


Waltz of the Fallen

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Series: Suites for Sumer [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: He could not be blamed, once the cards had fallen into place and the world had gone against him, that he would become the way that he had become: To choose to avoid the mocking of fate and to disregard his own creation, to choose to focus upon the masses rather than the one singular light near him. The pain was too deep. The reminders- too constant.How was he to know that the fallen would show up when the world needed them most, shining hope into the kingdom that had lost so much life from before. How dare another him possess that which he had so desperately dreamed of having back?





	1. To Cast A Dream Upon A Star

“It had been storming in Uruk. The winds howled and the people had taken to hiding in their homes as the world around them had known what was to come.”

A pair of hands were pulling the blankets up over her. A pair of soft lips were pressing to her forehead. However many times she had imagined the woman to be a mother to her, but she knew it was not true. The young brunette merely closed her eyes as she let the woman continue. 

“The king had sat on his throne that night, listening to it all and watching as the Euphrates itself had seemed to rise to greet the newborn child. Those red eyes had gazed out into the darkness as Enlil had murmured what was to come into his ear. Enki, the great god of creation, had knelt before the man, murmuring back that there was creation at work. Life, in the greatest of forms, was coming into this world. The two gods clashed as the king remained stoic.” 

A pair of red eyes stared up at the woman, listening intently. 

“He could hear the cries, the screams. The only woman in this world that he would allow to attempt the impossible; she wept as though her heart was breaking. She cried out for him, but he had been barred from the room. The others had seen the gruesome omens and had wished to spare their king the pain of this war that would be fought.” 

Siduri adjusted her veil slightly, picking up her cup from nearby and taking a slow, unsteady drink. 

“She was brave, that woman. She had gazed upon her love, the one man in the entire universe that she felt her heart moved by, and she had seen the way he looked when he saw children. She had listened to the way he murmured to them when they hurried passed him in the morning. He stopped to tease them in the fountain areas. He joked and teased his pretty wife about what their own would look like. 

“She had known he wanted a child and she had begged Ishtar. She had told the goddess that she would do anything, but- when the goddess had demanded her help with the clay being and the king’s only true friend, the woman had refused. She had claimed the goddess had made her repay her debts by allowing the priests entrance into the king’s palace. 

“Ishtar, enraged by the woman, had known what to do. She had no need to ask the gods for help with this woman. While the king had mourned the loss of his friend, Ishtar had prepared her strength. When the king rested with his wife, the goddess had entered the palace, taking her power to the woman’s belly and trying to sever cords of life that allowed the queen’s daughter to live.” 

“But I didn’t die,” the small girl murmured. 

“No, you did not.” Siduri smiled a little. “In the final moments, your mother had awakened. She had turned so that you would survive, but the goddess had severed another part of your mother. She’d wounded your mother and left her to die at the king’s side. The fear and pain that your mother felt was nothing compared to what she feared for you. She forced herself to begin to give birth to you early. She begged the king to find the midwives to help her bring you into this world.” 

She nodded. 

“It took hours,” Siduri told her, lowering her voice and filling it with that deep passion of hers. “Hours of pain and love for you, little one. Your mother loved you so deeply and so endlessly that she fought off Ereshkigal’s claims for hours on end. She held a sword in one hand and the hand of the palace assistant in the other.” 

A small hand was holding Siduri’s tightly now. 

“And then the most amazing miracle in Uruk arrived. The winds and the waters lowered once more. The lions raised their heads in the throne room at the sounds of the first cries of the newborn royal. The gods descended from their homes. The king descended from his royal seat.” 

Those gentle lips pressed to her hand as Siduri closed her eyes a moment. 

“She held on as the king entered the royal bedchambers. She held on enough to expel the name of the child and to bless the king. The queen wept with such happiness, knowing what a beauty she had allowed to come forth. She held her baby for only a moment. She memorized that beautiful face so that her descent into the underworld could be warmed by the fact that her beloved child was the epitome of grace and envy of all the gods. Then, when the king held you in his arms, she whispered her final words of love and shut her eyes to this world.” 

The story was always too much. 

It hurt to hear it. Yet, every night, after the day was spent chasing after her father and watching him from afar, Gula had found herself begging the assistant to tell her again of the queen. She begged the woman to tell her anything about her mother at all. 

The servants dared not whisper her name. They eyed their king when she was nearby, looking to one another when she would receive tablets to deliver and avoiding all interactions involving them both. The servants gave her a wide berth, avoiding any chances of running into trouble. 

None spoke of the king’s friend and queen. 

None spoke of the past. 

The walls of the palace had become a solemn place. The silence that ensued when she entered the room was almost always unbearable. 

Sometimes, when she was alone in her chambers, she would look into the water basin nearby. Sometimes, she would lean over the bridge that led over the Euphrates and she would try to see what the others saw when they looked at her. 

Her father forbid her from taking off her veil. He forbid her from lowering her hood in his presence, but when she was elsewhere, she could do so. 

She always did. 

Her hair was not as pretty as her father’s or her grandmother’s. The beautiful golden color had been smudged and darkened, a mess of brown hair that seemed to capture the reds and golds of the city’s colors in it during the daylight. Her face, instead of showing the same strict expression and seriousness that her father had, bore a softer look to it. 

The face of kindness, Siduri told her from time to time. 

But the woman did not know what it was like. 

Her chest always hurt. 

Her head always felt so overwhelmed with fear and longing. 

She carried the scrolls for her father. She hurried tablets into the city alongside the messengers, leaving them with the various temples and gods. Yet the pretty world that Siduri described never came. She never received happy moments with her father. She never got to be called his daughter or be taken anywhere with him. 

The servants relegated her to a quiet corner of the palace, giving her clothing to wear that matched the other servants. She received her square meals as the others did. She ate in perfect silence. She spoke only when spoken to. Her eyes drifted to the king, but he remained resolute. A beautiful king, according to the maidens in the palace, but a man who felt colder than the morning chill off the Euphrates. His eyes were like that of a great predator. His temper shook the very palace ceiling. 

The man sat on that golden throne and commanded the world around them, even as things were starting to become bad. He read his tomes at the table during meals. He left without a word to her. 

And the pain in her chest grew roots, spreading further and further across her being. 

And each night, she found herself asking Siduri for the same thing. 

Siduri always told her that story. The assistant always settled at her side at night, murmuring the tale of the queen of Uruk to her until she fell asleep or the tale came to its bitter end. When Gula closed her eyes, the pains and the fear seemed to scamper like small beasts from her mind. She could imagine someone that looked like her waiting by the king’s side. 

She could imagine someone smiling to her and asking her to come to her side. 

“Good night, little princess of Uruk,” Siduri bid to her, pressing her lips to her forehead. “May the Queen herself guard your dreams tonight.” 

Siduri left the room, leaving her to lie back and stare up at the ceiling. 

Her mother was in the underworld with Ereshkigal, barred from seeing her or her father. 

Her father, hating even the mention of her, forbid anyone from praying to the goddess of the underworld. He’d banished both her and Ishtar from being prayed to in Uruk. The gods had griped about it, but something had held them back. 

Glancing towards the night skies outside the window, Gula could see a light speed past. 

It was a flicker, but still. 

“I wish I could see my mother,” Gula whispered to the universe. 

Just once, she wanted to see the king that Siduri described. She wanted to feel whatever love and devotion that the king had held before he had lost his only friend and his queen. 

An elder had once told her about the king in his younger days. Standing alongside an inhuman being, laughing with the queen at his other side. He had said that the king’s happiness had been enough to make even the harshest of seasons like being in heaven. He had said that the king had never had a moment where he had shown any sign of discontent. 

The people had always come first and the children had always been treated with the utmost adoration by the king. It was why the elder had pat her head when she gave him the tablets. 

Her hood had dropped though, bringing tears to the man’s eyes. 

“If only he had not been so eager for an heir,” the man had wept. 

Gula opened her eyes, chasing away the sad memory by looking once more out the window. Her eyes took in all the lights…

The lights outside were growing brighter. 

Gula sat up, rushing to the window to look more carefully. 

There was something happening in the direction of Nippur. She could see flashes of light and fire. 

Fire? 

Yells were coming from the hallways. She could hear people crying out to one another as people were gathering below the ziggurat. She grabbed her robes, tossing them on without much attention and running through the halls with some of the others. 

“The being! The being attacked the north!” 

“SILENCE!” 

“They have gone mad! A curse! It is a curse upon Uruk!” 

The guests in the palace were being yelled at as Gula stepped out onto the front steps of the ziggurat. Looking into the distance, she could see great fires to the north. She could sense power, power unlike anything other than the flowery magician that had visited her father. 

“I need my tomes, Siduri!” the king called. He glanced in her direction as he looked away from the mongrels at his feet. For once, her father looked her straight in the eye and a flicker of something came across his face. His lips turned upwards. “Hakuno, we’re going to need to-“

He stopped. 

Gula stared at him, the name echoing in her ears. 

The look on his face was so different. There were no lines or signs of a scowl on his face. There was no hatred. 

That gaze darkened, the man’s hands were shaking as he glared towards the other servants. “Get the children inside! And their hoods back into place! This is no place for ignorant youth! SIDURI!” 

The woman was rushing forward with his latest tome, bowing herself away as he rushed around the mongrels. 

Gula pulled her robes a bit closer to herself, blushing a little as she hurried back into the palace. 

Hakuno. 

He’d said the name when he had looked at her. It echoed in her head now. 

Was that the name of the former queen? 

No one had dared to say her name. They’d never breathed the clay being’s name either. On both accounts, the people of the palace and the city refused to say a word about the two, lest the king become outraged. 

She needed to get back to her room. 

Above all else, before her father decided that he couldn’t stand the sight of her anymore and decided to do something more than simply hate her and make her hide herself like she had over the past seven years, she needed to hide away and allow him to calm down. 

But a part of her held onto the fragment of what had been given to her. 

Her mother had a name. 

Hakuno.


	2. Arrival to Babylon

“Hakuno!”

Archer lowered his weapon, looking around the area in amusement. His bellow that he had let out had been filled with every single ounce of his good mood that he could muster. The king had been eager since the moment they had stepped foot onto the land. Between him and Enkidu, Hakuno wasn’t sure who was prouder of where they were located. 

Babylon! 

Uruk! 

The two had taken one look at the world around them and had been shouting in their glee, promising one another this and that as they had dragged the group forth. The monsters they had found were mowed aside like the vermin that they were, done so in a manner and a presentation that made it obvious that the two friends were having the time of their lives. A little extra power on one attack, a few more gates than usual; they presented it all with such filibuster that Hakuno had to roll her eyes at them. 

“Do you think we’re in a time where Siduri is around?” Enkidu asked. “I’m feeling butter cake.” 

“You’re feeling it?” The king laughed endlessly, glancing over at her again. “Hakuno! As a reward for the extra mana, I’ll treat you this evening in Uruk’s palace! Sweets with every meal course!” 

Great. 

She nodded at him, still finding the sun to be unbearably bright and the land to be unbearably unforgiving about its mana. Sweets sounded nice though. 

Yep. 

Wonderful. 

She let her legs give in, vomiting violently onto the ground as Gudako fended off the last enemy with Cu Alter at her side. The other master didn’t seem too well either, but this world was filled with far more mana and power than Chaldea. 

Enkidu and Gilgamesh paused. The two rushed over to her from the sounds of it, armor clinking and white fabric waving in her peripheral vision. 

She could feel Enkidu wrapping their robes around her person, covering her head from the blistering sunlight as Gilgamesh knelt in front of her, tilting her chin up. 

“The heat,” she breathed. “I just need-“

“You are still sick,” Archer growled. “You should have told me that you were still ill. I would have sent that useless contractor alone to this place.” 

No, he wouldn’t have. 

She’d probably be strapped to the man’s back, holding on for dear life like he had made her do when they had been in Nero’s singularity. Being found randomly in Chaldea, Gudako had allowed her to join her in fighting these battles for humanity, taking great pleasure in watching her first two summons, Enkidu and Gilgamesh, harass her the whole way. 

“Come here,” the clay being murmured. “You need water and rest.” 

“She needs to be at the palace.” 

Such pride in that statement. Gilgamesh was already pulling her up into his arms, swapping his armor for his robes. “Come on, Hakuno. You may praise me at your leisure. I shall carry you upon my back and take you to my home.” 

Enkidu swapped to their green robes, matching the king’s own as they nodded. “You’ll be fine. Leave this to us.” 

“GUYS!” Gudako called for them from nearby, wrapping her arms around Cu’s shoulders as the berserker grew tired of her running around. “GUYS! WHERE ARE WE GOING?” 

“URUK!” Both Gil and Enkidu called back. “HURRY UP!” 

Hakuno smacked the archer as he added mongrel to that statement. A red glare cutting her way said she would be paying dearly for that strike when she was better. 

She hoped she stayed sick forever. 

Enkidu glanced over at the king, frowning a bit. “…The mana and everything is altered. I cannot tell which way to go.” 

A huff of amusement. The hint of a smile. 

Gilgamesh turned that attention to his friend and all but purred to them. “Not to worry, my friend. I could find our way to Uruk in my sleep. These lands are all mine, after all. Everything in this world belongs to me…”

“Please,” Hakuno murmured. “Just get us to shade, Gil. This place is killing me.” 

“Do not even joke about that,” he growled at her, beginning to head towards the opposite direction of the nearest looking shade. 

The three other servants were falling into step. Enkidu listening to Mash ask questions. Not answering, of course. The clay being was very stubborn. They enjoyed teasing and being as frustrating as their king when the two were too close to one another. But they listened and they nodded at times. They redirected questions towards seeing something in the area. 

Gilgamesh stopped, glancing towards the cliffs nearby. 

Hakuno leaned over his shoulder. 

“…Do you see another Enkidu over there?” 

She turned her head, glancing towards the cliffs. 

There were trees. The wind was blowing them towards the west as they walked. The green color was similar to the being’s hair. 

“I don’t see anyone.” 

“Is there something wrong?” Enkidu asked. 

For a full minute, it felt like Gilgamesh would say something. Hakuno leaned back a little, but it must have broke whatever daze had overtaken the king. He pushed her up onto his back a little more and shook his head. 

“…It was nothing.” 

That tone didn’t mean nothing. That tone said he was unhappy. Hakuno leaned over his shoulder a bit more, forcing him to tug Enkidu’s robe over her a bit further to keep the sun off of her. 

“Hakuno, stay still.” 

“Do you want to go search?” 

“It was a trick of the light,” he told her, although that tone said otherwise. 

“Let’s come back later to look. It’s not like you to imagine things like that. If there’s someone there, we should probably make sure it’s not an enemy or someone in danger.” 

A hand ruffled her hair. 

A smirk was back on his features. 

She was getting better at handling communication with Gil. Although he seemed to remember her and know her far better than she knew him, with him talking about a Moon Cell and fighting with former friends, she really wasn’t sure how to talk to him quite yet. Enkidu had been helping, telling her to read moods and watch more than speak. 

That helped. 

Certainly, between that and what Gilgamesh knew of her, it seemed as though she had cracked whatever mystic codes were surrounding the man. 

In fact, she was quite proud to say that she was becoming very attached the man. 

“Do you think we’re too far off from your time here in Babylonia?” Mash asked. 

“You know, when we get to Uruk, we can probably find butter cake being sold in the market. We can probably get some nice liquor as well.” 

“You may drink from my cup if you wish,” Gilgamesh told her as Hakuno rolled her eyes at the being. “Consider it a reward for your mana use.” 

“I don’t think I’m old enough to drink,” Hakuno argued. 

“You’re older than me,” Gudako pointed out. 

Thanks. 

So helpful. 

Hakuno snuggled into the king’s back as they continued walking, the silence settling in as a city began to loom in the distance. 

“Holy shit,” Gudako breathed. The city was filled with the greenery they had seen with the trees. Great banners hung near the gates, proclaiming something in weird triangles and squares. “That city is gorgeous.” 

It was. 

She’d never really thought about how pretty cities and towns would look with adornments like this city had. Gilgamesh had been right about it exceeding Rome. The place looked spectacular. 

Hakuno glanced over at Enkidu snickering nearby. She could feel the movement as Gilgamesh reached out to swat at his friend. 

The sudden pause from Gilgamesh said enough. 

For whatever reason, they were probably not looking at Uruk. 

“…We’ll rent a wagon,” Gilgamesh growled. 

“Ah, so wise,” Enkidu drawled, spinning around before them and leaning forward. Their green hair danced around their person as those eyes simply gleamed in mischief. “The infamous king, capable of leading us without fail to Uruk. I never knew Uruk bore such greens and ivories!” 

“We no doubt were further north than expected,” Gilgamesh smacked the clay being again. “Let’s rent the damn wagon and be out of here.” 

“Do you think we can visit some temples while we’re here?” 

Gilgamesh just gave them a look. 

“…So that’s a no.” Enkidu nodded. “Alright.” 

“Guys,” Gudako motioned at the city. “Someone in white is waving at us.” 

Gilgamesh flinched, glancing towards the being. 

“I don’t think I made it to the temples here except when he fought Humbaba. I don’t think anyone should recognize us,” the being offered. 

But the figure was waving harder, running towards them. 

“Hello!” 

The two frowned further. 

“A man?” Enkidu glanced to Gilgamesh. They nodded to one another. 

Gudako glanced over at Cu Alter a moment before waving back at the stranger in the distance. 

“You think he’s a royal guard,” Enkidu murmured. 

The man in the distance had their hair flowing out behind them, their white robes flaring out behind them. Something was coming up behind them. 

For some reason, Hakuno found herself reminded of someone that Gudako had described before. A man in white…

It was so damn familiar…

“Hello!” They cried again. 

Gudako laughed, waving only to have the person moving faster. They were sprinting now. 

“Enkidu, I do believe that’s one of those perverse mongrels from Nippur,” Gilgamesh murmured. “Let’s be prepared to slaughter him when he gets close enough.” 

Enkidu cracked their knuckles. “Right.” 

“YOO HOO!” 

“MERLIN!” Gudako laughed, running forward. 

Hakuno leaned up a little from Gil’s shoulder, looking more closely at the person as Gudako ran the distance. The white hair, the white robes. She could see their staff and the blooms continuing to grow around him as he caught Gudako in a grand hug. 

“Ah, it’s just Merlin,” Mash laughed. Her laughing died out a moment later as Fou jumped from her shoulders. “FOU!” 

The critter yipped as he went running. 

“NO!” Merlin screeched as the small beast lunged for him. The magician ran around Gudako, dodging the critter. 

“You know this guy, Hakuno?” Enkidu asked. 

“They must have met him before,” Hakuno replied simply. She’d skipped the last singularity, but she’d heard of a magician that Fou hated. This must have been them. 

The magician was running their way, sprinting as quickly as he could. “My king! Protect me from this beast! This demon!” 

There was no missing Enkidu sticking his leg out at the last moment. 

No missing Merlin sliding passed them. 

“Keep the robes over your face,” Gil murmured to her before glancing to Merlin. “Mongrel!” 

The magician started, looking up at him. 

“What do you think you are doing-“

“…You have her with you…” Merlin paused a moment, turning his face away. “But that doesn’t make sense. I have seen you in the palace. You don’t… Wait.” The magician stood up. 

Enkidu moved in between them, holding out their arms. 

“…You’re just like the other one…”

The magician took a step back, shaking his head as he chuckled a bit. “Oh, this will be painful. I’m almost tempted not to, but the promise of reunion… It might be important…”

Enkidu glanced to them. 

Mash and Gudako were coming closer as Cu merely waited nearby. The berserker looked almost bored, opting, as per usual, not to comment on what was going on. Whatever was up with the magician, she was tempted to ask and tempted to tell her two servants that they should just go. 

“May I see her?” 

Hakuno paused as the magician motioned to her. 

“Mongrel, you have not even introduced yourself. I do not indulge the whims of the weak-minded.” Archer was lifting his chin up a bit more. He was already taking that haughty attitude with the magician. 

“I am a current magician for the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh,” the man told them. “I am Merlin.” 

“Merlin is the magician from Camelot,” Hakuno pointed out. 

“I travel. It’s fun. This reality, much like the Camelot reality, is but one of many. Multiples of the same people may exist, leading lives in various directions.” 

His gaze was boring into hers, those eyes gleaming. “Sometimes, it is with great happiness and pain that the realities fold in such fine manners.” 

Gilgamesh was turning her away from him a bit more, pulling the robes over her head a bit more. “Do not look at my woman like that,” he told the magician. 

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re trying to plan something,” Enkidu growled. 

The magician held up his hands a moment before Gudako arrived at their side. Once more, the magician was wrapping his arms around the woman. 

“Since you are all here, I assume you’ve come to help fix the singularity? You should meet with the king in Uruk. He has been working on fixing the singularity as well.” 

“That’s not a bad plan,” Gudako murmured. 

“Ha. You want us to meet with myself?” Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. “Enkidu, Hakuno; I see no point in letting this man guide us-“

“Lead the way, Merlin.” Mash told him. 

Gudako nodded. 

“Alright,” Hakuno agreed. 

“Hakuno!” 

“You were going to take us to Uruk anyway,” Hakuno pointed out. “If we let Merlin guide us, since he’s a magician in the court, it’ll be easier to get inside.” 

“I am the king of Uruk.” 

Yes, but there was another one, Hakuno thought. She glanced over at Enkidu. 

“It might be fun to compare this Gilgamesh’s Uruk to our world,” Enkidu pointed out. “If this world’s Gilgamesh is sending magicians out to fight, we can certainly enjoy harassing him.” 

That was a terrible plan. That was probably the last thing that they needed to do, but Gilgamesh was already laughing, wrapping an arm around Enkidu as Hakuno was left to hold onto the king’s back to stay where she was. 

Wonderful support, servants were. 

“If we must endure a second me, then I suppose we’ll need to point out his flaws and make him better.” Gilgamesh nodded. “Enkidu is right. Hakuno,” the king glanced her way. “Do not hesitate from praising how well I’ve handled our arrangements in comparison.” 

Ah, yes. Being hauled to his room until her own mysteriously was destroyed in a wrestling fight that neither the king nor Enkidu knew anything about. The green hair on the ground and the bruises on the duo had merely been circumstantial. 

“May I see her first?” Merlin asked. 

“Mongrel,” Archer glanced over his way. “You may not. My master is my own and only I shall decide how and who will see her.” 

Hakuno plopped back onto her unsteady feet, pulling the hood off a moment so he could see her. “Hello, Merlin. My name is Hakuno.” 

“I see… You look very much like your youngling, but I suppose she took after you far more than anyone expected. The poor king has a conniption every time she gets too close.” 

A pause went through the group. Gilgamesh glanced over at the magician. 

“…Youngling?” 

Merlin glanced over at him. “Ah, I may have spoken too much. Forgive me, oh wise king-“

“What are you talking about a youngling?” Archer was moving closer, making the magician hurry around Gudako nearby. “Out with it!” 

“The assistant told me. The king of Uruk found a woman, a young woman by the name of Hakuno, with plain features and brown hair that captured the king’s favored colors. She died in childbirth because of the goddess Ishtar. It was immediately after the death of his friend, Enkidu.” 

The magician was lifted up from behind Gudako, Cu Berserker walking him over to the king. 

Obviously, Cu alter wanted to enjoy the punishment that the king should have been giving. The berserker’s tail was wagging despite his stoic features. 

“…You’re telling me that this version of me was given heirs? He got Hakuno in his lifetime?” 

She tried to take a step back, but Archer was holding onto her. Enkidu was swiftly behind her, wrapping those arms around her waist to keep her in place. 

“Out with it.” 

“Yes. He has a girl. She looks almost perfectly like your Hakuno. Except the eyes and the rare temper. It’s unmistakably yours.” 

There was a visual shivering as a sword came down just short of the magician’s head. Archer glanced over at her, the proud smirk on his face saying that they were going to definitely be seeing the child. 

“What’s the age?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“…Eight.” 

“Eight years with a combined mix of myself and Hakuno. How interesting.” Archer glanced to Enkidu now. “We will need to stop in the market then.” 

Enkidu nodded. 

“We need to focus on the singularity,” Gudako told them. “The child is just a background figure-“

The warning look had her stopping. Merlin was wiggling for freedom more desperately. 

She wasn’t really sure that she wanted to see the child, to be quite honest. The girl probably had her own interests, her own life going on. It was best to probably let her enjoy that and enjoy her youth while they resolved the singularity. 

Glancing up to Enkidu, she could tell the being was thinking otherwise. Both Enkidu and Gilgamesh seemed excited about this. 

But- 

“Enkidu,” Hakuno tugged on their robes. “If she’s happy, let’s leave her be.” 

“Hakuno-“

“Don’t you think it’d be mean to meet her and get accustomed to having her around only to leave? We’re only here to solve the singularity.” 

Nero had felt compelled to be close to them, sobbing theatrically when they were in Rome and about to depart. The woman had stolen her endlessly, claiming her as the romantic soul that completed her. What’s more, they’d run into a couple others who had been similar. Tamamo had been a particularly interesting case. 

“Enkidu…”

Gilgamesh was still quizzing the magician over his daughter in this time, earning defiance and getting pissed with each passing refusal for details. 

“Fine.” Enkidu sighed. “…but we are bringing her a gift.” 

“Something simple.” 

Gilgamesh glanced over at them. “Simple? Hakuno, you aren’t serious. You have given me a child and you want to bestow something simple on her?” The man shook his head. “We will get her something worth her mettle.” 

“Gilgamesh,” Hakuno shook her head. “Let’s not hurt her when she’s happy here.” 

“She’ll be happier knowing us.” 

That couldn’t be true. They were still finding Rome up to trouble from time to time because of their introductions and the king’s comment that she and Nero had been close at one time. Nero took it upon herself to cause trouble just to have them return. 

It was becoming a real hindrance. 

Mash and Gudako were freeing Merlin though. The magician was taking the liberty to aim a bad kick at Fou before motioning them towards the city. 

In fact, within an hour, they were in a wagon, heading for the city of Uruk. Hakuno could feel Archer’s arms around her person. He’d refused to let her move more than a few inches from him. The grin on the man’s face said that she’d be entertaining his more pleasure-oriented notions later. 

Again. 

Enkidu was resting their head on her lap though, gabbing away with Gilgamesh. The only upside right now was that there was no secret language to revert to right now. The rayshift language translator had them understanding Sumerian. 

Which meant- 

“The king probably already spoils her in golds, Gil.” 

“Should we think about fabrics?” 

“Too common. Do you think maybe a lion?” 

Gilgamesh shook his head. “I kept so many in the palace. She probably runs around with them causing trouble.” 

She glanced between the two. No one had ever said they would be napping around oversized cats. 

“What if we gave her sweets?” 

“Something so temporary?” 

Enkidu nodded. “Hakuno loves sweets. They’re nothing that she would have to find a place for and it would show that you know what she likes. You and I know Hakuno’s gonna have a permanent craving for butter cake like we do.” 

Gilgamesh snorted, leaning back a little and messing with her hair. “The foolish excuse of me has probably indulged her endlessly in the sweets already.” 

They should just leave her be, Hakuno thought again, listening to the wagon rumble beneath them as they headed towards the city more. 

“Actually,” Merlin interjected. “The king leaves his daughter alone. She eats vegetables and whatever Siduri tells her to. I don’t believe I have seen the king interact with his daughter but one time… he was not very pleased with her being outside the palace.” 

So he was protective…

The two servants around her gaped at the magician. 

“He’s ignoring her?” 

“From what I understand, seeing her mother’s face is painful to him.” 

Hakuno nodded. “Then we’ll have to stay outside the palace.” 

Gilgamesh went to argue. 

“Gil, no. We’re not going to hurt the king of Uruk. We need him. Gudako can help get in contact with him and take the lead. Meanwhile the three of us can find a place to stay in the city for the time being.” She looked at Enkidu. “You know a few places, don’t you?” 

“I like the palace,” Enkidu argued. 

“You don’t like causing your friend pain though.” 

“Rest,” Gilgamesh told her. “I’ll wake you when we get there.” 

“Gil, we’re not going to the palace.” 

The two servants were bidding her to rest. 

“Guys,” she glanced between them. She really, truly didn’t want to hurt the king. 

“Rest,” they bid. 

She sighed before complying with their order. 

So much for being a master. 


	3. Entrance of the King of Uruk... and Friend.

War.

It was on the lips of every servant in the palace as Gula moved quietly through the halls this afternoon. Her father had been outraged, complaining to the advisors and causing more documents to need to be delivered. The court magician had gone out as well, looking for more assistance. 

Her father’s arm was now gloved, his servants, as he had called them, bowed before him as he demanded them to scout the area. He was leaning back now, looking between the lot of them and addressing them one by one. 

His fingers moved in a strict staccato. His eyes drifted to Siduri from time to time, bemused mostly. Each time she spoke, he mood darkened further. 

Such anger…

Siduri was a powerful woman to put up with it, but then- the woman had always scared her. Too calm, too at home with the world around them. Where others shrunk and moved back, she stood her ground. She challenged the king, earning displeasure from the man. 

Sometimes, her words felt double edged. It was almost like she was insulting others. 

She kept her hood up and her veil on her face. Her bracelets jingled, the only indication of any importance to her. The servants had allowed it mostly because she was too small. She slipped around their ankles, but the bracelets warned them of her presence. Everyone left her alone. The other people around the palace avoided her. 

Silence had become so normal. 

Siduri was the only one that indulged her. She was the only one that took care of her. Sometimes, it was tempting to go out to visit one of the temples, but her father had even gone so far as to ban her grandmother from visiting, declaring that the woman had gone too far at some point for doing something. 

It was hard to remember anything from that time. 

Her chest was hurting today. After running into a couple servants and earning a swift kick from another, she was already wishing to hide away once more. More than that though; her eyes drifted to the man sitting in the throne and she felt conflicted again. The feeling of loneliness and that usual desire to hug her father was overwhelming. 

Just once. 

She wanted to be able to run up to him just once and hug him tightly. She wanted to tell her father to get some rest or tell her about her mother or his friend. She wanted to hear the story of her birth from the man that had helped bring her into the world. 

She wanted to see him smile. 

“Once again, you are not listening.” 

One of the upper servant’s grabbed her arm, their grip tight enough that her bones felt like they would break. Her teeth bit down onto her lower lip, keeping herself in check. 

“Hurry with the tablets. There are more to be delivered.” 

Her body was thrown forward, nearly losing her tablets in the process. 

Nearly. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, carrying the tablets towards the pile near the king’s throne. There’d be a bruise for sure from that encounter. She’d have to make sure to avoid the servants’ main quarters when she went to bed tonight. She began to turn when she felt the magician running into the palace. 

“Oh Gilgamesh~!”

The fluffy haired magician was going to cause trouble again. 

Had she not warned him before? 

Cornering him on his way out of the palace once, she had lost her temper, telling that eager and strange man to leave her father alone. The magician had wanted to talk about her mother. He wished to talk about forbidden things! 

He should have listened to her! 

“It’s you again,” her father glanced towards him, raising a brow as he scowled. “Did I not send you away?” 

The magician merely laughed, “Oh, I think you’ll like what I found.” 

A selection of people came in as the magician whistled. A shield was carried by one, a tail swung out from another’s back. She could see a rather nervous looking red haired woman looking around in awe at the area around them. 

“Chaldeans,” her father greeted. His mood had not changed at all. “Magician, I send you for intel and you bring me useless in-“

The doors pushed open a bit further. 

"Mongrels! Take note! The king has returned to the palace! We need a feast prepared and bedrooms for the lot of us!"

Tension bloomed like flowers around the ankles of the magician. Gula felt her mind and thoughts stop, her gaze glued to the figure that walked in. 

Golden jewelry and plush red robes adorned the new person. With hair as golden as the sun in the skies and a smile that seemed to rival that radiance, the man wandered to the Chaldeans’ side. The man’s proud and amused face surveyed the room, his arms were holding a bundle in his arms. No, it wasn’t a bundle. There was a hand showing. Someone was wrapped in the white fabrics. 

“…You bring my own self to my presence,” her father growled. 

“And my friend,” his duplicate replied, glancing back and laughing. “Enkidu! Stop dawdling with temple maidens!” 

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it!” A being with green hair came scampering in behind him. “It's not my fault when they remember me so fondly-“

“What is this!?” 

Rage. 

Gula cowered back a little behind the pile of tablets as she heard it in the king’s voice. He was getting mad. Friend. Enkidu. Her mind was spinning now. Someone had summoned or found a way to bring her father’s friend to life? 

She could see their long hair as they stood next to the duplicate of her father. They seemed no more bothered by being here than they would have been in stepping into the gardens. 

But at her father’s roar, the bundle in the other king’s hands moved. 

“Silence, mongrel!” The red cloaked version of her father growled. “Do you want to wake my woman up?!” 

There was a sudden silence. 

Like the first drops to a rainfall, the people in the room were slowly moving back. Several of the visiting advisors were booking it quickly for the doors, knowing the look on her father’s face. 

She, herself, knew the look on her father’s face. 

His jaw had clenched, the tightness in his features was normally an indication that someone was about to be banished. 

But… 

A small bit of mana was running through the room at her movement. 

Her father dropped his sacred text. His strength seemed to vanish as the woman in the other man’s arms shifted a little. 

A lock of brown hair was showing. 

“…There is no possible manner for you to…” Her father shifted. He climbed to his feet, eyes drifting over the other king. “She is gone…” 

“You may not touch,” the other man told him. A knowing look was on his face as he tilted the woman away from the other’s view a bit. “This belongs to me, as does my friend.” 

Denying her father was impossible. At the man’s words, her father seemed to have found his strength to move further. He moved as though in a trance, heading straight for the guests. Her father pushed around the Chaldeans, as he had called them. He didn’t hesitate from growing closer, his eyes locked on the bundle as he was drawing closer to the woman in the man’s arms. 

“Did you not hear me?” The red cloaked man inquired. 

“Lower her hood.” 

“She is resting. She has not accustomed herself to the heat and sunlight in this place,” the double said. “However, we were interested by the information we received about this world.” 

“Lower. Her. Hood.” 

The words were echoed in her thoughts as Gula moved to hide a bit behind the throne. The view was not much better, but she could see the edges of a face. She could see the jaw of the woman. 

“No,” the man told her father. 

Enkidu, as the man had called them, moved forward. “I’ll have it lowered if you promise a room for the time being.” 

“You cannot be my friend,” the king told the being. 

“Yeah, Archer said that when we met too.” 

The man narrowed his gaze. “You all will not remain here. I have no need for spares in this singularity. Only the people in this singularity can resolve it!” 

The woman was shifting again though, putting a halt to all words. 

She’d never seen her father look like this before. Gula stepped closer, turning away a little as Enkidu glanced in her direction. She could see her father’s hands twitch, her father’s eyes focused solely on the woman. Had she not known her father for so long, she would have guessed that he wanted to rip the robes from the woman and see her more closely. 

But her father hated women and children at this point. The women were hooded and veiled. The children were only used as messengers. He avoided the outside palace area, opting to go to his gardens if needed. 

“Look at him long for you,” the red robed man purred, taking a step back. “It would seem the magician was not wrong. He did have his own version of you here.” 

“Don’t tease him too much,” Enkidu told him. “Come on, Archer. Let him have a look, at least.” 

Archer kissed the woman’s hood before he moved it, the woman’s brown hair cascaded down. The woman in the man’s arms was exactly like her. Exactly. 

A gasp escaped her. 

The last of the servants and advisors were running for the doors. She really should have followed, but…

“Ummum,” Gula whispered. 

Her father fell to his knees. The sounds of his knees hitting the floor echoed around them. His hands were up, but he didn’t seem to know what to do with them. His mouth opened, but for a moment, he seemed like the fish in the river. 

“…Y-You have my Hakuno,” he breathed. 

“I have my Hakuno,” Archer corrected. 

Her father was looking between the three, shaking now. When the magician of the court tried to touch him, her father swatted the man’s hand away. 

“Give her to me.” 

“Absolutely not,” Archer told him. “This woman, as with my friend, belongs to me and I belong to her. Do you not see?” He held up her hand, kissing her palm that sported the same red marks as her father’s gloved hand. “She is my master, fool. I have become a vital part of her.” 

“Let me hold her.” 

“No, Caster.” 

The woman was shifting again, her arms wrapping around Archer. 

“She’s waking up,” Enkidu murmured. “We should be quick.” 

“She’s going to be pissed when she finds out,” one of the Chaldeans warned them all. 

“Pissed?” Caster glanced between them all, still on his knees, but recovering from his shock. 

The red haired woman nodded. “Hakuno was trying to get them to agree not to bother you. She didn’t want to cause you pain and then these two had her nap and didn’t bother to wake her when we arrived.” 

Her father looked back at the woman, finding her face pressing against Archer a little more. 

“…Let me hold her a moment and you may remain in the palace,” he reasoned. “You may have rooms here but for a moment of me being able to see if she truly is…” his words were lost. He couldn’t say it. 

“It is my palace,” Archer told him. “I would stay anyway.” 

“Let me see her.” 

“You can see, can’t you?” 

Her father was inching forward on his own knees. Never in her life had she seen him so desperate. He looked how she always felt. 

Once more, Gula found herself inching forward only to back up a step. The being nearby glanced her way again. A strange smile formed on their face as she hitched her veil up a little higher. 

They shook their head before clicking their tongue. 

“So mean,” Enkidu murmured. The being moved forward, pulling the woman away from the other man. The being adjusted her robes a bit before standing over the king. “I only trust you with my master because of your behavior. If you harm her in any way while we are here, I will kill you myself.” 

Her father was clinging. 

Clinging. 

The moment that she was within his grasp, he was holding her tight enough that his hands turned to white. The woman’s face was pressed to his person. His body was shaking, his eyes closing as his turban fell off and his face pressed to her shoulder. 

The man Gula had seen when she had entered was gone, leaving this strange blond before her. She could see him simply falter, falling back a little and holding the brunette close. His lips pressed to her temple. His eyes closed as he clung to her as tightly as possible. 

“H-Hakuno…” 

He was rocking in place a bit, murmuring the name. 

Gula took a step back. 

Her father was holding her so tightly. She could see the woman shifting, trying to pull back. 

“You are home,” he told her, his lips pressed against her temples again. “You are home. Just hold onto me. I shall never allow the gods to enter. You are safe and our palace security has been improved.” Her father pulled back to see a pair of eyes looking at him. 

It was the same face that she had, Gula thought. She looked like her mother. 

Her father tried to lean in, but the two that had brought her blocked him. Archer pulled her mother back into his arms. Enkidu was growling at him to behave. 

“She has very few memories,” Enkidu growled. 

Once more, her father’s face looked so lost. He looked at her mother…

Gula booked it. Turning on her heels, she sprinted as fast as she could for the exit. 

As quickly and as far as she could. She ran through the halls, letting her robes whip out behind her. She ran until her lungs hurt, until she was all the way into the depths of the gardens that her father refused to visit. She ran straight to the fountain, clinging to the material and pressing her face to the basin. 

A shaky sob met her lips. 

What was that? 

How was her mother here? How could she be here? Who were those others? 

The questions began the moment she tried to think. 

All she could see was the look of confusion in the waters of the fountain. She could see her mother’s face, but not quite. Her face was prettier. Her face was more elegant. She looked older and healthier, but otherwise it was her own face that the woman had bore. 

Gula glanced into the fountain a little more. 

She’d wished for this. 

She should have wished for something else. An end of the fighting or a way for her father to have peace. She should have wished for her father to have rest. 

Instead, she had been selfish. 

Instead, now the woman that had given birth to her was here. 

Her father’s eyes looked back at her when she looked into the fountain, but it was her mother’s face and hair. She now knew she did have her mother’s features. 

Although now her face was stained with tears. 

Now she was looking like a fool, sobbing and crying at the fountains. 

“Ummum.” 

The world felt like it was spinning as she tried the word out. 

She wept. 

For all the world and the universe to see, beneath the great Uruk sun, she wept. She wept because her heart hurt. She wept because her father had been so happy in that moment, holding her mother so close and so desperately. She wept because he had wanted to see her mother. He had demanded she be unveiled. 

She wept until all that pain was loose. 

She wept until the tears wouldn’t come anymore. 

And then the hiccups came. She let them shake her whole person. She let them bounce her from the sheer force. 

Her mother was alive and well. 

She was alone. 

Her father would only love her mother. 

A series of footsteps came. Gula looked up as she heard them coming. Wiping at her face, she tried to gather herself together. There was only one person who would come into this garden. There was only one person who would bother to come to find her. 

“I’m sorry, Siduri,” Gula hiccupped. “I-I’ll c-come in a minute…”

“It is surprising,” Siduri murmured, moving to sit at her side. “Take a moment to breathe. Your father has stopped all work since the woman has arrived. He is pestering the guests so we have time.” 

Pestering. 

Her father never bothered anyone like that. 

He never bargained. He never went to his knees. In her entire life, her father had never reached out for a woman. He turned away anyone from the temples. He banished women that tried to enter the palace to flirt with him. 

Siduri was acceptable only because of her skills and her hidden features. 

She herself was only allowed because a child would be in danger in the world. Her father was unable to throw away something his woman had died for, according to Siduri. 

And because, for some reason, he wasn’t bothering himself with her. She’d always been avoided. She’d always been ignored. 

“Your father is very excited,” Siduri murmured. “Did you see him holding her? He is very excited for her return. In this great time of need, your mother’s mana will be a welcomed addition to the palace. I’m sure he will be ensuring those others leave her side.” 

The woman couldn’t be her mother. 

“My mother died,” Gula whispered. 

“It would seem that other version of your father saved her.” The woman told her. “Both her and his friend. He has them both.” 

Gula nodded. 

“I know that it is an exciting time in the palace. Do you find yourself tempted to greet them? The woman bears a remarkable resemblance to you.” 

It may be, but her father never acknowledged her for looking like her mother. She was never involved in things and even now…

What would she say to her own mother who had been gone all this time? The woman wouldn’t love her. How could she? She was so pretty and had such powerful people with her. She had everyone she could ever want with her. Her king was so strong looking and held her so carefully. Her friend, Enkidu, was so protective as well. 

No. 

None of them would wish to see her. 

“Maybe,” Gula murmured. 

The woman nodded, no doubt sensing the truth. 

“I must return to the paperwork,” the assistant told her. “I have no doubt that you are aware that you must stay out of sight for the guests. Although it is tempting, we do not know much about these guests. Please be sure to keep to the outer hallways and servant stairs. Acting as a servant would be best for you.” 

She nodded. 

She was not loved in the way that others in this place were. No one, not even Siduri, cared about her. The woman only did as she was told. She indulged, only because she needed to. 

Once Siduri was gone, Gula found herself curling up further. 

Never again would she wish upon the stars. 

The gods had done her wrong. They had given her father back her mother. 

Now she was entirely alone. 


	4. First Contact

She wasn’t sure how long she had remained there by the fountain. In fact, she wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep either. All she knew was that she awakened when a person holding a torch loomed over her person.

She looked up, but the face she saw had her panic. 

“K-King Gilgamesh.” She had to stop herself from calling him father. She tried to pull her hood back up, but someone was behind her, pulling it back down. 

“Well done, Enkidu,” the blond told the person behind her. 

It was the other king. Gula felt her face pale as she scrunched in on herself. 

This was not good. 

There was no telling what the other king would do to her. She had never met her father when he was any other way other than how he was in the court and in the palace. Her father had always avoided her, even when she was in the same room as him. She had always received correspondence from him through Siduri. 

This version of her father stared straight at her, smirking. 

Her face was burning, her pride the only thing keeping her upright. She wouldn’t be seen sobbing in front of him. She wouldn’t be seen cowering in front of him. 

The man set the torch upright in the dirt near her. He settled in front of her and cupped her cheeks, pulling her forward. 

“You do have your mother’s face, don’t you?” He cooed. “You took so many features from her, little one.” 

“I-I’m sorry…”

The words gushed out of her as she tried to pull her hood back up. 

“Stop that,” the figure behind her murmured, a stream of green hair cascading over her shoulder as the other’s face came into view. “I am admiring your hair.” 

“M-my father doesn’t like looking at me,” Gula whimpered to them. “P-please let me fix my hood and veil.” 

“I don’t like-“ The man laughed, the sound echoing in the gardens around them. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Her very short life of running tablets and being locked away in her room flashed before her eyes. Those red eyes simply gleamed as he looked at her more closely. “I am staring directly at you right now, little one. Do not assume my feelings.” 

She squirmed. 

“Or perhaps you do not like me,” he countered, voice smoother than the finest fabrics in the palace. “Is that it? Do you dislike your king? I do not blame you in the case of my other self. He is a dull man and quick to anger… He walked out on my Enkidu speaking to him.” 

She couldn’t breathe. 

“You look quite like your mother,” the green haired being, Enkidu, murmured from behind her. “Look at how little you are. I bet you have been spoiled endlessly. You're quite a pretty child.” 

Gula shook her head. 

“No? No, you aren’t pretty or no, you are not spoiled?” The being leaned in a little more. She could see the smooth cheeks, like the smoothness of the finest materials of the pottery in the palace. They were without flaw. Without anything that made them seem human. 

Gula shook her head again. 

“I think you are a lovely being, do you not agree?” 

Gilgamesh was chuckling behind her. She could feel her face heating up. 

This was too much attention. This was too much-

She felt herself being yanked onto the blond’s lap, her body being held tightly to the king’s as the man hugged her. A set of tears escaped her as she felt the comforts of her father’s arms for the first time in her life. She tried to push away, shaking harder. 

“Your father is holding you.” 

A strangled sob escaped her at that. Her eyes flew up to his and she felt every single nerve in her body giving out. She tried to look away, but he must have seen. 

She just… 

He couldn’t… 

“Cry if you must,” he told her. 

“…I’m not gonna cry,” she replied thickly, trying to tilt her head back to stop the tears from leaking. The attempt only had her staring up at her father’s face. Those red eyes were looking directly into hers before she found his lips pressing to her nose. 

“You’re as stubborn as your mother.” 

Now she was sobbing. 

The man had simply yanked the last of her strength away, leaving her to sob into his arms. She could feel the being rubbing her back, cooing to her. 

“We agreed not to bother her if she were happy,” Gilgamesh told his friend. 

“She’s not happy.” 

“Then I may do as I please,” the man replied happily. She could feel the man kissing her cheeks. “You are mine, are you not? Tell my friend your name.” 

“G-Gula.” 

“Ah, after my mother,” the man purred. “Excellent. I am sure she indulges you endlessly.” 

Gula shook her head. “She’s not allowed in the palace.” 

“You must be spoiled by the servants then?” 

Should she? 

Gula pulled her robes over her shoulder a bit, showing him the bruises from being smacked. Not quick enough, not quiet enough, not loud enough; she was a messenger for the palace. 

Those red eyes of the strange king narrowed. 

She was being held tighter, the man lifting her up and yanking the robes from her shoulders. “Let me see if I understand this correctly,” he growled, glaring at her. “You are born of my sweet master and myself? You live in the palace and are not indulged to the very tips of your being? You weep at my simple touch and you hide yourself like one of the servants?” 

It was true. 

“I am… I am one of the servants.” 

“My other self is a fool,” the blond growled to the being nearby before looking back at her. “You address me as Abum now, Gula. You are mine. Just as Enkidu and Hakuno are.” 

She couldn’t! 

Gula went to speak, but her veil was yanked from her hair. The being nearby caught it and held it over the torch. 

“No! I can’t-“

A set of gates were opening. Gula closed her eyes, squeaking at the sound of movement. She could already tell where this was going. 

How many servants had been killed before her eyes for their overstepping? How many had died for allowing priests into the palace or allowing a gift from the gods to pass through the palace doors? 

“She cowers,” the being observed. 

“I am starting to lose my good mood,” the man told the other. Gula could feel a set of fabric being wrapped around her person. Something was being placed in her hands. 

She opened her eyes to see the brown sphere in her palm. 

“It is candy,” the man told her. 

Gula looked over at the being nearby. 

Enkidu motioned for her to put it in her mouth. 

The rich flavor was immediate, blinding. She felt her toes curl as the thing melted in her mouth. Such smooth texture! Such taste! She couldn’t imagine anything like it! It was so sweet! 

“Ah, look at you.” The man grinned at her. “You are just like her, you know. My Hakuno loves sweets. I was planning to introduce her to butter cake when Enkidu sensed you.” 

“…Thank you…”

“I don’t believe you have addressed me yet,” he told her. 

She couldn’t. 

Gula shook her head. 

“Do you hate me then?” The man leaned in. “Must I have to earn the love of my own child? What other atrocities has my other self committed that I must atone for, child? Do you wish for more sweets? More gifts?” 

The gates opened, but she could see fabrics and toys falling onto the ground around them. 

She could see another candy falling into his hands and she hesitated. 

Those red eyes were staring into hers, waiting for her to say something. Demand something. She wasn’t sure what to do. She couldn’t fathom this. It was all too much. 

“Let’s have her see Hakuno,” Enkidu offered. 

“Hmm?” 

She also glanced at the being as they clapped their hands together. 

“Is that not what all children want when they only have one parent? We can have her pick flowers and give them to Hakuno. The two can meet.” 

Oh no. 

Gula felt herself shaking in the man’s arms as Gilgamesh laughed. 

“I should have thought of that myself. Come on, my child. Let’s go see your mother.” 

The woman was too perfect to be her mother! 

Her hands were grasping for freedom, but the being behind them was simply smiling as they walked into the palace. The toys and everything went back into the gates as they went. Enkidu held the torch for them to see. 

A handful of flowers from a vase were grabbed as they wandered through the halls. They were heading towards the diplomats hallway. She could see the familiar doors and found the two setting her back onto her feet. 

“Go on.” 

Gula shook her head. 

The blond leaned in, mouth next to her ear. “Have you never wondered then, what it would be like to be hugged and told I love you by a mother? Some part of my Hakuno has no doubt longed to hold you as well. Her own precious daughter, who cried in her father’s arms from a mere embrace. Don’t you wish to be hugged and kissed by her as well?” 

Her mother was too pretty. 

She was horrified the moment that they crossed the threshold. 

No. Horrified was something that she felt in the midst of the night, when the darkness loomed in and the fear of the goddess returning filled her with an unstoppable shaking. Fear was when the other servants had her cornered away in the palace, displeased about something she had not done in the time that they had needed it done. 

This was beyond that. 

Her hands clung to the double of her father’s robes. She was all but climbing him, finding his hands hoisting her up simply and pulling her into a proper position in his arms. 

His bemusement was growing. She could sense it. 

The being next to them was slinking passed them, climbing onto the bed where someone was resting. Their hair blocked out the view, but Gula could feel herself shaking. 

“Please…” Gula pressed her face against her father’s chest. “She won’t like me.” 

“You are assuming too much.” 

“Please,” she murmured, all but climbing over the other’s arm. She needed to get out of the room before it was too late. She needed to go. 

“She’s being stubborn.” Archer pulled her off, setting her down on the bed and motioning for Enkidu to move over. 

Her mother had her eyes closed. Face gleaming with a sheen of sweat, Gula found herself frozen in place. Her mother… 

“She’s sick,” Enkidu murmured, leaning in close. “It may not be the best way to meet her, but she’s here. It might help her feel better to have you here.” 

Help? 

She had never been near the sickly. She wasn’t sure what all she really needed to do. Glancing around, she hesitated. Medicine? She had seen people give herbs and tea to the servants to deliver before. The kitchens normally had a good amount of those things in them. 

Maybe baths? 

The baths had been restricted once because a guest had gotten sick there. She remembered hearing her father mention that the person would probably feel better faster because he had cooled his body off. 

“You just need to be close.” Archer murmured. He glanced at her clothing a moment before the gates were opening. She found more fabrics being put into her arms. “Change in the corner and lay down with her a while.” 

“I thought healthy people needed to avoid sick people.” 

“It’s a mana related problem. Your mana is stronger and will help her adjust.” 

Ah. 

She wasn’t sure what that meant. 

Mana related… 

She hesitated, holding onto the clothes and looking at the door as her father’s double and that strange friend of theirs spoke softly to her mother. If she left now, she could probably make it to her rooms without anyone finding her. These two wouldn’t know where to look for her, would they? 

Her hand wrapped around the doorknob. 

Her eyes drifted back to the bed. 

Her mother was sick. The two had mentioned that before. If she could help, that would be great. But what if she didn’t? Would her mother die? 

How bad would things get if someone found out that she could help and she hadn’t? 

Her eyes went to the clothes in her hands. 

If anyone caught her wearing such nice things, she would end up being in a great amount of trouble. Siduri would be getting after her first. Who knew what her father would do…

She changed quickly. 

Hurrying over to the bed, she climbed back up onto the mattress and wiggled her way across the sheets. 

“Thank you for staying,” the strange friend of her father’s murmured. Their words had her hesitating, glancing over at them. 

Had they seen her try the door? Had her father seen her attempt to leave? 

“Gula,” Archer motioned her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and settling her in under the covers. His arms remained close, but he was reaching over her to hold her mother too. The feeling of having her father, in any manner, close to her like this was strange. She could feel a warmth for once. All the fabrics around her were thick and soft, dyed in so many rich colors. The clothing she wore was oddly done. There were no worn parts, no places where the color had faded or had been stained. 

She glanced over her shoulder, looking at the man resting with his eyes closed. 

Abum. 

He had requested to be called father. 

He seemed like one of the ones she had seen with some of the servants. The fathers of the servants tended to give their children some of their food, sometimes pat their head or say nice things to them, and they made sure that they had the children before they left to go home at the end of their shifts. 

As she looked up, one of those red eyes of his opened, glancing down at her. An eyebrow raised a little. 

“Is something wrong?” 

She shook her head before turning quickly. 

She’d just…

She’d stay until the morning and then hurry back to her corner of the servant chambers. It would be best to be back before someone found that she was gone all night. Already she was probably going to get into a little bit of trouble. 

“You have to move closer,” the strange second father murmured to her. He pushed her closer to her mother. “You are acting as though she is dangerous. This woman brought you into the world. Don’t be foolish about her.” 

She glanced at the woman again, leaning against her arm. 

The woman rolled to her side, arms wrapping around her before Gula found herself entirely enveloped. That warm face was pressed against her hair, those arms were holding her tightly to her. 

Every sense was on high alert. Her eyes were running over the brown hair and the exact copy of her own face. Just… She couldn’t…

She glanced over her shoulder and listened to the small snicker that left her father. The man simply smirked, leaning his head against his propped hand. 

“What is with that look?” 

“…I don’t think I’m helping.” 

“And why is that?” 

Gula glanced at the woman again before looking back at him. Her mother could wake up and get mad at having unwanted company in the bed. She could-

“You worry as badly as she does.” The man leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead. 

His lips had…

She held onto the spot, staring into space as she tried to pull herself together. 

He’d…

Ah-

Her arm was grabbed, her eyes went to the being behind them all, finding them lifting her arm up and pushing the fabrics down a little. 

“What’s this?” Gilgamesh traced along the marks. 

“It’s nothing.” 

“Field work.” Enkidu glanced over the scars and the scratches. 

“Th-the other servants are mean if I don’t help.” Gula pulled her hands away and cuddled against her mother, finding it the only way to escape their gaze. “If I help, I get to be left al-“

“Child.” 

She felt the man lift her up, turning her around forcefully and staring at her. 

“You worked the fields?” 

“I r-run tablets too! I just worked with the others a few times.” 

Those red eyes were so illuminated, they were so focused. She could see his mouth thinning, a pointed look going to the other before the being waved at the side. 

“Get after him. I will watch over Hakuno.” 

Get after him? 

She felt herself tossed over the man’s shoulder. Her father was storming across the room, burning a path down the hallway now. She clung tightly, feeling him taking her further and further into the palace. She didn’t know this path anymore. She’d never taken it. 

“K-king-“

“I told you to refer to me as Abum.” 

He had. 

“A-abum, where are we going?!” 

The man paused. 

“…Do you not know this direction?” 

She shook her head. This was past the point where the guards allowed servants to enter. This was far beyond any area she had been to before. Shaking, she wondered if she was in trouble. 

She hoped she wasn’t. 

He stride was quicker now, as though her words had made things worse. She could see all the large statues and shapes around them, looming over them in the dark. The jewels gleamed from the eye sockets of the beast statuary. The claws and arms of the beasts loomed in, as though ready to snatch her up at a moment’s notice. 

She felt him pull her into his arms better as he threw a kick at the doorway. 

Her father was working at a desk near the bed, candles illuminating the whole room as he did. She could see the turban and squirmed, trying to flee before he saw her. 

“What is the meaning of-“

“It would seem I need to kill you Caster, since my child has become nothing more than a slave under your so-called care."


	5. Initial Assessments

Gula froze.

Siduri was pausing as well, staring over at the man with the same amount of confusion and horror at his words that Gula could feel. One didn’t just come in here and threaten her father. 

Here was an understatement of what this place was too. 

Her eyes roamed over the thousands of glistening gems that hung like stars against the ceiling. The ceiling was painted a dark color, letting the candlelight dance among the reflective surfaces. 

That alone had her gaze. The rest of the room, with deep, rich fabrics and slumbering beasts in the corner- it was all vastly more impressive than the rest of the palace. She’d never imagined such a room before. 

And the bed. 

Her hands curled around her strange Archer Father’s arm as she saw those cushions and those blankets. The gods could not create a more perfect place in the world. 

And her father slept there. 

Her father set his tablet down, slowly climbing to his feet. 

“I informed you that you would not be rummaging through my palace.” 

“I did not rummage. I located Hakuno’s child. It was not hard though. I merely needed to search for the nearest source of mana. Imagine my surprise finding our child weeping and bruised in one of the gardens.” 

“You exaggerate.” 

“And what was Hakuno supposed to think? How did you think you were going to explain this? Did you think that you’d simply tell her that you lost her? She knows about this. She knows she has a child here.” A strange look came to his eyes. “You intended to hide her this whole time.” 

“Archer, I do not know where you found her, but returning her there would be best.” Her father was avoiding her gaze still. “It is not your place to meddle in my affairs.” 

“She’s remaining with Hakuno.” 

“Mongrel,” her father’s voice lowered. “Do not mistake your place.” 

“I am the king of this land. What’s mine is mine and what’s yours is mine. After all, I am the king that didn’t fail at everything.” Archer grinned more. “I was better before, but knowing how I would not subject my child to fieldwork like another version of me-“

Her father all but snarled at the words, “You arrogant fool! Do you want Hakuno to hear this slander? Her child does not do fieldwork!” 

Her arm was held out, the fabric lifted again. 

Her face was held up as Archer made her father look at her. 

“Callouses on the hands, bags under the eyes, scratches from the branches and the task of picking. You and I both know the symptoms that come with that kind of work. Servants that spend more time picking in the fields were more prone to insomnia. It was one reason we did not offer servants of great importance to the fields. Slaves were sent before.” 

There was a silence. 

She could see those red eyes examining the wounds from afar, her father’s body taking a step back. Without a word, he glanced over to Siduri. 

Gula could feel Archer pull her close once more. 

“She did not know that this was the direction of the king’s chambers. Which tells me that you do nothing. Do you know her name, even? Do you know she did not know what a father’s embrace feels like? After the sacrifice that your Hakuno made, you would sit there and act in this manner-” 

The king glared over at him. “Don’t you dare assume you know anything!” 

“I’m not blind, mongrel.” 

“You came here a few hours ago.” 

“And already, I am prepared to take Hakuno and Gula and leave.” 

Gula stared at him. 

She must have been imagining that. She couldn’t- The world outside was too close to Ishtar. If the goddess found her, she’d be dead. There wouldn’t be a chance for her outside these walls. Not overnight. 

“Your servants mistreat her,” Archer went on. “Siduri has missed the implications of this problem, and you, sitting in your useless desk, are too close to death to notice yourself.” Archer was giving him the same look that she had seen her father give thousands of mongrels. “I am grateful for one thing: for whatever reason you lost your woman, it was for the best. You care nothing for her or for what treasures she gave.” 

They were blocked a moment before the weapons came. Each sword and attack, Archer was blocking. She could feel him cuddling her close, ignoring her father’s outrage as he walked out of the room. 

“King Gil-“

“Abum,” he told her again. His face grew softer. “You are to call me Abum.” 

The roaring behind them as her actual father yelled for him to come back was making that a hard name to call the man holding her. 

“I can’t go outside,” Gula whispered to him, trying to keep quiet. 

“You may go wherever you wish.” 

She couldn’t though. 

Somewhere out there, there was a goddess hellbent on revenge. She would not rest until Gula was in the depths of the underworld, face to face with Ereshkigal. And then Ereshkigal, the sister of Ishtar, would torture her for eternity. 

She’d heard other servants talk about it over bad people. 

Ereshkigal would torture those who did wrong. She would torture those she hated. 

Who better to hate than the goddess’ enemies? 

“I have something that we can use for your arms.” He told her, “but a bath should come first.” 

“A bath?” 

The man simply smiled at her. 

They moved through these stranger, nicer hallways as though they owned the very palace itself. Without hesitation, they opened the double doors to what seemed to be an oasis inside. A mural of the wilderness was against the wall. Candles, illuminating the room only in the faintest of manners because of the steam, were against the walls. 

“Here we are.” 

Archer set her down, peeling his clothes off and climbing into the waters. 

Gula hesitated. 

“Child?” 

He looked back to her, standing halfway in the water. 

“…This is the king’s baths.” 

“They are my baths. Get in.” 

She shook her head. 

“Am I your father?” 

She hesitated, earning a groan. 

“You took too much after Hakuno. Come here.” 

She didn’t manage to slip from his grip. The man pulled her to the waters’ edge and helped her strip down. Pulling her into the water, he glanced around before the gates were opening once more. 

The oils were an odd color, like the dyes she had seen in the fabric shops that hung in the water. As he held her with one hand, he began to rub the oils and strange liquids against her skin with a bit of cloth. Any squirming earned her complaints from the man, but still. Her skin ached at the attention. Her hair was hurting as he slowly worked on getting through the knots she’d accepted into her life long ago. 

He dunked her in and tried again, making her soak her hair after a bit so he could look through those gates again. 

It was weird, she thought. 

She’d never seen him keep the gates open like they were a bin for storage. She’d never really spent any time watching her father before. 

And the man before her was her father… kind of. 

He had the same face, the same eyes. He held himself the same way and others addressed him the same way. But he didn’t seem quite the same, Gula thought. 

He was happier. 

Or- he seemed happier. 

Those red eyes flickered over to her as he found a metal object and he motioned her over again. 

More oils came as he set her on the edge of the basin. 

“Remain still. Your knots are worse than Enkidu’s normally are.” 

She yawned a bit, leaning her forehead against the man’s chest as he worked. The warm water was getting to her. The steam and the humidity was just luring her closer to rest. 

It had been a long day. She was ready to sleep. Perhaps a moment? Two? 

A hand touched her shoulder. 

“You’ve been struck?” 

She nodded. 

“…When your mother wakes up, do not tell her of that. I know my Hakuno well, but she can surprise me. I don’t know what she would do if she found out that a version of me had done such things to someone she brought into the world. Mothering instincts are strange…” 

She nodded, returning to the water and rinsing off. 

Her hand wiped her hair back, but the hair seemed to let her fingers pass for once. It was softer too, she noted, frowning a little. 

What had the man used? 

A soft chuckle came from behind her. 

“We should rest before you fall asleep in here.” 

Gula leaned back, finding that she was once more pulled into his arms and carried off. 

The gates opened, but they had opened a lot. 

“You are the Dumu sal of the king. Do not question when you are taken to rooms such as this.” Her father was returning her to a clean set of clothes, fixing them into place before he picked her up and headed for the door. 

She nodded. 

No use in arguing, after all. She’d used the chambers. If she died now, well- 

She’d experienced the wonderful moment. 

“Hold on.” 

Gula leaned against the king still as he set her down. Her eyes were fighting to stay open now. 

“I thought of something to give you.” 

She glanced up only to see a strange toy being pulled from the gates. It had strange material for eyes. It had an expertly stitched body and a mane that was as fluffy as a real lion’s mane. 

She looked up at Archer, hesitating. 

“Do you not like lions?” 

She shook her head. 

He leaned in close once more and she could hear the grin in his voice. “You are my dumu sal and I am your abum. The toy is a gift. Once of many you’ve been neglected from receiving.” 

Her mind flickered to all those things he had poured from the gates before. 

He was actually going to give her things. 

Why give her anything? Her arms wrapped around the lion a little more and she buried her gaze against its mane. She wasn’t one of the diplomats. She had no land or treasures. The king always gave things to those they wanted to do work with. The king was very particular about gifts, since they were a giving of treasures. 

Why give her the treasures? Her eyes closed quietly as she was tucked back into the bed. 

“Feel better?” Enkidu’s voice asked from nearby. 

“No. He didn’t know about the work,” Archer replied in a bored manner. “Became blind in rage after I confronted him. He attacked me, but couldn’t get far.” 

“You’ll end up getting us all kicked.” 

“He won’t. He values Hakuno too much. As deeply as he will want us gone, he won’t make a move against her… Has she woken up?” 

“Once.” Gula glanced over as the being ruffled her hair a bit. “Hakuno was wondering when we got here again. The mana flow with her is straightening out. Gula was helping.” 

There was that word again. 

Gula opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the two. 

“What’s mana?” 

They both glanced down at her. 

“Mana is what binds myself and Gil to your mother.” Enkidu lifted up her mother’s hand, showing off strange red markings. 

“Ah- Ab- I mean-“ She hesitated. “King Gilgamesh has those.” 

“You may call him Abum as well. Or Caster.” Archer leaned back, nodding. “If he has servants, it would explain why his attacks were weak.” 

“It’s the middle of the night and you both saw him awake.” 

“Working,” the man confirmed. 

Enkidu nodded. “If he was working, then he may be suffering from a lack of sleep. There’s many things wrong here.” 

Her father nodded. 

Gula glanced down at the toy in her hands again. 

A lot of things wrong…

How could she help? She wanted to be able to do more than simply wait and cuddle her mother. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She looked up at the two, hugging the lion toy closer. 

“You’ve done nothing,” Enkidu told her. “Get some sleep.” 

“I’m not that sleepy.” 

But the yawn that came after that statement didn’t help her case. She felt them pulling the blankets up a bit more and murmuring to one another again, their voices fading as she felt the soft toy in her arms and her mother sleeping so closely nearby. 

Her eyes closed but for a moment. 


	6. Hakuno and a Plush Enkidu

A moment of rest, yes, but she stared at what she saw when her eyes opened. The woman that had been resting at her side was getting up. The soft lion toy was pushed closer to her, the blankets were wrapped around her a little more as Gula felt her father sleeping behind her.

Slipping from the bed, the woman was looking around. She wobbled a bit on her feet as she glanced out the window and she splashed her face a bit with some water from the basin nearby. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu was climbing off the bed, moving over to her. 

“I’m alright, Enkidu. I just need to stretch my legs a bit…” 

She closed her eyes as she saw the woman’s gaze flickering towards her. 

“…You both brought her here.” 

“She’s neglected.” 

“By Gil?” 

Gula stiffened a bit. 

“She is treated as one of the slaves. We’re not sure what happened, but her father wasn’t stopping it. Gil hasn’t let her go since we found her crying in one of the gardens.” 

“That’s… I don’t know what we can even do here about that, Enkidu." The woman was running a hand through her hair. Such nice, dark hair. She seemed like the how all the servants had described goddesses. "We’re here to resolve the singularity.” 

What was a singularity? 

It was tempting to ask, if only to try to find a way to help. She seemed so bothered by it. She seemed so tired. It was strange to see a goddess-like person like her, but seeing her exhausted? 

“You’re going to have issues with Caster when you are rested,” the being warned her mother. 

“Oh?” 

The being nodded, moving closer, blocking her view of the woman. “He acknowledged that a version of you was here and died somehow after giving birth to Gula. The moment we pulled you from his arms, you would have thought he was going to kill us.” 

“Archer was similar though... Wait. Gula?” 

“Your daughter,” they told her. 

“…that’s really odd to hear.” 

Enkidu was nodding. “She has never received anything, Hakuno. Archer hugged her and she sobbed in his arms. She had wounds from working in the fields.” 

“Enkidu.” 

“Gudako is already working with Caster on things. Merlin is helping her communicate with him. She handled the last singularity on her own too. Let’s sit back on this one. We can provide support.” 

“We should be doing more.” 

“You’re still recovering.” 

A sigh came. “Are you sure that charisma isn’t one of your skills, Enkidu? It feels like it is a good two thirds of the time.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

Those eyes of the woman’s glanced her way. Her soft expression illuminated by the light of the moon outside, Gula found herself pausing. 

“You’re awake.” 

She nodded at her mother’s words. 

She moved over to the bed again, climbing back under the covers. But the being was following after her. They pulled her arms out and showed off the fading marks on her arms. 

“From picking plants,” they told her. 

“You’re so small,” Hakuno murmured, shaking her head. “You really shouldn’t be doing anything like that.” 

“Tell your mother why you picked the plants, please.” 

The being said that so nicely, but there was something that demanded her to speak. She stared at the markings on her arms and shook her head. “The others get mad…”

“What others?” 

Enkidu was leaving no room for questions. 

“The other servants…” 

She pulled her arms back, but they were caught. She could see the moment of hesitation before her mother pressed her lips to the wounds. Softly, carefully, she was pressing her lips to all of the scratches and the scars. Her dark eyes were closed as she did. 

Heat flooded her face. A trembling was starting and she wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Archer does this when I get hurt,” Hakuno told her. Her soft smile was making her heart race as she kept close. “I don’t remember a lot from where I came from or anything like that, but I know it makes me feel better when he does this.” 

Gula nodded. 

“Are you alright?” 

She nodded more quickly. 

The being was pushing her mother closer to her though. “Gula climbed right into bed to help you with regulating the mana overflow around you. The close contact with a mage in this time straightened out a lot of the problem.” 

“Thank you,” the woman told her. 

Another silent nod. 

“So your name is Gula. It’s a really pretty name for you. Is it a reference to something?” 

There were a pair of arms wrapping around her now, hugging her a little as she tried to think straight enough to answer. She could feel a hand stroking through her hair, cuddling her. 

Her eyes were feeling watery. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” her mother murmured. 

“It’s another name for the goddess Ninsun,” the girl murmured, all but gasping to keep it together. “M-my ummum wanted me named after the one who let her be with abum.” 

“Ninsun…”

“Gil’s mom,” Enkidu offered from behind her. 

“Gil’s mom was responsible for letting Gil and I be together?” 

Gula shrugged lightly. She wasn’t sure what the story was. She’d only been told about when she was born. 

Her mother glanced at her again before shaking her head. 

“You don’t know either?” 

Gula shook her head. 

There was so much tension though. She wanted to go, but more than that she really…

She really just wanted to curl up close and hug the woman in front of her. She was nothing like anyone in this place. She wasn’t like anyone she had met in all of Uruk in her time being alive. No one kissed her wounds and told her that her name was nice. No one smelled like the gardens and had a face like hers. 

This was her wish, wasn’t it? 

Could she just… maybe one more time being selfish? 

She would be selfish just one more time and then she’d go straight back to doing her best to be a good servant in the palace. 

Her arms wrapped around the woman tightly. Her face pressed against her shoulder as she felt movement behind her. Without hesitation, Gula clung tightly to the woman. She could feel the woman pause a moment, but there were arms around her. There was a warm, tight hug being given to her and it was without any kind of conditions. She didn’t have anything to gain from hugging her or being nice to her. No one had told her to be nice. 

“Ummum.” 

The word came out thick. Her gaze went to the being behind her mother only to find them giving her a soft smile and a nod. 

Someone moved behind them. She could feel and hear the jewelry a moment before she felt someone hugging her from behind. Her face pressed against her mom’s shoulder more. She smelled like flowers for some reason, she smelled exactly like the blooms in the garden that her father refused to go in to; the one that she hid in when the others were upset. 

“I feel unincluded,” Enkidu complained softly. 

“Y-you’re welcome to join,” Hakuno told them. 

“Oh, excellent.” Another set of arms were wrapping around them all. She could feel the space for her tightening. 

“Enkidu, you’re holding them too tight,” her abum complained. 

Gula nuzzled against Hakuno a little more. 

“Ummum.” 

“Hakuno, you need to hug your child more.” The king sounded annoyed for some reason. 

“I am hugging her right now,” her mother told him. 

“Yes, but you can do better.” 

Enkidu was snickering. Her mother tightened her hold, pulling her away and rolling away from the king. The being on the other side was pressing close, taking over what warmth had been lost from moving away from her father. 

“How am I supposed to hug her when you turn away? And with such poor technique-” 

“We’re trying to- Gil!” 

They were back. And Gula couldn’t help but to grin at the two arguing a little with one another. She liked this right here. She could feel her tears being wiped away, the stuffed lion still held tightly as she listened to her father tell her mother to rest. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You will be once you rest. Do not confuse the healing process with being healthy. If you become sick again, Enkidu and I will bind you up in here.” 

“We should all be helping Gudako and the others tomorrow.” 

“You will not take part.” 

“We’re here to help with the problem of the singularity, Gil.” 

“You have already done your part by persuading my useless other self into allowing us to be in the palace.” 

“I should talk to Caster tomorrow.” 

“There’s nothing that useless being can say that should suffice.” 

She was falling asleep to this. 

Gula pulled her lion closer and felt her mother shift. Her eyes glanced up, noting the surprised look on the woman’s face. 

“You have one of the lions from the summer trips with Gudako.” 

“Your gift to me seemed best suited,” her father said from nearby. “You were insistent about a suitable gift and she has nothing.” 

“It’s fine.” A smile was thrown his way before Gula found a hand scooting the toy closer. “Are you a fan of lions then?” 

“I like lionesses,” she murmured. 

Lionesses were the stronger ones, after all. They were the ones that went out to hunt and were the ones to care for the cubs. They were not as pretty as the lions, but lionesses were the ones that her father really liked to have in the throne room when his temper was bad. 

“We’ll have to find you a lioness to go with your lion then.” 

“Smitten already, Hakuno?” Archer was leaning back a little, watching them. 

“I named the lion Enkidu,” Gula told them. 

It was her first friend after all. 

Since her father’s only friend was named Enkidu, she would name her first friend Enkidu as well. Maybe she could protect her Enkidu from some of the other servants and keep them safe too. 

“Oh, no.” The being’s voice rose over the other side of Hakuno. Enkidu was reaching over Hakuno’s side. “Now you are doomed. My friend, your child is too sweet. Please let me see her.” 

“You may have indulged in too much butter cake here, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh told her mother. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu was trying to pull her away, but Hakuno was hugging her close. 

“Guys, let me hold my baby.” 

“No, that’s too much,” Enkidu complained now. “You aren’t giving her enough attention.” 

“I’m literally hugging her right now!” 

The two at their sides were both trying to pull her away though. Gula nuzzled tighter and found her mother snuggling her tightly. 

“If you both don’t stop, I’m using a command spell to ban you from the room.” 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu was leaning in. “One hug.” 

“You told me one-hour gambling with Ozymandias and Gilgamesh too. I know what one means. You don’t know how to count.” 

“I’m very good at math, as you well know, Miss Pre-Calculus. Please let me hug her.” 

Gula pulled the arm of the king’s closer, pulling him in. 

“I see that you know how this is supposed to work,” Gilgamesh told her. “Hakuno, take good note from Gula.” 

“I’m going back to sleep.” 

“Hakuno-“

“Gula.” Her mother pulled her close and cradled her against her side, nestled between the king and herself. “If they bother you, come straight to me.” 

“Hakuno!” 

“They’re wonderful, but they can be a headache.” 

Her father pinched the woman’s nose, waiting a moment before her mouth was open. 

Gula watched, staring as the man leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A strange sound escaped her. She could feel the arms loosening as her mom simply welcomed the kiss. 

“Better.” 

Her mom stared up at him before settling back in to rest. 

A kiss was pressed to her own cheek, making Gula’s face burn a little. 

“Sleep, child. You should have been resting already.” 

She nodded immediately, curling up and hoping the dream didn’t end so soon. 

Being selfish was great. 


	7. The Other Gilgamesh

Hakuno woke up to the sunlight pouring into the room.

She could see the animal skins and fabrics of deep and bold colors over their persons. She could see both her servants nearby, Enkidu once more had climbed onto the body of their friend to rest through the night. 

What made today different was the extra. 

The small girl was sleeping soundly, her hair a mess in front of her face. 

She needed her bangs cut or her hair pulled back, Hakuno thought, brushing the hair aside to see her face. 

In the morning light, it was easier to tell that they were related. It was much easier to tell that somehow, in some game or joke in the universe, she had been able to be with Gilgamesh and do that kind of thing, resulting in a child. The red eyes hadn’t been hard to miss. The need for physical contact was right up Gil’s alley as well. 

She’d slept right between them all, all through the night. The child didn’t seem as old as Merlin had mentioned though. 

She looked younger. 

Thinner. 

She hadn’t really been positive about who she was until she had noted that Enkidu had been behind her. The being’s tendency for games and their transformation capabilities had her hesitating from panicking at anything unknown. 

A knock came at the door though. Hakuno moved to get up, wrapping one of the blankets around herself before she peered out at the guest. 

“Oh.” 

The figure wore a hood and veil, her tanned expression was still one of shock though, if those eyes were any indication. Her hands were holding a bundle of fabrics, her frame was almost entirely hidden away by the clothing she wore. 

“I-I didn’t expect you to be awake.” 

“I didn’t really expect to wake up this early,” she told the woman with a small smile. “Can I help you with something?” 

“I… I brought these for you to wear.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Th-they’re from the king. He would like, when you are feeling more rested, for you to come and visit with him.” 

He probably did. Her mind was still reeling a bit from when she had been delirious, feeling someone clinging to her and murmuring to her about gods and about staying with him. She had seen Gil’s face leaning in when Gil’s voice had come from elsewhere. 

“Thank him for me, please.” Hakuno told her. “I think I am going to spend today staying close to this room and spending a bit of time with Gula.” 

“You’ve been introduced to Gula already?” 

Why did she sound surprised by that? 

“Gula was helping out with my mana.” 

She hadn’t needed to really do anything, but judging from the lack of issues she was having this morning, something had gone right. 

“My king did not necessarily want you to meet her right now.” But the woman shook her head. “There are… circumstances around her upbringing. If you know about her, then that is wonderful. But please, allow my king to explain himself.” 

“That’s fine.” 

The woman nodded, handing her the fabrics. “Meet him for the midday meal, my lady.” 

“I’m going to be-“

“A little bit of time. He needs to rest. He works endlessly and he was working throughout the night last night.” 

Gilgamesh working through the night? 

That didn’t sound right. Her gaze went around the door, to the king currently slinging an arm around his friend like the stuffed lion that was in his daughter’s arms. 

The stance both had was exactly alike. 

“I could make you both meet earlier, if you’d prefer.” The woman hesitated. “Please…”

The three were fast asleep. 

“…Give me a moment to change.” 

“Bless you.” 

Yeah. Real blessing. 

She was curious about Uruk and she wanted to know more about her life amongst the Uruk people. If she had some kind of custom or anything that she did when greeting people when she was alive, it was better to know it than to have the people think she hated them. 

What’s more, she wanted to know more about what was going on around the area. They’d fought enemies, yes, but who was behind this? What was going on? 

Unfortunately, Hakuno unraveled the fabrics and stared at the garment in complete confusion. 

Zero sense. 

The whole thing looked like a strangely folded mess, even unfolded. 

“Miss.” Hakuno leaned out into the hall again. 

“My name is Siduri,” the woman told her. She glanced over her before smiling a little. “Do you need help?” 

“Yes, please.” Hakuno opened the door a bit more, welcoming the woman in and closing the door softly behind her. 

The fabrics were a mess still, but Siduri tossed the garment overhead and seemed to know exactly where every part of her went in the thing. The strange fabric puzzle was like nothing more than a simple shirt in her hands. And then Hakuno could feel the woman taking the time to pull her hair back, beginning to help her there as well. The pins that had been on the chest of drawers nearby were in her hands, being used to pin her hair into place. 

She wasn’t sure what to expect when they were done, but the woman was pulling her towards the door without a word to the others. She could see a bit of movement, but the door was closed and they were heading through the halls now. 

In hindsight, she should have awakened Gilgamesh. Archer would have been very useful in telling her a little about Siduri and about the palace. Instead, she was roaming through the halls, looking around at all the sights and statues with an interest that couldn’t be more than passing with this woman holding her hand. 

A loud bang echoed through the halls as they turned the corner. She could see people scrambling to move, hustling through the halls as Merlin walked out of the chambers and waved at her. 

“Good morning!” 

“Morning.” Hakuno glanced around him. “Where’s Gudako and the others?” 

“Ah, they were given tasks to accomplish.” Merlin grinned a bit more. “Go on in though. I’ve buttered him up.” 

Another crash came from behind him. 

“Are you sure he’s buttered up?” 

That didn’t sound like buttered up. That sounded like enraged and thoroughly out of his mind. 

“Go go!” Merlin pushed at her, joined in part by Siduri who opened the doors. “Oh, King Gilgamesh! Look who is up and feeling much better after your generosity!” 

Geez, they were using her as a peace offering. 

Sure enough, he was halted from his complaints, attention flickering back to her a second before he seemed to defuse. Those shoulders slumped, his face softened from the tense expression he had been wearing. The man motioned his advisors away, his strides confident and purposeful up to where she had been pushed to stand. 

“Hakuno.” 

He looked and seemed a lot like her own Gilgamesh. Archer’s face, Archer’s hesitation (although normally it was only when he knew he had truly messed up that she saw him hesitate like this). 

She smiled a bit, locking her hands in front of her. 

“Good morning, King Gilgamesh.” 

He winced, glancing to the two behind her. “Out.” 

“As you wish, my king,” the two murmured, the doors closing behind her. 

She didn’t need to look back to know that she was left alone with him. The man was glancing around, as though looking for anyone else he could push from the room. 

And then…

“Are you feeling better?” 

She blinked, glancing up only to nod. “Yes, although I should probably spend today going easy on myself. I was sick for a while before I came here and I think the mana got to me a bit more than it did Gudako. I don’t really have a lot of mana so high concentrations of mana tend to get to me for a while.” 

“We could resolve that.” 

“Resolve that?” 

He motioned her in the direction of his throne, the colorful attire drawing her attention as he walked. She tried her best not to look at the slits in his pants that showed off his legs. Too much time with Gudako and a few of her servants had her noting weird things again. 

“We resolved the issue of your mana before,” Caster informed her. “You didn’t have much mana and found yourself sick when visited by gods.” 

Settling into his throne, he looked over at her. 

He was waiting for an answer. 

It took a moment, but his silence at that and his patient waiting had her start a bit. “Ah- I don’t need anything like that. I’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll prepare some ink and we will resolve the issue this evening,” he told her simply, smirk slowly forming. Those red eyes seemed to gleam in amusement. “You’ll thank me once it is done.” 

Right. 

She nodded, despite knowing she’d probably just turn down the offer later. 

…right. 

“What do you think of Uruk?” 

“Hmm?” 

He motioned around the room, face straightening back to an almost bored look. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she spent a lot of time around Archer, she’d have probably thought him bored. “I am informed that you do not have many memories, but you’ve seen a bit of the palace now. What do you think?” 

“It’s beautiful.” 

He waited. 

That was kind of all she had. 

Clearing her throat a little, Hakuno took a step closer to him. “What tasks do you have Gudako and the others working on?” 

She could have Enkidu and Archer ready to go in a few minutes after she left here. Since she was feeling better, it may be best to at least have the two begin to help more. They could fight the lesser monsters while Gudako took on those who rose up to disturb the peace of this land. 

Even for a hour or so, that could really make a difference. 

“What they’re doing is nothing of importance to you. Between your mana and your healing, what’s important is for you to rest.” 

Really? 

“I heard that you did not sleep last night,” she countered. 

He smirked, straightening a little. “…Are you offering to assist me?” 

The look in his gaze was only too familiar. 

How many times had she given in to Archer proposing something reckless and dangerous before from seeing that look? How many times had Enkidu tugged at her jacket, warning her softly to let arguments go before he turned the tables on her, just from seeing that look? 

He was thinking he was on to something. 

“I-I am just worried that you aren’t resting either,” she pointed out, retreating with words. “The king becoming ill is not a good sign. A lot of people depend on you.” 

“Oh?” 

The bored look was coming back again. 

“Gula does.” 

She should have just told him that she wasn’t sleeping with him for how he responded to that. His whole body seemed to pause, the world turning to silence as his gaze met hers. 

It seemed like all the exhaustion in the world seeped into that look, the bags under his eyes looking heavier than ever. Hakuno felt her chest hurt at the very sight. 

“You’ve met her?” he asked. 

“She was brought to my room and helped me with my mana.” 

“She helped you with your mana?” 

“I have no idea how,” Hakuno shrugged. “It’s what Enkidu and Gilgamesh both told me when I woke up last night. Gula was so happy with being next to me and having her little lion plush, Enkidu, that I just went with it.” 

There was a flinch at every mention of Enkidu. 

“She’s very cute,” she offered, leaning forward a little. 

“She is a matter that I need to attend to in the near future. Once I have plans set in place for resolving the problems in this singularity, I will focus on the punishment of those around her.” 

The image of the girl crying and holding her tightly was in her mind’s eye again. Hakuno bit her lip a little, thinking. 

“When was the last time that you spent time with her?” 

The king stared at her. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking… She just felt lonely.” 

“Did you pity her?” 

“No, no. I just…” She had seen her crying and had been unable to help herself, especially after the hugs and the murmurs calling her mother. It had been a strange feeling, that need to just hold the girl tight and enjoy being called mom. 

Caster was smiling a little though, leaning back. “I have not spent time with her in a long while. She bears too much resemblance to you. It’s hard to simply allow you to stand before me now, but seeing her with my eyes was... I simply could not bring myself to be able to protect the people during a time when they needed guidance.” He shook his head. “No, perhaps the sacrifices that I made were too great. Even once the dust settled upon the graves I was forced to create, I still could not bear to see resemblance to you.” 

“Still-“

Those red eyes were focused on her now. “You would like to assist with this singularity, correct?” 

“Of course!” 

He gave a soft snort at her quick response. “If that is the case, I will need you close to myself and Gula. I would not recommend stepping too far outside the ziggurat without guards, but you may have free reign within these walls. My anti-Ishtar defenses are at an all-time high and there is a matter of the child’s youth having been wasted to this extent that must be rectified.” 

Close to him and Gula…

It made perfect sense. He felt bad about neglecting her and she would naturally be inclined to be out of his sight and away from him as much as possible now. He had the relationship broken and must have sensed she was close to the girl. 

Help him and Gula reconnect. 

It wouldn’t be an easy task, but allowing the two to bond and become close would be good for them both. Caster needed rest. Gula needed a parent. 

Hell, she didn’t have any family, but whenever she was around Gudako, it almost felt like she had a sister. The two of them had become very close over the course of their time together. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes,” she promised. 

“Good.” He motioned her closer. 

“What is it?” 

He simply motioned her closer, standing up as she approached. 

An arm slid around her waist. A hand tilted her chin up, lightly pressed to her neck as she looked up into his face. 

He leaned in, his lips pressing to hers lightly. 

A shiver ran through her, her eyes closing as the man gently kissed her. It was different than what she was used to with Archer. It was softer, more tentative. She pressed her hands to his chest, but the desire to push him away was not in her. 

“It’s like in the beginning with you,” he murmured. 

“Hmm?” 

“Take care of the two of us, Hakuno,” he told her quietly, moving to all but whisper in her ear. She could still feel his arm around her, holding her close. “My other self informed me that you have no memory prior to being in Chaldea.” 

“I don’t.” 

He seemed pleased by that fact, nodding. “Allow yourself to indulge fully in the sights and world of Uruk.” 

A kiss was pressed to just below her ear and her balance went out for a moment. She could feel him chuckle, holding her up as he pulled away. 

“Tonight, I will assist with ensuring we resolve your mana issues. Meet with me after dinner has ended.” 

“A-alright.” 

“My king!” 

Hakuno almost sighed in relief as the magician knocked on the door and came into the room. She pulled away from the king as several advisors came in. 

“I am in the midst of something,” he complained. 

“Ah- Forgive us, my king.” The advisors bowed low. “We did not realize you were seeing to your queen consort.” 

Queen-

“I’m n-“

“It is fine,” Caster told them, his hand going to the back of her neck and stroking her. 

Her words were lost. A strange bit of tension went through her system as she watched him merely move forward and begin discussing the situation with the group. 

How had he done that? 

Her mind was still running over the feeling of his lips making her legs fail for a moment there. What’s more, he could shut her up with the slightest touch. It was like someone had given him command spells to get her to act as he pleased. And then, when she was stuck with these strange impulses to melt or cling to him- he could just turn and return to business. 

Her mind ran over the nickname that Enkidu gave Archer at times: King of Pleasure. 

She shivered a bit. 

Caster was dangerous. 

She slipped from the room, closing the door before one of them could see her escape. Glancing around, Hakuno took a deep breath before she meandered the direction that Siduri had brought her. 

Hopefully, she wouldn't get lost. 


	8. Palace Tasks

Thankfully, Hakuno thought several minutes later, she’d looked at her surroundings so much on the way here. The rather loud and questionable statues served as good markers on how to navigate through the palace. Her hands found the doors to her room within just a short period of time.

She inched the door open, hoping the others were still-

“Hakuno.” 

The growl had her wincing. It would seem she hadn’t made it back quite soon enough. 

“Do either of you know where the food around here is served? I’m sure Gula must be as hungry as I am,” Hakuno tried, stepping into the room and closing the door. 

“That doesn’t tell us where you went, master.” Enkidu crossed their arms. “We woke up and you were missing.” 

Archer was eyeing her clothing. 

“Siduri came to visit and gave me some clothes before introducing me properly to Caster.” 

“And?” 

She shrugged at the blond’s prodding. “He asked me to help him with Gula. He said that he was in mourning so bad that he couldn’t look at her before.” Well, she was butchering his words, but still. “He seemed upset about her treatment.” 

“Seemed upset,” Archer snorted, glancing to Enkidu who shrugged. “Master, do not waste your efforts on him. The goal here is to resolve the issues in this place and be parents to Gula.” 

The goal was to resolve the singularity. 

Ah, but her servants had a mindset of their own. Both of them. Enkidu was already moving around Gilgamesh to pull Gula out of bed. Archer was already pulling fabrics of a similar design to hers from the gates as he moved to help Enkidu. The archer’s grumblings couldn’t be missed as she moved forward to join them. 

Perching herself on the edge of the bed, Hakuno glanced over at Gula. 

It must have been hard being around Gilgamesh this way. It reminded her of Saber Artoria’s complaints when she had first been summoned, when she would whine that Gilgamesh had no redeeming qualities and was an asshole. 

Gilgamesh, when not having a vested interest in trying, could be unbearable apparently. 

But Gula was pushing her hair around a little, hesitating when Gilgamesh held out the outfit for her. She tried to turn it down, talking about her outfits from before. 

“Gula,” Hakuno motioned her closer. 

Her hands pulled the girl’s hair back, brushing it out of her way for the moment before she took the outfit from Gilgamesh and had Enkidu help her put it on the girl. 

Once more, she found herself glancing at the mess of brown hair. 

It was too similar to her own and her own was a burden to deal with without cutting it regularly. 

As she tried to think about how best to put the mess of brown hair up, she could hear the other two starting in with their own ends. The two were relentless in promises. 

Visit the city, Gilgamesh offered

Run around the gardens of the palace, Enkidu proposed. 

Gain new treasures from the merchants, Gilgamesh added. 

Go to see the Euphrates, Enkidu supplied. 

Promise after promise. She could no more get a word in than she could manage to stop breathing. Soon enough, she simply surrendered to it. 

The two were steadfast to each others’ goals. The dynamic duo that was the two of them would do whatever their minds set course on. If Gilgamesh didn’t have plans, then Enkidu did. And vice versa. They had the poor girl hugging her lion toy tighter as she listened to them both. 

She’d put the girl at five? Six? 

Her person was small enough that she almost seemed like she would break if hugged too tight. She looked so frail in ways that she was tempted to ask for a jacket for the girl, just in case it got cold somewhere. 

To add to the matter, she was awfully young and easily influenced by the two. She didn’t seem very mature yet. 

Her stomach rumbling was a saving grace. Hakuno set the pins for the child’s hair aside and shook her head. 

“You have no talent for this,” Gilgamesh told her, noting the lack of success in doing anything other than brushing through the brown mess. 

“I’m aware of that.” Siduri had done this in a matter of seconds. “Can you give me some scissors.” 

Both servants paused. 

“Why?” 

“Because Gula is going to have a time of it keeping focused if-“

But the girl pulled her hair back, tucking it beneath the hem of her outfit. She pulled the hem of the outfit up, covering her head. 

“It’s fine like this.” 

Judging based on the look on the other two’s face, it was anything but fine. She wasn’t sure if anyone could get away with simply tucking their head under their shirt and wandering around for the day. A loud sigh came, scissors dropping onto the bedside as Archer fixed the girl’s dress back into place. 

“Do not cut too much,” he warned. 

She pulled the girl closer, turning her and grabbing the brush from nearby. 

Bangs first. 

She brushed out the long hair, noting the way it seemed to have frayed from neglect. Slicing it, she was careful. Very careful. 

Still, both servants were sitting nearby, watching her like vultures. Each snip seemed to make one of them shift a little. The girl in front of her seemed terrified of what was going on, waiting despite the little shudders that went through her here and there. 

With the bangs done, Hakuno turned her around and looked at the length of hair remaining. 

It was long, but messy. 

It was more out of habit than anything else that she made the girl’s hair her own hair’s length. She could see the hair bounce a little, the mess of brown at her feet looking rather gnarly. It was better like this, Hakuno thought. Better shorter and healthier. 

She took to brushing it, setting the scissors aside and finding Gilgamesh handing her one of her normal bottles for now. The detangler was probably a good plan. 

The pins in her own hair were pulled as she finished up her work. Her own hair tumbled down as Hakuno told the girl she was done. 

“You’re better with your plain hair down,” he complained. 

“You both match now.” Enkidu added, grinning to Gula. 

“Match?” The girl looked up at her, pulling her hair into her hands a little. 

“You have a better eye color, but you both do match,” Gilgamesh agreed. 

Better eye color. 

She wasn’t sure if the man was trying to compliment their child or just make a comment on her being plain again. She almost went to speak, but this had been a good diversion from her wandering off to meet Caster. 

“I like ummum’s eyes.” Gula was moving close to her, hugging her waist. “Ummum’s eyes have a little bit of gold color in them when she works really hard.” 

They did? 

Archer’s smirk was threatening to come into fruition. 

“Gil. Enkidu,” Hakuno motioned towards the door. “Let’s get some breakfast. We can argue about my plainness another time.” 

Archer went to grab the girl, but Hakuno felt her tugging at her clothes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Kneeling down, she felt Gula hugging her tightly. 

“She wants you to hold her,” Enkidu pointed out. 

“Is that so?” Hakuno asked, earning a nod. 

That may have been the case, but she could see the arms nearby that had been ready for her. Archer looked still tempted to hoist the girl up and carry her along. 

What had Enkidu said before? 

Archer hadn’t left the girl since he had found her. Probably was distracted by the fact that he had a child to begin with, he was inclined to get to know her better. 

If he got too close, they’d be in trouble though. 

They weren’t a part of this time. They weren’t supposed to get too attached. The singularity needed resolved so that they could allow humanity to continue to thrive. 

Gula would need to get attached to her own father. 

“I’ll at least carry her there,” she told him. “I think she’s small enough for me to carry.” 

Thankfully she was light. 

It wasn’t really something to celebrate since the girl was thinner than what was probably healthy, but it made holding her easier. She could feel the girl wrap her arms around her shoulders a little tighter and they were off. 

Gilgamesh walked at her side, smugly keeping stride as they went. Enkidu bounced around them as they went, keeping the conversation going. 

Had Gula seen the festivals around Uruk? Did she have a favorite temple that she wanted to go to? 

“Your father was always fond of Ninsun’s temple, but I enjoyed Enlil.” 

“You enjoyed the maidens looking for a change of destiny in Enlil’s,” Gilgamesh pointed out. 

“Yes, as I said, I enjoyed Enlil’s.” Enkidu grinned a bit more at the man’s words, continuing on. 

Did she know about the secluded corner of Uruk where the fish were plentiful and the waters of the Euphrates babbled? Did she know how to make a lion purr and roll onto its kin? 

A lot of attention came their way. 

Especially as the doors to the dining hall were opened, especially as Caster was scribbling away at a tablet in front of him at one of the tables; it was more like being on a stage than it was like being in anyone’s home. 

Gil and Enkidu were both directing her towards the table with Caster though, opting for an end and Archer opening the gates to toss a rather plump cushion into the seat next to her. 

The two pushed that seat with the cushion and the one after it closer. 

“Hakuno-“

Gula snuggled in, making the two pause. 

“I think she may want to remain in Hakuno’s arms.” 

Archer snorted, tossing the cushion aside and settling into the seat himself. He reached over, all but yanking the girl from her. 

“Come here, Gula. Your Abum would like to spend time with you-“

They really shouldn’t-

But her words died the moment she saw the girl turn and cling to Gilgamesh. Her arms hugged him tightly, her face pressing against his chest as she closed her eyes and nearly lost her plush lion. No matter how drawn she was to her toy, it paled to the man holding her. 

The little murmur of ‘abum’ from her lips had Archer smirking in a pleased manner and patting her head. 

Hakuno covered the grin on her face, glancing over at Enkidu. 

“Ah, only Hakuno is smitten, you’re absolutely right,” Enkidu cooed. 

Archer turned her around carefully, motioning with a hand for the servants. The plates were loaded, the servants bowing low on the other side of the table. 

Finally. 

Her stomach was already grumbling, her attention focused on the meal as she settled into her seat and Enkidu at her side. The process would be simple: eat, talk a bit, leave. They’d let Caster do his work. They’d ignore the politics if any came. They were here to eat and then leave. 

Or- she was. 

“Hold on,“ Archer halted the servants bringing around drinks, “you lot work amongst all the servants, do you not?” 

The group looked to one another before nodding. 

“Then you have seen my Gula working amongst you,” he offered, wiggling the girl in front of them a little. 

“…” The lot of them frowned, glancing between themselves. “M-my king… we have never seen that girl before in our lives.” 

“No?” 

They shook their heads. 

It would make sense. The haircut alone made her look different. She was looking smaller with her stuffed lion in hand, more childish. 

It was a far cry from a servant that would be cleaning around the palace. 

“You know of the name Gula though,” Archer tried. 

They were hesitant, nodding after a moment. 

“Bring me the lot of the servants.” Archer insisted. 

“Gil-“

“Hakuno,” Archer held up a hand. “Let me do this.” 

Caster was looking over though, scowling as the other servants were coming now to stand before them. Hakuno could see the girl in his arms looking horrified at the collection, shrinking away in the man’s arms. 

She wanted to disappear probably. 

This really wasn’t the time or the place to be handling this problem. 

“How many of you were responsible for working alongside Gula,” Archer asked the group. At the silence that came with his words, he narrowed his gaze. “I will ask Siduri to inform me if you do not.” 

A selection of hands were raised. 

“Step forward.” 

They moved. 

“Each one of you will tell me what task you completed with her.” 

“My king,” one of the taller men argued. 

“What tasks did you do?” 

The group was glancing to one another before the man from before spoke up. “Cotton picking, my king. She was resting after having to hold newly forged blades with the smithies and there was cotton that needed picking. Her burns wouldn’t make a difference when picking in the fields.” 

Burns? 

“We were surprised the girl wasn’t here this morning,” a woman nearby murmured. “Washing dye is hard on younger servants. The girl doesn’t complain so she must not mind working with the smells and sick feeling from washing and working with clothing dyes in the morning.” 

This was going too far-

Gilgamesh gave her a warning look, glancing over at the silent king nearby. 

His gaze went to the others. They’d heard two. 

Cleaning the bathrooms, the next one stated, describing the facilities and the diplomat bathrooms. Hakuno could feel herself push her plate forward as she tried to breathe. 

Sleeping with the animals when the guest servants came with diplomats and ensuring the animals were cleaned the following morning, another two described. 

Her eyes were on Caster now, seeing him sit so still he could have been one of the statues in the palace. His eyes were focused on the servants, his hands dropping the writing materials he was holding. 

More cotton picking. 

A cold chill went through her bones as a rather sullen old woman spoke up. 

Handling the bodies of those who died in a slight illness that came through the city. 

After seeing the bodies of the fallen in other singularities, the bloodshed from battles to help humanity, Hakuno couldn’t see anything else at that. 

It would only be worse if-

“Bandaging the bloodied bodies of the wounded soldiers and cleaning rags,” the next girl murmured. “Gula let me leave after a minute because the sight was unseemly for a young woman like me.” 

The girl was older, her person in far better condition than Gula had been in. 

The girl had left Gula to handle the blood alone. 

There was no doubt in her mind that the girl had been left to handle the warzone fallout on her own. Looking through the group, she could feel her eyes threatening to water. 

They weren’t done. 

Hakuno stared at them as they went. Listening and only feeling her blood run colder as the group went on. 

Every nerve in her body was on end as they reached the end. Reaching over, Hakuno took the girl back, pressing her lion closer and clinging to her. Her lips pressed against the girl’s forehead, her hair. She felt the girl shudder a bit and hugged her tighter. 

They’d tormented the girl. 

Glancing to Caster’s shaking person, he hadn’t known either. 

Someone had deceived him. 

Someone had made him think that his child was safe and sound, instead throwing her to the slaughter and darkness. 

“Just stay at my side,” Hakuno murmured to Gula, ignoring Archer’s gaze on her. 

The girl nodded. 

“She was someone that was not meant to live,” one of the younger servants muttered, shaking his head. “Ishtar wanted her dead anyway. We all know the stories. We’re just doing what’s best.” 

Two sets of chairs slammed back. Enkidu was leaning in closer to them to rub Gula’s back as both Archer and Caster were glancing at one another. 

“You dare speak of that useless goddess in my palace,” Caster’s voice roared. It seemed to crack as he spoke, as though there was too much feeling behind it. 

Archer snorted. “Somehow, this does not surprise me.” His eyes went to the other servants. “These ones that stand before you are of no use to me. Take care to ensure that they do not enter the palace again.” 

“GUARDS!” Caster was glaring at the men stationed at the doors. “See them to the edge of Uruk. Ensure they don’t gain access to the city again.” 

They were being herded out before they could argue. Several were speaking, but their voices were drowned out by the guards. 

“I want no word of their actions reaching the ears of the people,” Caster called to the guards. “If they take their last breath in the palace, I would find that more pleasing than gold.” 

He was having them killed, Hakuno thought, watching Archer try to lean in to take the girl back. 

“Just let me hold her,” Hakuno choked out, turning away a little. 

“Hakuno,” Archer tried to move in closer again, but a hand moved in front of him. 

“Move, Archer.” 

Hakuno glanced over alongside Archer, finding Caster next to them. 

“We have our child handled,” Archer growled at him. 

“I have no desire to bother with you at present,” Caster told him. “I have business here.” 

“We’re good.” Enkidu was moving in, standing up from their chair. “You can go back to where you were-“

The man looked haunted. 

There was an unfocused quality to his eyes, a wariness at being near them. 

Moving the chair back, she ignored the two protesting. 

Again she had to remind herself: they weren’t a part of this singularity. Their actions were a reflection on Gudako and Chaldea. She could feel the girl in her arms shaking so hard from being faced with the entirety of the servants from around them, but she was just another version of her mother. 

The man standing nearby was her father. 

“Hakuno, don’t-“

“He’s her father. It’s fine.” She had to emphasize the second statement, giving Enkidu’s bemused face a warning look as well. 

Caster moved a little closer, only to have Gula hide her face. 

He tried to move to the other side, but Gula shifted again. 

“Gula,” Hakuno leaned back a little, pressing her lips to the girl’s forehead. 

The girl shook her head. 

“You need your arms treated,” her father murmured. He leaned in close, brushing her bangs back from her face. “…Your mother cut your hair?” 

“I did. Gula was very good about it.” 

She turned a little more to let him see the girl more. 

This was a good opportunity for them to start bonding. It was a good time for her to know that her father had merely been distracted, not neglectful. 

“It looks like your hair,” Caster replied. 

“That’s what Enkidu and Gilgamesh were saying. We match right down to the outfit that Archer pulled from the gates too.” Hakuno glanced at the girl before grinning a bit. “We also gave Gula a little lion. I think I told you about it earlier, but she’s named it Enkidu.” 

“It’s well made.” 

One eye was peeking their way. 

Hakuno turned her more towards Caster. “You know, I don’t think you’ve greeted Gula this morning.” 

Caster was looking at her in question just as much as her own servants were. Really, they weren’t being very helpful about this. She pulled the girl up a bit more and pressed her lips to the girl’s cheek. 

Gula’s face turned red. 

“I have seen a few mothers and fathers do it with their children. It’s good to-“

Caster was leaning in, following suit. 

The girl melted, almost dropping the lion in her hands. 

“Careful.” She had to tighten her grip, hugging the girl to herself as Enkidu helped put the lion to rights. “You got all excited over a second of attention.” 

There was a small smirk coming to the caster’s face. “You caught her well.” 

She shrugged a little, hugging Gula a little closer now. “Well, I love her so I can’t let her fall.” 

It was only natural that someone as precious and tiny as this girl would need to be well cared for. And after all that she had dealt with, it only made sense to hold onto her tight and make sure it didn’t happen again. 

She’d do her best to help build the relationship back up between Gilgamesh and his daughter and then…

She’d said she loved her. 

Hakuno paused, glancing at the three around her. 

Archer and Enkidu were both wide eyed, glancing to one another and back to her again repeatedly. Caster was staring. 

She wasn’t sure what was going on with them, but they were silent. 

The girl in her arms hugged her tightly though. A small sound and shaking had begun with her as she clung tightly. 

“…Naturally, you would be inclined to love our child.” Caster slowly moved to help her back into her seat. “Gula is a well mannered child and she has a great deal of both of us in her. A mother naturally knows her baby, even after time has passed with them separated.” 

“You love her?” 

Archer’s question was quieter, his eyes flickering between her and the young girl. 

“She’s ours, isn’t she?” 

It felt weird to say, but love wasn’t far off. It didn’t feel wrong to say. She had found herself sitting back at the punishment for the servants that had done such things to Gula. She’d only been upset over Gula having to see how it played out. 

She had enjoyed seeing Gula hug her lion and name it Enkidu. 

“I love you too,” the girl murmured, moving close and pressing against her chest. “You’re better than any of the goddesses.” 

“I need to see to some things,” Caster told her, leaning in. “Please be sure to care for Gula.” 

“I don’t think that will be hard, since you never do anything,” Enkidu growled. 

Archer was back in control of himself. The man moved forward, smirking. “I think a great option would be to have Gula show Hakuno around. It may be interesting to see where she takes her and how she normally gets around.” 

Caster was pulling back, lip curling at the man. 

“Do not forget. Hakuno is mine. As is Enkidu.” Archer narrowed his gaze. “And I don’t believe we will have any trouble with a spare in our group. Master so rarely desires to take pleasure in things. It may be fun to see how this goes.” 

He scoffed, turning away. “I will speak with you later, Hakuno.” 

He walked away. 


	9. Arrangements

“Siduri!”

Caster moved from the great hall, his pace quicker than usual. 

“Siduri!” 

“I’m coming!” The woman was rushing forth, stumbling a bit on her way. Her hands were filled with tablets. “What’s wrong? Was the food not-“

“Where’s Gula’s chambers?” 

The woman froze. 

Yeah, he was of the mindset to throw something now. He was in the mood to reveal a temper as questionable and fierce as his archer self promised to have. It didn’t take an ounce of intellect to know something had been neglected. 

Or rather- someone. 

“M-my king?” 

“Where are her chambers, Siduri?” He wasn’t going to be nice about it. 

Sitting at his own table, watching Archer make a fool of him and present just how tormented and decrepit his people had treated the product of himself and Hakuno’s time together. He had been forced to listen to them present themselves, speaking only too calmly about what they had done to a small child, for the sake of a useless goddess, no less. 

He could still see the child hiding away, hugging that expertly stitched toy in her hands as she attempted to keep safe from him. 

Siduri averted her gaze, “You wanted her away from your chambers and away from the diplomats’ chambers.” 

He nodded. 

Naturally, he had not been able to stand the crying when she had been an infant. Hearing her babble on had also been stressful while caring for Uruk. Allowing guests to know that he had a child had also not been an option. Best to hide her away within the palace somewhere. 

It had been Siduri’s job to find a location for her. 

He didn’t need to know where. Best not to go looking for his daughter when the sight of her reminded him of-

He wouldn’t think about that right now. No. 

Her mother was eating breakfast with her right now. She was back and as fresh and open to him as a blank tablet. There were new memories he could compose with her now. There was eternity to come, blessedly without the pains of what horrors had befell them because of his rebuffing of a useless goddess. 

“Gula’s chambers are this way.” 

They were heading away from the main halls, taking a private path normally taken by the servants. The further down they went, the more Caster could feel his stomach twisting. 

There weren’t suitable accommodations down here. 

The dungeons and the slaves quarters were below. Mostly due to the rare flooding and the need to protect the foundation of the place. The servants would see to cracks and holes, mostly wishing to avoid unwanted vermin and bugs. Intruders would be attacked because it was kill or be killed. 

More than that, it was a benefit to them personally as well. It meant that after a long day of work, they could simply enter the palace and be done for the day. They did not seek to climb the many stairs for a view that they would see during the day. 

Siduri opened a door and motioned to the closet. 

It couldn’t be called a room. Not when one had seen the chambers upstairs that were for guests. 

A small cot, a chest and basin, a tiny window, and he couldn’t even say that the bed had anything that would be worth calling bedding. True, it was not as low as some other rooms, but he had never approved of a room of this size. 

It was more fit for a toilet. 

Dear Ninsun, but she didn’t even have a damned pillow. 

“I asked you to find her a room.” 

“You wanted her away from the only two areas upstairs. You wanted her out of sight. You go everywhere else.” Siduri hesitated. “…I did see that she was alive and healthy.” 

“She’s skin and bones, Siduri.” 

When Archer had presented her, he hadn’t even recognized the matted hair and fine robes wearing child. It had taken seeing the eyes to realize what he was seeing. Even then, he had told himself that it was merely that he’d dragged her from her bedchamber. 

But this morning was another matter. 

She was light enough and small enough that Hakuno was carrying her. The girl’s body didn’t have enough strength to even hold onto her mother well, judging by how she’d responded to him kissing her. 

“She doesn’t bear you any ill will,” Siduri tried. 

He wiped a hand over his face, almost wanting to laugh at the statement. Ill will. She probably didn’t know enough to understand ill will. 

She’d practically fallen apart at him kissing her cheek. 

She’d sobbed at hearing her mother say she loved her. 

“I want this room cleared out and scrubbed down before any servant does anything else.” 

“Of course.” 

“When you are done with gathering the tablets for me, I need you to go into Uruk and find clothes for…” No, he shook his head. “Just empty this room. Tell the advisors that they must do their jobs today far better than they have before. If anything is amiss, I’m carving the mistake into their skin.” 

“M-my king?!” 

Caster shook his head. “It would seem I have to go myself to gather things for my own child. Since no one else seems to understand how to care for her except my own self and her mother.” 

“King Gilgamesh!” 

He was already heading away from the room. He needed to find a room for her first. Once he had a location for her, he’d find clothing. Toys too. The lion that Archer had given her was far better than many of the toys he had seen in the kingdom, but he could find something else suitable. Perhaps she would appreciate jewels. 

No. 

Even as the idea came, he found himself turning it down. 

She was from her mother. She was exactly like her in kindness and innocence. If he gave her jewelry, she’d probably find no value in it. Too much like her mother, overwhelmed by pleasure and unable to fully appreciate it. 

To think his own child would be this way. 

“King Gilgamesh! Wait!” 

Siduri was chasing after him, panting a little as she caught up to his strides. 

“You have already failed me, Siduri.” 

“I did as you requested!” 

“And my daughter became a slave in my own home!” 

“S-She was just supposed to be a messenger for tablets!” Siduri was picking up her pace a bit to keep up still. “I told the other servants to keep her off difficult tasks. I kept her hooded and veiled to keep you both from having to deal with mourning.” 

The hood and veil had probably blocked any resemblance to himself or Hakuno. 

Being given lighter duties had probably been regarded as special treatment. 

Caster could feel the pain in his head growing as he continued back towards the main level of the palace. His feet took him further along, through the halls as Siduri continued to try to redeem herself. Her words only made things worse. 

He’d asked for the girl to be out of his sight and she’d been cloaked and veiled. 

He’d asked for her to be hidden away. 

She was hidden so far away that others had not realized who she was. 

Vaguely, he could remember seeing her outside for a moment when the false Enkidu had been attacking the north. He’d yelled for Siduri. 

Gods, but the girl had every right to hate him. 

“Does she know anything about her mother?” He asked her, coming to a stop at the end of one of the hallways. 

“Hmm?” 

Caster glanced over at Siduri. “Does she know anything about herself?” 

“She knows how she was born.” 

He froze. 

There were many stories that could have been told to his child. The wooing of Hakuno, from the moment he had caught sight of her to the moment he had persuaded her on his knees to become his woman. The incident with the lions, to which he had found himself pushed from his chambers and dragged down the hall for several nights and had blamed Enkidu, only to find that it was actually one of his lions that was doing it because Hakuno and their lioness were close and the lioness was having babies. 

She could have spoken of how Hakuno had salvaged a great blocking of the Euphrates, when a beast had attacked Uruk and she had instructed the guards to pull the debris from the river while she faced the monster alone. She’d come back to him bruised and bloodied, but grinning proudly at her own handiwork. 

His heart had been on the floor with his clothes. 

There were tales from his own ventures, coming back to find Hakuno with the children of Uruk or chatting away with the goddess Ninsun or one of the gods she was in favor with. Any tale would have suited being told to his child. 

Any except…

“You told her about Ishtar?” 

There was only one moral to the child’s birth, that Ishtar was not a goddess of worth and would do any underhanded manner possible to get her way. The tale made it clear that the palace was not safe. Nowhere was safe. 

“Of course,” Siduri told him. “It’s good for her to know why visiting the temples would be a bad idea. If Ishtar recognized her at all, it would mean her death. I told her about how she was born several times.” 

This woman should never have been around his child. 

He had to sit down. 

Going into the room that had been Hakuno’s before he had swayed her to join him in his chambers, he found himself sitting down on the bed and pressing a hand to his mouth. 

His child knew Ishtar was after her. 

She knew nothing of her mother. Nothing of value, at any rate. The birth had been a nightmare of screaming and a bloodbath to walk in to. She’d gotten to speak to him for maybe a moment, a passing of a second, before he had found himself holding a child that he would have to raise alone. 

Hakuno had been unable to even tell him that she loved him properly before she had passed. 

“My king, there’s a great deal of paperwork that still needs to be done.” Siduri was moving to his side. “The Chaldeans will be coming back to check on what other tasks need done.” 

That was another problem on his hands. Alongside swaying his Hakuno back to his side, he had her team of renegade do gooders to take care of. The red head was particularly annoying right now. She wanted to help. She wanted to fight. 

It wasn’t about fighting in this land. At least, not entirely. 

Sometimes, what was best was waiting, listening and handling things as they came. 

The foolish mongrel had been mad about being told to handle disputes in the city though. 

“King-“

“Siduri,” Caster glanced over at her. “I do believe I have given you your tasks. The room is not cleared downstairs and the advisors are not informed to be working diligently.” 

“…Yes, my king.” 

She bowed low, turning on her heels and heading out of the room. The door shut behind her, leaving him to look around at the space. 

Hakuno had liked this room. No, more like she had been astounded by this room when he had given it to her. The woman had stared around the place, setting her tablets from Ninsun’s temple carefully onto the corner desk before she had looked around. 

She’d tried to say it was passible, but he’d seen it. 

Each facet of the room had beguiled her to him a little more. Every detail had been too much. She’d told him that she’d be fine in any room, even a closet. 

Gula took after her too much. 

He headed for the door, motioning for a couple servants and instructing them on the room’s cleaning. His feet carried him through the halls, outside to the world of light. He took to the stairs quickly, running down until he was heading deeper into the heart of the city. The markets would be best for now. 

He checked everything. Dozens of fabrics were chosen, his eyes roamed over the jewelry anyway as he selected pieces and instructed the runners nearby of where to take them. Toys were more difficult. None of them held a candle to the stuffed lion that she had held. 

None. 

It was as though his very toymakers were incapable of something so simple. Their wooden trinkets and spinning metal pieces were no more interesting than the bickering of a passing couple. 

Damn his Archer self. 

The man had the advantage of being a servant, no longer bound by time or space. What suited his whims, he claimed. What he thought was pathetic, he could ignore. 

It was annoying to think of how much time he had been able to enjoy with his consort already. Despite her lack of memory, she had time with him. The guards had said that the man had slept in her room with her. Even with Enkidu there, it meant little. 

Hakuno was as fond of Enkidu as he was. She would have let the being do whatever they wished. She excused their behavior when it was beyond limits. 

He paused, his eyes going to the temple nearby. 

Oh, but the bitter herbs that would be. 

His feet took the steps like a man to his grave. His hands pushed open the doors, listening to the sounds within the place grow deathly quiet as he entered. 

The priests murmured. The temple maidens looked him over as he passed, their hands covering their mouths as they mumbled away. 

“M-my king!” the head priest was rushing down. “What brings you to the temple of Ninsun?” 

“Where is she?” 

They ushered people out of the room. 

Within moments, the filled space was without anyone. 

“Mother!” 

The sound of a footstep. A length of golden hair. 

There was only one being in the universe that would be able to help turn the tides for him at this point. Too much was wounded, from trust to faith. Despite her openness, despite her sweet nature; Hakuno would be doubting his abilities at this point. 

It left him with needing someone to intervene. 

The woman was not so simple though. Adorned in her navy colored robe and softest, pure white fur, the goddess looked down upon him. Her snakelike eyes narrowed, lips thinning as she regarded him standing before her in her temple. 

The son that had banished her from his own palace. 

“You normally don’t visit like this,” she purred. 

She was humoring herself. He never visited. 

“Hakuno has returned,” he told her. 

The icy façade shattered. Any ill will and temper melted away as those eyes grew wide. Her legs uncrossed, her body already standing now as the words echoed in the room around her. “My daughter is home?! Where?” 

“She’s spending time with her daughter.” 

“She’s with Gula? Does she-“

He held up a hand. “She proclaimed her love of Gula earlier this morning. She’s been hardly able to release her since she awakened. I saw the same type of admiration and love for her with her child as I saw so often with you for me.” 

It was a peace offering of sorts, acknowledging her efforts to put up with him. 

The goddess laughed a little, her shoulders slumping as she flopped into the throne for herself. “I cannot even begin to thank Ereshkigal for this. My daughter is back. My baby is with her own. Oh, but I don’t know why now, but-“

“It was not Ereshkigal.” 

“Hmm?” She paused in mid-smile, glancing over at him. 

“She came with the Chaldeans. She’s a master of servants, here to resolve the issues and go home.” 

“Let’s not solve them!” 

She said it so simply, as though he could merely contain the problems and persuade Hakuno to remain forever. 

“That is not an option. Besides, she has myself and Enkidu as servants.” 

“Hmm?” 

He held up his hand. “In the same way I have those who are bound to my magic, so does she. My other self is an archer, working alongside my friend.” 

“Do they know-“

“They have seen Gula, yes.” 

She waited a moment, nodding at his words. Once more, he found her looking him over, sizing him up as she leaned back. 

“What brings you to my temple?” 

“I cannot lose Hakuno again.” The moment she had declared her love for the child- no. The moment her mana had sang through the palace’s throne room like a siren’s song, he had known he wouldn’t let her leave. “I need any and every tool possible to keep her here.” 

“And what brings you to my temple,” she reiterated. 

“You love your daughter.” 

Caster looked up at her. 

“Every time we have spoken since I found her, we have spoken of her. I know that you are smitten with the girl. I know I would like to keep her. Gula has not been treated well by my palace staff and I fear my other self taking advantage of that fact. You can help me turn the tables.” 

“And what will I be doing?” 

“Motherly love.” 

Hakuno had been defenseless to it before. 

For whatever reason, she had no family. Enkidu had been as close as it had come, but it had not escaped his notice when he was wooing the woman that she had looked upon other families with longing. The moment he had introduced Hakuno as his intended, his mother had swarmed in, filling the gap of familial love that she had been longing for. They had clung to one another, gossiping and plotting together like any mother and daughter that he had seen in Uruk. The two had been inseparable the moment that Hakuno had informed them that she was with child. She had found herbs and comforts for Hakuno, she’d spent mornings rushing into the palace to ease her through the difficult mornings, and then, when it had been closer to that time, Ninsun had been there to see her through her swinging moods. 

His mother was her mother in spirit. It only made sense for her to help. 

“I will need to be allowed into the palace,” Ninsun told him softly, still eyeing him as though she would turn down such an offer to have a daughter again. As though she would turn away someone like Hakuno, whom had kissed her cheeks and wept when she left them. 

“Consider yourself welcomed with open arms.” 

“The guards will ask questions,” she pointed out. 

“I just slaughtered a dozen for neglecting our Gula. A few more will be of no real concern.” 

He wouldn’t lose to his archer self. 

No, he could not afford to miss out on being able to have what was lost. The singularity was a mess, of unknown reasoning, but it bringing his Hakuno back to him was making it worthwhile. 

The day was passing rather quickly though. Already there seemed to be streaks of the evening skies behind his mother. The Chaldeans would have been finishing up their work, already making a difference for his people. He’d keep them busy with more. Between the advisors and the Chaldeans, he could gain the freedoms from his work long enough to get Hakuno back. 

“When should I begin?” 

“Tomorrow.” He glanced over at the woman, already seeing the plans building. She would indulge her daughter greatly. She’d be a great asset to this process. 

But that brought him to another matter of business. 

“Do you have the inks from before here?” 

“Inks?” 

“The inks that Enki had given to me as a wedding gift for myself and Hakuno. The ones that are made with the blood from his body and the magic that flows through him.” 

The woman frowned. “What do you need them for? Is Gula not-“

“Hakuno’s markings are gone. It would seem with her memory, the marks I traced along her skin on our wedding night are gone. I want to make sure they’re there. It may help with her memory.” 

“…Enki will be upset if he finds out I still have them. I swore I would destroy all the ink after you were done before.” 

“Hand me the ink.” 

He wouldn’t ask again. The woman was moving from her seat, the gates opening as she moved to the main landing of the place. Her small vial was placed in his hands. 

“I will see you tomorrow.” 

She nodded, motioning him out. 

Simply put, she would be spending the evening preparing. In much the same way he was, she would be finding what ways she could impress her daughter and granddaughter best. 

Which was fine. 

In the meantime, he had the issue of finding a way to have Hakuno unveil herself to him. 

Before, with this very ink in this bottle, he had taken his wife from their wedding ceremony to his bedchambers. He laid her out across the bed and adorned her in the markings that would address the weakened parts of her body. Every circuit that had blocked her mana flow, every part of her that had been lacking, he had gone to the source of the problem and marked it in the ink. The god of creation’s own power had infused with hers, strengthening her. 

It was no doubt what had allowed her to hold on for so long after Ishtar had severed her spine. 

It was no doubt what had allowed him to even hear her bless their child with the name of his own mother. 

This Hakuno was unaccustomed to him though. 

She was used to his Archer self, enough so that he remained in the room with her. Although he had seen Archer kiss her, there was something in the way that she handled herself around him that said they were not far enough to be sexual. 

Which meant, with him requesting her to undress, she would shoot down his plans. 

She’d turn him away and go back to Archer. 

He needed to think, plan. 

Her body still reacted the same. 

It was something he’d noted when he had stroked her neck. When his lips had pressed against her own, she’d simply closed her eyes and kissed him back. 

No matter what time had passed and where her body had gone, the gods had been unable to remove his body and her own body’s response to one another. Her body had been quite responsive before. Enough so that he had not bothered with harems or temple maidens. He’d subbed her in for the festivals. He had found ways to get her involved in anything that required tributes and affection. 

A festival of a temple maiden of Ishtar meeting him as a representative for her husband? 

A husband had already taken his wife’s body. His own wife was more than suitable. 

A kiss for the goddess of the underworld? 

Hakuno could adorn herself in the attire of the underworld’s goddess, set to sit in place for one of those maidens as well. 

She’d found it ridiculous. 

He’d found it entertaining. 

Perhaps the best way to begin would be to simply appeal to her physically. 

He could keep the bottle close, stroking the markings onto her skin as she lay flushed and ripe before his eyes. 

It was exciting to think about though. 


	10. Tempers and a Good Aim

Her mother’s arms didn’t leave her.

With Caster leaving them, they once more settled in, turning the focus towards the food before them. She’d only heard about these foods and seen them from helping around the kitchens. 

The fine honeyed fruits were honeyed to add a sweetness to them, if she remembered correctly. They were done that way normally when the palace was expecting women and children. The cooks found it to be a really easy way to bring happiness to the people. 

The meats were meats. 

She didn’t know anything about it other than the cooks in charge of those threatened beatings if the food was dropped or if they took too long and the food grew cold. 

“Ah,” her archer father was looking over it all, closing his eyes and giving a great sigh. “I missed this.” 

“This is the best food,” Enkidu told them both, moving to add food to their plates. “You have to try everything.” 

Gula hesitated. 

This was palace food. 

Not that she didn’t eat properly. The king wouldn’t let them starve, per say. He was just wise about it. The older one got, the better the food got. Longer times in the palace was rewarded with better food. New flavors were added each year for the servants. New foods and drinks were given at certain points in work. 

Despite being on the bottom of the palace, they did have a system in place. 

This was all food that only the longest workers got to eat. 

“Do you not like something?” 

Her mother was brushing back the short hairs in front of her face, leaning in closer and glancing at the food as well. 

Did she not like something. 

It was almost laughable to hear such a question. 

This was prized food, food that was cooked with the intention of feeding them! Who ever heard of disliking food. Who would dare to be so mean? 

Gula shook her head, glancing at it all. The very sight was enough to have her wishing to go thank the cooks for their work. 

“Let’s try this,” Hakuno told her, moving to grab a fork and spearing a couple pieces of the honeyed peaches. The golden fruits just glistened like the greatest of statues in Uruk. It glistened and showed slight coloring like the sunsets in the horizon and the bright sun. 

Gula opened her mouth, holding her hand under the fruit piece to catch the drippings lest they get their clothes messy. The taste-

Oh. 

She heard the squeak leave her lips, the sweetness so similar yet so different from the candies that her father had given her the night before. 

It was sinful! 

She couldn’t help the smile on her lips as she swallowed those first bits of peach, glancing at the plate. 

All of this. 

She got to eat all of this. She could ask for seconds. She could eat until her stomach burst and her sides grew weighted. She could eat until she couldn’t move anymore. 

“I think she liked it,” Enkidu told them. 

Liked. 

Oh-

“I dropped Enkidu,” Gula told them, glancing around to see the stuffed lion in Archer’s lap. 

The man gave her a smirk, holding up a bit of food from his plate. 

“We won’t let you lose your friend.” 

The man’s eyes gleamed like jewels. Gula nearly fell from her mother’s lap as she leaned forward and welcomed the food. 

It was tougher, warm and richly spiced. The meats had been prepared nicely this morning, cooked over the fires to a point of perfection. She could taste the juices in them, the tender flavoring and feel of the meat was at a point she could never have imagined when she had seen the cooks working in the kitchens. 

She ate porridge. She had soups. 

The foods inside were enough, but bland. They tasted like food. 

This stuff, all of this food couldn’t be considered food. This was pure happiness. 

They were eating happiness. 

“I don’t believe I have ever taken this much pleasure in feeding someone.” Her father looked back at his plate, taking a bite of the meats himself and frowning a bit. 

Those eyes glanced over to her as she nuzzled against her mother some more. 

“Gula, come here.” 

She could feel herself being pulled from Hakuno’s lap, settled once more on the man’s lap before he set her plush Enkidu on her lap. 

“Which shall we eat first?” 

Gula glanced up at him before returning her attention to the plate. 

She knew the name of none of these things. 

Her attention went to her mother. 

“The meat,” she told the man. 

She wasn’t even sure what was happening around her anymore. Her hands wrapped around her lion and she ate whatever was offered. She could feel her stomach arguing to stop after a time, but there was still food. 

The strange but happy no less smile on her father’s face as he gave her things to try was making her hug her lion a little closer. She found the clay being moving over to his other side, bringing their place and beginning to offer things as well. 

She took the utensils after a time, holding up some things for her mother. 

The breads crumbled and were warm as the sunlight outside. 

The other fruits were honeyed as well, sweet and cold to the taste. 

She couldn’t finish food, but she could offer it to the clay being and her father. Her mother did the same after a time, telling them she couldn’t eat any more. 

Such good food…

“You want to see the city next, don’t you, Gula?” 

Gula paused, finding her mother standing up and stretching a bit. 

Go outside? 

“Are there tablets to deliver?” 

She glanced around at the three only to see them all shaking their heads. 

“We’re going to look around the city.” 

“…Why?” 

Why would they want to bother doing a dangerous thing like that? They weren’t even covered. If the patron goddess of the city was passing through the streets and saw them, they’d all be killed. If one of the other gods saw them, they’d be in danger. 

Delivering tablets was a need. They could dodge the people by wearing a hood and veil. In and out. 

“Where’s a nice place to visit in the city?” Her mother asked. 

“Probably the marketplace near the temple for Ishtar.” 

Gula just stared at her father for reasoning on this. 

He would understand. 

This was death. 

Destruction. 

Sadness. 

Those red eyes were looking down at her, but he seemed to be doing that odd smile more. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but she didn’t like it. 

“We should spend a good amount of time there, I think.” 

She could feel her insides churning at the very thought. 

“Alright.” Hakuno agreed. 

“We’ll get hurt!” 

Enkidu snickered. 

“Oh?” Her father rested his cheek against his hand, grinning as he leaned back. “And who do you think is going to attempt anything with me here?” 

There was a whole story. 

Goddess wanted her father. 

Goddess did not get her father. 

His friend was killed for protecting the city and being outside in the city during a big festival. 

Her mother died to protect her from the goddess being mad that she still did not get her father after her father buried his friend. 

The goddess had come back again at times, standing outside the palace. She had heard the servants talk about it. She had always been tempted to look outside, but Siduri warned her that the goddess may sense her mana or see her face. 

There were so many reasons why going outside into the city of Uruk and spending time right in front of the goddess’ temple were bad ideas. 

Each reason was so strong that she didn’t know where to even begin to explain. She just made a weak noise of protest and glanced over at her mother again. 

But she had no memories of that time. 

She glanced to the clay being. 

“Hmm?” 

“You died in the city.” 

Enkidu raised a brow, scowling a little. “I died in the palace. It was a long process. Namely the god, Nanna, gave in to his daughter’s whims. I do suspect I didn’t make friends very well with some of the other gods though. Stealing a few maidens from An was probably not wise. Enlil was mad about the head of Humbaba as well.” 

Her father shook his head at the words. “He was overdramatic.” 

Enkidu leaned in. “Who told you that I died in the city?” 

She hesitated, glancing around between them. “…Abum’s Enkidu died in the city…” If there were two fathers, then there probably had been two Enkidu and two of her mother. The one version that had been with her father had died, but the other was around. 

That made sense. 

“Gula,” her father prodded, tilting her chin up as she tried to think. “We’re going to go to the marketplace and the river. The people should know what their heir to the throne looks like.” 

Heir…

Heir? 

What was that word? 

“We’ll throw some rotten food from one of the vendors at the temple of Ishtar and Nanna. Come on.” Enkidu leaned in. 

She went to her mother, unwilling to listen to this. 

She wasn’t dying today. 

Real food had taken her to a point of no return. Whatever she could get away with within the palace, whatever dream she had fallen into, she was staying. 

“Is that a normal habit here in Uruk?” Hakuno asked. 

“It is for us.” 

Gilgamesh was nodding as Gula glanced over at him. 

They headed through the halls with that being said. They crossed the threshold without coverage. They walked down the stairs of the front of the palace as though they were invincible. Well, the three adults did. 

She clung tightly to her mother, unwilling to let go to the point where her father held onto her as well to help her keep her balance. 

The three stepped onto the ground. Gula glanced around, holding tight to her mother. 

People were looking their way. 

She could hear the low murmurings and the kind words to her father. She could feel their eyes glued to the three of them as they headed through the streets and towards the marketplace. 

“Ah, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh pulled them to a stop. “I know what we should do. Leave Gula with Enkidu a moment.” 

“Hmm?” Hakuno was looking that way and grinning. “Oh, Gudako. Sure. Let’s go see how things are going with the singularity.” 

Enkidu was all but welcoming her into their arms, leaving her father to motion her mother towards the boat shop nearby. 

“He’s going to have her do a boat ride, if he can manage to pull her away from the other master.” Enkidu snickered a little, glancing down at her. “We call that smitten. And that smile there?” he motioned at the look that her father had shown a few times earlier. “Smug. Means he thinks he knows best and is quite happy with himself.” 

Smug. 

She watched the two go into the shop and glanced up at the being as they carried her and her stuffed lion along. 

“Aren’t we all going to do the boat ride?” 

“Probably, but let’s trash Ishtar’s temple while we’re out. I’ve been meaning to repay her for her kindness the last time I was here.” 

Gula shook her head, pushing at the being’s arms. 

“We can’t!” 

“Oh, it’s really easy. We tell the vendor we’re helping them with their trash and then we throw it right at the temple doors. Bonus if the doors are open and a temple maiden is there. Bonus even more if the goddess herself is standing there. I’ll let you eat sweets all night if you land something rotten in her mouth.” 

“Noooooo,” Gula squirmed again, blushing as others looked their way. “We can’t!” 

“Again with this. Did you know that this goddess is bad? She won’t hesitate to hurt those she thinks are in her way.” 

“I know! I know! She killed Ummum!” 

They paused. 

Looking around a moment, the being carried her over to one of the smaller fountains nearby, settling her into place and frowning more. 

“You will need to explain, little one. I was informed by Siduri that your mother died in childbirth.” 

Gula shook her head. 

“Ishtar killed your mother?” 

She nodded. 

“Words, little one. Tell the clay being of what happened.” 

“Ishtar wanted Abum,” Gula explained, returning to their embrace immediately before she risked being seen by one of the gods or their servants. “She went to him, but he laughed at her and said that he had a great friend. The goddess killed you in the city. Then, when Abum was done burying the body and was trying to be excited for me, Ishtar came back. He turned her away again and the goddess turned to ummum. Ummum had needed the goddess’ blessing in order to have a baby, so Ishtar said that repayment would be giving Abum to her.” 

“But Hakuno turned her down.” 

Gula nodded. 

“So what happened?” 

“The king was sleeping with his queen when the goddess crept into the palace. She was mad because the queen had backed out of her deal. She had not helped kill you and she had told the goddess that just letting her in the palace was a reward.” 

“And she killed her.” 

“She was trying to kill me, but Ummum wouldn’t let her. Ummum turned at the last minute and saved me, but it wounded her. According to Siduri, the world became dark and the waters of the Euphrates rose. The rain fell so hard that Nanna and Ishtar could not see a thing in Uruk.” 

“What happened after that?” 

Gula shrugged. “According to the servants, Uruk was in turmoil for a few years because of me and Siduri said that I was hurting the king so I was put away.” 

Enkidu hummed. “…Did Ishtar come back?” 

She nodded. “She comes to try to get into the palace a lot. There’s anti-ishtar defenses around all of the Ziggurat to keep us safe. That’s why I don’t want to be out here much longer. The goddess-“

“She’s not that strong.” 

Gula blinked. 

“I don’t doubt she caused the trouble she did, but she wasn’t alone. If this time is like mine, then I no doubt still threw the bull parts at Ishtar and threw Humbaba’s head at Enlil’s dinner plate.” 

What? 

Gula stared at the being. 

What kind of death wish was that? 

“Why would you do that!?” 

Enkidu shrugged. “It was fun.” 

“Fun?” She shook her head, shaking and looking around as if the very option of being near the being would sentence her to death. “You can’t-“ she lowered her voice, “-you can’t do that to Enlil and Ishtar! They’re almighty!” 

One should never be rude to the gods. What they were saying- Oh, but it was far worse than being rude. 

“They’re just overpowered.” 

“TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!” She shouted the words, finding the people around them pausing. Her eyes dropped down, noting she had dropped her toy. 

Everyone was looking at them now. 

“You have a temper,” Enkidu murmured. 

Gula dropped immediately to her knees, pulling her lion close and hugging it to her chest. Her body trembled, only to find the being pulling her into their arms and carrying her. 

“Hakuno has a temper as well. It is no doubt from her. Be grateful for it. A temper well honed is a powerful weapon.” 

“I dropped my gift from Abum,” she whined softly. 

“You are young. You’ll make mistakes. That is why parents are important. Stay close to me and let’s do something to help you with this fear of yours.” 

They still headed for the market, the being gesturing to a bag of old fruits and receiving them immediately. 

Gula paled as they drew closer to the goddess’ temple. 

“Enkidu…”

“It’s good for the soul and good for the aim.” Enkidu set her down, placing her Enkidu lion into the gates a moment before they set a rotten fruit in her hands. The feel of it squishing a bit in her hands made her nose wrinkle. 

“Toss it.” 

“I can-“

The being picked up one of the other fruits and tossed it at the temple. The dark color slid down the pristine white doors. The reddish color marred the cleanliness. 

“Toss it,” they murmured. 

She bit her lip. 

Enkidu was looking around, motioning for a few other kids nearby to join. 

The kids took to it immediately, grabbing the fruits and throwing with glee. In a mixture of laughter and color, the doors and walls of the front of the place began to be stained. 

“See?” Enkidu helped her draw her hand back. “Think of every single bad thing that goddess has ever done and throw it as hard as you can at her doors.” 

Every single bad thing? 

There were so many things. 

She had been alone. 

She’d been cold. 

She’d been lonely. 

She wanted to hug her abum. 

She wanted to eat food and laugh with her ummum. 

She wanted to eat nice things. 

And baths. 

She wanted nice baths again, where her hair would feel like she could slip her fingers straight through and would feel like the softest of furs. 

“Throw.” 

She threw. 

She threw with every bit of strength that she could muster. As she did, she could see the doors opening up, a head priestess judging on the outfit, was going to yell at them all for throwing things at the temple. 

It landed square in her face, a loud squishing sound echoing in the air as they all froze. 

“Book it!” 

The kids scattered. Enkidu was laughing as they grabbed her and rushed back the way they came. Behind them, the priestess was yelling loudly, getting ignored by most of the market area. 

“Your father would be so proud,” Enkidu raved, hugging her tightly. 

“My hands are dirty now.” 

“They’ll be fine.” 

They stopped at the fountain from before, washing their hands as Gula caught sight of her parents leaving the shop from before. 

“You need to take more pleasure in things.” 

“We aren’t here to take pleasure in things though, Gil. We’re here to help Gudako. Did you see her earlier? She’s running errands.” 

“The city needs errands done.” 

Her mother sighed. “I’m going to talk to Caster about it later.” 

“He may be busy.” 

The man almost purred the words, but her mother shook her head. “I agreed to let him look at my mana circuits this evening. He wants to know how much power I have.” 

“Are you-“

“We’re not doing a mana transfer. He just thinks he may be able to help with the increased mana here.” She shook her head before looking over at her and Enkidu. “Gula, Enkidu. We didn’t keep you guys too long, did we?” 

“Did you get a boat?” 

Gilgamesh nodded, crossing his arms. “It will be tomorrow, but only because Hakuno would not allow them to cancel a request.” 

“We’re not cutting in line!” 

The man rolled his eyes. 

“Gula and I were having a great time talking.” The being opened the gates back up, returning her lion plush to her. 

She hugged it tightly, hurrying back to Hakuno and hugging her too. 

“Oh?” 

“We tossed rotten things at Ishtar’s temple.” 

Hakuno sighed as Gilgamesh began laughing, nodding at the being’s words. “You should have waited for me.” 

“Ah, but then Gula wouldn’t have hit a head maiden.” 

Gilgamesh grinned down at her. “You got the useless goddess’ second hand?” 

She huddled against Hakuno more. 

“Hmm?” 

“Let it be,” Enkidu told him. “There’s some things you need to know later.” 

Later. 

She really didn’t like that statement. It hung in the air around them as they went to the marketplace, the people gaping at them and stating that the king had already been around here. 

Archer snorted at the statements. Enkidu made her mother and her look at the wares. 

They were just things being sold. 

She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be interested in, but her mother took the chance to rub her back and purchase sweet bread from a vendor. 

They ate as the clay being and king wandered excitedly through the different vendors. They tossed more things into those gates of theirs. They motioned to things and looked to the two of them, but Gula could sense her mother wasn’t any more interested than she was. 

The sun seemed to travel further into the distance as they crossed the streets and headed further out of the city. 

Slowly, she moved away a little, hugging her Enkidu close and holding her mother’s hand. 

The buildings that were further out of the city were not quite as pretty, but they had strange things hanging that made beautiful ringing sounds. She could see boats floating on the river as they drew closer. They could see people passing over the bridge, coming and going from Uruk. 

“We can dip our feet in over this way,” Gilgamesh told them, already losing the clay being as the being stripped off their robes. 

The waters danced around their ankles, her lion being left with the king and the clay being’s clothes. 

“Come on,” Enkidu swam over to her side, pulling her deeper into the waters. Her arms wrapped around them. 

“I-I can’t swim.” 

“I figured, but you are with me. I am the ever reliable clay being. I will keep you safe.” 

Gilgamesh was moving over to her mother again, tugging at her. 

“I’ll watch.” 

“You’ll be bored. Come here.” 

She splashed him, gasping the moment it hit. 

Enkidu snickered as the man paused. 

Hakuno was covering her mouth, grinning. 

“…Enkidu, I know my child did not just do that.” 

“You gotta do it better than that, Gula.” Enkidu snickered a little more before their arm changed, widening and sweeping over the waters. The wave of water slammed against the king and her mother. The two stood dripping from the splash, glancing to one another. 

“We’ve been slightest, master.” 

“…We’ll have to do our best,” she told him. 

Gula squealed the moment the water came crashing towards them. Enkidu swam them further into the waters, but they couldn’t attack as well. She had to take over the offense. 

She shoved as much of the water as possible at her father, watching him flounder a bit and delve beneath the waves of the Euphrates. 

Her mother leaped through one of her father’s gates, falling out behind them and splashing Enkidu. 

Gula leaped at Gilgamesh as he rose up from the waters nearby. A splash sent Enkidu falling back, but she had a good grip on the king, riding on his back and splashing back at her mother. 

“Chaldeans!” 

A couple servants were waving from the coast as Hakuno paused. 

Gula sighed at the sight of them, glancing up to see the sun already tucking itself behind the horizon. 

A whole day. 

She’d been out here a whole day, playing games and throwing rotten things at Ishtar’s temple. The thought had her bouncing, a smile forming on her face. 

Her father was swimming back to the shore, followed closely by the other two. A fabric was wrapped around each of them, her mother taking her hand once again as they headed back. 

The servants in the palace this time were meeting them at the doors, offering new fabrics to dry off with and telling them that dinner was in place. 

Gula’s eyes went over the table in the room and she felt her stomach rumble excitedly. 

Her hands hugged her lion close again and Gula gave a silent prayer of thanks to Ninsun and whatever god or goddess had made this possible. 

“Let’s start with the butter cake,” she told her mother excitedly. 


	11. Inking

They had eaten through dinner without him.

That was the first thing she had noticed. 

Honestly, she had expected Caster to show up at some point during the day, but he had been busy no doubt. If he was asking Gudako and the others for help with errands, then things had to either be slow or just too much in terms of trivial things. 

She knocked on his door, waiting patiently as the doors opened and the man sat with all the glory of being a king at his table. His goblet was in hand, his body was leaning back in the seat he had. There were a mixture of other fruits and bottles of honeys nearby as he sipped his drink and motioned her in. 

No guards. 

The doors simply closed themselves behind her. 

Her mind was sending a red flag to book it out of here when able. 

“So, you told me to come visit.” She smiled. “what are we going to do in order to improve my mana. You said something about ink?” Hakuno moved forward a bit, leaning towards him as she went. 

She wasn’t really interested in tattoos. 

They seemed like more work than they were worth. What’s more, the fading issue was something else to consider. 

“Come here, Hakuno.” 

He motioned to her with one hand, refusing to address her question. As she moved closer, she could see the fine fabric of his vest hanging loosely from his shoulders. His own markings were showing from the shoulder gaps in the fabric. 

“Come now,” his hands wrapped around hers, pulling her the rest of the way in. His arms went around her waist, his head tilting up to look at her. 

“Gil-“

“I will need you to trust me.” 

Trust him? 

She’d left Gula with Gilgamesh and Enkidu. She was standing here on her own, after Gudako had a day of petty work and nonsense. Everyone had complained a bit about the king. Some more than others, actually. 

But she was still here, standing before him. 

He ran a hand up her chest, moving to stand up. The wine and his food were abandoned. She could feel him stroking at the back of her neck. She could feel her body feeling weaker for some reason. 

“How do you know how to do that?” 

The question escaped her even though she knew the answer. 

The chuckle that escaped him was low, knowing. Those red eyes narrowed. “How? You think it is something I simply have forgotten? Your body sings for me in the same way as before. I could bring you to a climax that would have you shaking the foundations of this very ziggurat if I so chose.” 

“I think I should get back-“

“It’s fine, Hakuno. I am here to assist you with your mana, am I not?” He was stroking at that same spot as before, making her hesitate. The tension was leaving her, even as she tried to hold on. Her body was leaning into his, her face pressing against his chest and jewelry. 

“You can’t keep cheating like that.” 

It wasn’t fair. 

Archer was persuasive at times, but messing with her like this wasn’t right. He seemed to know exactly how to touch. He seemed to know exactly how to make her melt. It was this one here that made her fear what else could happen if she didn’t leave. 

This king was the one that could end up with a harem, all of which were willing to participate. 

He was a flame and she was feeling a lot like a moth right now. 

“I will be very gentle,” he told her gently, “but I will be testing what circuits are working and which need the boost.” 

“Let’s just get started.” 

His hands tugged at the fabrics lightly, making her pause. 

“It’s for the purpose of finding the circuits,” he murmured. “Let me see.” 

Her face was burning. Her eyes closed as she felt him pulling the fabric from her body and letting it pool on the floor. His hands were running across her skin. Mana was flaring up. 

She could feel her head spinning a bit from the contact. She could feel a restlessness as he touched. Without meaning to, her hands found his shoulders. She felt his hands moving lower. 

Did he have to touch her like he was stroking her? Did he have to be this gentle? It didn’t feel like he was testing her circuits. It felt like he was touching her for the sake of touching her. His touch was too much like Archer’s had been when she had first awakened. Without memory or anything, the first night she had been in Chaldea, the archer had nestled her into his bed and then later woken her up this way. 

His hands had traversed around her waist like Caster’s was doing. Archer’s lips had pressed to her waist, working their way up to her chest. 

It had all been too new, too strange. Her body was tired and her mind was still foggy. She wasn’t sure whether to run or yell at him. 

She’d yanked the blankets close and opted to blush up a storm. 

Enkidu had come to save her, sensing something going on. 

But that had been then. 

She’d grown used to the small touches from Archer. She’d grown accustomed to the way he looked at her. With her eyes closed now, she could block out the discomfort for the sake of having her mana improved. 

More than that though, she could withstand the king himself. 

It’d be okay. 

“There’s mostly nonworking circuits around your waist and spine,” the caster murmured to her. 

He was on task. That statement was enough of an indicator. 

Hakuno took in a deep breath, nodding to him. 

“Hakuno.” 

She waited, listening. 

“Hakuno, open your eyes.” 

Her gaze met his as she listened to him. His face was so close. 

“Why are you closing your eyes?” He almost whispered the question, making her lean closer to hear him. 

“Do I need to keep my eyes open for this?” 

“You are still tense. Keeping your eyes open may help.” 

“I don’t think it will help.” 

She would see him touching her. She would know what his expression looked like when he was looking at her bare body. Better to close her eyes and wait it out. Better to not know what he looked like when he traced her every inch. 

“You are in decent shape,” the king murmured, brushing a hand through her hair. “You’ve kept in shape and a good portion of the outer circuits are in good shape. If we stick to inking the center of your body, you should be fine.” 

“I don’t know about tattooing me.” 

“It’s merely ink. Mana fueled. It will prevent you from feeling faint in singularities and from feeling ill from the more powerful mana based creatures in the universe. You will be stronger for myself and Enkidu.” 

True, but…

She could hide the tattoos, if she tried. It wasn’t like she was known for wearing revealing clothing. She could just keep the markings hidden. 

“They’re painless,” he murmured. 

Painless. 

What better options were out there. She’d half melted when she’d arrived from the onslaught of the mana. It had affected her worse than it had affected Gudako. With this, she could-

She was persuading herself now. 

“Let’s do it,” she told him. 

Her eyes closed again, but those hands were tilting her head back. A pair of lips pressed against her own. The man was leading her backwards, sending her toppling onto the bed, his hands going to the nightstand where he pulled out a cloth and bowl. 

“I can’t have anything in the way of my work.” 

“I could just take a bath.” 

He raised a brow. 

Him joining her for a bath didn’t seem wise. Archer and Enkidu knew she had come here to meet with him. They’d suspect something if she came back with hair wet from a bath. 

“It’s fine. Go ahead.” 

She’d bear with it. He was wiping along her waist, working his way across her skin. No doubt, her skin seemed flushed from his touch. Without a doubt, he could see the effect he was having on her. 

The sensuality of it was not lost to her. 

His lips found hers again. Her eyes were closing again. A soft sound was escaping her lips. 

His touch was hard, moving along her skin. He pulled back, body looming over her as he moved along her skin. 

The strange warmth was filling her. 

The lightest of strength, of restlessness, was building. 

“I need you to roll over for me, Hakuno,” he murmured to her softly. 

He poked at the top of her spine. Then, his fingers were moving over her skin again. The same strange pattern, the same familiar path. She could feel his touch meeting where he had stopped on her front. She could feel his hands moving over her bottom and a bit lower. 

His hands lifted her thighs, tracing closer and closer-

“Caster!” 

His lips pressed against her inner thigh, away from where his hands had touched. 

“Just a moment longer,” he told her. “Bear with me a moment longer.” 

She opened her eyes, noting him carefully wiping a red color from his fingertips. Following his person, she looked down at her legs, noting the marks that ran unevenly along her skin. 

“They will be better looking in a moment,” he told her. 

She tried to move, but he was holding her in place. 

“Don’t ruin my work.” 

She went to speak, but he murmured to her and the ink was alight. She could feel a floodgate of power run through her body. Her arms wrapped around him, her body pressing against his to do something other than simply lay there and feel all that mana become loose. 

“It feels better doesn’t it?” 

He was holding onto her, running a hand along her legs. He kept one arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer. 

“Your archer already did this for himself. Did you notice the marks on his skin? He let his true potential loose. Now you are that way as well. You’ll be able to handle more.” 

That may be, but she could feel herself holding him too much. Trying to pull back only made Caster’s face seem that much closer. He was right there, holding her. 

His lips were pressing against hers again and the mana was going free. 

It felt good like this. She couldn’t even stop herself from holding his shoulders, from kissing him back to the best of her abilities. She’d barely kissed anyone before. At least, as much as she could remember. Archer kissed her here and there, but only in their room. Mostly when they were alone. 

Caster moved her back against the bed, against his pillows. His lips moved against hers a moment as his hands were finding her chest. 

He knew where to touch. He knew were to stroke. 

She couldn’t do anything more than squirm and twist under his touch, her body arching in all the right places. Her skin pressed against his body. Her hands buried into that golden hair. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” He kissed a path further, moving to her neck. She could feel herself tilting her head, letting him keep going. 

“Gil…”

“You are stunning,” he murmured. “Plain as the day I met you, but beautiful no less. You look best in my colors. You feel best right at my side.” 

More of her mana was responding to him. 

She was feeling him moving his vest off, tossing it aside. 

There were his hands on her sides, stroking up her breasts. She could feel her chest cupped in his hands. It was almost painful how she was responding to him physically. It wasn’t enough. His touch was only leaving her wanting more. 

More of this. More of that. 

She wanted his hands to stop leaving her skin tingling. She needed him to get her to whatever this anticipation seemed to be getting her excited about. Her legs were opening a little more. 

His lips were back against hers. She hummed, closing her eyes and pushing him back. Climbing over him, she took over as best she could. The movement of her going over him was not helping though. He had a better grip of her chest. 

He moved his face down lower, running his tongue over her chest. 

“Gil…”

That wasn’t fair. 

That wasn’t right. 

She reached down between them, finding him sliding his pants down a little. 

Something hard met her hand. 

His own hand was covering hers, moving lightly over it. 

“You want to do this with me,” he murmured. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I have thought of nothing else but you for so long. Take it. You know what belongs to you. As I know what belongs to me.” 

She could feel him hardening. 

She could feel him everywhere. 

Those lips were back against hers. She could feel herself being positioned over him. Her hips were being positioned carefully. 

No. 

Falling back, Hakuno stared over at the man as he opened his eyes. 

“I-I can’t do this…”

“It’s fine, Hakuno. Come here.” 

“N-No. I came here to help improve my mana.” 

“We’ve done that. Let’s spend a little more time together.” 

They were done. 

Hakuno stood up, pulling the clothing back into her arms only to hesitate. 

She still had no damn idea how to put this shit on. The clothing was still an absolute mystery and she couldn’t wait around for someone to come help her. 

Caster was moving to get up when she grabbed his vest and put it on. The fabrics she’d been wearing was wrapped and tied around her waist. 

“I’ll bring back your vest, but I need to get back to my room.” 

“Hakuno-“

“I’ll see you tomorrow-“

He let out a loud sigh, moving from the bed and grabbing her by the hair. 

“Of all things. Woman, I am not going to simply have sex with you without your consent. And running around my halls in that state. What are you thinking?” 

She was thinking she was escaping one hell of an awkward situation. 

She recoiled from his touch, taking a step back only for him to pull her in closer again. 

“What is this? I did not hurt you, did I?” 

“N-No.” 

“Then don’t behave like I have.” Caster huffed. “I was treating you as I would someone that means something. Do not cheapen our encounter. When you desire to continue, return to me and we will continue. We were having a moment and it was a good moment.” 

She nodded. 

It was a good moment, but she couldn’t do that. 

The time to leave was long overdue. 

The vest was pulled off, cast aside before he was pulling the fabrics from her waist. Once more, the complex mess was fixed around her person, set carefully upon her shoulders and hips until it hung properly. 

She was well covered in the span of a minute. 

“There.” 

“Thank you.” 

Caster raised a brow at her. “Do not run from me. I’m not some monster to steal away a woman’s virtue simply because she’s naked before me. You and I had something special at one time and I take great pride in the rewards of that time together.” 

“You mean Gula.” 

He shook his head, his hand going around her waist. That forehead of his pressed against hers. “I mean in knowing how pleasing it is to have you in my arms and your lips upon mine. Gula is an additional benefit that I take pride in. You are my guest and the one whom I wish to have in my palace right now. You are safe in these walls and in my arms. I feel best with you in my chambers, but I know that your two servants will get in the way of that. Return to them if you must, but think carefully about what your body desires as well. What the two of us experienced here in this room just now was something that is not explained away by magic or power. It was chemistry at its finest. It was your body and mind responding as two souls who are meant for one another respond to one another.” 

It was dangerous was what it was. 

“I will not pressure you. I will only tell you that I felt no greater pleasure in a long while than seeing you hold our child in our arms this evening at dinner and feeling your lips and body against mine in our chambers just now.” 

“You make it sound like you care about me.” 

He laughed softly, those red eyes gleaming. “Woman, you made me confess to you on my knees to marry you. Yet I would do so again if it would mean you’d spend the night in my arms. There is no other woman, plain nor illustrious, that could do what you have done to me… making me love you in the way that I do.” 

Her heart was pounding. 

Go. 

Goooo. 

She screamed mentally at her feet to take her out of the room. That was a bit too much emotion for an early meeting between two people. That was a bit too much Caster for her good health. 

She leaned up and kissed him softly. 

“Don’t tease me, Hakuno.” 

“I-I don’t know what to say.” 

He closed his eyes, humming. “So you opted for that of speaking with actions?” 

She nodded. 

“…Stay with me tonight.” His arm was around her waist again. His other hand was brushing back her hair as he held her close. “We don’t need to partake in anything more than you are comfortable with. Stay here and rest with me. See me through the night.” 

“Do you have issues sleeping?” 

“Too many have died in my arms, Hakuno.” 

She couldn’t leave him then. 

The man looked exhausted now that she was looking more closely at him. He needed someone else to support him. Siduri couldn’t do it all. 

“…just for a few hours.” 

She’d tell the others that it had taken a while. She would say she had gotten lost, a task that was relatively simple in this palace. 

Her legs were lifted up, her body cradled in his arms as he carried her back to the bed. Before she could do a thing more, he was sliding the locks and the bolts to the windows and the doors into place. He came back to her arms and slipped beneath the covers, still naked from their earlier activities. 

Archer slept naked though. It was probably nothing to him. 

She felt him cuddling her in his arms, welcoming her into his embrace. 

“How did I end up here before?” Hakuno murmured. 

“My mother, the goddess Ninsun, found you in the waters of fate from Ishtar’s temple. She was gifted the waters from the god Enlil in order to be able to see the fates of those who were destined for love and soulmates, but she used the waters to her own ends. Those whom she wished to pursue, she would ensure that their lovers were further down the road or not in this time. She cast you into a future where I could not reach you and my mother was fortunate enough to have a streak of selfish whims. She went to spy on my future queen and found you asleep, awaiting someone to awaken you. She pulled you to our time and helped indoctrinate you in this time’s practices and language.” 

Ninsun…

“So your mother was close to me.” 

“The two of you were fond of one another,” Caster replied simply. “You found some of her actions to be a bit selfish or overly grand for your taste, but you feel the same way about me at times.” 

She did. 

The ostentatious décor and the over the top affairs that Archer presented in Chaldea were sometimes too much. It was one reason she was very fond of headache medication. 

Still…

Looking around the place, feeling Caster holding her and stroking her hair, she found that she could have easily have gotten used to this. She could have welcomed being the queen of this place. She liked work. She liked being a part of something, of helping people. 

Being at Gilgamesh’s side would have offered her all of that. 

“…Was I happy here?” 

She didn’t doubt the answer, but she could hear the man chuckle behind her. 

“There was nothing you loved more than being here, at having Shamhat, Enkidu, Ninsun, and myself around.” 

His lips pressed against her shoulder. 

“Rest, Hakuno. Rest, knowing that I am here and I will keep you safe.” 

“You need to sleep as well.” 

She wouldn’t stay all night. Just until he was totally asleep. 

Yes, she’d just…

A yawn escaped her. 

She’d remain here and see that he fell straight into a deep sleep. Once he was out, she’d slip out the covers and head back to her room with the others. Gula and the other two were waiting for her. It would be rude to make them wait too long. 

Her eyes were feeling heavy. 

One moment of closing them would be fine. She could hear Caster murmuring for her to rest. He murmured for her to allow herself to relax a little more. 

Her eyes felt best closed, she agreed without words. 

Her face felt best pressed against his chest. 

A soft kiss met her lips again. 


	12. Morning After

Her body was pressed against him more than usual, Hakuno thought vaguely, feeling her legs were between his and over his hip, her hands were against his chest as she had her face buried into the crook of his neck.

The overly plush fabrics around them were a surefire sign that she wasn’t out of place though. The extravagance of the man’s bed was always one of those things that came to mind when she woke up next to him. It wasn’t like her room when she had first arrived in Chaldea. There was no chill in his chambers, no paper-thin pillows or slightly scratchy but effective blankets. 

There was a smell of spices and the feel of warmth here. There was a rock-hard feel of his chest from the man leaping at the opportunity to fight and wrestle with his friend. 

A hand delved into her hair, a pair of lips pressing to the top of her head. 

It was one of those mornings, she thought to herself, trying her best not to ruin the moment for him. It had been a while since she had managed to wake up and not have him realize she wasn’t asleep. Those few treasured moments, with them lounging together in his chambers, she could hear him murmur things. 

The first time, she had heard him murmur for her to start remembering them. 

The second time, she had felt a restless part of her clawing at her when he asked her to realize what he was thinking. Be honest with us both, he had complained in the softest of tones. 

A few other times had passed, but the words had not come. He partook in these simple touches. He stroked her cheek, he traced the silhouette of her person, pulling her close by the small of her back. There were times, like this, where he would content himself to simply brushing a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead or hair. 

Gilgamesh’s face pressed against her head and she sighed. 

They would need to go fight and train with Gudako today. 

If they waited too long, they would be hearing it from Enkidu. The being must have already been up, probably running off to wrestle with Cu Berserker or wander to demand something specific for breakfast. The being’s large appetite made the kitchen cooks weep and the servants on kitchen duty complain. 

Opening her eyes, Hakuno yawned a little, moving to sit up. 

For once, he followed after her, an arm wrapping loosely around her waist as she opened her eyes to see the rising sun shining through the window, blinding her. A pair of lips pressed to her own, a hand cupping her face. 

Ar-Archer? 

His mind spun off from its train of thought as the man pulled back a little, the smirk on his face as smug as ever. 

“You cling in your sleep.” 

Oh boy. 

To quote Medb and Gudako: Oh, oh boy…

“I didn’t go back to my room last night.” 

She was naked, somehow. She wasn’t sure when she had bothered or figured out how to get out of those clothes, but she was as naked as the man in front of her. The red markings this morning were much bolder than she had seen them last night. 

Caster pressed a hand to her stomach, idly tracing one of the marks. 

“You slept as soundly as ever, Hakuno. The fact that you did not become agitated by the magic I used to help you be more comfortable is a sign that you’ve become well accustomed to the mana flow here. We won’t be needing to worry about you feeling ill again.” 

That was great and wonderful. However-

“I should have been sleeping next to Gula last night.” 

The girl had waved her off despite looking concerned. While she did have Enkidu and Archer, she had planned to go back and rest with the three. 

“Hakuno,” Caster murmured, once more moving close and pressing his lips to hers. 

He knew exactly how her body worked. He knew exactly where to touch to make her ease right in closer. There was just the slightest shiver as she found herself against his chest again. There was an all too weak point on her person that he pressed his lips to and made her squirm and falter. 

“I cannot say that I did not miss this, indulging and taking pleasure in the simple pleasures of my room and your embrace. I have not slept that soundly in a long time.” 

Slept…

Siduri had mentioned he wasn’t sleeping well. 

Yesterday, when she had met up with him, he had simply steered the conversation away. 

“You don’t sleep often enough,” she told him. 

“Now you are sounding like Siduri,” Caster gave a small chuckle. “I have no need for rest. I merely enjoyed humoring you.” 

So, he needed rest. He was thanking her. 

Hakuno felt him pull back, surprisingly moving to his feet and stretching a little. She kept her gaze focused upwards. 

“When was the last time you slept this long?” 

“…Perhaps…” He shook his head as he hesitated in answering. “It does not matter. There’s still work to be done.” 

There was. 

“When would you like to spend time with Gula today?” 

“What?” He glanced over at her. 

“You didn’t get the opportunity to spend time with Gula today. I was just wondering when you would like to spend time with us today.” 

“I suppose the early afternoon… I will need to check with Siduri on things. We are still facing the singularity, Hakuno. When things quieten, it will be different.” 

When things quieten…

“How much free time did you get before the singularity?” 

She had a feeling that it wasn’t quite that he had things quieten, he was the king of this place, after all. People would do whatever they needed to in order to see the king. There were disputes and errands. Gudako and the others had been gone enough that she hadn’t seen a hair of them anywhere. 

The man pulled his pants into place, tossing his vest over his shoulder before he leaned in once more and pressed his lips to hers. The touch of his fingers tilting her head back were feather-light. 

“I will spend time with her. With both of you.” 

With both of them…

But what about when she went back? 

The servants yesterday had rattled out a list of tasks that would have had her stomach churning. It still did, but more in empathy for the child. Years, she’d had years in this place with this king. 

Caster was tilting her back, having her lay back against the bed as he moved those tempting lips against hers again. 

“Stop.” 

Her hand pressed against his chest. 

“What is it?” 

“…Tell me how many times you’ve held Gula.” 

He looked at her a moment before standing up. His vest set into place on his shoulders, the man grabbed his turban. 

“I should get to work.” 

“Caster!” 

“…Twice.” 

She stared at him. 

“I held her the day you died and the day I had you buried. I could not allow her to see you from anyone else’s arms. She would have felt alone. She would have felt like all hope in this world was lost.” He glanced over at her in return. “I did inform Siduri to keep her safe in the palace, but I had not expected her to go to the lengths she did to keep me productive and to keep Gula from harm’s way. There were months and years where I could not recall even having a child.” 

There was a weighted feeling in her chest at that. 

“Your archer has a point about neglect, but some memories are too painful. Your wife bleeding out with her body almost torn apart, while you hold your only heir in your arms…”

“I’m sorry.” 

It wasn’t that easy. None of this situation was that easy. 

Blaming Caster when he had so much to handle was too much. Blaming fate and destiny for turning things in this direction wasn’t useful either. The two were both suffering. What’s more, Caster had said for her to keep close to himself and Gula. He wanted to repair what he’d done. 

Second chances were rare and Gula deserved to be able to be close to him. 

Hakuno moved to stand up, walking over to him and placing his hands on her waist. Meeting his gaze, she grinned a little. 

“We’ll plan for this afternoon to spend time together, the three of us. Gula’s an angel. You’ll find she wants to spend time with you as much as I do.” 

The man nodded, grinning a bit before he glanced towards his dresser. 

“Hold on a moment.” 

“Hmm?” 

The man moved to his drawers, pulling the top one open and rummaging through gold. 

There wasn’t even anything else in that mess. Just gold. 

Damn. 

“This,” he told her, pulling out a rather well polished necklace, “was yours before. If you are going to be roaming around, it may be best it was back around your neck.” 

“I-I don’t think that’s necessary.” 

He raised a brow. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t normally wear jewelry and if I started wearing what you gave me, then Archer would argue that I never wear anything he gives me and then I’ll have to start wearing what he gives me.” Which would lead to more gifts and things she didn’t need. She’d be wearing cheetah print and turning her nose up so high the rainfall would drown her. 

“It is merely a necklace that shows worth,” Caster countered, moving forward and stopping her retreat. He turned her around, fixing the necklace into place a moment before he was going back to his dresser. 

“I need to get back,” she told him, eyeing a robe near the door. 

“One more moment.” 

She stared at the red fabrics he handed her, glancing up to him after a moment. “What’s this?” 

“Do you intend to walk through my palace naked?” 

He didn’t sound like he was going to complain…

It was probably not a good plan though. Hakuno turned away, finding the fabrics quickly taken back and the man shaking his head. 

“You don’t begin with the outer robe. Let me help you.” 

“I can do it.” 

No, she couldn’t. 

His face clearly said he knew that she couldn’t. He turned her back to him and began with tossing the under garments over her head. Her body wasn’t covered enough, the thinner fabrics barely covering her chest and lower body. 

The outer robe was another story though. 

She happily hugged it across her exposed abdomen, glancing up at him once he was done. 

“Good?” 

“You have no issues with standing naked, but wearing this makes you shy?” 

She didn’t get it either, but that was just the way it was. This attire made the red markings on her skin more obvious. It made her chest and her legs feel more exposed, despite being covered. 

“I don’t really understand why I was used to this outfit before,” she admitted. 

“You weren’t.” Caster steered her towards the door. “In fact, you forbade me from forcing you into it, but I do enjoy how it fits. The Chaldeans kept your body in good condition.” 

She nearly tripped as they left his rooms. 

The jerk! 

It was too late to change too, with him steering her down the hall. Her arm was wrapped around his, his movements as proud and confident as ever. 

The servants bowed a little as they went. Hakuno could see Siduri leaving one of the rooms and staring at the two of them. 

“My king!” Her voice sounded so pleased. “Ah, and Lady Hakuno as well. Good morning.” 

“I was just taking Hakuno back to her chambers to greet her servants and our daughter.” 

The ego had gone up a level. She was sure Siduri was grinning underneath her veil. 

If she was, the woman was wise enough to keep it from being too obvious. She took a step back, motioning them passed her. 

“Please be sure to give the three my best wishes. I am pleased to see that you seem more rested this morning.” 

That sounded a whole lot like ‘I know you enjoyed sleeping together last night’ to her ears. 

“Be sure to have my work for the day gathered and prepared. The advisors will need to continue their efforts today.” Caster continued on with her, looking over his shoulder to her. “Hakuno would like for me to spend time with her and Gula in the early afternoon.” 

“My king, do you think maybe-“

“They will need me, Siduri.” 

“Perhaps more towards dinner?” 

They were busy then. Hakuno went to speak only to find Caster shaking his head. “In this ziggurat, my authority is law. I will take the afternoon as needed, Siduri. If the advisors and elders have qualms, they should pray to their gods for a method of being more useful to me.” 

“O-of course, my king.” 

“Gilgamesh, if you need time-“

“Do not agree with her.” 

Caster motioned the woman away. 

“Okay, but if there are things that need done, Archer, Enkidu, and I could help.” They weren’t just guests, they were here to assist. “We came with Gudako and the others for that reason. You don’t need to pass off trouble to your servants and your advisors only.” 

She could see the hesitation, the mental wheels turning as he debated it. 

“I’m a decent mage. Archer and Enkidu are both strong. Between the three of us, we could handle some of the burden as well.” 

“Gula needs company. She’s not used to people from what I’ve seen. She was doing better last night when I saw her talking to Enkidu and that other version of myself.” 

That was true. 

Hakuno had felt a great sense of pride when the girl had tugged her into the dining hall and made recommendations on what to eat. Her buoyant personality bubbling through and her prideful remarks about this food being the best food in the world had made her almost laugh. 

Her grin was as smug as Archer’s. 

“Assistance from Enkidu and that Archer would not be unwelcomed,” the man admitted. 

Bingo. 

“Let us know what you need and we’ll handle it.” 

“You’re that eager?” 

“Uruk was somewhat my home, apparently. I can’t turn away home.” 

“I suppose not.” He was closing his eyes, grinning a little before he motioned to her room. “Go see to Gula. I’m sure Siduri is panicking right now and my servants need direction. I had not initially intended to sleep last night, but I cannot say I didn’t enjoy the practice.” 

“You need to sleep every night.” 

“Then I suppose I will need someone to come and help me rest at night.” 

“Archer would throw a fit.” She would find herself stuck between a rock and a hard place in dealing with that argument. Already she was dreading having to see how upset staying the night with Caster had made Archer. 

“Don’t spare it a thought,” the mage king murmured. 

His lips pressed to hers before he was turning away. 

Did he have to walk as though he had just gotten away with something? 

So much pride. 

It must be a Sumerian thing. 


	13. A Goddess Appears

Her mother hadn’t come back last night.

Gula sighed a little, looking at the two holding her and glancing around for the woman. 

She wasn’t very surprised. 

Her father was busy. Her mother had probably waited quietly for him to finish his work before she could talk to him about what was going on and get whatever help she had wanted from him. 

Her mother seemed like that kind of person, like how all the servants and people spoke of the goddesses. Hugging her lion, Gula couldn’t help but to think about how the woman had done so much already. She made her father kiss her face and say nice things. She took away the darkness and the fear, leaving her arms protectively around her. 

Ninsun was supposed to be a goddess who ensured good food and happiness of the tummy, but it was her ummum that was the one who had given her such nice meals. 

Ishtar was supposed to be the goddess of love and of war, but her ummum was the one who was holding her when the battle between her father and the servants were fought, her abum demanding that all the evil servants leave and never come back. It was her ummum that was kissing her and saying such things that made her chest and face feel warm. She showed love, saying such in front of everyone. 

If there was a goddess in the universe, a true goddess like what the people thought goddesses were like, then her ummum was one. She was sure of it. 

She didn’t want to face this morning without her. Not after the clay being had taken the moment her mother had left to tell her father about what had happened before. He had stared at them both after Enkidu spoke up. 

_“What happened?” _

_She had panicked, looking at the clay in horror and trying to motion them not to speak. _

_ “Hakuno was attacked in your bedroom,” Enkidu told him simply. “Gula was only told about how Ishtar had me killed in the middle of the city and how Hakuno died saving her from being killed. She had Gula and died.” _

_ “Hakuno died immediately after childbirth?” _

_ “Immediately,” Enkidu confirmed. _

_ “Wait. Don’t mothers have to feed their babies?” _

_ “It sounds like Caster had to figure that out alone.” _

_Archer hesitated, sitting on one of the finer chairs in the room. For a long time, he seemed to simply fall into silence, glancing at the fireplace. _

_Had Enkidu broken him? _

_Gula felt her stomach churning. She inched forward, trying to get close, but the clay being was getting into the way. She found the being pulling her aside and asking about her knowledge of flowers and the forests. _

_When the embers were dying, Her father was finally speaking again. Enkidu went to start the fireplace back up as her father came over to her side and asked her to recount what she knew. _

_The entire tale had to be retold, her words coming out colder than Siduri’s recounting of it all. _

_Ishtar was a monster goddess, one who sought to steal her father and had not taken no for an answer. She had killed the clay being for being the king’s friend. She had killed her mother for refusing to hand the king over. It wasn’t part of the deal. _

_By the time she had finished, the quiet version of her father was back. _

_He once more drank from his goblet and stared at the fire, thinking. _

_Enkidu was showing her plants that they pulled from the gates, letting her smell the flower blooms and describing what they looked like growing in the forests. _

_She could imagine great trees that clouded the skies and spread out like open arms to block out the light of the sun. She could imagine little sprouts and ferns that rose up from the earth to tickle at her ankles and legs, making her push this way and that to get through. _

_Great flowers blooming amongst the greenery met her imagination. Yellows and purples, blues and whites; she could imagine the each of them so nicely as Enkidu went on about the wilds and showed her each of these blooms. _

_And they spoke of animals! _

_Wolves that howled and snarled when they encountered humanity. Great beasts and monsters that loomed amongst the darkness, protecting their place in the world and pushing away those that did not belong. _

_ “Enkidu.” _

_ “-and then there were these wolves that I ran with. They were as white as the clouds and-“_

_ “Enkidu.” _

_Her father moved over to their side. _

_ “Gula, you said that Ninsun isn’t allowed in the palace.” _

_Gula nodded, holding one of the bigger flower blooms in her hand. She’d been laying them around her little lion, adorning their mane in the pretty colors. _

_ “And Ishtar is banned from here.” _

_She nodded again. _

_ “…Caster banned all gods to make the palace secure.” _

_Enkidu was pausing as well. “That would make sense. If none were allowed to enter, then there wouldn’t be any arguments. Ishtar couldn’t claim that her duties should permit her like Ninsun was permitted entrance.” _

_ “I will have more questions in a bit.” _

_She nodded once more, moving to grab her lion. _

_He had waited up until Enkidu had mentioned that they should rest. There had been more questions from him as they had gone to sleep._

What did she know about Ishtar? 

_ “Ishtar is a goddess with the power to kill people,” she had told him. “She looks for those who are her enemy and plans to kill them all. She comes to the palace every other month to demand entrance. Abum tells her to go away and has the soldiers shoo her away.” _

Did she know how to protect herself? 

When had she begun to wear the hood and veil? 

_ “I wear my hood and veils to keep me hidden. I don’t know how to fight and the one time that I tried to hold a knife, Siduri got mad at me. She said that I should not be fighting. I need to stay alive so that Abum never has to cry again. She said that losing Ummum almost killed him. He had to hold me during the burial. I made him sad to look at though so I began to wear the veil all the time.” _

His face had been so sad looking. 

Gula pressed her face against her lion, sighing a little. 

There were voices that came and went, but she wasn’t sure where her ummum was. If only she were here. She would know what to do. She would know what to say. 

“I don’t want to be a bad daughter,” Gula murmured to her father, missing the sounds of her ummum approaching. She jumped a bit as the doors opened slowly. 

“Ummum!” 

Her mother smiled, dressed in clothes even nicer than the day before. Her large robe was Abum’s, but she was happily wearing it now as she came across the room. 

“Ummum, look!” Gula pulled her plush from near Gilgamesh, holding the flower adorned lion out for her to see. “Enkidu gave me gifts for Enkidu!” 

“Your Enkidu looks gorgeous,” the woman told her, leaning forward. 

The robes parted a bit. 

She glanced at her belly, eyes catching on to the marks. 

Her eyes drifted back to Abum, arms lowering. 

“Is something wrong-“

“You have marks like Abum.” 

At her words, she could see her mother parting the robes a bit more, nodding a little. “It seems the best way to help me with my mana is to have markings like his. Your Abum was nice enough to help me, but I got so tired after we completed making them that I fell asleep.” 

So she had fallen asleep from working? 

Gula grinned, moving forward to hug her. 

“I get tired sometimes too. I liked to nap in the gardens when I did a lot of work.” 

“The gardens would be a great place to sleep,” her mother murmured, kissing her head. “I slept in your Abum’s room, which was good because he was really sleepy too.” 

Her father had slept? 

“Oh!” The goddess of a woman leaned back, “I told him that you and I would join him for the afternoon. Is there anything you can think of that we should do today?” 

What? 

She wasn’t really sure she understood what the woman was saying. 

Her father was busy. He had guards and soldiers and servants. He needed to sit on his throne and direct people and he needed to write tablets to be delivered. He needed to listen to Siduri like a good king and-

No, there was no way that was true. 

“Nothing?” 

“Abum needs to work.” 

“Not this afternoon.” Her mother kissed her again, taking one of the flower blooms and sticking it in her hair. “If you can’t think of anything, I thought it may nice to walk through some of the gardens. You seem fond of the flowers.” 

She was going to spend the afternoon with her Abum. 

The real one. 

The king of this whole universe of Uruk. 

“Hakuno, there you are.” She could hear her other Abum getting up, the sheets moving a little before she saw him smirking. “And what’s this?” 

“I am going to change.” 

“What for? You are already dressed.” Her father was smirking. 

“This is just about the equivalent of underwear, Gil. I just needed something to-“

He reached forward, yanking the woman onto the bed. His hands stroked along one of the marks on her person. 

“What are these?” 

“Marks for handling mana,” she told him. 

“They feel like more than mere magecraft.” His hand was skimming over them. “…Did caster do them?” 

Her mother’s face burned a bit, but she nodded. “He had a bottle with the ink, but I think he used it all.” 

“Did he mention where he had gotten the ink?” 

She shook her head. 

Looking closely, the marks seemed exactly like Abum’s red ones. They went along her skin the same way, zigzagging over her back near the spine. 

There was a lot of red color there. 

“How did he decide how to trace them?” 

“Weak mana circuits, I think.” 

Her father pushed at his friend, waking the clay being up. Together, the two of them were lifting her robes up, looking over the marks more carefully. 

“What do you think?” 

“With Gula’s story, it makes sense where the marks are, missing the belly, she would have hit the spine. A lot of the marks run along there. Look at this line,” the being ran their fingers over the line, “it’s near a lot of important parts of a human.” 

“What story?” Her mother glanced over her shoulder at them, frowning. 

The two shook their heads, “Gula was just talking about tales she had heard when she was younger.” Abum made it sound like they were nice stories or that there was more than one. 

“You aren’t mad about them?” 

Archer blinked at her mother’s words. “Mad?” 

“…Nevermind.” 

She tried to move, but the man pulled her closer. 

“These are intended to make you stronger. That is what you told me last night before you left, correct?” 

She nodded. 

“Then do not act like they are anything different.” 

Her mother just stared at him a moment, as though she were seeing something surprising. After a second, she seemed to come to, pressing her lips to her father’s. 

They were nice looking together, Gula thought, hugging her lion a little closer. 

She wanted to see her other father like that. 

Yesterday, when all of that horrible nightmare happened, her mother had made all the darkness leave the room. She had held her tight and let her be comforted. Her voice had been soft and her embrace had been warm. Even when her father had come over, trying to be the king and the one in charge, her mother had simply kissed her and worked magic upon the palace. 

Her father had kissed her. 

He had said nice things to them. 

“Ummum!” Gula moved over to the woman, tugging at her sleeve a bit. “Can I get markings too?” 

Her father was laughing. Her mother shaking her head. 

“You have no need for markings,” Enkidu told her from nearby. She could feel their arms picking her up, hoisting her up and motioning to the others to come along. “Your mother’s markings are because her mana was weak. Yours is very strong though.” 

“It is?” 

“Your mana must come from my lines,” her abum told her, all but carrying her mother on his shoulder. Her mom was squirming, but he seemed to want to carry someone too. 

“But you have markings too.” 

He grunted. 

Enkidu chuckled. “I would give an arm to hear your explanation of that, my friend. Please. Why is it you have ink like Hakuno’s. Your lines have such strong and powerful mana.” 

Come to think of it…

There had been markings on her Abum. His were purple though. Maybe he was also helping with his mana problems? 

What in Enki’s name was mana though? 

“Gil, I can walk on my own two feet. You’re making this outfit fall off.” 

Her father was laughing again, shifting her mother so she was carried more like one of the ladies of the neighboring kingdoms were held when being carried off to bed. 

“This isn’t helping,” her mother told him. 

“Consider it repayment for abandoning the three of us last night to rest next to my Caster self. You had our child looking towards the door all night, waiting for you to return. You didn’t even bother to send a servant to speak with us.” 

“I had meant to come back.” 

“It’s okay!” Gula moved a little in Enkidu’s arms, trying to get closer. “I didn’t mind! Enkidu and I were having fun talking about-“

“It’s shameful to make a child wait like that, Hakuno.” 

She hesitated, glancing between them as Hakuno shook her head. “I won’t make her wait. Last night was just exhausting.” 

Exhausting? 

Her father was frowning at that too. 

He went to speak. 

But there was that feeling. 

Gula felt her eyes flicker to the doors leading to the throne room. 

She had felt this feeling several times before, always meaning the same thing. Her body felt so cold. Her eyes flickered to the being holding her, her body shaking. It was the feeling of divinity, of a goddess that hated her so much that she could feel he throat tightening at the very trickle of that feeling. 

She must have been mad about the rotten fruit. 

She’d come to demand her death. 

“Hakuno,” Gilgamesh was setting her mother down. “Get behind me.” 

Enkidu was doing the same with her, letting her run to her mother immediately. 

“I don’t want to die,” she breathed, clinging hard to that waist. 

“What’s going on?” 

Enkidu glanced over at Gilgamesh. Her father was nodding back at them. 

“Gil, Enkidu, what’s going on?” Hakuno was looking between them. “Are we under attack?” 

“There’s a goddess in the palace.” 

The phrase was enough to have her mother pausing. 

“Ummum, let’s go back.” Gula tugged at her robes. “We can hurry to the bedroom and lock the door.” The defenses weren’t working. They had never failed before. They had never been this bad. 

What had happened?! 

“Gula, get behind me.” 

She moved around the woman, watching her nod to her father and his friend. 

“Let’s see who it is.” 

“Hakuno-“

Both of them were starting to argue when they heard the doors opening. 

Gula could feel her body tremble, her eyes locked on the doors as a mass of golden hair could be seen. A pair of bright red eyes appeared as the woman looked up. Her robes cascading down her person as her hands pushed the doors open. 

“I thought I had felt my daughter nearby,” the woman purred. 

The world spun around her. Her body fell against her mother as she heard her mother call her name. Her lion was falling from her hands as everything started to grow dark. 

A monster goddess had gotten into the palace. 

Ishtar was here. 

They were doomed. 


	14. Goddess Mothers

She barely caught the girl as she fainted.

Looking up, Hakuno held Gula close, eyeing the woman carefully. 

A rich brown fur was over one shoulder, the fabric on her person was so revealing and bold that it made the fur look gaudy. What’s more, those red eyes and that golden hair was identical to Gil. 

“You must be Ninsun.” 

The woman was lunging at her, wrapping her arms around her person and squealing so loud that the roof could have shaken from that volume. 

“My baby!” 

“Hello, mother,” Archer greeted, straightening himself and motioning for Enkidu to do the same. Hakuno could barely hold the child in her arms as she was cuddled close, her face was overtaken by the woman kissing the smithereens out of her. 

“Ah, Hakuno. My precious, clever little lioness!” 

She was going to be smothered to death. 

“Let her breathe, Ninsun.” 

She could hear the amusement in the voice, hear the footsteps a moment before she saw Caster vaguely from the side of her view. 

“What is mother doing here?” Archer demanded 

“I invited her. It is not every day that one’s daughter returns from the grave and offers to assist with saving our world. I felt it was only appropriate that she have the opportunity to bond once more with her daughter and grandchild.” 

Bond was definitely high on this woman’s agenda. Hakuno could feel herself being pressed closer, more of those affections being rained down on her a moment before the woman was looking over at her sons. 

“Why wasn’t I informed sooner about her being here?” 

Archer winced a bit, glancing to Enkidu. 

Enkidu shook their head. 

“Ninsun,” Hakuno tried to pull away, but the woman was clinging. 

Obviously, this is an inherited trait, Hakuno thought. 

“Ninsun, Gula passed out. Please, let her breathe.” 

The woman pulled back, looking down at the child and frowning. “What happened to your baby?” 

“I think she just got scared.” 

She wasn’t sure though. She’d been fine before she had sensed Ninsun closeby. Hakuno held the girl a little closer, checking her pulse like how Romani had showed her before. 

Her heart was beating soundly at the touch. 

“Is she alright?” The other three were closing in now. 

“I think she was just scared.” 

“I bet it was Ishtar,” Ninsun growled. 

Assumptions? Ishtar was nowhere near them right now. 

The other three simply nodded at her words. They all seemed in on something. 

She would have to ask about it later. Hakuno glanced over as Ninsun reached for Gula and pulled her away. 

“You are so much like your mother. It’s surprising.” Ninsun shook her head. “Gilgamesh’s father was a brunet, plain as day, but my son turned out like me. It is often that way for most of us. I rather hate it.” 

Her eyes drifted down to the girl again. 

“But you turned out so much like your mother. It must have been due to her mana that she gave you. You were born a blonde just like me.” 

Hakuno frowned at that, but Ninsun moved over to Caster’s side and deposited the girl in his arms. 

“Hold her.” 

He held. 

Ninsun was back over to her though, lacing their fingers on each hand, holding her arms open so the robes were left to hang open. 

“Ah, but look at you! I could not be more pleased with how that ink looks upon you. Such a fierce looking queen you are once again. I could simply steal you away from my sons and keep you in the temples once more just to watch them squirm again.” 

The two went to argue when she shushed them. 

“I should be changing into something a little more covering,” Hakuno told her, pulling at her hands only to be pulled closer. The woman laughed. 

“You look wonderful! Finally, suitable in every sense. My sons have such good taste.” She spun her around, pulling the robes from her shoulders. “Look at her. Don’t you three agree?” 

She was in the hands of Madam Gilgamesh and her younglings. 

Was Caster sure about their relationship? Had she really gotten along with this woman before? 

Did her other self have more powerful headache medicine? 

“Gilgamesh.” 

Both her sons stepped forward. 

“Hmm… Hakuno, how do you differentiate them?” 

“Caster,” she motioned at the king. “And Archer,” she pointed at her own. 

“Ah. Archer?” 

“Yes, mom?” 

“I will need you to run to the gardens. Hakuno is devastatingly lacking in blooms this morning. Perhaps also find a nice perfume as well? She smells wonderful, of course, she’s someone that you chose and therefore would be pleasing enough to the senses, but she is also mine and I am rather particular.” 

“I have something in mind,” Archer replied simply 

He had trouble in mind. 

“Caster?” 

“Yes, Ninsun?” 

“Give Gula back to Hakuno. I want to watch them both cuddle and be mother and child while they visit my temple.” 

“Your temple?” 

Ninsun grinned. “Of course. You didn’t think I would merely come all this way to simply hug my daughter and kiss my grandchild on the cheek? They will both be coming with me.” 

“We haven’t had breakfast yet,” Hakuno argued. 

“My maidens make lovely morning meals.” 

“Ninsun,” Caster was speaking up, but the child slipped right from his grasp, falling through the gates and into Ninsun’s arms. 

The goddess hugged her tightly before returning the girl to her arms. 

“There we are.” 

“Ninsun-“

“I do believe I am your mother.” Ninsun glared over at the man. “Archer refers to me as is proper. I don’t believe I have once heard you properly address me since I arrived.” 

“Mother, I cannot allow you to-“

“Listen to him!” Ninsun was clicking her tongue. “He speaks to me this way, denies me so many things. You must be indoctrinated in the city though. As for my son,” oh that smile was almost too smug. “Weren’t you going to send your other self and the clay being to fetch waters from the coast?” 

Caster glared at her. “I promised Hakuno-“

“Eight. Years.” 

“Mother-” 

“Do you think you grieved alone? Did you think about my thoughts? My needs?” 

Caster fell silent. 

“You and the others can go with your precious Chaldeans. Hakuno, Gula, and I will spend time together.” 

“Moth-“

“Was I unclear?” 

He was glowering now. 

“I have the items you requested,” Archer told her, returning with an arm of blooms and a bottle in hand. 

Ninsun pressed her lips to the man’s forehead, earning a grin. 

“Thank you. Now do not kill your Caster self on your ventures to the coast.” 

“Hmm?” 

Enkidu shook their head. 

“Ninsun.” Hakuno pulled away, slipping around the attempt at grabbing her. She moved close to Archer. She really needed that robe back. It was strange being the least dressed one in the group. “Archer and I have a boat ride this evening and Caster promised Gula the afternoon.” 

“Caster wants the Chaldeans to get water.” 

“Tomorrow.” 

Surely one day wouldn’t matter. 

“Hakuno-“

Ninsun moved forward, looming over her. 

“Tell me that again.” 

Those red eyes seemed to almost gleam in amusement at her words, her hand keeping Caster from speaking. 

“I said they could go tomorrow. Gula and I have plans today.” 

Her eyes narrowed. 

“Again.” 

Really? 

Hakuno shook her head. 

“They’ll go tomorrow.” 

“Show me that spine of yours, my little one,” the goddess purred. “Again.” 

She was scowling now, “They can go tomorrow. I’m spending time with both Gilgamesh today.” 

“Why?” 

Gods, what did she want?! 

“I promised them.” 

“Why?” 

“MO-“

Ninsun waved both of the Gilgamesh off, staring her down, maintaining that direct eye contact. 

“I’m spending time with them both because they are both important to me,” Hakuno told her, putting a little more authority into her voice. 

“Why?” 

It was like a broken record. Why? Why? 

She needed some aspirin for dealing with this woman. 

“Come on, Hakuno.” Ninsun lifted her chin up, stroking along her jaw softly. “There was fire in you before. Tell me why you want to spend time with your baby and my sons. Make me wish to wait a day.” 

“I told you they’re important to me.” 

“So close, so close,” Ninsun hummed. 

“Because Gula needs her fathers.” 

Both men looked at her, nodding a little at that. 

“Nope.” 

“Ninsun.” 

“Feeling, Hakuno. Why bother with these two? A nanny would-“

“Because they’re mine.” 

She all but snarled it, pausing the moment the words were out. 

The knowing smile on the woman’s face was only too big. She leaned forward, pressing those lips once more to her cheeks before kissing the young girl’s forehead next. 

“I will remain for the morning of course,” Ninsun told them all. “I waited all night for this. I won’t leave until I have my fill, but I think I have been humored at least a bit.” Her hand was stroking her cheek as Hakuno looked up at her. “What a lovely maiden you still are. So innocent once again. So very ripe for the picking…”

“You heard her,” Archer purred, his chin coming to rest on her shoulder as Hakuno felt his arms around her waist. 

“I did indeed. You will need to resolve that little issue with her before that useless goddess begins sniffing around once again. I sense Hakuno’s innocence.” 

“Ishtar won’t be living long when we see her,” Enkidu supplied from nearby. 

Hakuno watched the woman’s smile deepen. She turned around. Her hand was pulling her along. 

“Caster, your woman and child need food. Do not neglect them since they’re in your care. Enkidu, you will need to make arrangements. Hakuno mentioned a boat ride with her Archer and an afternoon with her Caster. I want the royal gardens prepared for the afternoon and tell that boat owner that his boat must be adorned in my colors for the evening. If either group fails with these demands, I want them to know their families will suffer.” 

Enkidu was chuckling at the words, as though they weren’t being told to repeat direct threats. 

They left without a word. 

“My servants are already preparing the morning meal,” Caster told her. 

“I do not wish to see mongrels in the dining hall this morning,” the woman told him. “See to it that the additions to this place are not present.” 

Additions? 

“The Chaldeans are already seeing to the area again. There are several farmer disputes that need handling this morning.” 

They were already gone again? 

“And the magician I saw?” 

“A force attacked the eastern wall last night. He’s investigating.” 

They all needed to be investigating. Hakuno went to speak, but felt Archer lean in. 

“Leave it.” 

“Gil,” she glanced over at him, finding him shaking his head. 

“I had my daughter confident in her walk and in her voicing her thinking. You both have failed to bring that about again. It is little wonder that you came to my temple yesterday, Caster.” 

“Mother, do not-“

“Hakuno,” Ninsun was looking back to her, “I would like to confirm a promise from you for all of tomorrow.” 

“There are things in Uruk that need handled. The singularity-“

The woman frowned. 

“You can have the morning.” 

“…Perhaps I spoke too soon about the voicing her mind.” 

“Archer,” Hakuno glanced over at the man. “Do you have anything for helping Gula wake up?” 

“She’s slowly coming to.” 

Hakuno looked down, seeing those eyes fluttering slowly open. 

The glazed over look in her eyes was directed towards her, those little arms moving to hug her. 

“Ummum.” 

Ninsun paused before the dining hall doors, noting the movement. 

“Caster, make sure my seat is prepared.” 

Caster moved without question. 

“Is she not as one would hope,” Archer purred, moving closer to his mother’s side. “She’s been clinging to her mother the whole time.” 

“Ummum,” Gula leaned against her, “where’s my Enkidu?” 

Ah, the lion. 

Hakuno glanced over at Archer, finding him spacing as well. He looked around a moment before heading back the way they’d come. 

“Your father is going to get them,” Hakuno murmured to the girl. She nuzzled the girl’s nose with her own. “You fainted before your grandmother.” 

“Hmm?” 

Hakuno nodded towards Ninsun. “Gula, this is your grandmother.” 

The girl was glancing over at the woman, immediately moving a bit closer. 

“You are so tiny,” Ninsun cooed. 

“You’re one of the goddesses prayed to in the city,” the girl’s soft voice told her. 

“I am. I am the great goddess, Ninsun. I ensure that the steer and the cows continue to flourish in Uruk. I see to the people’s crops and to their good fortunes, occasionally lending hand to the health and the healing of the people as well. It is from my work that I ensure that my own mother, Urash, may continue to see to the world around us and ensure the earth can be inhabited.” 

There was another family member out there? 

Gula nodded a little, but she didn’t ease her grip. 

“Do you like it here, Gula?” The goddess moved a bit closer. 

“I love my ummum.” 

“That doesn’t answer the question, little one.” She was laughing, but there was a glint in her gaze now. “Have you been enjoying your time here?” 

“I am happiest with ummum.” 

Hakuno averted her gaze a bit, biting her lip. 

“I’m sure you do! You get that love from your father,” Ninsun cooed, kissing the girl’s nose. “He was always staying close to me when he was little. All I heard was ‘Ummum. Ummum!’ It was music to my ears. You know that mothers love to hear that, right?” 

Gula glanced up at her for confirmation. 

“I do enjoy it.” 

Her smile was shy, almost hidden away as the girl cuddled against her a little more. 

“Come here,” Ninsun was wrapping her arms around her waist, “Let your grandmother hold you.” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

“Come now! Don’t make a goddess weep.” 

Gula’s grip was steel. “Ummum is my goddess,” she murmured. 

“Mom,” Archer moved in, saving the girl from being tugged away. The lion toy was in his hand, being held carefully as he saved the day. “They both haven’t eaten.” 

“…right…” She hesitated, glancing between the two of them. 

The vibrant mood was fading, an almost sad look coming to her features now. 

“Right… You both must be hungry…”

“It would mean that they would be less willing to cooperate,” Archer offered. 

“Of course…”

Gula mumbled against her as Ninsun began to talk to Archer about boat ride preparations. 

“What was that, Gula?” 

Hakuno leaned back a little. 

“I don’t want to be held by that lady,” Gula muttered, “I just want to stay with my Enkidu and ummum.” 

Hakuno pressed her lips to the girl's forehead and hurried after the other two.

She'd figure out a response to Gula later. 


	15. The Gardens

“We could shop in the markets.”

“No, thank you.” 

“There will be books there. Afterwards, we can enjoy some ice in my temple together. I’ll open the gardens area and we can spend the afternoon until Caster arrives merely enjoying the breeze off the Euphrates.” 

“No, thank you,” Hakuno told her again. 

Gula was eyeing the goddess warily, her hands wrapped around her waist tightly. To say she didn’t care for the goddess was a bit of an understatement. 

“Gula, why don’t you, your mother, and I all spend some time playing with the lions today? They’ve probably been loath for company.” 

The girl buried her face into Hakuno’s chest. “No, thank you.” 

The woman stopped being perched over her chair’s arm, moving to lean back and eyeing them both carefully. 

“What are you both going to do with Caster today?” 

“I’m not sure,” Hakuno replied. “I suppose we will do whatever he finds entertaining. It’ll be nice for him to relax a little and rely on others.” 

Even now, he seemed to have been absorbed into his work. The man had needed to move a few seats down, talking to several of his advisors and harassing them about their decision-making talents. He’d taken off his turban just for the opportunity to run his hand through his hair and whine. 

Archer was eating beside her though, amused and pleased with the change in events. 

“May I hold you?” Ninsun asked the young girl in her arms. 

Another no. Hakuno held Gula a little closer and smiled a little, “Caster was telling me that we used to be close.” 

“Are close. We are close, unless there is something you are trying to tell me.” 

She wasn’t making this easy. 

Hakuno sighed. “I don’t really know you yet, so-“

“I brought you here.” 

No, she had brought her other self here. The one that had been the actual mother to Gula. There was a phenomenal difference between herself and that woman. That woman had gotten accustomed to Uruk and to Gilgamesh Caster. She had done things that she had never dared to even consider. 

Being intimate with Caster, for example. 

She really didn’t need that kind of intimacy and relationship. What she had with Archer was fine. They were partners. Teammates who happened to have their lips press together from time to time. 

“You spent a lot of time in my temple. It may help you to come and spend some time there. You may find that you-“

“I just need to stay here,” Hakuno told her. “Gudako and the others are working hard to save Uruk and all of Babylonia. I need to do my part with Archer and Enkidu as well. That’s why we’re here.” 

“Along with Gula.” 

Ninsun nodded at Archer’s addition. 

She was thinking though. Hakuno could see the thought processes as she tried to find ways to really start this conversation. There was no point though. Again, for the umpteenth time, Hakuno found herself thinking the same thing as before: 

She wasn’t from this time. 

Her relationships with those in this time needed to be pulled back a little. She needed to let them live their lives without her. Getting all cuddly with Gula was impossible to avoid, but Gula needed to get close to those who were here…

Hakuno paused. 

Ninsun was a strong female figure in Uruk. 

She was family as well. 

“Gula,” Hakuno leaned over the girl a little, “You know, Ninsun is your grandmother. She probably has been really sad without you around.” 

Ninsun was watching her with the same look on her face that Gil got from time to time. Gula was also looking at her that way. 

Mixed pleasure and displeasure. 

She hadn’t really known what that expression had meant before now. 

“You should show her Enkidu,” Hakuno told her. 

Gula bowed her head a little, scooting to the side of her lap and holding up her stuffed lion. She didn’t bother to say anything, merely hold the lion up. 

The woman seated beside them was a goddess though. 

She leaned forward, holding the lion’s head up a little and pressing her lips to its forehead. Her lips moved to the young girl’s forehead next, pressing a kiss there as well. 

“What a beautiful lion you have, little one. It must have come from good breeding.” She purred the words like the sweetest lullaby, letting those eyes simply gleam as she spoke to the child. “They have a fine mane and will do well in keeping you safe. Do not forget that you must protect it as well. All relationships are important partnerships.” 

Gula stared at her. 

Another moment of silence passed. 

And her face was pressed against her lion, head nodding a moment before she was cuddling close. Hakuno stroked her hair gently. 

“Thank you.” 

She practically breathed the words, nodding and spilling the gratitude in a rush. 

“You are so shy,” Ninsun lamented softly. “Your mother was that way with me too. She was put into such a deep sleep that it took days to awaken her when I pulled her from the currents of time. When I did, she was so scared. She didn’t know anything about our world or how to even speak. I kept her by my side in my chambers, getting her used to touching and affections. I taught her how to speak and read, how to worship gods and how to be a good mother.” 

Deep sleep…

Hakuno stared over at her as Gula nodded, continuing to listen. 

The her from before had been in a deep slumber…

That sounded familiar for some reason. 

“You’re sure that she was in a deep sleep?” Archer asked. 

“The humans had put her to sleep,” Ninsun told him. She was managing to pull Gula into her arms slowly, brushing back her hair and beginning to braid it. “I saw her fight it and thought, this will be a good little queen.” 

“Ummum is a goddess,” Gula told her. 

“Do you think so?” Ninsun laughed a little. “Then I suppose we should make sure that she has what she needs to be a good goddess tomorrow.” 

“What she needs?” 

“Hakuno.” 

She was pulled away from the topic of what a goddess needs as Archer murmured her name. 

“I think Caster had your original body,” Archer murmured. “If he did, then we need to talk to him about her memories. You were put to sleep because of memory problems.” 

So she could possibly learn to remember things from before if she talked to him. 

That was actually wonderful news. She wanted to remember what Archer was talking about when he talked about the moon and school. Hearing these things here and there when he was in the mood to speak of it and only knowing of Chaldea was getting frustrating. 

“We’ll get all those things!” Gula told her. 

“We will,” Ninsun agreed. 

Damn, what had they mentioned? 

She went to ask, but a hand wrapped around her own. She glanced over at Archer, watching him drink from his morning glass and avoid her gaze. 

“Ladies. Enkidu… Archer.” Caster nodded at them all as he came back. “I’m opting to free my schedule a bit further. Let’s go, Hakuno. Gula.” 

“I’m having quality time,” Ninsun complained. 

“Abum! We’re gonna get ummum nice things!” Gula told him. 

“I look forward to seeing what you get,” Caster told her. 

The girl pressed her lips to Ninsun’s cheek, earning a squeak from the woman before she was raining attention upon the child’s head. She was smothering the girl, but Gula seemed to be simply melting into her arms and blushing. 

“You know that your grandmother loves you more than anything,” Ninsun cooed. 

She was unable to even respond to that, from the looks of things. 

“Let me see my daughter, Ninsun,” Caster demanded. 

“I need a few more minutes.” 

Caster glanced over, noting the hand-holding, “Archer.” 

“I will need her at the Euphrates by sunset.” 

“We will see.” 

They were really going to do this? 

“I’ll be there,” Hakuno promised, looking over at Archer. 

She pulled Gula from Ninsun’s arms and grabbed one of the apples. 

She’d at least have something to eat while they went to do whatever Caster had planned for them. Gula was more than happy to wrap her arms around her shoulders and grin to Caster. 

They were making progress. 

“May I?” 

Caster held his hands out, earning a shake of the head. 

Well, some progress was being made. 

Caster was leading her away from the others though, his lips pressing to the top of her head as they went. 

They meandered to one of the gardens. 

“This is my favorite!” Gula wiggled out of her arms, motioning for Hakuno to sit before she was sprinting off. “Wait a moment here! I know what we can get you!” 

Caster laughed a little, tossing his turban onto the girl as she sprinted off into the thick bushes and trees. 

Opportunity time. 

“Ninsun said something interesting while we were having breakfast.” 

“Oh?” 

Caster was settling on the edge of the fountains, leaning back a little as though to merely enjoy the sunlight streaming over the tops of the trees. 

“Yeah, she said that I was in a deep sleep when I originally came here and had to be cared for and raised a bit by her before I could function like one of your citizens.” 

“You were asleep. You had problems with retaining memory.” 

“Did I get memory back somehow?” 

He glanced away from her, his words being avoided. She wasn’t really sure what he was thinking, but that answer right there wasn’t promising. 

She needed to remember things. 

It was important. 

“Gula seems to have opened up more,” Caster offered. 

“She’s doing wonderful. I am thinking of having her and Ninsun become closer. It will give her someone she can rely on besides you.” 

“What about yourself?” 

“I’m from Chaldea, Gil.” 

“You love her.” Caster shook his head a little, pulling her against his side. “Did talk to Ninsun about anything else this morning?” 

“She was trying to talk to me, but I can’t be hurting Ninsun and Gula like that. I will have to leave here and go back. I’m here to resolve the singularity. I know you have Gudako and the others running around and helping, but we need to find the source of the problems here.” 

“We’ll resolve that in time. You should have tried to talk to Ninsun though. As you heard, she knew you quite well. She’s been missing you.” 

“I can’t hurt them, Gil. Ninsun or Gula.” 

Caster shook his head. “It’s important for you to let them know that you did care for them. The two have been suffering.” 

“And what about you?” 

Surely he could ensure that they had someone that cared for them. 

“I am always pleased to have you do that for me as well.” 

What? 

No-

“Ummum!” 

The girl was running back to her with the flower blooms in hand, setting them and her lion onto her lap. Those vibrant red eyes looked up at her excitedly. 

“They’re for you,” she told her. 

“They’re very pretty,” Hakuno told her. 

“Gula, come here.” 

Caster pulled the girl onto his lap, settling her close to himself. 

“You know, blooms look better on a woman than simply being given.” 

Hakuno stared at him. The girl in his arms was already bouncing excitedly at the prospect. 

“You have to be careful though.” Caster was taking one of the larger blooms. Hakuno could feel herself turned, the man pulling her hair back. “You have to gather the hair back like this, and you slowly work the blooms in as you weave the hair into a design.” 

Gula was plucking the flowers from her lap and handing them over. 

There wasn’t any getting out of this either. She was stuck until they were done, lest Gula think she didn’t like the flowers. 

“Can we do that with mine?” Gula asked behind her. 

“If you would like. We could have your mother try it.” 

“I’m not good with hair,” Hakuno warned him. 

“It does not take being good with hair, fool. Sit still and allow me to finish.” 

She closed her eyes, waiting. 

She could hear Gula bouncing around, restless obviously. The real meals and attention were really helping her show a little more personality. 

Her head was turned, a pair of lips moving softly against her own. 

Eyes opening, Hakuno watched as Caster pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers. 

“Gula-“

“She went to get more flowers,” Caster told her. “We’re a few short.” 

“Oh.” 

He was close. Very close. 

“I’ll go with the Chaldeans tomorrow,” he told her. “It’ll be a two day trip to get to the bay and back. In the meantime, you can get closer to Siduri, Ninsun, and Gula. The four of you have been dancing around one another’s feet, with Ninsun and Gula being the only two trying.” 

“Caster-“

“I will behave for a while with Archer and Enkidu,” he promised. “I am rather interested in the technology from the Chaldeans anyway.” 

That wouldn’t end well. 

As well-intentioned as that was-

“You stress as badly as I do.” 

He pressed his lips to hers again, softly kissing her until the air was gone from her lungs. She could feel him pulling her onto his lap now. There was an arm wrapping around her waist. 

“Hakuno, allow your king to think for a time. Let me take on the burdens and look at the world you brought forth around me. Look at the young heir that you have given me.” He grinned a little. “It is not meant for one’s face to scowl as much as yours.” 

“I’m worried.” 

“Then tell me your worries and be done with them. Do not waste your energies on such things.” 

“I won’t be here forever-“

He was kissing her again, hard. She felt her body burning in his arms from that kind of attention. Her head was spinning a little as he stole her air away. Her hands held onto his shoulders. Her eyes were shut, allowing the moment to happen. 

She kissed him back, desperately. 

Her feet dipped into the waters of the fountain behind his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The cold feel of the water made her shudder. 

“Love me,” Caster murmured. 

“I can’t.” 

“Need me.” 

“I already do.” 

She needed him so badly right now she couldn’t breathe. She cupped his face and kissed him harder. Just a little more and she’d be able to pull back. Just a moment-

“Ummum! Abum!” 

Caster pressed her to his chest, pressing his lips to her shoulder as Hakuno heard Gula getting closer. 

“Gula, did you find what you needed?” 

“I did!” 

The girl climbed onto the edge of the fountain and laughed. 

“Ummum! Your shoes are in the fountain!” 

“Ah, but look a little more,” Caster told her. “She left something else in there.” 

She had? 

Gula looked carefully, moving to stand up. 

Hakuno glanced over as well. 

She’d been so-

Her body was falling towards the waters. Her grasp on caster tightened, but, with a shocked look, he was falling into the waters with her. 

They hit the water with a loud splash. The deafening sound of the water moving around her could be heard as she felt Caster letting out a burst of bubbles. He pulled her to the surface, laughing the moment he came up. 

“Abum! You pushed Ummum in!” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he drawled. Hakuno grabbed the rim of the fountain and held on a moment before she saw Caster yank Gula in with a squeal from the small child. 

“ABUM!” 

Caster laughed, holding her close and grinning. 

“I can’t swim!” Gula held onto him tight. “I can’t swim at all!” 

“We’ll fix that. This is a good place to begin. The water is only so deep.” 

Hakuno watched one of her shoes float by and shook her head. 

At least he was having fun. 


	16. Sunset on the Euphrates

“Relax. Move your legs up and down and let me hold your hands.”

Hakuno watched the two continuing to move around the fountain, Caster’s hands holding Gula’s arms as she nervously kicked and tried to swim. He’d been spending the whole day at this. He wanted to see her swim. He wanted to see her succeed. 

A couple of lions had shown up, lapping at the water a little and sitting beside her as she watched the two and praised as needed. 

They were making progress. 

She just didn’t like when Caster let go. Gula wanted to hold onto him the entire time that she was in the water. She wanted to cling and be safe there. 

“I’m going to let go of your arms.” 

“N-No-“

“Gula,” Caster chided, sighing before he frowned at her. “I’m going to hold your waist.” 

She hesitated, but he moved, holding her just barely. 

“We’re going to practice arm movements again.” He continued, his expression so serious as he told the girl how to swim. 

Archer was decent with the children in Chaldea, now that she was thinking about it. He’d never had a problem with Nursery or Santa Lily. He was more than happy to watch Jack and Abigail when Gudako needed assistance. 

He got up to trouble with them, but…

Her other self must have seen how good Caster could be with children. 

“You’re doing well. Hold your head up. You’re mine, after all. Don’t be afraid to splash whomever gets in your way. You’re doing this because you are capable of conquering water just as well as you walk upon land.” 

Gula nodded, giving a soft response before kicking harder. 

Caster let her go, letting her swim off across the water. 

The glowing look on his face, the small grin on his face- it was like Archer when he found something that amused him about her. It was like when Archer wanted to speak about Enkidu or about architecture. It was like when he wanted to talk about water parks and other things of that nature. 

“YOU LET GO!” 

Gula clung to the wall of the fountain, having swam across the waters and realized her father had let go. 

“You swam. There was no need to hold on.” 

“Abum!” 

“Come here. Swim back to me.” 

He said it so eagerly, holding his arms open. 

The girl made a sound of frustration, glancing at the wall before she shoved away from it. 

She dunked her head, coughing as she swam as quickly as she could. 

Caster didn’t wait, rushing forward a little to meet her halfway. As she coughed, he chastised her on her shove. 

“You can’t lower your head when you do that. If you do, you need to breathe out your nose at the same time.” 

Gula leaned against his chest, cuddling closer. 

Everyone in Chaldea had complained about Gilgamesh before. 

He’s too loud. 

“You did well,” Caster murmured to the girl. 

He’s rude and ill tempered. He doesn’t like anything to not go his way. He’s nothing but an arrogant asshole that would ditch anything that doesn’t suit his tastes. 

“I will do better in a second,” Gula promised. “You’ve been swimming all day. Leave it for today. You’ll be exhausted if you keep going any further. You’ve already done more than enough,” Caster told her. 

“I want to swim,” Gula argued. 

“Even I have to stop working when I have one more scroll left,” Caster told her. “Know your limits, Gula. Don’t push them too far. You did well.” 

Gilgamesh doesn’t know how to love, the others in Chaldea had insisted. They had seen Archer lose his temper before she came and when she wasn’t around. They were sure he was like that in the privacy of his own room as well. He has no heart, no reason. 

“You cut your hand a bit,” Caster noted, pulling her hand from his shoulder and looking at the wound. 

“Ah- I’m sorry-“

Caster murmured softly, magic starting up a moment before the girl was gasping a bit. 

“What?” Gilgamesh smirked. “You didn’t think I could do that? You must be well looked after from here on out, Gula. If you are wounded again, you must tell me immediately.” 

The girl was crying. 

The tears were falling quietly. Her arms were wrapping around his shoulders. She wept into his shoulder, earning a pause from the king in the fountain. His arms tightened around the girl. His eyes closed. 

This was why she had stuck around the king. 

This was why she didn’t mind when Archer could be a dick or a sarcastic shit. 

“Hakuno.” Caster was moving through the waters, coming over to her side. “I believe I may have broken our child. I’m getting nothing but tears.” 

She had to laugh. 

“I think she’s just really happy,” Hakuno told him simply, accepting the girl from his arms. She could feel those arms wrapping around her waist. She could feel the sobbing making her start to hiccup now. 

Tilting her head up like she had had Archer do to her, Hakuno could see the girl sniffle a bit. Those eyes gleamed brightly. Her breathing was coming in hard and her cheeks were flushed. 

“Ummum, you’re a goddess,” she breathed. 

“I’m nothing like that.” 

Her magic was average at best. 

She was weak in the fights at times. She was decent support, but-“

“Accept the praise,” Caster insisted, climbing out of the fountain next to them and standing up on solid land. Hakuno found his arms wrapping around her, pulling both herself and Gula into his arms. They headed back into the palace, Gula’s quiet weeping the only sound around right now. 

Well. 

There was the sound of soft footsteps fleeing from nearby. 

The servants were disappearing around corners, reappearing at corners and from the cracks of doors to look over at them. 

“I should walk you down to the river at least,” Caster told her. “It’s getting to the end of our time for now.” 

“That’d be fine.” Hakuno hugged their child to herself a little more. 

They’d all be able to spend a little more time together. She would be able to see a little bit more time that the two were spending together. 

“While you enjoy the sights, Gula and I will go have dinner and wait for you to return,” Caster told her. 

“I’ll try not to take too long.” 

Caster laughed, glancing over at Gula. “Your mother thinks she won’t get distracted by how beautiful Uruk is. Can you believe this?” 

“Please be safe, ummum,” Gula murmured. 

“She’ll be fine. This is my city. There is nothing that can compare.” 

It was just what one would expect from the man as well. 

A city that could double for a city made of gold. The evening skies were tinged with the beginnings of reds and deep blues. The sun was setting just beyond the city buildings, nestled so tightly like it was climbing beneath bedsheets. There were a few musicians out here and there, a few breweries and public gathering places that were filled with people and sounds. 

The world was in trouble, but it was hard to tell here. 

Everything here was under the king’s care. The people here were under the king’s protective embrace. 

It was impossible to avoid closing her eyes and simply taking in the feeling of it all. It was hard not to be carried away by the feeling of home that seemed to seep through to the bones. 

Here. 

Here was where home was. These people that greeted them and laughed, teasing the king a bit about carrying his family; these buildings that blocked out the light of the sun, letting everything feel like it was caught in a time outside of time; the smell of food that rolled through the air, promising a well home cooked meal. 

Here, in the arms of a king that seemed to know how to say the right thing. Always. This was home. 

It was hard not to think in such simplistic views as Gula was probably thinking: that the world started and ended in this city. It was hard not to think that this place was the center and the whole of the universe. There was no good and evil here. There was no true end. 

“Hakuno!” 

Archer’s voice met her ears. 

Gula was already leaping from her arms, straight into Archer’s arms as he grew close enough. 

“Abum! My Abum taught me how to swim!” 

Archer rolled his eyes, pressing his lips distractedly to her forehead. “Did your mother need to join?” 

“Ummum watched,” Gula told him. “We did her hair! I picked the flowers myself!” 

Hakuno pulled the girl’s lion from her robe’s belt and tucked the lion into her arms before handing her to Caster. 

Caster reached out though, pulling her close enough to kiss. 

She could feel her face burning, her eyes closing as she kissed him back. 

“We are heading back. Enjoy your trip on the Euphrates,” Caster told her. “Tomorrow, Archer, the Chaldeans, Enkidu, and I will head to get more fresh water for the city.” 

“Alright…”

The man began a conversation with Gula, turning away. 

The girl’s small squeal of delight was almost too much. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

“It’s hard not to. You were right about Uruk.” 

But the man was turning, directing her towards the boat. 

The goddess had added quite a few things. A basket of food was settled near one of the seats. There were lanterns on the waters, lightly bobbing as the sun began its final farewell. 

He didn’t bother with helping her get on the boat, merely catching her when the boat wobbled a bit. 

“Sit next to me.” 

“There’s not a great amount of room next to you-“ 

But there was already a mood forming. 

She settled in, sighing. 

She should have known that he would be in a bad mood the moment that Caster kissed her. She had gotten really caught up in the moment and in caring for the two. She glanced out at the waters, wondering how long they would end up being on this boat. 

Archer had them heading further into the waters though, rowing them to the outskirts of the area. 

The skies overhead were darkening, the stars twinkling into existence. The moon was just beginning to peek. 

“I should have guessed that Caster would do something distasteful.” Archer told her after a while. The gates were opening, a blanket being pulled from within and wrapped around her shoulders. 

“Thanks.” 

Archer glanced at the city, watching more of the lights within twinkle into existence. 

“You’re supposed to be being caught up in how much better my city is than anywhere we’ve been to before.” 

“It’s a great city.” 

“My Caster self is spending too much time with you.” 

Of course he was. Hakuno shook her head. “It’s fine. Gula needs to be treated right. I don’t mind helping him figure out how to treat his daughter and bond with her. They’re getting along really well now. He’s very patient with her.” 

“That child is from a union between the two of us, you know.” He watched her. “You said you love her.” 

“It’s hard not to. Do you not feel that way?” 

“She’s… suitable.” 

Hakuno nodded. “Like Caster said, it’s impossible for a parent not to love their child. That’s probably what makes us feel that way.” 

“You could have her.” 

“I already get to have her. She’s been spending a lot of time with me.” 

The man glanced over at her again, his eyes drifting to her hair. With a scoff, he was grabbing the braid from before. 

“This is going to become a mess if you don’t pull these blooms out.” 

“It’s fine.” 

But he was already started. 

If only Enkidu was here. They’d be able to translate what the man was thinking. They’d be getting Archer to the purpose of his banter. 

She was stuck in the center of the Euphrates’ surface, lightly bobbing along the stream with the lanterns. 

“…You kissed him.” 

Hakuno paused, glancing over at the man as he unraveled the last of the braid. His kept one hand holding her cheek. 

“You kiss me,” she pointed out. 

“I have been with you. You have been at my side, fighting and sleeping. Almost at all hours of every day, you are at my side. My indulging you is within my rights.” 

“You’re the same person.” 

“But we aren’t, not really. Two different times. Two different directions.” 

He was getting closer, his face set in a scowl. 

“You’re the one that I spend all my time with at home.” Hakuno looked up at him. There was a quickening of her heart in her chest. There was a warmth spreading through her for some reason. 

“And?” 

She didn’t know what she was getting at. He was hovering, closing the space between them. Subconsciously, she leaned in closer, feeling one of his hands on her thighs. 

“Tell me what you’re saying, Hakuno? Are you throwing my allowances in your regard in my face?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Show me then.” 

The demand came softly, with an edge to it. Prove it or beat it, that tone seemed to demand. 

What was she supposed to do? How was she-

Hakuno moved slowly, going to the floor of the boat. Her hands stole the hand that had been on her thigh, moving it to her lips. 

She closed her eyes, pressing her lips to the palm of his hand after kissing his knuckles. 

There was a dark, strange look in his eyes. Archer watched her kiss the palm of his hand, the wrist. 

Then he was moving to the floor as well. The blanket was being tightened behind her, pulling her onto his lap. His lips were finding hers. 

Her hands were back on those shoulders. 

The tension in his body eased, his shoulders a little easier to press her fingers against. His lips were moving slower, more gently than she had imagined they would be. 

“Stay at my side,” Archer murmured. 

“I am a permanent fixture there,” Hakuno murmured back. 

“I’m taking you here.” 

The warning rang in her ears, but she was already lying back, feeling him loom over her. Those red eyes were gleaming in the light of the lanterns. There was a blanket of deep navy and faint stars behind him. The lanterns were making the angles of his face that much more prominent. 

Her voice called out his name. 

He stole the air from her lips in return. 

This wouldn’t be a one and done affair. She couldn’t manage that. She’d seen some of the other servants swing it, but she just-

She couldn’t just sit on it and leave. 

He couldn’t just fuck her and leave. 

The man seemed to be making the whole boat feel too warm. Sweat was starting to form over her person. Her hands found his face and stole those lips away. 

He trailed a hand along her chest and waist, reaching lower yet. 

The first touches were enough to have her breath coming in hard. The next few touches, well- she couldn’t be sure if she was awake or in the darkest, more hormone induced dreams that she only dared to dream when the man was afar. 

But there were words being murmured to her. 

Words spilling forth that seemed to revolve around waiting and impatience; Hakuno felt herself shudder in return. 

“Beg me.” 

“Please…”

It came automatically. It came with her hands clinging to his chest. His clothing was gone. His jewelry was gone. 

There were no clothes on her either. 

“Tell me that you want me to do it.” 

“I want you.” 

“Call my name.” 

“Gil.” 

“Which one?” 

“Archer,” those fingers were stroking at the very depths of her, creating this twist in her stomach, this need to move in her. She needed to touch him. She needed to be touched. 

She pulled at his shoulders, trying to get him to come down. 

“We don’t do this just once,” Archer warned. 

“Please…”

“Tell me you want to do this every night.” 

“I want this all the time,” Hakuno offered instead. 

A laugh escaped him, that smile as bright as the sun. He looked like a predator above her, about to devour her whole. 

Gods, let him get on with it. 

“Tell me…”

She waited, ready to tell him. Whatever he wanted to hear. Whatever was necessary and in her ability to give. She was ready to say it. 

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “Spread your legs a little more for me, Hakuno.” 

They opened like magic, wrapping around his waist as he drew closer. His lips moved against hers again, more passionate than before. 

She clung, pressing herself to his naked body. 

“Love me,” Hakuno breathed. 

He seemed to still, but she knew enough to know how to proceed. She pushed him into her, sitting well on his person and biting her lip at the slight pain. She didn’t waste time in stopping though. The pain would go away with movement. That was what a couple of the servants had told her. 

She began to roll her hips a bit, moving back only to try to take more of him. 

A growl came from his lips, He sat them up properly and found her mouth again. 

The world was churning a little here and there. The lighting was flickering over their bodies, hiding curves and dips on his body. 

“You’re mine,” Archer told her. 

“I know.” 

The pressure was building. 

The boat rocked precariously as the edge was coming closer. 

Closer yet. 

So close. 

They were going to float into eternity at this rate. Her body was pressed to the floor again, amongst the rose petals that were strewn across the floor, next to where the food was placed. 

But she could feel his lips moving to her chest, devouring her. 

There was sound, but she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. 

“Tell me what you want,” Archer breathed. “Demand from me.” 

Her climax swept through, her eyes closing as the currents of that feeling flooded through her. Her worries and her fears were wiped away. The world vanished. 

There was the blond above her. There was her. 

That was it. 

Her hand went to his lips, marveling at the look of his face. 

It was hard to hold back from giving in to the need to answer him. 

A flooding went through her. The man above her made a grunt of pleasure. Astoundingly, beyond the realm of any experience she had held with this man before, he was wrapping an arm around her, pulling out and sitting them up a bit. The blanket was back around them. His lips were pressing to her shoulder. 

Was this what it was like to be close to someone? 

Her face pressed to his chest. 

The basket nearby was opened. 

Slices of fruits were being dipped and fed to her. 

His lips were sealing hers, stealing a piece of food here and there. 

She wasn’t sure how long they were there. She wasn’t sure where the time went. Time just didn’t exist in Uruk. She was sure it didn’t. 

But the blanket of stars were more prominent as they reached the docks again. The lanterns had burnt out. 

The king was bringing his clothes back into fruition, wrapping the blanket around her a little more and carrying her towards the palace once again. 

They were making their way up the stairs. 

They were moving through the halls, finding Caster, Gula, and Enkidu asleep in their room. They opted to steal Caster’s bedroom. 

Plush fabrics met her cheeks. Cloud-like cushions met her head. 

Her lips found his again. 

“You’re all I need,” Hakuno found herself telling him, feeling him pull back from her lips. 

She’d never wondered what this relationship between them could be, but this…

She’d never be able to sit on him and leave. 

She was well and truly attached to the man’s side. 

They fell asleep to the scent of their time together, his leg between her thighs and his hands cradling her body to his chest. 


	17. A Royal Flush

“We need to get the water, Gilgamesh.”

Hakuno opened her eyes slowly, hearing the sounds of the voices talking near the doorway. 

“We can wait.” 

“No, we can’t. You saw that beast that appeared before. We’re running out of time. We’re boiling water to be able to drink things, but the people need that fresh water from the coast. What happened to traveling yesterday.” 

Gudako sounded rational. 

Archer must have done something. Hakuno sighed, moving to stand up. 

Moving to was the key word. 

Her body ached, her legs and body was sporting more markings than the day before. A smell was permeating the air around her as she pulled back the sheets and looked around the grand room. It hurt to move her legs. It hurt to shift her hips. 

Archer glanced her way from the doorway, pausing a moment before he motioned for the guests to leave. 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

“Soon. Gil-“

The door closed. 

“You’re awake.” 

He sounded softer in tone. The man was heading over to her side, climbing back onto the bed and pushing her back. 

“Gil, what’s going on?” 

“You should know exactly what is going on. We have already done this once before, Hakuno. Lay back and give in. We came close to you succumbing last night.” 

His lips were stealing hers before she could argue with him. His body already moving between her legs. The ache was more pronounced as he wrapped her legs around him. She gasped as he pulled back, preparing herself to argue when he was moving to her neck. 

There was a spot, just near the base of her neck. He nipped and sucked at it, making her toes curl and her hands delve into his hair. Her breathing was coming in harder. Her sense of reason was somehow draining before she could stop it. 

He felt so good. 

Enkidu wasn’t around to help. 

She didn’t really want him to either. 

The feeling of the man’s hands going to her chest, kneading her in a rhythm that was entirely foreign to her, was bringing her to emitting the softest of sounds. Embarrassing sounds, she thought; she held onto him more, closing her eyes before she would have to see him smirking again. 

“Hakuno,” the man cooed. “Hakuno, I know that you’re not denying me the look of you.” 

Of course she wasn’t. She was exposed and naked against him. He was touching her, already pushing himself into where she was ready for him. 

“Moan it for me,” Gilgamesh purred. “Say my name. Say how you need me.” 

She kept her mouth shut. She bit her lip to keep the words in. 

“Stubborn,” he chastised. Those lips of his were going to her chest, she gasped as he reached a hand down and stroked between them. 

“G-Gil…”

“Louder,” he murmured. 

There had been something she was going to get at before this. There was something else…

But she needed him to be like this first. Let him lose his control and she’d remember. Her hands tightened on that golden hair, she leaned in, pulling him away only to steal his lips. 

She fell over him, her body sitting on him entirely. They both moaned from the feel of it. 

“Gil…”

His hands went to her legs, stroking more. 

His name echoed off the walls now. The man leaned up to murmur into her ear. 

“If you don’t move, I’ll roll us over and steal away the every thought your eyes are trying to tell me.” 

She shifted, following the motion of his hands. 

She moaned, finding the pain receding for this newfound feeling. She was above the man. She was actually looming over him, clinging to his jewelry and watching those eyes simply blaze as he looked up at her. 

It was like stealing away the greatest of treasures. 

He was beginning to blush! 

She pressed her lips against his. 

She grabbed his hands, stealing them away from her thighs and lacing their fingers together. 

They went over his head. 

No one would ever believe this. 

She was stealing away the great and arrogant king Gilgamesh, the man that insulted nearly everyone in Chaldea. 

The man who never faltered, who never took a knee for anything. 

His name was a needier moan as she saw the deep blush adorning his face. 

“HAKUNO!” 

She squeaked, falling over at the sound of that sudden voice. A loud cursing came from Archer as he moved immediately, wrapping her and himself in his outer robes. 

“C-Caster!” 

Hakuno clung to Archer, unable to move without showing off that she was naked. The room reeked enough to be able to tell what had been happening. 

The man stood, staring between the two of them. He stalked forward, glaring at Archer. 

“She was supposed to talk to me before bed,” Caster stated. 

“We had other things on the mind when we returned,” Archer told him simply. 

“I can see that. Perhaps if you weren’t using her body’s memory of me to seduce you and sate your insatiable behaviors, I could have let her know a bit more about handling Ninsun today.” 

Seduce-

“I-I wasn’t seducing him!” 

Caster just gave her a bored look, “Am I supposed to believe that you weren’t just now forcing my Archer self into being pinned to the bed?” 

“She was right where I wanted her,” Archer told him. 

“Oh yes,” Caster agreed. “I could see that well enough. Your face is still red, by the way.” 

“I do not turn red.” 

The man laughed softly, mockingly. 

Shit. 

Hakuno tried to start moving a bit, to get the blankets nearby, but Gula was bouncing into the room. 

“Can I come in now, Abum?” 

“Gula, give us another moment-“

The girl wasn’t listening. Already dressed for the day, Gula was wrinkling her nose and climbing onto the bed to smile and hug her and Archer. Hakuno could feel her mood going out the window. The pain was back. The dull throb from before was back with a vengeance. 

“Good morning, ummum!” 

“Ah, good morning, Gula.” 

“I got to stay with Enkidu and Abum last night,” she told her. 

“That’s great. Enkidu is wonderful to sleep with.” 

There were two very piercing looks coming her way at that. 

“Do you know why it smells in here?” 

“It smells?” 

Gula nodded. “Really weird. I don’t like it.” 

“There was a mixup in perfumes,” Archer told her. “Your mother sprayed herself with the bad bottle and smashed it when she realized that it was foul smelling.” 

Really? 

“It’s a noxious smell, isn’t it, Gula?” Caster piped up. 

“It smells horrible,” Gula told him. 

“Could you could tell Siduri in the hallway to go prepare a bath for the four of us? We should help your mother prepare for the day since she has failed to do so.” 

“Can we help ummum find clothes too?” 

Hakuno buried her face against Archer. 

The girl was too innocent. This was too much. 

“I think that would be more than acceptable.” 

Gula was bounding off before she could even think of a response. The doors closed as Gula’s excited voice piped up to speak with Siduri. 

“Get out of my bed, Archer.” 

“It was far less comfortable than my own that I share here with Hakuno anyway.” Archer moved to stand up, keeping his arms around her waist and pulling her with him. “I do believe that I have a bath being prepared for myself and Hakuno… and Gula, of course.” 

“We do,” Caster corrected. 

“Yes, well. I suppose someone has to help Enkidu with their hair.” 

Caster went to argue, but a knock came at the door. He opted for heading over and smiling at who he found. 

“Just a moment.” 

“Who’s-“ Hakuno found her words cut off as Caster crossed the room and hauled Archer by the scruff of his neck. 

“He’s right here. Take him,” Caster declared, all but throwing the man out of the room and bolting the door closed. She could see the mana glowing in his arms from the efforts he had put in to overpower the archer. She could see the lines of circuits dimming as Caster pulled away from the door. 

“Caster, who was…” 

“Hakuno.” 

She paused, finding the man walking up to her. 

“Caster?” 

His hands found hers. 

She found him leaning in and pressing his lips to her knuckles. 

“Sit.” 

He command was soft. 

She did it without thinking. 

“I was curious about what the relationship was between the two of you. To think you would actually take the senseless fool of an archer like that…” She could feel his hand against her face a moment before she was lying back. 

This wasn’t a good place to me in. 

She needed to get to the baths. She needed to get the men sent off. Today was her day with Ninsun. 

“Hakuno, you are home,” the man murmured. His hands were pulling hers over her head, mimicking how she had been with Archer. Those red eyes were watching her as he pulled away to speak. “Be selfish again. Demand what you want.” 

This wasn’t smart. 

“Caster-“

A loud banging came to the door a moment before a blade slipped through the crack. She could see the bolt being moved a moment before the doors were opening. 

Hakuno scrambled for the covers as Caster straightened. 

“Hello, my friend.” Enkidu smiled, holding the sword as Archer stood pissed off next to him. “I hope we’re not interrupting, but if we are then please remember that the woman in your chambers is my master.” 

“Hakuno and I were merely having a discussion.” 

With tongues and hand lacing and-

Hakuno moved, wincing a bit as she walked across the room and out the door. She could hear both the Gilgamesh calling for her, but she continued on. 

“Hakuno,” Enkidu’s sing-songy voice was out again, their arms pulling her to a stop. “You’re going the wrong way to the baths.” 

“Oh…”

“This way,” they told her, motioning to her left. 

She could feel both the men following behind her. 

She felt them all the way to the baths, could feel them watching as she pulled the blanket off and climbed into the water. 

“Are you okay?” Gula looked over at her and frowned. 

“I… um…”

She was not ready for handling a child. She didn’t know how to explain-

“It’s my fault,” Enkidu told Gula. “Before we got here, there was a small beast that got into my clothes and was biting. Hakuno was the one who saved me.” 

“Your mother is quite the beast tamer,” Caster agreed, climbing into the hot waters and leaning back. “I saw her pinning down a rather large monstrosity earlier this morning. She fears absolutely nothing.” 

“She has us around her,” Archer argued. “Hakuno is brave because she knows she has a supportive hand nearby, someone who would treasure what valuables she finds and creates.” 

They were going to be fun to travel with. Poor Gudako and the others. 

Gula was gaping at her though, swimming to her side and sitting on her lap. 

“You really pinned a beast down this morning? And helped Enkidu?” 

Damn it all. 

“I may have pinned something down,” she relented. 

Archer raised his brows at her, but Gula grinned. 

“I’m going to be strong too. I want to learn how to do that!” 

“You can when you’re older,” Hakuno replied. “Right now, you should let those bigger than you do it. It requires a lot of strength to fight and stop things. Remember that sometimes others will hurt people because they are hurting though.” 

That was something to tell kids, right? 

The girl nodded to her, happily getting distracted by Caster boasting about her swimming. They were able to get through the bath with the focus changing to the girl. It hurt to move. She must have used muscles before that she didn’t normally use. That and Archer had been too rough. 

She wasn’t sure what was worse. 

When this was over, she’d work out with some of the other servants back in Chaldea. 

“Ummum!” Gula swam over to her side and smiled. “Siduri and I found an outfit for you.” 

“We should be moving,” Caster commented, glancing over at Archer. “So long as some of us are capable of doing so. Are you sure you’re quite alright, Archer? You looked quite… tamed this morning.” 

“Do not test my good nature,” the man growled at him, climbing out of the bath first. 

He would be harassed endlessly. She could already see that. Enkidu was glancing between them, intrigue in full scale. 

Caster mouthed the situation to him, earning a smack from archer as Gula chattered away. 

“Oh, Archer,” Enkidu lamented. 

“Don’t you dare, Enkidu.” 

“Archer, hold on.” Enkidu was hurrying along after him, followed in pursuit by Caster. The latter two were keeping up well, if the rising complaints were any indication. 

She would have to make it up to him. 

Later. 

“Are you ready to spend the day with Ninsun?” Hakuno asked, looking down at the girl in her arms. 

Gula shook her head. “I want to stay with you and Abum.” 

“Abum and Enkidu are going to go to get water. They’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“But could we go?” 

“No, we can’t go.” Hakuno shook her head. “We’re going to spend time with your grandmother.” 

It would be easier to think without the two taking up her time too. She could talk to Siduri after finishing up with Ninsun. Maybe she could get some of the workload taken off Caster’s hands. Everyone seemed to think that she was the queen that they had lost before anyway. She could make use of that. 

“What if Abum gets hurt?” 

“Your father has never been-“

“He was sad when you weren’t here,” Gula argued. 

Damn. 

“How about we make flower crowns after our bath and see if we can slip them in the wagons for the three? Enkidu will appreciate the flowers.” 

“Could we?” 

She pulled the girl out immediately, helping her dry and get dressed. 

Well, it was more Gula helping her. Embarrassing as it was, she had to have the girl help her into the attire. Gula rushed them down the halls too, sprinting to the flowers and motioning at the flowers that needed picked. 

They needed a servant to carry the basket. Gula insisted on them hurrying. 

Of course, running down the ziggurat was letting the final bits of pain set in. Hakuno found herself settling onto the wagon and panting as Gula finished braiding the flower crowns together. 

“We’ll be back inside in a bit,” Hakuno told the servant, dismissing him. 

She laid down as soon as the man was gone. 

“Ummum?” 

“I’m just tired, baby.” 

Gula frowned, moving over to her side and pulling one of the storage blankets over with her. 

“We can’t stay-“

“You’re tired. We won’t stay long,” Gula promised. 

Yeah… They could just rest a moment. That actually didn’t sound that bad. Having the nice blanket over her was helping too. Hakuno wrapped her arms around the girl, leaning into the corner of the wagon for a better resting angle. The boxes were blocking the sunlight a little, letting her rest in the shade. 

“Just wake me up in a few minutes,” Hakuno muttered. 

“I will.” 

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. 


	18. Stowaways

“Unbelievable.”

Gula woke up to the sound of the wheels turning, the bumps and movement of the wagon making her sit up. 

She had fallen asleep on her mother. 

Glancing around the jars, Gula could see the others sitting together. The red head and the shield holding lady were playing cards with one another. Her abums were in a corner, with Archer scowling. 

“I have no doubt that Ninsun spirited them away the moment they left the baths. They’re most likely spending time in her gardens.” Her Caster Abum nodded to himself. “It will be good for them to spend time together.” 

“Spoken like someone who has something planned,” Archer Abum replied. 

“This is fine though, isn’t it?” The red head was glancing over to them. “We at least have two of you that are more than capable of handling anything that pops up.” 

“Gudako, do not forget that Enkidu is here,” Caster chastised. 

Gula covered her mouth. 

They really hadn’t meant Enkidu. 

Those clay eyes glanced in her direction, a small smile forming on their face as Archer started laughing. Gula could see Gudako and the shield lady glancing to one another. 

“…You did not mean that I am not capable-“

“I would never-“

“Because if you did, I would become rather insulted.” 

“Of course-“

Her father was standing up though, glancing outside. 

“Archer. Enkidu. When this wagon passes the next selection of golems, we’re fighting.” 

Fighting?! 

Gula moved back to her mother’s side, cuddling up underneath the blanket once more. As she waited, she could hear the wagon come to a stop. She could hear the sounds of spells being cast and the Gates of Babylon being opened. Gudako and the Shield lady were yelling after the two. 

“Hello, hello!” 

A squeak escaped her, the clay being was on top of the secured water pots in the wagon. 

“Stowaways!” Enkidu beamed. “And here I thought it would be a trip without two of my favorite ladies.” 

“Enki!” Gula motioned for the being to be quiet, motioning that Hakuno was asleep. If they woke her up, she might get upset that they had fallen asleep for too long. 

“She’s sleeping really deeply, isn’t she?” Enkidu climbed over the containers, wrapping their arms around them both to pull into their arms. 

“She seemed really tired,” Gula murmured. 

“I’m sure she’s having some very good dreams then.” 

Probably. 

What did goddesses dream about, she wondered. Were they good dreams? Did they dream about life and new ideas about how to make others happy? 

Enkidu cuddled her a little closer and Gula smiled into the strong arms. 

“Your fathers were worried about you not having your Enkidu,” Enkidu told her, chuckling. 

“Could you get Enkidu out of the Gates for me, please?” 

“Later, let’s take another nap. The others are having fun right now.” 

It sounded like the others were doing everything but having fun, but Gula wasn’t going to say that. Enkidu was giving a nice hug and holding her and her mother in their arms. She could feel the warmth from the sunshine on their person, like they had been lounging in the sun for a while before coming over here. 

Making a content sigh, Gula cuddled closer. 

“Enkidu!” 

“Ah,” Enkidu laughed softly, nudging her. “Could you peek out to tell them that I’m napping?” 

She shook her head. 

There would be a lot of trouble happening if she peeked out to say that they were there. Better to be quiet. 

“GIL!” 

Gula covered Enkidu’s mouth quickly. 

“No,” she hissed. “They’re gonna get mad! Don’t do that!” 

The being was smirking beneath her hand. She could feel a selection of chains come down, holding her away before Enkidu was waving an arm over the pots. 

“GIL! GUDAKO! MASH!” 

Archer was first, laughing the moment he saw them. 

“Stowaways!” 

Gula squeaked as Enkidu squished her cheeks with one hand. 

“I found them asleep,” Enkidu told them. 

“And with flowers, I see,” Archer noted. 

“What’s this?” Gudako and Mash were looking over the containers now, noting the three of them. “Do you have to bind her, Enkidu?” 

“We had a bit of a temper going,” Enkidu told them, making her flinch. 

Maybe she should have held back a little and not told the being to be quiet… She didn’t want to be in trouble though. Why couldn’t they just let her mother sleep? 

“Gula…”

Her father was glaring at her now, making her slouch further. She glanced away from the king, more towards the floorboards. 

“…We fell asleep,” Gula murmured. “We just wanted to make sure you were safe and give you some flowers before you left, but ummum was sleepy and I told her that I would wake her up… but it was so nice and warm that we both fell asleep…”

She needed these chains to let go. She wanted to go curl up against Enkidu again and hide until they got back to the palace. They would be telling Hakuno as soon as she woke up. She would be in so much trouble and there was nothing she could do to hold it back. She had made a terrible mistake. She shouldn’t have said anything this morning about being worried. 

Then again, if she hadn’t, she’d be with that scary goddess from yesterday. That lady that had kept trying to be nice and make her call her Grandmother; she didn’t want to spend time with that woman. 

“Look at people when you are talking to them,” Archer Abum told her, lifting her chin up. 

His fingers were wiping at her face a bit, his frown deep, but not quite Real Abum’s frown. 

“So you both fell asleep here?” 

She nodded. 

“Did you get enough sleep?” 

She shook her head. 

“Give me Gula.” 

Archer glanced back at Real Abum, shaking his head. The chains broke away from her, letting her fall right into his arms. 

“I do believe that I asked her if she had slept enough,” Archer purred. “I’ll permit you to watch me hold her, I suppo-“

Gudako yanked her from his arms, putting her between herself and Mash. 

“Alright. Enough.” Gudako glared at them all. “We’re going to the bay to get water, right? I’ve listened to you all bicker for hours and then Caster started a fight. We’re not gonna do this. You two can sit by the edge of the wagon and Mash and I will hold the kid.” 

“Gula,” she told them. 

Gudako pat her head. 

“…Mongrel, if she is harmed in any manner-“

“You’re right here. She’ll be fine,” Gudako told Real Abum. 

The two went to the edge of the wagon, resting on either side and watching them quietly. Gula glanced up at the two women, finding them settling back in. The red head was pulling her along, setting her next to her side and dealing out cards. 

“Gula needs rest,” Archer Abum called. 

“Gula, do you want to rest?” Gudako glanced down at her. 

That probably wasn’t a good idea. The woman was being really assertive to her fathers and if she pushed too much, they could get really mad. If she slept, then she couldn’t apologize really quickly to her ummum either. Hakuno would wake up and be sad. 

She shook her head. “I want to stay up.” 

“We’ll need two wagons on the way back,” Real Abum told Archer Abum. 

“Probably. Gudako shook her head. “You are all too distracted. Siduri said it’ll take days for the water to be filtered clean. Your country is drinking too much.” 

“They’re fine,” both abums replied. 

Gudako put her hand of cards into her hands, making Gula look down at the strange designs. 

There were a lot of jewel shaped colors on the cards, she thought, trying to turn them and finding the woman stopping her. 

“We can’t show Mash,” Gudako told her. 

Gula nodded. 

The women began to throw cards into a pile, replacing some with new ones. 

She wasn’t sure what to think of their games, but she leaned against the red head and watched. 

They were really calm people. They didn’t complain about their clothes or having to go anywhere. They didn’t snarl at people or threaten anyone. The more she watched them, the more she found herself frowning. 

Mash smiled up towards Gudako. 

“Are you sure about this, Gudako?” 

Gula felt the woman holding her laugh. “Gula and I have a great hand, right Gula?” 

She shrugged, earning a laugh from both of them. 

The shrug wasn’t that funny though. She wasn’t sure what they were so amused about. Mash laid her cards down and smiled. 

“She loses,” Gula told Gudako. “You said I’m not supposed to show Mash the cards.” 

“You do at the end,” Mash told her. “And I do believe I have won.” 

Gudako laughed. “Show her the cards, Gula!” 

Gula moved over to Mash’s side and showed her the cards. 

“Gula, you just set them down!” 

Oh. 

“You both are terrible at instruction.” 

Both her abums were moving over to their game now. 

“Caster is right,” Archer Abum told them. “You cannot expect her to know any different when you are unwilling to explain.” 

Her lion came through the gates, making her hurry over to Archer. 

“Your Enkidu was getting lonely,” Archer told her. 

“I won’t leave him alone,” Gula promised. 

She felt herself pulled into her real abum’s arms, hugged close as Caster motioned to the others. 

“Deal a new hand, Archer and I will join.” 

She had to hold the cards for Caster now. With her Enkidu on her lap, her father leaned in close and began to explain what cards were being thrown away. 

He let himself lose when she talked about his cards, but Gula hurried to get him one of the flower crowns that she and her ummum made. She took his turban off and replaced it, grinning. 

“You win because you helped.” 

The other three didn’t say anything to that. 

“I won anyway,” Caster replied simply, pulling her back into his lap and replacing his turban back on her head. 

She hugged it to her person, wiggling away in his arms. 

Another selection of cards were given to them. Gula pointed at which ones to get rid of, watching her abum simply grin and cast them aside. 

The sunlight was trickling into the wagon, making his hair shine. The deep red color of his eyes seemed to almost glow as they rode through the countryside. He was really strong too. If he could just find bad people and stop them quickly, then he was probably one of the strongest people in the universe. 

Aside from ummum. 

“Alright.” Caster glanced down at her, the expression on his face making her smile a bit. “Show them our cards, Gula.” 

She set the cards down and hugged him. 

“Gula?” 

“I’m sleepy,” she lied. She didn’t know what to say, but she wanted to just hug him for a while. He was strong and he was her family and she really liked that smile he had on his face. 

“We’re going to sit out,” Caster told the others. He pulled her a little ways away and grabbed one of the other blankets from the pile on the side. 

“Abum?” 

“What is it?” 

“Did we win?” 

He smirked a little more, glancing towards the outside world. “The others did not stand a chance, dumu sal.” 

Daughter. 

Her face pressed against her lion at that. He had called her daughter. 

“Abum,” she almost whispered. 

“What’s wrong, Gula?” 

“…I don’t want ummum to leave.” 

She looked over at where her mom and Enkidu were resting. 

They were like what she had always imagined gods should be like. They were supposed to care for others, appear when people needed them and have a hand in everything. They were supposed to race across the sky on a barge and splatter the moon and stars into the sky. 

Her mother had fixed everything, created so much happiness from nothing. 

Enkidu had helped her go outside and learn that the real gods were hiding and easy to throw rotten things at. 

Gula hugged her lion a little closer. 

“You don’t?” 

She shook her head. 

“Then we will just have to keep her,” Caster murmured to her, his lips pressing against her face, making her face redden. “I love having your ummum here too. She should be where her family is.” 

That’s right. 

These others didn’t need her ummum or her abums. It would be nice to keep them here. 

“Can we just have ummum stay?” 

The man nodded. “If we love her enough, she won’t leave.” 

Good. 

Then she was going to love her ummum with as much of her heart as she could give. 

Beneath her, she could feel the wagon continuing to move along the road. She could see the sun sailing across the skies and she could see the fluffy clouds in the air moving along with them. The others were talking quietly, her other abum being mean to Gudako and Mash. 

But she was fine here. 

Her lion was in her arms. She was in her father’s arms. Everything and everyone was fine. 

No, better than fine. 

Her abum was hugging her closer after a time, curling up under the blanket and hugging her close again. She turned, watching his sleepy face press against her Enkidu. Enkidu would help keep his bad dreams away too. 

He’d been in bed with her and the real Enkidu last night, hugging them both close and sleeping. It had been different, to be held by her real father like that. 

“Gil?” 

Gula glanced over as her ummum came awake. Archer stopped at the game he was playing and moved over to her side, leaning over her and Enkidu and murmuring to her quietly. 

He was probably hoping to stay close to ummum to be safe. Since she had helped save him from being hurt before, being bitten and bruised in the process, he probably felt safe close to ummum as well. 

Hakuno could do anything. 

A snickering came from Archer before he was curling up next to them. 

For a long while, they were simply settling in for rest. 

Gudako and Mash came over to them too, settling in because the blankets were by them. They enjoyed some sunshine and warmth next to them and Gula smiled as the two pat her head again. 

“You have to tell Enkidu to take a nap,” Gula told them. 

“Enkidu?” 

“My lion,” she replied. 

“Ah,” Mash smiled, leaning over her and kissing the lion. “Have a good nap, Enkidu.” 

“Sleep well,” Gudako told them all. 

They could stay too. 

They were okay. 

Gula nodded to herself. 

If Gudako and Mash wanted to be here, then she would let them. 

They had a lot of rooms in the palace. She could give them their own rooms and they could play more games and enjoy some more naps. Maybe Siduri could stop being a bit scary and nap with them too. 

Lots of naps. 

Naps for everyone. 

The movement of the wagon seemed to come only too soon though. A man with a big red fringe around his face came over to the open area, climbing in with great long fingers and claws. 

“Ummum!” 

Gula held onto Caster, staring up at the beast as she called out for Hakuno. 

Caster shifted, yawning a bit before he glanced over at the beast man. 

“Cu Chulainn, do not scare the kid.” 

“When did we get spares?” 

The man’s voice sounded deep, like the grinding of chains or one of the servant supervisors when they were angry. Gula could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she cuddled closer to Caster. 

“They were stowaways,” Gudako explained, happily using the beast to help sit up. “Gula and Hakuno are with us for now, I guess.” 

“Are we at the lighthouse?” 

Cu Chulainn nodded. 

“Excellent. Archer! Enkidu!” 

The others were getting up. Hakuno was coming over to her side before Cu shook his head. 

“The kid stays in the wagon. We’re going to need to do this quick.” 

Enkidu nodded. “You feel it then?” 

Feel it? 

The scary beast nodded. “Someone is lurking nearby. Best get this done and then get out of here.” 

They were into a flurry of movement soon enough. The pots were being pulled from the wagon, handed off to Uruk soldiers to carry. Gula found herself told to stay in the wagon for a bit. 

“We’ll be back.” 

Caster motioned for her mother to follow. 

“I don’t trust him,” Archer murmured to Enkidu. 

Gula watched Enkidu move to talk to the scary beast. 

She glanced around, frowning. 

There wasn’t much to do here. 

She could hear water in the distance too. 

Climbing out of the wagon, Gula hurried towards the noise. She would be gone a minute, maybe a minute and a half. She could go see the waters and then she could come straight back. 

There were birds sailing over the big blue bath. 

There were creatures near the water’s edge, playing in the sand. 

She grinned at the sight of it all, with the sun sinking over the horizon. 

Maybe a bit closer. 

She didn’t spare a single moment and began to climb down the side of the earth, down to where the waters were. Getting to the sand, she pulled her sandals off and hurried over to gasp at the cool feeling. 

The bath was splashing at her feet. 

She could feel the sand tickling at her toes. 

It was amazing to see a bath this big! 

Where was the pathway for the waters to come though? 

Glancing around, she didn’t see anything. 

Perhaps it was a bit further out? 

Gula picked up her skirts and hurried through the shallow waters, splashing water everywhere as she went. 

She paused as she saw a head of green hair in the distance. 

Ah, she must have been gone too long. 

Waving, she hurried towards the being. 

Her family hadn’t been mad over anything. Surely they would be only surprised when they saw the big bath! They would want to come down and see it too! 

Her hands tightened a moment as she tried to pick up her pace, but she paused. 

Enkidu. 

Where had she put Enkidu? 

She was sure she had climbed down with the lion plush! 

Turning, she looked around frantically. 

She couldn’t lose her gift from her parents. 

It would be so bad to lose her Enkidu. She didn’t want to end up sad and angry like her father had been, but if she lost Enkidu…

No, she wouldn’t think like that. 

She hurried away from the being, apologizing in her head as she went looking for her lion. 

She could see where she had climbed down, the rocks looking really easy to climb back up. She looked out at the water, debating whether she should swim or not. 

Surely her Enkidu didn’t end up in the water, had they? 

Turning again, she began to run only to find her face hit with a white fabric. 

Falling back, she glanced up to find Enkidu looking down at her. 

Her face hurt, her butt her, but complaining about any of that was out of her mind the moment she saw her lion in the being’s hands. 

“You found them!” 

Hugging the clay being, Gula laughed a little. She gave the being the best smile she could muster, tears being wiped away a little as she did. 

“Thank you, I thought I had lost ummum and abum’s present to me. You’re the best!” 

The being frowned at her, but she pulled her Enkidu back into her arms and hugged them tight. 

“I’m never losing you again, Enkidu. I’m going to keep you closer than ever now. I’m sorry.” 

“…You named the thing Enkidu?” 

The being knelt down in front of her and scowled at the lion. 

“What a useless name,” they told her, flicking the lion toy's head.


	19. A Tear in the Lion

“Enkidu is the best,” she told them simply.

“Then you are probably as worthless as the king of Uruk,” the being told her, tugging too hard on the lion’s fake mane. The mane started to tear. 

Her fist moved before she could register that she was hitting the being. 

It was her first time doing anything like that, her first time really doing something that the others would have gotten after her about, but she wasn’t going to stand for that. The being had flicked Enkidu. Enkidu could have gotten hurt. 

There was a dark look crossing over the being’s face though. 

Those purple colored eyes were narrowing. They weren’t Enkidu’s eyes, she thought to herself as she stood her ground. 

“I could squish you,” the being growled, wearing Enkidu’s face so perfectly. “No one would ever see you again. Not your abum. Not your ummum.” 

She punched them again, watching them fall back from the blow. 

Her ummum wouldn’t have listened to that. 

This being was trying to be Enkidu, trying to make her upset. It was working too. She didn’t want to stand here. She wanted to run straight back to her ummum and escape to somewhere safe. She wanted to hide in her arms and be safe. 

This being had hit her Enkidu lion though. 

They probably bullied others too. 

If her Enkidu could talk, they would probably feel like she had when she had been hurt before. They would probably have their chest hurt and would want someone to protect them. 

The being leaned up, preparing to strike when she kicked them. 

Chains came out, coming at her and she kicked sand into the being’s face, watching them reel back. 

“You’re an asshole.” 

She dove for the waters, slipping underneath the waves and swimming further and further into the great body of water. She could feel things stroke at her legs. She could feel her lion getting soaked, but she went further. 

A roar came as she broke the surface, but she just took in a gasp of air before delving beneath the waters again. 

The sound of rushing water met her ears. 

The next time she came up for air, Gula stared in amazement. 

She could see her fathers both attacking, she could see the other clay being here, listening to her ummum as her ummum rushed after the being. Even more than that, the monster man was going after the being, joined by Mash and Gudako. 

She could hear them yelling at one another, commands coming out. 

She could see power rippling, mana hitting her senses in great waves. 

“ABUM!” 

Both Archer and Caster looked her way. She could see her abum pulling his clothes off, but Archer Abum leaped into the water. He swam so fast. It was like watching a great golden fish swim through the waters. 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her and Enkidu plush close. 

“Gula,” he breathed. “You should have been in the wagon.” 

“I wanted to see the water,” she told him. 

She felt herself hugged closer, the man beginning to swim back towards the shore. She could see her Abum climbing into the water now, swimming out to them and trying to take her. 

“I have her.” 

“She is my daughter.” 

“And you were taking too long,” Archer growled. “I’m taking her to Hakuno.” 

Her ummum rushed over as the other being was chased off. She splashed into the waters, pulling her from Archer and hugging her tightly. 

“Ummum! I got Enkidu all wet.” 

“Why were you out of the wagon?!” 

“I wanted to see the water.” 

“Leave it for now,” Archer told her, his hand stroking her hair as Gula looked over at him. “A being unaccustomed to the world is naturally curious. You wanted to see everything when we first left the Moon Cell.” 

She could feel her ummum kiss her forehead though, hugging her close. 

“You weren’t surprised by the being.” 

“I wasn’t,” Caster replied. 

“Why wasn’t it a surprise?” Her mother was still being comforting. A blanket was being wrapped around them by the nice clay being. 

“We had reports from Nippur about an imposter. Since they were taken down by advocates for the kingdom and its resources and army, I did not put too much merit to their news.” 

“But that was something that needed to be shared,” Archer pointed out. 

“Perhaps. Would you like to hear about any possible beast that is talked about? Perhaps a second bull of heaven or a group of migratory Humbaba?” 

A sigh left her mother’s lips. 

“Someone saying there’s a group of Humbaba is different than news of Enkidu.” 

“And a king that runs off to look into every tale of their friend being dead would not have a kingdom to come back-“

“Guys,” her mother yelled, glaring at them both. “We have what we came for, don’t we?” 

“We do,” Caster confirmed. 

“Then let’s head back towards the palace.” 

They had the others coming over, returning with a few scratches. Gula held onto her mother and her plush a bit more tightly, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. 

They were safe. 

If the being was a bad person, then her hitting them was probably good. 

They had insulted and flicked at Enkidu. They had threatened to hurt her. No one that was a good person would do that, would they? 

She hugged her Enkidu plush tighter, being set in the wagon a moment before her mother was wiping her dry. 

“Gil, can we get some dry clothes?” 

The fabric from beneath her father’s armor and the vest from her real father’s person were handed over. Her mother looked at both, giving the two a look before she moved them behind the pots of water. 

She was wrapped and pinned into the dry fabric, her mother sighing a little as she put on her father’s vest. 

“They could have opened the gates to give us something.” 

“But these smell like abum.” 

They were warm too. 

Her fathers were both checking on them as her mother finished putting the vest on and covering her chest up. She crossed her arms, but her fathers seemed pleased. 

“It looks like your Enkidu got wet,” Enkidu pointed out, moving to pull both her and her mother into their arms. 

“I thought I had lost them, but the other being found them for me.” 

They all stared at her. 

“Gula, the being returned your lion to you?” 

Gula nodded, “but he didn’t like Enkidu’s name and they said that abum was useless.” 

They had hurt Enkidu too. 

Enkidu pulled the lion into their hands, clicking their tongue. “It looks like they did some damage.” 

Both her fathers looked on as Mash drew close. 

“It’s hurt?” 

“Torn near the mane.” 

Mash smiled, reaching for a bag nearby and pulling out a strange box from within. “That’s alright. We can fix that… as long as you don’t mind letting me borrow your lion for a minute.” 

The lady was a weaver? 

“Let her see Enkidu for a minute,” her ummum encouraged. 

She moved so quickly, so nicely. As she watched and the night grew larger, she could see the needle glinting. She could see a dark string running through the mane, over and over again, it went. Her mother cuddled her closer, murmuring to her fathers. 

Her eyelids were feeling a bit heavy. 

Gula shifted a little, feeling another blanket being put over her and her ummum. Glancing up, she could see Enkidu giving her a gentle smile. There was a hand rubbing her back. 

Someone needed to stay up for her Enkidu. She needed to make sure they were okay. 

There were arms tightening around her though. A hand was stroking her hair as Gula felt her vision grow dark for a moment. She yawned, taking a moment before she felt her eyes close again. 

This time, when she opened her eyes, she could see she had been moved. 

Archer Abum and Enkidu were both holding her. Her Enkidu plush was lying on her abum’s chest as they both slept soundly. 

Glancing around, she could see the sun rising. 

The monster servant and Gudako were both sleeping, leaning against one another and napping. The monster didn’t look as scary in the morning light. Maybe it was the bit of drool coming from his face. Or it could have been his hair loose and hanging over his shoulder as he snuggled Miss Gudako. 

“You aren’t going back to sleep, Hakuno?” 

Gula paused, hiding a little against Archer Abum as her real father pulled her mother close. 

“I don’t want to sleep.” 

“Oh?” 

“I… I had a weird dream.” The woman sighed, running a hand through her hair and cuddling the vest closer to herself. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Tell me about your dream.” 

Her mother turned away, facing away from her father. She could see her father reaching over, turning her face back towards himself. The sun was rising between them, barely visible right now. 

“This is a place where you are safe, Hakuno.” 

“I know it is.” 

“I vow to you, nothing will happen to you.” 

“You can’t make promises like that.” 

“I can-“

Her gaze and her hand went to his, pulling it from her face. There was a saddened look on her face. “I’m a master, one who has a home in Chaldea. I can’t make you or Gula believe that I can do anything more than I’m capable of. I can’t change anything that has happened.” 

“I wouldn’t change anything that has happened,” her father murmured, his other hand delving into her mother’s hair. He was turning her face to look up at him. “I have you in my arms. I have a child that shines more than the treasures in my gates.” 

Gula felt her face burning a bit, her eyes focused on the two. 

Her father’s forehead was pressed to the woman’s. “Nothing that went away stayed apart from me. You and Enkidu, you found your way back to me. You came straight back to my arms.” 

Something glinted in the sunlight. 

Her father’s thumbs wiped it away. 

“I dreamed about seeing you hold a baby in your arms.” 

She whispered the words, like there was something wrong with that picture. Her mother looked so sad about the memory. She looked so scared. 

There was a smile that formed on her father’s lips though. He was moving in closer, closing his eyes a moment before he was tilting his face. 

Just before the morning sunlight, in the way of the blinding sun, Gula could see her father kissing her mother. She could see her mother leaning against him, letting go of the vest she was holding closed to press her hands to his chest. 

“Caster-“

“Call me by my name, Hakuno,” he pleaded. 

Her mother shook her head, trying to back away. “I can’t-“

“You remember this. You’re remembering being in my arms and in our home.” 

“I don’t know what I’m remembering.” 

Her father wasn’t letting her move away. His hand captured hers. His lips found hers again. She could see him pull her to him, his movements more desperate than ever. 

“Caster-“

“You are my queen,” he insisted, his murmuring so firm. She could see her mother’s face bright red as she leaned against him. 

“I need to think about my dream,” she told him. 

“There’s nothing to think about.” Her father was brushing the brown hair back, his lips pressing to the woman again and again. “You remember me.” 

“Caster,” she tried again. 

“Try.” The man was smirking, his hands tangling in her hair as he seemed happier than the sun in the skies. “Call me husband. Place your hands upon me again and tell me that you love me.” 

“You’re asking too much.” 

One of his hands was moving her mother’s over his shoulder. His face was pressing to her mother’s again. He kissed her again and again. 

“Caster-“

“I used to do this sometimes, when the head pains would come.” 

“Caster,” her mother’s voice trembled a bit. 

She could see her father rubbing her mother’s back, slipping beneath the vest. “I would hold onto you and we would sit upon the edge of our window, watching the lights of Uruk glow off the canals. I would hold you in my arms and I would rain my attentions upon you. You would cling to my chest, slowly, since you are you. You would whine if there was work remaining. You would close your eyes when I would kiss in places.” 

“I have Archer and Enkidu.” 

“You have myself and Gula.” 

Gula nodded a bit. 

That was right. 

She had them both. She could stay with them and they could sit on the edge of the window and watch the lights in Uruk together. She wanted to see more of the city now anyway. 

“Caster, I will have to go back at the end of this singularity.” Her other looked so haunted, averting her gaze. “It was one dream too. I don’t know for sure if it was a memory or a dream. That was why I said it was a dream.” 

“Was it vivid?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“Do not lie to me, Hakuno,” her father demanded. “You were shaken by it. No dream is going to shake you in this way. You know what you saw. You know what it means. If I must travel to every corner of the world to have you dream of our time together, then I will. We can take Gula and-“

“There’s the Enkidu lookalike to deal with. We have problems around Uruk to handle.” 

“I’m the ruler of the known world,” he told her. “I can handle ruling my world and seeing your memories come back.” 

“Caster, I-“

“Do you remember anything from your time with Archer?” 

She hesitated, biting her lip a moment before she shook her head. 

“How many times have you slept in his presence?” 

“…That doesn’t matter-“

“You’re lying to yourself again.” 

Her father leaned forward, kissing her deep again. She could see her mother leaning close. She could see her father pull back, watching her pant before his eyes. It was hard to see their faces with the sun as high as it was now. 

“Confess to me.” 

“I have nothing to confess.” 

Her father was laughing, moving closer. “Insolence. We can practice the words together, if you wish.” 

Her mother stared up at him as he swept her onto his lap. 

“You could simply say, ‘I love you.’” 

Her mother remained silent. 

“Perhaps you wish for something more intimate? Maybe, ‘I love you more than my heart can take, Gilgamesh.’” 

Gula covered her mouth, forcing herself not to laugh at the words. 

“’You are my everything, my husband’ would be a good start, although then I would need to respond in kind. I know that there is a romantic spirit in you. Like a small flame, requiring much attention and care.” 

“I…”

“Just once,” her father murmured. 

“I love you, Gil.” 

Gula slipped, having had to lean forward to hear her. She fell onto her archer father, waking him from his sleep. Her caster father closed her mother’s vest immediately, using a bit of mana to keep it shut. Her archer father was looking down, smirking a bit as he came to. 

“So you woke up?” 

Dang it. 

She had really wanted to see what happened. 

Her mother was blushing, facing towards the outside world. Her father was lying down, his hand landing on one of her mother’s own. 

“I was just trying to let you and Enkidu sleep,” Gula told her father. 

“Mhmm.” Archer snorted a bit, hugging her to his chest and rolling away from her mother. “If you want to rest against me, you should have merely done so.” He rested her plush Enkidu against her. “Did you see that the shielder fixed your Enkidu?” 

Ah- that was true. 

Looking around, she didn’t actually see the lady. 

“Where’s Mash?” 

“She went to sit at the front of the wagon,” Gilgamesh told her. “You may express your gratitude later.” 

She nodded. 

Her eyes drifted back to her mother, watching her as she hugged Archer. 

Her mother kissed her father’s hand softly. There was still a look about her face, still a wetness to her cheeks. Her real father had been right. Her mother needed lots of love. 

When they stopped the wagon, she would thank Mash and then help her mother. 

Real goddesses didn’t need to cry. 


	20. The Brunette In Uruk

The dream had just been so vivid.

It hadn’t felt like a dream at all. It had felt like she had actually been there. Her body had been in agony, but she had felt so happy in that moment. Her husband was holding their child. She had managed the impossible and allowed Caster to be able to hold their child in his hands. 

After the loss of Enkidu and the sorrows of knowing that they could do nothing to bring them back, Gilgamesh finally had something go in his favor. 

All she had been able to think about was how beautiful it was for Gilgamesh to hold his baby. The look of pride, knowing that this child was going to be his to care for and to nurture, was undeniable. 

How many times had he longed to hold his own baby? 

How many times, seeing those children in the streets, had he longed to be able to hold his own and raise them to be a future citizen of Uruk? 

There was never a rush when he was speaking to a child. There was never anger or outrage. He would kneel down to speak to them and he would speak as he would to any adult. He showed such patience and attention. Even if their words had been babbling, Gilgamesh had nodded and interpreted their words into actual thought. 

Watching the wagon go over the gates now, Hakuno glanced over at the king speaking to Mash and Gudako about a game plan for attack. 

_He’s still the king that my mind remembers,_ Hakuno thought to herself. 

When they returned, she would need to stay away from him. 

While part of her mind played with that dream, she didn’t want to lead him in any direction other than to getting the singularity dealt with. Loving Gula and building their relationship back up was the goal. Giving Gula a taste of having a mother was okay…

It wasn’t great, but there was no stopping it. 

“You’re very good at braiding,” Enkidu told the girl, letting her braid their hair while Archer kept her on track with which way to twist Enkidu’s hair. 

Her responding smile had both of the fools grinning. 

There was no doubt in her mind that Archer Gilgamesh would try to keep Gula if he could. 

She’d never really considered his patience with Gudako’s children servants in Chaldea. While he had been patient and everything with Nursery and Jack, she’d just kind of accepted that he thought they were worthwhile as servants. 

Seeing him with Gula, she could tell there was something different though. He enjoyed leaning in and telling her how to do things. He grabbed at Cu Alter and dragged the berserker back to show Gula another way of braiding, chuckling when Gula stilled Cu’s temper from having his hair yanked. 

“Your hair is so pretty, Ahu Coo!” 

Enkidu snickered at the nickname. 

Alter sighed, patting the girl’s head lightly before pulling his hood off. 

Their wagon ride came to a stop before the ziggurat, with Siduri and the other workers from the palace immediately coming over to help with the unloading. The water pots that they had gathered were being carried off, given to representatives from each of the districts. 

They’d be boiling a lot of water as well for cleaning purposes, but the fresh water would ensure that the people had plenty of water for the youth in Uruk. Elder family members would be sticking to their liquors. 

“My king,” Siduri moved over to Caster’s side. “There are other pressing matters to attend to in the palace. We have had several disturbing reports come across the desk while you were away.” 

“I will see to them later.” 

“My king.” 

Caster went to argue with her, but sighed at the look on her face. “…Very well, Siduri. Have someone see that Hakuno and Gula are watched over until safely back in the palace.” 

_Good._

She couldn’t say that she needed a babysitter, but Caster’s going with Siduri meant she could have some time to breathe. 

The sunlight was blinding as she climbed out of the wagon and looked around. She stretched her arms up, taking a moment to let a yawn escape her and try to think. 

Mash and Gudako would have their own plans. 

She had no doubt that they were going to be focusing on trying to get through the singularity with a single focus now. They knew that someone had possessed the body of Enkidu of this world. That meant that they needed to think of nice ways to counteract the being. 

They knew well enough that Enkidu hated the cold. 

Already, she could hear murmurs of them talking to Da Vinci about any kind of snow or ice machine that they could manage to bring. With the other being iced down, they could easily take down their enemy and correct what was going on. It wouldn’t be that bad to use ice either. 

If anything, doing that would ensure that the world around them was taken care of rather quickly. It’d probably minimize the mess since the ice would melt too. 

As nice as it would be to help, she really wasn’t sure what she could do. 

Gilgamesh Caster would be having the guards on her until she got into the palace. Archer and Enkidu…

Actually, she could probably just slip from the palace. 

Caster had work to do. 

Archer and Enkidu were busy with Gula. They were going to no doubt focus on trying to enjoy time with her as much as possible. 

If she wanted, she could probably read the reports that Caster had mentioned from Nippur. With them, she could try to understand where and how that other clay being was getting to them and figure out a way to recommend stopping the being from hurting anyone else. 

This was a good plan. 

“Archer! Enkidu!” Hakuno looked over at them, motioning towards the palace. “Let’s get into the ziggurat.” 

That would take care of her tails at the moment. 

“Ummum!” Gula hurried over to her, waving her arms and being picked up immediately. “I want to braid your hair.” 

“You do?” 

Gula nodded. 

Archer was looking rather smug about the question, heading her way with Enkidu in tow. 

“I think that sounds fine. We can enjoy some butter cake as well.” 

They didn’t stop with simply butter cake and braiding though. 

They changed into new robes inside. Archer had to find the lions and bring them to where they were relaxing. Once more, she found Gula hesitantly enjoying herself. Her excitement grew with every moment of encouragement from Enkidu and Archer. 

The two pulled out their phones as Gula started feeding the lions bits of meat, laughing as they licked her hands and face. 

“Ummum!” 

Gula was intent on her being involved as well. 

Every moment she pulled away at the sight of Siduri or one of the servants carrying tablets, she would find herself pulled right back into the fray with her and her lions. She would find Gula braiding her hair or wanting to redo it to put flowers in. 

She had Enkidu running her through the gardens and showing her how to use a sword with two broken branches in the gardens after that. 

“We’ll train you how to protect your ummum more in case that evil clay comes back,” Enkidu told her. 

Hakuno sighed, leaning back against the fountains and trying to think again. 

Somehow, she needed a moment to get to a servant or Siduri for tablets. 

Who the hell was that being? 

“Hakuno.” 

She paused, glancing to Archer. 

“You’re distracted.” 

“I’m trying to think of how to fight that other being.” 

The man nodded, glancing over at Enkidu and Gula. “Ice. A saber would be useful as well, since Enkidu tends to be weaker towards those enemies.” 

That was true, but they needed to plan where and how they would manage to attack with a saber or with ice. They needed to minimize the damage that would come to Uruk and they needed to find a way to keep the citizens safe.” 

Archer’s hand landed on hers as she thought to herself. 

All of the thoughts drifted out of her head at the feel of it. 

Just like this morning, she was holding hands in a way with a Gilgamesh. 

_”Our children will run all over this place.”_

_ Hakuno stared at the man, watching him turn to her and laugh, his turban tumbling off his head again. He’d recently decided that he liked the attire that she’d made him. His haphazard vest that had holes in the upper sleeves and didn’t button up, his pants that had to be covered with a belt to be deemed proper; the man kept wearing the clothing._

_”I’m going to put another few trees in the corner. Something with fruit.” He told her. “When our child is able to walk, they’ll be able to pluck fruit and ruin their dinner.”_

_”Don’t do that, Gil! Our cooks work hard to make those meals!”_

_ The man didn’t give a single care in that regard though. His eyes drifted to her belly, running a hand over it and grinning. Once again, she found him releasing her hand to press his lips to her robes and kiss her belly. _

_”I find it amusing that the medics dared to speak of your eating. Finally, someone agrees with me.” His eyes were glinting in mischief. “I will forgive your overeating for the duration of this time, but you will need to show better eating habits yourself, Hakuno.”_

_”I wasn’t the one recommending fruit trees!”_

_”Hakuno, if you want fruit trees-“_

_”GIL!”_

“Hakuno?” 

What on earth was she thinking?! 

Her hand was pulled away from his before she could think anymore about this. Standing up, Hakuno shook her head. 

“I think I’m getting a headache. I’m going to go take a nap.” 

“Let me get Gula and Enk-“

“It’s fine, Gil.” Hakuno waved off the idea quickly. “Let them have fun.” 

She needed to stop thinking. 

She needed a moment alone, if only to be able to rest and clear her head. 

Heading back into the hallways, she just started walking. A moment of alone time would do her some good. 

There had never been a time she had been in this palace. It should have been obvious that there wasn’t. She had no idea where she was going most the time in this palace. Nothing looked familiar and she didn’t know what any of the statues were of. If she was from here, she’d know. 

Gods, but the memory just now-

No, the delusion just now had been vivid. It had felt like she was right there. 

Archer had been holding her hand though. 

It hadn’t been Caster and it would never be Caster. 

She wasn’t from here. 

Each of the portraits of the king in the halls were staring down at her as she thought that though. Each one of them seemed to almost sneer at her thinking, making her shiver under their attentions. It was like walking through hallways of skepticism. It was like closing her eyes as something came at her. 

If she was Gula’s mother…

No, she needed to remember that she wasn’t. 

She was from the Moon Cell. 

She’d been somehow saved. She’d been put to sleep and awakened in Chaldea. 

There was no great mystery in the universe that had her spirited away from Uruk somehow when she had died and thrown into the future. There was no great end where she would get to hold Gula and sit in Caster’s arms, waving goodbye for now to her friends that she had made. 

While there was the chance of visiting after the singularity was repaired, she would be unable to really do anything. 

If she got involved, there was a chance she could alter the course of fate. 

So she needed the looks from all the portraits of Gilgamesh and the gods to stop. She needed to put all of this out of her head and she needed to focus on the here and the now. 

Caster would be spending time with Gula tomorrow. 

Today was good for them both because they could get adjusted to being home but…

Hakuno paused, staring at the exit to the ziggurat. 

She must have found the exit during a rotation. None of the guards were here. 

Now that she thought about it, this was a wonderful opportunity to wander into the city without anyone bothering her. She could go speak with Ninsun. She could get a general feel for the city on her own, and she could find Mash and Gudako’s place they were staying. 

It was smart to do things like that. 

She’d be gone an hour. Maybe two. 

That was long enough to be considered a nap. 

Hurrying down the stairs, she didn’t dare look back. She bounced across the pathway around the ziggurat, delving into the city streets and letting herself take a closer look at the world around her. 

Gilgamesh’s world was a collage of golds and browns. The banners that hung from each of the buildings for businesses were set to a strict set of colors and sizes, keeping the world around them to a uniform kind of nature. 

It was clear that both Caster and Siduri worked hard to keep peace and order going on. 

A few children played in the streets, happily chattering away as mothers looked on or attended to this and that. Men were wandering in groups, heading to businesses or down the road. A few had tools slung over their shoulder or in bags at their sides. 

Life, here, carried on as usual. 

There were streams at a certain point in the city, with boats that wandered from one area to another. The buildings here were built with supports beneath, allowing the establishments to be above water. 

The boats would drift to a stop and then be tied into place by workers. 

What an odd area, Hakuno thought. This part of the city probably flooded and this was the solution. She could see stairs going beneath the waters, like at times the waters lowered enough to need those extra steps. 

It was near the Euphrates. Perhaps the river overflowed at times or had a tunnel that led to this part of the city. 

She’d have to ask Gilgamesh. They’d need to investigate how the water flowed in just to be safe about intruders. 

“You look lost.” 

Hakuno spun around, staring over at the brunette as she came up behind her. 

The white and gold attire looked more like a bikini or a two piece than an outfit. Her hair was pinned up in what almost looked like modern day bows rather than anything that would fit this time. She, herself, was a bit cleaner than some of the workers she had seen at work. 

Of course, it was rude to judge. She was probably someone important. 

“I’m a bit lost,” Hakuno confessed, laughing a little. “I don’t have King Gilgamesh with me.” 

“Obviously.” 

She didn’t seem happy with that response. 

“…not that I would expect the king to take me anywhere. He’s busy helping all of us,” Hakuno told the woman quickly, shaking her head. “It would be rude to make a king show me around.” 

“You don’t recognize me, do you?” 

The woman leaned forward a bit, tilting her head. 

“I don’t,” Hakuno confessed with a laugh. 

“Nothing?” 

She shook her head. “I just came here with the Chaldeans, if you know them. I don’t really know or remember anything about this place.” 

The woman nodded a moment. “And you have no king around?” 

“Should I?” 

The responding smile had her blood running cold. “Not at all.” 

Something slammed into her, knocking her from her feet and to the ground. She could see the woman’s feet before her eyes, but there wasn’t anything more that she could do than cough. She felt her head being yanked back a moment before something streaked across her senses. 

Mana. 

Her vision was blurring as the woman stood back up. She was brushing her hair back a little, shaking her head. 

“My father told me that you’d end up coming back. Right when the king needs me too. Do you know how awkward it would be to have him find you before he finds that he needs me? I finally have the chance to make him regret ever saying a rude word to me.” 

Ishtar. 

Hakuno could feel her mind racing. 

“I’ll have to hide you in my temple for a while, I guess. My priests will have some fun while they wait for my orders. It’ll be easy to smuggle you from the city when the king is distracted again. It seems his friend is causing all the trouble too. I get revenge against them both now.” 


	21. Rescued From Darkness

Something was wrong.

He could sense it in the world around him the moment he had settled into his throne. 

An itch seemed to come to his skin, his clothes seemed to be ill suited. Even as Siduri led the conversation with the other assistants for him, he found himself not listening. His eyes drifted to the gardens behind his throne, to where Enkidu and Gula were playing while Archer him looked on. The young girl was laughing excitedly at the being’s antics. 

His archer self was lying back on one of the fountain edges. Not a care in the world was happening for him. Nevermind the suffering or the needs going on. Nevermind the fact that they had a mystery to solve as well as a world to save. 

In the fool’s eyes, all was fine. 

Life was not that simple though and the fool was making it very hard to concentrate on his work. 

Five minutes more when they had been in the wagon and he would have had Hakuno in the palm of his hands once more. He would have had his queen back in his arms and he would have had her remembering everything. He could have been able to enjoy having his world back. They could have worked together like they always had before. 

Clay fakes? 

Hakuno would have taken on the being while he took care of the true source of the problem. 

Poison in the waters and dangers all around? 

The woman that he had found himself upon his knees for would have been laughing at the mere thought. She would have looked up to him and wagged that taunting tongue his way until there was no problem he couldn’t solve. 

She would have dragged his carcass across the floors to his chambers to sleep. 

She would have whined for him to put his old robes and attire back on, claiming her attempts at dressing him were failures. 

Without a doubt in his mind, he could picture her perfectly as she had been before he had lost her. Those brown eyes would flash with all the love and admiration that she had felt before. Her touch would have been like that of pure devotion. 

Once again, he would find someone in this entire world that heard what he said, rather than what most mongrels heard…

And the fool lounging outside had held her in his arms and done nothing. 

He’d merely teased and harassed her, keeping her without taking her. 

Was the archer outside truly him? 

“My king?” 

Caster glanced over at Siduri. 

“My king… we need a decision.” 

“Of course.” 

The itch under his skin wasn’t going away though. 

The more that he spoke to the others, the more he sensed the wrongness of the moment. He found himself thinking on two lanes, both work and to what could be wrong. 

His daughter was playing happily in the gardens outside. His friend and his doppelganger were watching over her. The servants and the Chaldeans were working together to see to the water distribution right now. He had seen them to their respective areas himself. 

There was nothing out of place…

More advisors came and went from before him, Siduri and Merlin stepping in a bit more as they found subjects they were more accountable for in his world. He had a moment to step back and think. 

The tablets in his office were filed and handled. 

Though Siduri could run behind and run slower, he had made a mapping of how to handle things before he had run off with the Chaldeans and everyone. The water amount they’d gotten from the coast was enough to help the people survive. 

Things were fine…

But things were not fine. 

His mana was running a bit more prominently than before. His mind was running through more possibilities, even as he spoke up once more in the audience chamber conversations. 

Something was wrong. 

Something was horrendously wrong. 

_Hakuno, I wish you were here with me._

His queen would have had a good laugh at him for not knowing…

Caster paused, his sentence hanging unfinished as he looked back at the gardens. 

There were three in the gardens, not four. 

Hakuno was not in the gardens. 

“Merlin.” Caster glanced over to the magician nearby. “In your reports, has Hakuno gone to assist with the Chaldeans?” 

“No, she is to spend time with her child and servants.” Merlin frowned. “Gudako and the others were warned by me to send her back if she went to help them.” 

She wasn’t coming back. 

“Siduri, the servants. Have they seen her?” 

Siduri was already paling, snapping her fingers towards the guards by the door and calling for his room and for Hakuno’s own room to be investigated for the woman. 

But there was no use in that. There was no point in waiting for them to come back with the news. 

Hakuno wasn’t in the palace. 

His feet were already carrying him towards the door. 

_Had she been seen by the gods?_

He didn’t spare a moment in hurrying down the front steps, ignoring the sounds of his advisors calling for him to double back. 

His mind was running through other things. 

If one of the gods had found her before he did, then there was a chance that she was killed again. If Ishtar had found her, there would be torture happening. 

The goddess didn’t understand rejection when it came her way. She didn’t understand that, when he said that he didn’t want her and that she was useless, it did not mean that he was simply picking someone else. It meant she was useless and he did not want her. It meant that, had the world lost all its people and the world depended on merely the two of them to copulate, he would off himself to Ereshkigal’s realm to avoid her. 

He could see the smaller temple for the goddess coming up. He wasted no time in bounding up the front steps, throwing the doors open. 

_”You’ve come here?”_

_”You murdered my queen.” Gilgamesh had looked towards the woman, listening to her laugh a little and shake her head._

_”Your wife killed herself. She was supposed to lose her baby and then wither away before your eyes. Instead, she turned and killed herself and that brat. It’s not my fault she’s a fool. I asked for her. She didn’t give herself to me. I asked for you,” those red eyes flickered to him. “You didn’t give yourself to me.”_

_”Tell your sister to surrender her soul back to me.” _

The sound of her laughter still echoed in his ears. 

“Ishtar,” he greeted. 

The brunette looked up from her seat, yawning a little as she glanced his way. 

“I have no interest in our conversations today, King of Uruk. Return to your work.” 

“You’re avoiding the Chaldeans.” 

“I avoid a lot of things,” the woman told him. 

“You steal many things as well.” 

Those red eyes flickered over to him. Her gaze ran over his person a moment before the goddess leaned back. Her body splayed a bit more on her throne. 

It was like voyeurism, without the pleasure, he thought. 

“I don’t like your insinuation,” the woman dared to complain. “A goddess does not steal. A goddess simply takes what belongs to her.” She motioned around. “This place, this kingdom, this entire world; it belongs to me and I shall use it as I please.” 

“She does not belong to you.” 

He received an eyebrow raise at that. 

“Hakuno.” 

Her lips parted, surprise colored her expression a moment before she smirked. 

“Oh king,” she purred. “To think you would dare to speak such a name in my presence. You must be truly in need of another lesson about that lackluster excuse of a woman. Was losing one child not enough for you? Must you try to lose something else important to you? An assistant perhaps?” 

His tome was in hand immediately. 

A series of blows landed around the goddess, sending the falsely confident wench into the air. 

“I AM YOUR PATRON GODDESS!” 

“You are an eyesore. Where is Hakuno?” 

The woman glared at him, hugging the back of her throne, “go ask your useless excuse of a mother! You already had me try to contact Ereshkigal to get her soul back!” 

He cast more blows, sending them spiraling outwards towards the priests that tried to come in to protect her. Ishtar whimpered, pulling out her gems a moment before he shattered them. 

“Where. Is. My. QUEEN?” 

“YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE, KING!” Ishtar squeaked behind her throne, glaring around it at him. 

That was the wrong answer. 

The priests were still trying to come in to protect her. He was still sending them back. 

His eyes drifted over the building, thinking back to the original blueprints he had made of the place. 

Three floors, including a chamber beneath this floor he stood upon. He doubted that she would place his woman on the upper floors. Too easily accessible. Too easy for Hakuno to call for help. 

He smashed the woman’s throne, laying a heavy curse onto the goddess before he headed for the doors nearby. 

Each stair seemed to descend further and further into absolute darkness. 

_”I don’t have her,” the little blonde had confessed, twiddling her fingers._

_”You cannot tell me that. You are the keeper of dead souls. She would be here somewhere. Have you not greeted her properly yet?”_

_”My king, if she were here, I would know. There is no soul, dead or alive, that I am unaware of in this place.”_

_”Then where is Enkidu? They will find her for me!”_

Where was she? 

He opened the gates, dropping down a candle and lighting it quickly. 

Spiders and cobwebs met his gaze. There was a heavy amount of dust upon the stairs he was taking into the spiraling darkness. The further down he went, the more he could see the two sets of footprints. 

Someone had brought something down these stairs. 

He could barely breathe from the thick musty air. He was practically inhaling the filth of this place. 

Then he saw her. 

Ishtar had laid her in a corner, chaining her to the wall and leaving nothing around her. His woman would have awakened in a thick darkness amongst bugs and vermin. He could see a few pests trying to get close, investigating the woman as she lay unconscious. 

A good burst of fire burned away the filth a bit and scared away the scavenging animals. 

The woman was cold in his arms. 

He pulled a blanket from the gates, wrapping it around her body and pressing her to his chest. 

There was filth in her hair. 

That, too, he wiped away. He pressed his lips to her temple, his body shaking as he rocked her in his arms. 

There was a heartbeat that could be felt through the fabric he’d wrapped around her. There was a soft breath that brushed against his face as he held her against himself. 

Now things felt right. 

Now, for the first time since he had entered his audience chamber, things felt as they should have been. 

He pressed his lips to her face again, peppering the affections upon her like they were wards against the darkness all around them. He kissed her like he had wanted to do when he had gone to the depths of the underworld to retrieve her spirit and found that she was gone. He held her to his body and shivered, unwilling and unable to move from this place for a time. 

This, right here, was his woman. 

The moon and the stars, the sun and the dawn, could not compare or write an epic as magnificent as the woman in his arms had written for him. There were no people in this world or universe at large that could compare to the presence and position that this woman took at his side. 

She needed to remember him. 

Caster could hear the sounds of the priests in the distance, running down the stairs in a flurry of fear and duty. He could hear the pounding of feet upon the stairs and the cacophony of voices speaking to one another as they ran. 

He let his tome come to hand, his eyes drifting to the guards coming down the stairs. 

The candle was abandoned. He tread towards the priests with his tome in hand and his eyes locked on them all. 

All of them abandoned their goddess’ will. All of them screamed as they ran from him. Blast after blast sent them barreling at him, falling further and further into the darkness. 

He took his queen up the stairs and stepped forth back into the light. 

He slammed a staff down, barring the door from being opened. 

Each pounding and scream for mercy was met with nothing from him. 

Gilgamesh glanced to the goddess sprinting from the building. 

_A useless goddess,_ he thought. 

She would return to her main temple in the mountains, far from his side and from being able to reach his woman and child again. 

Which meant that Hakuno was safe. 

The thought was barred from being accepted until he was mounting the stairs. He took to his front steps as quickly as possible, ignoring the guards and the advisors that went to see to him. He ignored the assistants that all came to fuss. 

“Do not touch her,” he told the servants, batting their hands away before they could take his woman from him. 

All the way to the baths he went, throwing the doors open and locking them behind himself. 

Filth like this was an unworthy adversary. He brushed the muck and grime from her person, burning the clothes she had worn before in a corner of the room. Her naked body was held against his own, his hands tracing over the marks. 

He would let no man or woman get in the way of this. No god or mortal could interfere. 

“You belong to me,” he murmured, brushing back her bangs. “Do you understand, Hakuno? You have your life here with me to live.” 

She needed to be here to care for Gula and himself. 

She needed to try to bear him another child, making him argue with her endlessly about another heir. He had elder hair to grow amongst his golden hair, worrying himself endlessly about her wellbeing. She needed to make him hold another baby in his arms and laugh at him for worrying about anything at all. 

She needed to make him more clothes that he had to wear armor beneath and over to make appropriate for public meetings. She needed to gift him more weapons, telling him that if he wasn’t going to use the weapon, then she would herself. 

Gods, but he needed her here. 

Gilgamesh Caster yanked her in once more, letting her presence soothe away the aches and the panic that had been flowing through his veins like the Euphrates along the city limits. 

There was nothing redeeming about him, in the end. 

Despite his better senses and better decisions, despite his capability to rule over people in a manner that all kings would have envied; he was still the worst thing he could imagine. His archer self had proven that to him. 

There was nothing good to him. 

Nothing worthy of long term time. 

Yet, the fool in his arms seemed smitten. She endured him day after day, giving herself to him without hesitation. 

Those eyes opened as he looked down at her. A small yawn escaped those pale pink lips. 

“You are a fool,” he murmured to her gently, resting his forehead to hers. He held onto her even as he lifted her hand to kiss her wrist softly. 

“Gil…”

“Listen to me for a moment,” he bid her, keeping her within their shared personal space. “You are not to die on me. You cannot run away from your responsibilities here. You are to remain at my side and in my arms.” 

A dusting of color was coming to her face. 

“You are it. You are the absolute in this place. Humanity needs you to survive, if only because I will spiral into madness without you here.” 

Her hand went to his cheek, ignoring his hold as she closed the distance between their lips. 

And there she was. 

In all her glory, with all the warmth and devotion that he was accustomed to; there she was. His Hakuno was holding him to herself and she was giving him what he needed. She was closing those brown eyes again and telling him that she was just so tired. 

So very tired. 

“Rest upon me,” he bid, allowing for the sweet moment between them to last a moment or two longer. She needed to know that she was permitted to be in his arms like this. 

She needed to know that he expected her to be in his arms like this. 

They leaned against the large basin, with her in his arms and his eyes on the vines growing through the windows. He watched the breeze brush across the blooms growing into his baths, watched the skies become streaked with hints of deeper golds and oranges. 

He pulled them out only to pamper her body with the oils she had adored before her being lost to him. 

He wrapped her in another of her robes from before, carrying her to his bedroom. 

Just as she had before, she fit perfectly amongst the fabrics and the furs. She was the jewel that nestled to sheer perfection amongst the gold of his room. She was the gem that gleamed with appeal, making others note her perfection in being imperfection. 

The servants left him the evening meal, setting tablets near the fire. 

But the tablets were carried to bed, spread upon the fabrics and his water basin and rag for them set nearby. He scribed upon each problem, pulling his spouse into his arms from time to time when his hand would complain or his mind would wander. 

More kisses were bestowed upon her brow. 

More sweet words were whispered to her, words like he had said when he had found her originally. 

Let her remember every moment she had spent in his arms. 

Let her remember the times she had awakened before him, when she had plugged his nose with her fingers and pressed her lips to his, making him kiss her as the first task of the day. 

To have her remember all the times he had slipped behind her in the dining hall, his hands going to her waist and bestowing upon her a flurry of quick finger movements, making her laugh until the rafters above rang with the sounds of her sweet voice; he would give a great deal. 

_Remember me,_ he prayed to her softly. 

“Abum?” 

Caster glanced towards the door, watching it open enough for a head of brown hair to appear. 

His tiny version of her stood there, hesitating from his love. She held onto the frames of the door and looked in at him. 

Unknown to Ishtar, protected from the goddess’ ill intentions; Gula was an innocent. 

“Dumu sal,” he greeted, patting the bed space he had in plenty. 

Daughter. 

Gula came sprinting into the room, her robes flying around her on all sides as she all but leaped upon the bed. Her arms wrapped around him, his lips pressing to her forehead and cheeks as she hugged him tightly. 

“You could not sleep?” he guessed. 

“I had a nightmare,” she whispered. 

A nightmare would not do. 

“Abum,” Gula murmured. 

“Yes?” 

“The servants were whispering that ummum was taken today. Was she really missing?” 

Ah, but Gula loved her mother with ever piece of her being. He could see it in the way that the girl had seemed to hang upon her every action. If it were not for the fact that the clay being could easily distract his child, Gula would have, without a doubt, panicked at the news of her mother being missing. 

He could not tell her that Ishtar had taken Hakuno. 

The guards and servants would need to be informed to keep the moment of panic to themselves as well. 

“Abum?” 

“Your mother spent much of today with me,” Caster told her simply, avoiding the question. “She bears a remarkable resemblance to you, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t have Ummum’s eyes,” Gula argued. 

“Do you need them?” He pulled their daughter close, kissing her head and making her nuzzle between himself and Hakuno. “Your mother does not have any eye color when her eyes are closed. When they are closed, I have two Gulas or two Hakunos in my bed with me. I have the two most important women in the universe in my bed.” 

Her head leaned back, her eyes gleaming. 

So many sins to repent, he thought to himself. Surely, no child of his should have looked at him in the manner that his daughter looked at him now. 

She should not have gazed upon him in wonder, as though such words were too foreign to her ears to be real. 

She should not have opened her mouth to hang open in a wordless response of acceptance at the compliment. 

He pulled Hakuno in, squishing the young girl a bit between them and chuckling. 

“Abum-“

“You are both mine,” he declared softly. “You and your mother belong to me. I would not waste any time on anything less. Stand proudly next to your mother tomorrow. Smile more for my friend when you see them. You are the child of Gilgamesh, Gula.” 

“I will,” Gula promised. 

“And Gula?” 

The girl turned, looking up at him in question. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“You are worthy of as many, if not more, accomplishments and admiration as your mother.” 

His starstruck child weeped happily in his arms. Her soft voice repeated the words over and over in the darkened bedchamber. 

“Ki murangen, Abum. Ki murangen.” 

I love you, father. I love you. 

A man could do no better than having a daughter as marvelous as this one in his arms. 


	22. Lahmus and a Beast

She woke up in his arms.

Both of them did, but he could see Hakuno awaken a moment sooner. Those brown eyes looked up at him, blearily coming to. He leaned in to kiss her nose, watching her give a soft sound in response. 

“Gil.” 

“You had me sleep in too much,” Gilgamesh complained lightly. “Siduri is going to be after me for not doing my work.” 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer. He could feel a tugging on his other side, but he couldn’t help it. Hakuno was always so tired in the mornings. It suited her, since the rest of the day she was alert and focused in. 

“I could be persuaded to remain here a while,” he murmured. 

“Go do your work,” she mumbled. 

Her arms weren’t letting up though. She was holding him close as though to keep him here with her. 

“Hakuno?” Gilgamesh leaned in, chuckling. “You tell me to go do my work and yet I find you holding me like the very last thing on your mind is for me to let go. Which is it, Hakuno?” 

She hummed. 

Still too tired. 

“Abum,” Gula mumbled. 

Such sleepy women. It was a wonder if he would ever get anything done with them both the way that they were. 

“Both of you are so slovenly.” 

He watched them both curl up against one another beneath him, clinging to one another and humming at his attentions. 

They were spoiled. 

Horribly spoiled. 

He would have to continue and worsen the situation. 

The marks along his woman’s body seemed to all but stand out as the morning light streamed into their room. The look of her holding their baby in her arms, denying the opportunity to wake up and have to deal with the day- 

A man could only handle so much. 

“Hakuno,” Caster purred. 

“Abum, let ummum sleep.” 

Gula was already climbing over her mother now, blocking him. 

“You’re protecting your mother from me?” 

“Ummum and I are sleepy,” the girl whined softly. 

Oh, they would wake up pretty quick here. He would ensure that the girls would both be waking up soon enough here. His hands were going to Gula’s sides. He kissed her forehead for a final time. 

Here it was…

“MY KING!” 

The door was thrown open, making him all but jump at the sound. He could hear Siduri scurrying over to the bed, Gula and Hakuno awakening fully now that the room was getting louder. 

“Good morning, Hakuno. Gula.” Siduri bowed lightly before turning to him. “My king, there’s trouble at the edge of the city.” 

“Send the Chaldeans over.” 

“They are over there.” 

“Then send Leonidas and Ushiwakamaru.” 

“They are over there.” 

Damn it all. 

He ran a hand through his hair, climbing off the bed as Gula happily chirped a good morning to Hakuno. The two were already talking as Siduri leaned up and murmured to him. 

“The being you described to me earlier that looks like Enkidu has been spotted at the border of the kingdom. It and another beast are both there. It sounds like a warzone, my king.” 

Not good. 

“Caster?” 

Gilgamesh. 

Why was it so difficult for him to be simply referred to as Gilgamesh? Turning, he watched Hakuno hold Gula in her arms. The two of them would be safe in the palace, but…

“I need you and Gula to deliver a tablet to my mother.” 

He would write out a tablet quickly and have them take it to his mother. She’d read it, hoard them, and he could take his time in resolving the singularity. Having Archer and Enkidu listen to him would be difficult, but, should it be for the safety of the two brunettes before him, he had a feeling they’d listen. 

“A tablet?” 

_Please lack in teaching Hakuno Sumerian._

“It will be a quick thing. My mother will need the tablet.” 

“We can deliver it, Abum! Ummum is very brave.” Gula looked between them a moment before she was tugging at Hakuno. “Ummum! Can you help me get dressed?” 

“You need help?” 

“Ah, I mean… I can do it myself, but I like what you pick for me. I can do your hair in return.” 

“I don’t know that we should go out-“

“I can see you to the temple.” 

It would be on his way to the gates of the city. He could manage to see the two there and then leave them in the safety of his mother’s arms. He’d fight, earn back Enkidu, and then this whole courtship and claiming of his wife and queen could resume. 

It would be best to get this done soon. 

“Take your time,” he told them, pressing a hand to Siduri’s arm to keep her from speaking up. “I will be ready whenever you are.” 

The small smile was enough. 

Gula and Hakuno headed to change in her chambers nearby. 

“My king, if they-“

“I need a tablet and my writing stick. Immediately. I need to let my mother know to keep the two in her temple.” 

“You’re going to hide them in Ninsun’s temple?” 

“Where would you have me place them?” He motioned towards the door. “We allowed Hakuno to roam freely and she was picked up by Ishtar yesterday. You saw her just now. She worried about leaving.” 

“Ninsun won’t give them back so easily though,” Siduri pointed out. “Perhaps if we have Hakuno fight with her servants-“

“And who will protect Gula?” 

“Ninsun?” 

Caster gave her a look, earning a sigh. “We can’t argue.” 

“We can’t,” he agreed. “So bring me the items I asked for.” 

He headed off, leaving him to wait for a moment and prepare for the battle to come. Once more, he was going to have to fight. Once more, he would have to show his people how a true battle was waged. 

There would be hell to pay for all that had happened. 

First things first, he needed that being running around as Enkidu handled. 

Bearing his friend’s face, attacking his child; there was no helping it. 

Once that was done, he needed to find the source of the problem. 

“My king.” Siduri stood off to the side as she entered, watching him fix his turban into place. Her frown was deep, but she handed him the items he’d requested. She watched him write without argument. 

It was better this way. His queen and his heir could watch one another while he cared for the kingdom. He’d found that Hakuno was weaker than him in the end. She could handle many things, but she needed to be protected as well. She needed him to protect her. 

Servants or not, she was best in the safety of the only goddess worthwhile. 

“Gilgamesh?” 

He paused just at the last symbol, glancing over as Hakuno and Gula returned. He wrapped the tablet immediately, tying it. 

“Hakuno, you’re just in time.” 

And she was matching him. The golden belt around her hips was almost exactly like his own, adorned with a few small weapons here and there to protect herself. 

“I’m assuming that Gula is dressed differently.” 

“I’m here!” 

Gula came sprinting in, her golden robes waving around her as she rushed to his arms. 

“Good. I don’t need you using weapons yet.” Caster kissed the small girl’s forehead, handing the wrapped tablet to Hakuno. “I’ll take you to the temple and then you can walk back here when you are ready. I’m sure my mother will not be the most pleased to have you hurry since you missed out on spending time with her before.” 

“Yeah,” Hakuno winced. “I should apologize for that.” 

“Take your time. My mother’s assistance with Uruk is important.” 

“I’ll be sure to get her back in a better mood,” Hakuno promised, hugging the tablet close. The woman leaned up, kissing his cheek. “Thank you, by the way. Gula said you and I just spent a lot of time together yesterday.” 

But she remembered being taken by Ishtar. She remembered the darkness. 

Gilgamesh nodded, pulling her in. 

“You are a goddess in our daughter’s eyes.” 

“I’m only human.” 

He stroked her cheek gently, grinning. “Are you? Surely no mere mongrel could possibly bring me this much happiness in such a short period of time. You gave me my world back, Hakuno.” 

Those eyes were starting to brim with tears again. Much like she’d gotten on the wagon back to Uruk, she was starting to think too much. 

“Don’t do that, Hakuno.” He wiped at her eyes, kissing her gently. “Don’t look at me like you are losing something. You have us here. Gula. Myself. Siduri. You have the entirety of Uruk at your beck and call should you need any of us.” 

“I know, but-“

“Stop.” 

He demanded it so softly, brushing back the hair that his daughter had definitely taken the liberty of fixing into the braid it was in. 

“Stop thinking about it.” 

“Gil, after the singularity is over-“

“Look at me.” He tilted her chin up. “Love me. Right now. Don’t think about later. Don’t consider what is coming next. Right now, the only thing that is happening is that we are caring for our kingdom and caring for Gula. When the end of this singularity comes, then we can think about this.” 

Then he would take her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.” 

“Ummum?” Gula frowned at her. 

“Let’s move.” Caster picked Gula up in his arms, heading for the door with Hakuno at his side. They wandered through the halls, taking the shorter paths because of urgency. His guards were lax. The advisors were already swarmed in the audience chamber, listening to Siduri speak. 

Things weren’t good. 

Which meant he needed to pick up the pace. 

The steps down the front of the ziggurat were shorter with his magic. Gula laughed as they drifted down rather than ran. 

“Teach me how to do that!” 

“I will teach you anything you wish to know after I am done today.” 

The girl was simply like that of an anzu chick, powerful and promising, but so very young and fragile. Time would give her the tools she needed. Only time. 

“Hakuno?” 

“I’m still with you.” She took his hand, holding the tablet with the other. “If you find that you need help, you need to call for me.” 

“I will be fine.” 

“But if things look bad-“

“Focus on my mother. She’s going to be quite difficult.” 

“Ninsun will be fine. Trust me.” Hakuno simply grinned, the knowing look almost terrifying in how confident she was. She was using that wisdom to his advantage though. He had no doubt that she would prove her worth yet again. 

His poor mother had no idea what he was sending her way. He probably should have taken more care to warn her with the tablet. 

“Gula, come here.” Hakuno stopped with him, holding her hands out. Slowly, he found his daughter returning to her mother’s arms, hugging her tightly and glancing his way. 

“Ummum, will Abum be okay?” 

“He will be fine. He’s the king.” 

God, he was going to make her say that again and again. He’s the king. He’s the almighty. 

Now it was abundantly clear what the gods were on about with their egotism. Hearing one’s lover say such a thing was a power trip in and of itself. 

“I will see you both back at the palace.” 

Hakuno nodded. 

He turned to head away before he felt his belt yanked. 

Turning, he could see Hakuno tucking one of the feathers from his belt into Gula’s hair, happily heading up the stairs to Ninsun’s temple. His ornery queen was proudly mounting the stairs, once more owning the world around her. She was smiling as though the world had returned to her. 

Probably because the world had returned to her. 

The doors closed and Caster hurried. 

He could see the beast in the distance. 

He felt the losses before he saw them. Soldiers strewn about the glasslands. Scorched earth was everywhere, more of his people yelling as he saw Gudako and the others ahead. 

“Hold him back!” 

Archer was taking the lead with his people. 

“Cu! We need another path! We have to save Ushi!” Gudako called. 

The beast was enormous. Different. He could feel divinity drip from their every pore, her every pore. They needed a plan and they needed it now. 

“ENKIDU! ARCHER!” 

The two fell to his flank as he rushed forward, taking cover with the soldiers. “What’s the situation?” 

“The other being was here, but we haven’t sensed them in a while.” Enkidu told him. 

“Where’s Hakuno and Gula?” Archer demanded. 

“They’re with Ninsun.” 

“Not good enough. Go back.” 

Not good enough? He would have laughed had he the patience. He glanced back at the enemy again. “Enkidu, take the back. Archer, I take the left.” 

“What’s the plan?” 

What was the plan? Caster smirked over at the man. 

“We’re going to use our Noble Phantasms together. Attack on three sides, knock her back at the very least. Kill her if we’re as strong as we should be.” 

They ran out together. 

“Gudako! Cu Alter’s Noble Phantasm! Go low!” 

The master of Chaldea shouted her agreement a moment before they were all lunging in. 

The scream that rang out from within the beast meant nothing now. They didn’t have time to save his soldier. In times of trouble, it was the few lost or the many. 

The choice was clear. 

The amount of mana running through the area blasted back the civilians. He could hear his soldiers running back, falling into formation at the gates. He could hear the sounds of the others launching their attacks. 

There was no stopping, no turning back. 

This was his world. 

These were his people. 

As Enkidu flew passed him, lunging at the enemy, he could feel Hakuno’s energy running through their body. He would have to apologize later for draining her. 

And to his mother for rendering Hakuno to such a state. 

A roar grew from the beast, her body splitting as she cursed to the heavens. He could see a few of his soldiers shaking, their bodies splitting apart violently. 

“Lahmu!” Archer yelled. “Slaughter without hesitation! NOW!” 

Caster fell to Archer’s back, holding his axe and tome in hand. 

Enkidu was trying to keep form, running to their side. 

As their greater enemy fled, Archer gazed over at him, earning a nod. 

“Uruk first.” 

“The woman can’t get far,” Archer agreed. 

But they were weakened. 

He could see it in Archer and Enkidu’s movements, their hits only doing so much damage. They’d taken too much from Hakuno. 

Even with her mana regulated, it left a lot to be desired after blows like they’d dealt. 

“Protect the troops!” Caster snapped at them. 

“You’re already shaking!” Archer snarled back. “Fall back yourself!” 

This wasn’t the time for his nonsense! He was stronger than Hakuno. He could handle this. He was going to manage to protect everyone. 

Gudako lunged before him and Archer both, raising her hand. “MASH!” 

“I’m on it!” The shielder yelled. 

The three lunged forth, giving them the chance to see to the soldiers still whole. Shock and horror was written across a few’s faces. 

“My king…”

“Focus on the mission,” Both he and Archer spoke together, pushing them back towards the city gates. They needed the soldiers back to their stations. The last of the lahmu were going down. 

Why were lahmu here though? 

How long had it been since they had seen such beasts? They’d all been in children’s horror fables, teaching the youth to behave and do as they were told. 

To think the beast would know how to bring them about…

“We’ll need the goddesses,” Archer growled. 

He didn’t need that useless goddess here. 

“Caster,” Archer looked over to him. “I don’t care for it, but we’re low on options… unless you want to contact the other gods.” 

That would be… 

Caster glanced over to Enkidu. 

It would be a bad idea. 

“We need to talk to the Chaldeans later. For now, let’s double back. Fortify the outskirts of the city and bring in the farmers from their homes.” 

Archer cursed, nodding. “Enkidu. Come with me.” 

“GUDAKO!” Caster yelled her way. 

They’d need every person able bodied for the process. 


	23. The Goddess Ninsun

They were moving again.

Gula looked up at her mother as she held her lion plush in her arms. Its soft fur was brushing against her face as she held her mother’s hand and stood between her and her father. They walked so quickly, with her mother assuring her father that they would soothe over the goddess that they had avoided before. 

“I’m sure Ninsun will be alright,” her mother was telling her father. 

Going to see this goddess was the opposite of what she wanted to do though. She really didn’t want to bother with going into a strange temple where goddesses held the greatest power. She didn’t want to risk having her mother hurt again or finding that she was lost herself to them. If the goddess was truly mad, then they would need to avoid the woman at all costs. 

She could remember the story well enough now that it was like a favorite poem. Looking up at her mother now, Gula could feel a chill in her bones. 

If they found the goddess in a true fit of anger…

If she was really mad…

Her hand tightened on her mother’s own. She cuddled as close as she could to her mother’s side and hugged her Enkidu closer for more support. 

It was just a delivery. 

Maybe she could persuade her mother that the tablet could be dropped off near the doors and they could return to the palace to lay underneath the large green leaves of the trees. Maybe they could have her practice swimming again. 

She was getting really good at swimming. Her mother could watch her for a while like Enkidu had watched her. 

There were so many promises she was willing to make. She would do her absolute best to be the strongest swimmer in the entire world if they could avoid ever having to meet this goddess. She would eat all the gross foods that had all the joys and sweetness yanked out of them. She would eat the green foods and the other plants that had somehow made it to her plate. 

She would even share more of her buttercake with the servants if they could just not meet this goddess. 

Whatever was necessary, Gula was ready. 

The great king moved further away from them as they reached the palace, promising to return when he was done. Gula watched as he continued forth, hurrying on his feet towards the gates of the kingdom. It sounded like there was a war happening or something. 

No. 

It sounded like the night she had wished for her mother to come back to them. 

“Are you ready to see Ninsun again, Gula?” Her mother asked. 

Was she ready to meet with a goddess again? 

That was what her mother was truly asking. 

It must have been amazing to be an astounding and unstoppable force in the world like her mother was. To be able to be so pretty that the greatest king in the universe fell upon his knees at the mere sight of you, she couldn’t imagine what thoughts ran through her mother’s mind. 

There was no fear. 

Her mother was standing there as proud as ever. She smiled the kindest and most welcoming of smiles, one that made her whole world feel like it had suddenly been filled with the sounds of the pretty instruments that the musicians of Uruk played. With a smile like that, it was little wonder that she could do anything and persuade her father to do whatever she wished. 

And then she stood so proudly. 

The mountains almost seemed to tremble in the far off distance as she stood before her. Gula could see no shaking or paleness in her features like that of some of the messengers that had been unfortunate enough to be summoned before her father. No, her mother was determined and confident in exactly where she was and what she was about to do. 

“Gula?” Her mother leaned in a little more. 

“I’m fine,” she told a woman that stood like that of a god. Her hand wrapped around hers and Gula held Enkidu closer to herself. “We can put Miss Ninsun’s tablet where the other messengers put tablets.” 

“That’s a good idea.” 

It was. 

With her mother relying on her, they would be able to avoid all the bad people in the world and safely live within the palace. It was lonely sometimes, being in the palace, but they had one another. They had the flower blooms and the pretty city to look at. 

It would be alright. 

“Tablets are placed in this direction,” she told her mother, leading her up the stairs to the temple. She motioned to an area nearby, the servants’ entrance. 

Instead, she could see her mother pausing in place. The woman’s eyes were on the temple doors where the normal people entered. Those brown eyes were taking in the sight of the wooden doors as a great symphony of sound came pouring quietly out of the place. 

“…The temple is closed to visitors,” Gula pointed out. 

Her mother wasn’t listening. 

It was like she had been bewitched by the sound, summoned forth against her better judgement and that of her daughter. Gula found herself pulled alongside her, the doors to the temple being pushed gently open so that they could both look inside and see where the source of the music was. 

A woman sat before the altar area, her fingers moving along the stringed instrument in the woman’s hands. Before her, a goddess sat on her throne. 

It was the same goddess that she had seen inside the palace of Uruk, the one that had told her that she was her grandmother. 

If her grandmother had been a goddess, then she would have been able to save Enkidu and Hakuno. There wouldn’t have been any opportunity for her father to become sad and lonely like he had become. There wouldn’t have been so many days where the palace would have felt so terrifying. 

The woman sat up a little as she realized the doors had been opened. Her expression started to become angry and hateful until she saw them. 

“…Hakuno!” 

She was moving to her feet. 

A goddess was heading straight for them. Her hands seeming to part the ladies of the temple as she went. They scuttled like the wee jerboa rats that lived along the side of the river. The closer she got, the more Gula could feel the power emanating from her. 

She had little control of her power. Unlike Hakuno, this goddess had to let her power flow freely. 

Gula ducked behind her mother’s person, watching those red eyes of the tall woman flit down to where she was. 

“And you have Gula. Hello, my precious child.” 

She had Enkidu and her ummum. This lady couldn’t hurt her. 

It was impossible. Her mother would make sure she was safe. She always had made sure she was safe. Every time she’d prayed to her, things always worked out. 

Her face pressed against her mother’s back, her eyes closing as she quietly prayed for them to leave. 

“It’s nice to see you again,” her mother told the goddess, stepping forward. “Gula and I were tasked by King Gilgamesh to bring you a tablet.” 

“A tablet?” 

Gula could hear the sound of the woman’s nails hitting the stone. Jewelry jingled on the lady’s person as she moved close. 

She had to peek, but the blonde was smirking a bit more and looking at the two of them. 

“You both must be very interested in seeing the temple. I do not believe I have ever had Gula visit this place and see me.” 

“That’s okay,” Gula told her. 

“Come now,” the woman leaned in, her face like a great smooth and flawless statue like in the palace. Those long fingers stroked at her cheek, making her look up at her. “We are family, are we not, Gula? You were even gifted with a name that pays love and admiration from your mother and father to me. Wouldn’t you like to know what kind of temple is here for your protection?” 

She shook her head as best she could with those talon-like fingers holding her face. 

“No?” 

“Ummum protects me,” she confessed. 

The goddess seemed to not be upset for some reason. In fact, at her words, the great blonde threat before them knelt down further, taking her hands into her own. Those red eyes scanned her face before Gula found her pulling her slowly closer. 

She couldn’t hide when the goddess was grabbing her like this. She almost dropped Enkidu, only finding him saved when her ummum grabbed him. 

“You are such a shy little thing,” the lady told her. “So much different than your father. At your age, he would not spare me a moment of silence to be with my thoughts. Now I find you spare me too much silence. What is it that you are thinking, little one?” 

Her ummum was standing nearby, but she wasn’t helping. Gula tried to pull her hands free, but the lady’s grip was too tight. She was stuck. 

What if she took her away? 

The room grew cold as the thought crept into her heart. 

There wasn’t anything that her mother could do if this lady stole her away and forced her to remain in this temple. While her mother could protect her while they were close, she couldn’t protect her and protect her Enkidu. She should have left her friend at home. She should have left him to guard her father’s bed. 

“What is this?” The goddess’ voice grew a tone, her expression darkening. 

“Let me go, please,” Gula pleaded softly. 

“What is wrong?” 

“Please…”

There was a wetness running down her cheeks now. 

She wanted to go home. 

No one could hurt her at home. Her father had put up the barrier to keep goddesses out of the palace and it was safe. No one would ever hurt her there. 

“Ninsun,” her mother’s voice rang out loudly to her ears, a pair of arms pulling her up from the ground and back into safety. 

She pressed her face to that shoulder, breathing in the scent of moonlight flowers and warm spices on her mother’s person. 

And she had Enkidu back. 

A sniffle escaped her. 

“Why does she weep?!” 

“I don’t think she likes goddesses,” Hakuno told the woman, her voice still as gentle as when she had been speaking outside. “She’s been rather nervous since we left the palace this morning. I think we might go back-“

“Come with me.” 

No room to argue. No room to tell her no. The goddess simply turned away and motioned for them to follow. 

“Ummum,” Gula murmured. 

“Just a bit longer,” her mother told her. “Ninsun is safe.” 

That wasn’t how the story went. Goddesses were cruel people who got upset at the happiness of others. They were beings who would become violent and would hurt those who were getting things that they were not. 

The goddess led them through the hallways though, waiting at times for them to grow closer before she would continue on her pathway through the building. 

“Here we are,” the woman told them, motioning them out to a set of gardens and a collection of beasts. The animals glanced their way, munching on bits of grass and plants around them. 

“Cattle?” 

“I am a goddess of herds,” the goddess told her mother. Those red eyes drifted to her. “You should be able to become acquainted with my herds as well, little one.” 

“They’re too big,” Gula whispered to her mother. 

“Maybe something to eat first,” Hakuno told the woman. 

As soon as it was said, the goddess was off. She rushed back towards the doors, calling for her ladies to bring a collection of things she had never heard of before. 

“I will be back,” the goddess promised. 

It didn’t matter if she did. 

“We should leave,” Gula told her mother. 

“I want to see the cattle.” 

Really?! 

But her mother was setting her down and patting her head. She moved forth, heading over to where the enormous beasts were and reaching out a hand. 

“UMMUM!” 

Her hand was getting too close. The beast nearby with horns was scuffing its foot on the ground much like some of the big horses do in the stable before growing out of control. Gula could feel her face drain of color, her heart pounding in her chest. 

She plunged forward, running to her mother and shoving at her, only to feel them both fall over. 

Their bodies landed in a flutter of golden fabrics and a cloud of dust, making them both cough a little. The beasts were all around them though. Looming over them like giant monsters, they cast their beady eyes upon them and Gula found herself hugging her mother tightly. 

Whatever happened from here, she would need to keep her mother safe. Maybe she could cast a spell like her abum did. How had he always used magic? He would make those golden portals and-

But how did she make portals like that? 

“UMMUM!” Gula gasped as one of the beasts moved forward. It opened its mouth, leaning in and taking her mother’s hand into its mouth. “NO!” 

Her cries had footsteps and shouting heading their way, but her mother was…

Laughing? 

“It’s a cow.” Her mother pulled her hand from the beast’s mouth, showing it covered in slime. “They eat grass and plants, not people. I think your grandmother has made sure that they don’t harm anyone either.” 

She didn’t know that for sure. 

She couldn’t-

“Let me see your hand,” her mother told her, pulling her hand into her own and pressing it to the beast’s face. “This is a different kind of Enkidu. It doesn’t have a mane or claws, but it makes milk and lounges in grass.” 

“…Do you have cows?” 

Her mother shook her head. “I’d never seen one before today. I’m guessing your father has spent a lot of time here with them though.” 

Cows…

Gula paused, her heart nearly stopping. 

“My Enkidu!” 

“I have him!” 

She heard the goddess’ voice and spun around in her mother’s arms, finding the cow she was petting sticking her hand in its mouth now. She cringed at the sliminess, pulling it out and wiping her hand on the ground. 

Lions were better. 

Lions were much better than cows. 

But…

Her mother nudged her gently. “Go get your Enkidu and thank Ninsun.” 

Thank her? 

Gula watched the goddess wait on the otherside of the area, holding her precious friend in her long fingers. 

Her precious friend was being held by the lady…

Was it okay to like a goddess? 

_Your mother had told the goddess that allowing her into the palace had been enough. But Ishtar would not hear of it. She wanted more than your mother was willing to give. When your mother and father were asleep in the palace, the goddess entered and-_

“Gula,” Hakuno murmured, shaking the sound of Siduri’s story from her mind. “I have met people far more evil than this goddess. She just wants to see you be happy. I think she’s been trapped here alone and sad for too long.” 

Trapped here? 

That didn’t make sense. She was too old to be trapped. She was too powerful. She-

The woman frowned more, sitting down on the stairs and setting the lion in front of her. She was waiting so quietly, wearing the same face she had seen her father wear before. 

It was the sad face. 

Her father had worn that face when he had seen the archer version of her father pick up her mother. He had sat there uselessly like this woman did, staring over at her. 

But… she had been so close. 

The goddess-

Her eyes widened. 

Her grandmother was a goddess. The palace was set to not let goddesses in unless her father gave permission. She wouldn’t have been able to see her, even if she had wanted. 

Gula pulled herself away from her mother a little more, hesitantly moving around the large beasts around her. Her nerves were screaming to run back, she needed to get away from this lady and get back to the palace. Her mother and her were in danger. 

“You have a very pretty friend,” the goddess told her, picking up Enkidu once more and holding her friend out to her as she drew closer. 

She looked like she was stretching herself forward as much as she could without being too obvious about it. Her arm was trembling a little. 

Gula moved closer, ignoring her friend for the moment. 

“…What do grandmothers do?” 

Those red eyes followed her movements, her arms pulling back a little to set the lion toy in her lap. 

“Is there something you’ve imagined that they do?” She countered. 

“I just have my ummum and abum.” 

The goddess glanced over to her mother, but she couldn’t see if her ummum did anything at that. Whatever was done, whatever she said, the goddess seemed to relax a little more. The woman pat the stairs next to her. 

“Grandmothers spoil children, I suppose. I am still a very young goddess, but I do not mind the title since you are from my Gilgamesh. If the other gods or goddesses cause trouble, I will seek vengeance.” 

“Did you do that when my ummum died?” 

The woman stiffened, her expression pained. “…You speak of unpleasant things.” 

Gula pulled Enkidu into her arms again, hugging her lion plush close. 

Without her ummum, she would still be living in the dark little room, hidden away under veils and hoods that would cover her face from the world. She would still look to the floors and away from people. It was really hard to be in these clothes. It was so hard to talk so much to everyone now. 

Without her wish…

Without her ummum here…

“Can you help me?” 

The goddess looked at her carefully, frowning more. 

“I don’t want to lose my ummum,” Gula murmured. “Abum asked me to help, but I don’t know what to do. She’s a really powerful goddess.” 

Her grandmother laughed, her head falling back and her voice ringing out in the area. 

“A goddess! Ah- Child, you amusing thing! You must get that wit from your father.” She wiped at her eyes, shaking her head. Her bright smile flashed her way. “Your ummum is no goddess. She is a magician, one of those strange ones like the guest that resides within Uruk. She does not possess divinity like you and your father.” 

She was wrong. 

But her grandmother shook her head, moving carefully to her feet and pulling her a little closer. She was brushing back her bangs and grinning. 

“Let’s make it impossible for her to leave,” Ninsun murmured to her. “I am something of a persuasive goddess. That and I have clairvoyance!” 

“You have what?” 

“I can already see what will happen in the future. As can your father,” the great goddess told her, slowly pulling her close to hold. Her lips pressed gently to her temple. “I already know how this will end.” 

“I want to see the future.” 

“Another time, perhaps.” 

The goddess carried her and her Enkidu back towards where her mother was relaxing in the grass, smiling down at the woman lying amongst the cows. 

“Hakuno, you’re going to get filthy like this. Come sit at the table and let’s have something to eat. You do still enjoy sweets, do you not?” 

“Sweets?” Her mother smiled, sitting up. "I think Gula might be hungry. We can take something back to Gil when we're done too."

"You never change," the goddess purred, leading the way.

Gula grinned, leaning against the goddess a little more. 

This goddess was okay. 

She was the exception. 


	24. A Constant Pain

They had spent hours dragging person after person into the city. The various spare buildings were utilized and the children of those families were all settled in, helping to settle their parents as Caster pulled away from his duties as a king.

He could see Enkidu and Archer talking to the soldiers about the outskirts of the city. A little further down the way, Gudako and Mash were making themselves similarly useful. Their discussions with the guards was sounding like a rundown of the neighboring areas. 

No matter how much he loathed the idea, he had little choice. 

Mash, Gudako, and their servants; they’d all done him a great service. They’d come to Uruk’s aid and they had held their own against what lahmu and beasts they’d encountered. 

They could go without the third in the alliance. 

The strange two goddesses of the south would be far more suitable than that useless goddess of the mountains. Despite her position as the goddess of this kingdom, there’d already been enough signs given that she would be counterproductive. 

“My king.” 

Caster glanced to his left, noting the magician standing nearby. 

“We need to do something more for the people.” 

“I’m aware.” 

Merlin nodded, following his gaze to Gudako and the others. “They’re talented. I’ve seen Gudako herself manage to hold her own against a great number of enemies. Mash as well has a remarkable capacity to care, despite circumstances.” 

“Circumstances?” 

“Being both servant and human.” 

Ah, those circumstances. 

He was in agreement with the magician about that. 

“What are you thinking for fighting against the enemies?” 

He could see Archer and Enkidu laughing nearby, grinning foolishly to one another as he watched. Even with Merlin at his side, he needed more firepower. They needed someone who wasn’t tied to masters. Someone like the goddesses. 

“Merlin, how do you feel about the goddesses of the south?” 

“I could be swayed,” the magician replied smoothly. 

“King Gilgamesh!” 

Mash hurried forward, coming over to him as she found him without tasks. She bowed lightly, earning a nod. 

“King Gilgamesh! We’ve gotten everyone from outside the city into the gates and settled. The guards are lowered in numbers though. A few were lost to lahmu.” 

They were. 

He would be dealing with the fallout of that over the course of the next few months. 

“King Gilgamesh was thinking of having Gudako and the group fetch the goddesses alliance,” Merlin offered. 

“Goddesses alliance?” 

Gudako was heading their way now. Glancing towards the depths of the city, he could see Siduri beginning to head down the ziggurat. 

“Explain this to them,” he told Merlin. “It would be best for you to head with them as well."

"We'll be quick," Merlin told him. 

His attention turned to Mash next. 

"We will need the fortification and more water. I will be relying on you and the other Chaldeans, Shielder. Since you all have proven yourselves to have value, I will expect you to act accordingly and continue that use.” 

"We won't let you down, King Gilgamesh." 

More water would be wise, not because they were low or the waters of the Euphrates were still poisoned, but because, should things go awry, they would have prepared better in the event of another poisoning of the waters. His mages, what few and however weak they may have been, needed to be prepared for war, not just for purifying the waters as they'd done recently. At this point, they were mildly out of commission. Using them would be threatening their lives.

Yes. Overall, fetching water would just be wise in general. 

Merlin was already pulling an arriving Gudako and Mash away for now, leaving him to head back towards Siduri. 

A long time ago, he would have been walking back with his hand in Hakuno’s own. 

She would have been covered in wounds, lounging on his back and laughing at his concerns over her health. Any of his complaints would have been met with her bemused looks and her witty remarks about him being overly concerned. She would have been motioning to the bakers nearby for food or begging him to help her change when they returned to the palace. 

After a fight like he’d just been a part of, with soldiers gone, she would have been sobbing. He would have ended up carrying her to the families of those soldiers and finding her holding the mothers and children, promising to come visit them and to protect them as their fallen families had done thus far. 

Hakuno had remembered all of their names. 

She’d been remarkable about making sure to run to them when they would be in the city. 

“My king?” Caster glanced at Siduri, finding the woman frowning. “You’re making a face.” 

“I will pretend for your sake that you’ve said nothing like that. What’s the situation?” 

“You need to rest.” 

He shook his head, heading up towards the palace. 

He had no need for resting right now. The only thing that was seriously wrong at the moment was the fact that his chest was hurting. 

The nagging pain in his chest was going to go away when he rested. It was amazing what a bath and some rest could do for the body. In the meantime, he would make good use of himself and ensure that Uruk was set up for…

He paused at the top of the stairs, finding Hakuno sitting in his throne. 

She should have still been with his mother. 

Yet, here she was. Adorned in attire finer than Siduri’s but bearing great similarity. Her red and gold dress and robes were overflowing onto the arms of the throne a bit, her head turned down to pay attention to a couple of advisors talking to her. 

She ran a hand down her braided hair, listening for a moment and speaking quietly to the men. 

“She came here while you were fighting,” Siduri murmured at his side. “She felt faint and found out that you and the others were all doing your part for the war in this singularity. I informed her that she could rest, but she is too much like you, my king. She demanded to be dressed to receive and began to take audiences.” 

Hakuno was taking audiences. 

He moved to sit nearby, watching her turn her attention to the next person. 

Nothing had changed in the end. 

She was still defending Uruk, standing in his place when he needed to be away. She was still fighting to help whomever she could. 

Siduri moved to sit next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs and watching the scene unfold. Both of them remembered this. They could tell that the woman was finding her own quickly enough as well. Any problems were quickly squashed. 

“Gula is with her grandmother?” 

Siduri nodded. 

His mother had performed a miracle then. As to be expected, there was not a spirit on earth that would be able to resist getting close to his mother. Her radiance alone would draw people closer. Her devotion to her family and her cutthroat, blunt manner of speaking would ensure that a child scared of the world would find a kindred spirit. Gula had been doomed to love her grandmother upon entering this world. Ninsun had merely made that obvious. 

Caster shook his head a bit. 

“And there has been none to touch Hakuno?” 

“I promised that your punishment would be swift and painful to anyone that does.” 

Again, Siduri was seeing to his requirements to the minute detail. He smirked a moment to her before turning his gaze back to Hakuno. 

She was stunning as she was. 

The moment those eyes drifted to him, locking with his own, he had no doubt in his mind that his wife and queen had returned. 

_She would look in his direction, mostly during the time when she had found her confidence influenced by sudden insecurity. Her hand would go to her chest and that weak little smile would come to her lips. Hakuno seemed like she almost wanted to come over to him or have him come to her, but she didn’t want to lessen her stance. _

_He would sit nearby, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of his people with his queen. Hakuno would work on the throne for hours on end, forcing people to look to her for their aid. When she was done, she’d-_

“Gil, you should sleep in bed.” 

He looked up at her. 

A flowing vision of red and gold, a sunrise if he’d ever seen one, standing before him. Her brown eyes looked upon him with such devotion, such admiration. 

“Hakuno.” 

Her hand reached out to him, her smile simply drawing him in. 

She helped him to his feet, welcoming his arms around her waist. Her head pressed to his person, her mana flooding his person a moment before the woman wavered on her feet. 

“What are you doing?” 

“You have to be exhausted. The advisors said you had work to do when you returned.” 

“We should listen to them together, shouldn’t we?” 

She hummed, nothing more than a wisp of a thing as he picked her up and carried her to the throne. 

They were back in their seat together. They were back before the world and they were stronger than ever. 

Gudako and the others would go and fetch the goddesses to resolve the trouble of this world. He would have Gilgamesh Archer and Enkidu aiding them in resolving the problem and he would holding his wife in his arms while they did that. 

His face pressed to Hakuno’s, eyes closing as he let himself have a moment. 

“I’m distracting you.” 

“You are my aid from the pain. Remain here.” 

Her hands went to his temples instead of her lips parting to argue with him. Gentle, loving fingers massaged his temples, her lips pressing to his here and there. 

This was too good. 

He could have argued, tried to seek out what had caused this change in her, but…

Why do such a thing when she was here? 

“Enkidu, we’ll need to-“ Archer paused as he entered, his eyes drifting over to them. The scowl on his face grew larger, his eyes searching the room. “…Where is Gula?” 

“She is with her mother,” Caster replied. 

“Do you think that’s wise?” 

“What do you mean?” 

The archer sighed, motioning to Enkidu. “Enkidu-“

The being was already hurrying from the building. 

“Ninsun will have Hakuno back,“ Caster began. 

“No, that’s unwise.” 

All he could do was frown at Archer. 

“Gudako and her group are not heading south,” the man replied, walking up the steps towards the throne. “In fact, the first thing they informed us was that they were doing what was necessary for Uruk. They were grabbing all of the alliance.” 

“All-“ Caster felt his fists clench. “You don’t mean-“

“They’re heading north right now.” 

“What’s going on?” Hakuno glanced between them. 

Hadn’t he told Merlin not to go after the goddess herself but to instead go south to the other two? Had he decided to become thick headed? 

Nothing would be enough. 

He would need to bury Hakuno and Gula into the depths of the palace. He would need to make preparations by placing barriers around the palace corridors. That would require time though. His barriers had taken years to create. 

“Gil-“

“You do realize we can’t have her here,” Archer all but purred. “You do realize-“

“I’m not a fool!” 

He motioned for the guards nearby, sending them out into the city after Enkidu. His chest was hurting again, but he had no time. 

“Archer,” he held up Hakuno, finding the woman as lost and confused as ever. “Take Hakuno and head for my bedchamber.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“I figured you’d see things my way,” Archer replied, also ignoring Hakuno’s questions. 

The man was already pulling Hakuno close and hauling her off to the hallways. 

Ishtar was going to be coming to the palace. 

Closing his eyes, he could already see that she would find a way passed his barriers. His magic must have been weakening. 

The pain in his chest strengthened at the thought. 

Hakuno and Gula were both in danger. They were both going to be faced with the woman that had caused Hakuno to die only a few years ago. Once again, she was going to stalk these halls and stand before him, becoming the pain that she had always been. 

Just when he had Hakuno back. 

Just when she had taken her place at his side and had become the queen of Uruk that she had once been, devoting herself to her people and to the betterment of their kingdom; Ishtar once more had to become an obstacle. 

“Siduri!” 

Siduri came running from her position nearby, no doubt having listened to the whole conversation. 

Caster wiped at his face, “Fetch the mages that we have in Uruk. Any of them. All of them, actually.” 

“To what end?” 

“We’re going to need to alter the barrier around the palace.” 

He wouldn’t bother to protect all of the palace. 

He needed his chambers protected. 


	25. A Matter of Trust

The clay being came while her grandmother was showing her jewelry.

She wasn’t even sure when they had gotten there, but their arms were suddenly around her person and Gula found herself plucked from the floor and held tightly in the being’s arms. She squirmed, but the being just pressed her against their chest more. 

“Is it already time then?” 

Gula could see the goddess sighing softly. 

What did she mean? Time? 

“We don’t know how much time we have. Hakuno can’t know about what happened.” 

What couldn’t they let her mother know about? Gula looked between the two, but it was like they had taken part in a conversation without her. They were both looking upset. Both had the same thin lips look and the eyebrows that were scrunched a little as they shared a look. 

“What’s going on?” Gula asked them. 

She could see the goddess that was her grandmother leaning in. Her lips pressed against her forehead a moment before one of her necklaces was taken off. 

The really long necklace was set around her neck. 

“Be a good girl and go with our other Enkidu,” her grandmother murmured gently. 

“What about you?” 

The woman shook her head, a smile growing on her face. “It’s not me who needs to be careful.” 

What did she mean by that? 

“If you are ever scared,” the goddess told her gently. “If you ever think that you need just a little bit more courage, you just grip this necklace really tight and you’ll have it.” 

“How?” 

There wasn’t anything that could do something like that. 

“Your mother used to wear this necklace,” Ninsun told her. “I retrieved it the only time that I went to the ziggurat.” 

It was her mother’s necklace? 

Her mother had worn this necklace…

“We’re going to get moving,” Enkidu told her grandmother, heading for the door. “The longer I’m here, the more Gil will worry.” 

Gula barely listened. 

Her eyes were on the necklace that the goddess had given her. She felt Enkidu tucking her stuffed Enkidu under her arm and carrying her out of the building. She could feel the night air reaching her as they hurried along through the city. 

The necklace was really pretty. 

The center had a large etching of a lion roaring on it. The lion’s claws and eyes were not engraved though. Instead, there was a deep blue stone, making her able to feel the lion’s eye and the blue claws as they tore into the statement that ran around the outside of the circle the lion was in. 

The statement was hard to read. 

She wasn’t any good at reading to begin with, but…

“Enkidu,” Gula looked up, watching the being look around the area as they ran up the ziggurat stairs. 

“We can’t talk right now, Gula. Wait a bit.” 

She really didn’t want to wait. In fact, she really wanted to be able to read what she was looking at. How long had her mother owned this necklace? Had it been a gift from her father? Had this been her favorite necklace? 

Did she miss her necklace? 

There were so many questions and it was bothering her. 

Even when the guards spoke up as they entered, Gula found herself ignoring them all and looking at her gift from Ninsun. 

She’d said that this necklace gave courage…

Was it because her mother was a goddess and had blessed it? 

There were many objects in the temples that were blessed by gods and goddesses. While she hadn’t been able to get close to look at those objects, she knew of them and had heard people murmur about them. 

“Gilgamesh!” 

The sound of her mother’s voice perked her up. Her eyes drifted immediately to the woman seeming to all but own the space around her. 

Her brown hair was loose and drifting behind her. Her blue robes were fanning out softly, showing golden jewelry that jingled and clattered against one another as she walked. Her attention was locked on-

“Ah!” Gula smiled as she found her other abum pulling her from Enkidu’s arms. She could feel his armor against her person, his hand holding the back of her head. 

“How is your grandmother?” 

She pushed a little, pulling back enough to grin to the man. “Abum’s ummum is good! She had us feed cows and she let me see her pretty clothes and jewelry!” 

There was no need to tell him about the weapons. 

Her grandmother had told her that she could only try a couple of the small swords and weapons if she was really good and promised not to mention it. She’d even helped her learn how to pull them in and out of something if it came too close. 

If she was going to protect her ummum this time, then she would need to know how to use weapons. Goddesses were mostly evil, after all. That meant she had a lot of enemies to protect her ummum from. 

Her father laughed a little, but…

She frowned, pressing a hand to his face. 

There was that look again. 

Enkidu and Ninsun had made that same look. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all. 

What had others done to calm her father down and stop that look? Was there a way? It was like that sad and worried expression was spreading from person to person, like some kind of sick feeling. Had she caused it? 

The thought chilled her to the bones. 

Was she making everyone suffer? 

“Gula?” 

Her father was talking, but he looked more and more upset. He was massaging the back of her neck, but-

A pair of arms moved between her and her father. Gula watched as her mother pulled him lower, pressing her lips to his. 

Her mother was a goddess. 

There was no doubt in her mind now. Not that there’d ever been doubt, but she knew for certain that her mother was a goddess and no one would be able to counter that claim. 

The sickness of that look was wiped away from her father’s face as her mother pulled him close and kissed him. Gula found herself clutched tighter to the man’s armor, the corners and edges digging into her a little as she watched her parents kiss. 

A pink color was forming too. 

She’d never seen her father’s face look like that. His eyes were weird too, like he was looking at something for the first time. 

Her hand pressed to his face, feeling the warmth. 

Maybe she could kiss him too. 

As soon as the two split apart, Gula leaned close and pressed her lips against the man’s face, feeling his arms nearly drop her. She tried keeping her lips against his cheek like her mother had with his lips, but he pulled her back a little. 

He didn’t seem mad. 

Actually, he seemed almost confused. 

“Archer,” her goddess of a mother called to him. Her hand pressed against his armor a moment before they heard another’s voice. 

“Hakuno! Gula!” 

“ABUM!” Gula waved her arms, her lion plush in one hand as she found herself still squished in her other abum’s arms. She could see the worried look on his face too. 

That was okay. 

Gula squirmed a moment before she was set down. She rushed through the hallway and leaped at the great king of their world. His arms caught her the moment she leaped. 

This time, instead of worrying, Gula pulled his face close and kissed him. 

And there it was again! 

His face was pink and warm to the touch as well. She could see those eyes looking up at her in that same kind of way that other abum had looked at her ummum. 

It was divine magic. It had to be. 

“W-we will need both you and Gula in my chambers,” her father told both her and her mother. “There’s company coming that has caused remarkable trouble before. We’re planning to avoid that.” 

“Why don’t Gula and I stay in the city somewhere?” her mother offered. 

“Won’t work. They’d sense you,” other abum told her. “Caster will secure the room once you are both in there.” 

“You make it sound like you’re locking the door.” 

Both of them went quiet. 

“I will still be able to enter and exit,” Enkidu told them both. “The only other option that we have is to have you both return to Chaldea.” 

Chaldea? 

“Then let’s do that.” Her mother looked at the group. “It’ll be a shorter time. As soon as this diplomat leaves, then we’ll come straight back.” 

Her father’s arms tightened around her. 

“There’s the trouble of strength then,” the armored abum pointed out. 

“Then let’s not worry about the diplomat. I can hold my own.” 

She could. 

“We’ll debate this later,” the father holding her told them all. “Rest first.” 

“In the room that you want to leave Gula and I in?” 

Her mother was smart. While she had been ready to nod and agree, her mother had said something that made her think that her father was going to make his barrier anyway. Still, it was dark outside. Darkness outside meant it was a good time for sleeping. Her hands and arms were sore from training on how to use a weapon. 

A small yawn escaped her. 

“Hakuno,“ her real abum began. 

“You could tell me what’s going on here rather than leaving me to only take care of Gula.” 

Her father was moving closer, lowering her so that her mother would have to take her. 

The arms that took her were holding her tight. 

“Don’t just set me aside like this, Gilgamesh. We fight better as a team. You know we do. You’ve never been this adamant on me holding back. You never bothered to worry this much when I was fighting through the labyrinth or when I was being threatened by Ishtar!” 

The room got quiet. 

The whole room got really quiet, making her look around at all the faces. 

Both her fathers were staring at her mother in shock. The being nearby ended up knocking a vase off one of the pedestals nearby, making it shatter on the floor. 

“You remember-“

“Hakuno, when-“

Both her fathers were trying to talk. 

Both of them were ignored as her mother pointed at them each. 

“Siduri said there’s work that needs done, Caster. You have people to care for so care for them.” Her hand moved to Archer. “And you and Enkidu should check around the palace since there’s a threat. You told me Uruk is the strongest kingdom. The guards should be ready for some diplomat.” 

The armored father moved closer, but Enkidu grabbed his shoulder. 

“Let’s let things calm down, Gil. We should double check Ninsun’s temple before the goddesses arrive.” 

“We are talking about this later.” 

“Come on,” Enkidu encouraged, tugging at him. 

Gula glanced over at her other abum. Her real abum. 

He hadn’t moved at all. His eyes were still looking over her mother. 

“You need to be somewhere out of the way.” 

He made the demand almost without a single bit of movement, but her mother pulled her into her arms and shook her head. 

“Hakuno-“

“You told me to watch Gula and I’m going to watch Gula,” she told him. “In the morning, if I find that there is any kind of barrier around the room, I will take Gula and I will ask Da Vinci and Gudako to send me back to Chaldea. I’ll have Enkidu or Archer bring Gula back when the singularity is resolved, but I won’t come back.” 

The words were so heavy. They were spoken with such a voice. 

“I have been fighting against enemies long enough to know how to protect myself. I can hold my own. The fact that you cling to this mental image of me and think I would need to hide away like that- It’s not like you, Gil. I don’t like it.” 

No, she needed to stop. 

Gula felt her moving away from her father, taking them both towards her father’s chambers. 

“Hakuno,” her father called. 

The sound of his voice seemed to crack. It may have been her imagination though. It still sounded like it did when he was on his throne. 

“Don’t call out to me,” her mother told him. “My Gilgamesh knows better than to say things like you’ve just said. He trusts me.” 

Gula felt herself held tight as they turned the corner. 

“Ummum,” Gula looked up at the woman. 

“Don’t ever become as difficult as him, Gula.” 

She blinked, feeling something wet on her face. 

There was water falling from her mother’s face. They were hurrying straight to her father’s room, but her mother’s face was getting that same look that her own used to get, back when she would wear a hood and a veil. 

As soon as the doors to the room closed, she found her mother sliding down the golden doors, hugging her tightly. 

“Ummum!” 

How did she fix this? 

How could she fix this? 

The water was falling so much that her sleeves were getting too wet to dry her cheeks. Her mother’s arms were around her so much that it was hard to pull back enough to wipe off her face. 

They stayed like that for so long. 

She wasn’t sure how she’d made it stop, but she could finally pull her mother towards the bed and tuck her under the covers. Her stuffed Enkidu was pushed between them a moment before she climbed into bed as well. 

“Abum isn’t good at protecting people,” she told her ummum, trying to make her feel better. “If you need to teach him how to protect people he loves, then I can help. You helped me.” 

Her mother’s hand stroked her cheek. 

“I can help a lot,” she told her. “You showed me how to make the sad look on abum’s face go away! I was really scared and you just pressed your lips to his and made all the sadness go away. I don’t know if it works for anyone else, but I like how abum’s face gets all pink like a lion’s belly and he feels better.” 

“…His face does get pink, doesn’t it?” 

Her voice was so quiet. 

She must have been really sleepy. When she was done crying, she was the same way. 

Gula pulled the covers over her a little more, covering her shoulder. 

“Abum’s face gets really pink! Like what happens when the white fabrics that the servants clean get washed with the red fabrics!” 

Her mother was biting her lip, smiling anyway. 

“We should make his face like that all the time. Maybe we can sit on his seat for a day and ask him to make his face that way.” 

“Come here,” her mother murmured. 

There? 

She was already close. She wasn’t sure why she needed to move closer. 

Her mother’s lips pressed against her forehead, her arms pulling her the rest of the way until they were cuddled together. 

“I think you got this kindness from Gilgamesh,” she told her softly. She nodded at her own words. “Actually, I’m sure its from your father. I wonder how much his mother feared ever having him leave.” 

“You’re nice too, ummum.” 

“I was just rude to both of them.” 

“Abum is mean sometimes too. It’s okay.” 

He could get really upset with messengers and with servants. Sometimes he needed to have the audience chamber to himself to sit or he would sit in the gardens and refuse to see anyone. She’d seen him get upset with Siduri before too. 

“Gula?” 

Her eyes drifted up to her mother’s face. 

“I love you so much, Gula.” 

The whole room must have been warm to begin with. She could feel herself staring up at those brown eyes and hearing those words echoing again as her mother spoke to her. 

Had… had she…

“Ummum?” 

Her mother’s eyes closed, but she couldn’t let her go to sleep yet. She pushed at her ummum’s shoulder. 

“Ummum!” 

“Hmm?” 

“C-Can you say that again?!” 

The goddess of a woman smiled, sitting up enough to hug her tightly and then brush her hair back. She couldn’t look away from her face, glowing like the morning sun despite puffy eyes and reddened cheeks. Even after she’d been crying, after saying what she’d said before…

“U-Ummum.” 

Her mother cupped her cheeks and pressed those lips of hers to her cheeks, her nose, and then her forehead again. 

Gula could feel her hands trembling. 

“I have said I love you before.” 

She had, but…

She’d never said it like she had just now. She’d never looked her straight in the eyes and said it in a way that left no room for doubt or anything else. 

Those brown eyes were drowning her. That brown hair was so dark that it was like a hood itself, blocking out the light from outside the windows. 

“I love you, Gula. I love you more than anything I’ve ever had the chance to have in my life.” 

“Can you say it again?” 

The question came out before she could stop herself, but her mother laughed, leaning close and kissing her nose again. 

“I love you, Gula,” her mother told her softly. 

“Again.” 

“I love you, my beautiful daughter. I hope you continue to be as pretty as your father so that you can drive him crazy.” 

“One more time,” she begged. 

They curled back up in bed together, her mother’s hand brushing through her hair as she murmured it again and again. 

“I love you the most, Gula.” 

“Again.” 

“You are a perfect daughter,” she told her. 

“Again!” 

Her mother fell asleep like that, murmuring it again and again. She watched the goddess fall asleep and pulled her plush lion close, her smile so wide and her excitement so great that she could hardly even think of sleeping. 

One day, she would become like Enkidu and her abum. She would hold her own weapon and she would make sure to protect her ummum with all of her being. She would come back here and she would cuddle next to her and her abum and hear about all kinds of stories. 

“Gula?” 

“Abum!” 

Gula glanced towards the door as she heard it open. Her armored abum was coming in, his outfit changing as he approached the bed. 

“What are you still doing awake?” he asked. 

“Ummum said she loves me. She called me her baby.” 

She had to tell him. Someone else needed to share this feeling with her. In fact, she wanted to share it with everyone, even those bad people. Maybe then they’d-

Her father’s lips pressed against her forehead. “Of course, she did. You’re her child.” 

So much attention. 

All she could do was clutch her necklace from Ninsun and do her best not to simply melt into the bed. 

“Did you come to sleep with us?” 

“I came to check on things. Your mother has not used that much mana in a long time…” His frown deepened. “In fact, I don’t believe she’s ever used that much without problems. She seemed tired earlier.” 

Gula nodded. 

Her mother was really strong. It’d be fine. 

“You aren’t falling asleep at all, are you?” 

“Nope.” 

She would stay up all night. 

“Not at all?” 

She shook her head. 

“…Come with me.” Her father pulled her out of bed, tucking the blankets around her mother before he headed for the door with her in his arms. “If you’re going to be awake, then I can’t have you waking Hakuno up. The fool needs time to realize what my fool of a double was attempting to do.” 

“Is it safe to leave here?” 

“You will be with me.” Her father shrugged. “We need to check on things in the audience chambers anyway. Enkidu said that Caster felt weak.” 

“Maybe he needs food.” 

A soft sniff met her words. 

“We’ll find a servant on the way… no sweets though.” 

Damn. 

She couldn’t have everything. 


	26. A Repeat Occurrence

“ABUM!”

There she came, waving her arms eagerly from his other self’s hold. The spirited little one was telling Archer to hurry. 

“Abum needs me. Please put me down.” 

“I am your abum.” 

The girl threw him a look before she finally managed to get close enough for him. Caster reached up, pulling the girl from Archer’s arms and leaning back once more. He could feel her pressing her hands to his face, humming a little. 

“It’s just as bad as I thought,” she told them all. “Abum is really tired.” 

“How is your ummum?” 

“She’s sad that she made you sad.” 

Then she hadn’t changed a bit from before. Her frustrations with him were hardly reasonable. Gula was one of their priorities here. The other was ensuring Hakuno’s safety, especially since she was the support for both Gilgamesh Archer and Enkidu. The woman didn’t have to even raise a hand to help with fighting. The two fools in here with him and his daughter would drain every last drop of mana from her veins if they weren’t careful. 

Gula hummed a bit, curling up on his lap and yawning. 

“Archer, Gula is-“

“I want to stay with you,” Gula murmured, stopping his command for her to be taken back to her mother. 

“Then remain where you are,” Archer told the girl, all but slamming another seat into the room with the gates. He and Enkidu settled in, the clay being perching themselves on the arm of the seat as the servants set up a table of food and excused themselves. 

“I have private meeting chambers,” Caster reminded them. 

“Eat your food. My daughter did not go to such lengths just to have you survey it. Besides,” Archer motioned at the girl. “Gula has already returned to sleep.” 

His daughter. 

Archer was a young fool. He needed to remind himself about that as the man summoned forth a blanket and worked on helping Gula get more comfortable on his lap. Enkidu was promising to go find her lion toy in a bit, knowing the girl’s vehement attachment to the thing. 

“The barrier around the palace has been adjusted,” Caster told them. “I’m decreasing the size slowly, since Hakuno is being… unreasonable.” 

“She’s being stubborn, which is normal.” The armored king looked to Enkidu, earning a nod. 

“The woman died here. I would like to avoid a repeat of the same circumstances-“

“Hakuno won’t be sacrificed so uselessly.” 

“I’m sure you’re already aware, but Ishtar did get her hands on Hakuno not that long ago. She had tossed Hakuno into her basement.” 

Archer rolled his eyes. 

“Do you doubt me?” 

“I doubt everything you are at this time,” the man replied, “and I doubt the woman would have kept Hakuno for long. Even if she were weakened, Hakuno would be able to successfully defeat Ishtar.” 

“She’s sharing mana with both you and Enkidu.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything. Have you seen that Chaldean?” Archer motioned towards the door. “Gudako shows enough mana sharing to make it obvious that such problems as mana sharing between two servants means little.” 

“How often does Gudako use their Noble Phantasms?” 

At that, there was silence. They all knew that the woman wasn’t going to be allowing as much freedom for that kind of thing as Hakuno was. He also knew for a fact that Hakuno had been supplying him mana here and there. Her little touches and intimate moments with him were riddled with her giving him more energy. 

It’d been nothing too perceptible, not until he’d thought back upon those moments a little while ago. 

Despite the benefits, there were risks. She was much weaker in that state than she would have been in otherwise. Perhaps she would have been able to take Ishtar on normally, a claim of which he had no doubt; without even a fourth of her mana, she would have been at a disadvantage. 

Unfortunately. 

“I should take on Enkidu’s contract.” 

The two servants scowled at him. Archer once more opened his mouth to argue. 

“Hakuno would not have to focus her energies on two servants that way. I’ve already lost Ushiwakamaru to this opposition here in the singularity. If I take on Enkidu’s contract-“

“This is a decision for Hakuno to make.” 

Why did that matter? 

His archer self needed to understand that they were the king here. The two of them were the ones that decided what was just and what was not. While they would listen to council and see the other’s viewpoints, it was obvious in this case what would occur. 

Hakuno would put her foot down at the suggestion. 

The vibrant woman would glare at him and dare him to try, making him feel more indulgent of her due to that passion of hers. Either that or she would insist on him taking Archer instead. 

If he took Archer, then the two of them would have endless arguments. They would find themselves competing with one another far too often, refusing to see any reason. Battles would become a strain, since Archer would be trying to use more mana than was wise. He would be barking more commands than was wise. 

Then, that would lead to longer times for recovery. Enkidu and Hakuno would get after them endlessly about their reckless behavior and they would have every right for arguing that. 

Enkidu would be better. 

The being understood his needs. In the time Archer had gone to check on Hakuno and Gula, the being had continued a calm and rational conversation with him, pointing out that Hakuno required being involved in situations. They pointed out that Hakuno had always required more words, even if they were indirect about the issue. 

Her sense of piecing together the parts of a whole were greater than anyone else’s that he’d ever encountered. 

“You’re thinking about her mana,” Enkidu observed, wise as ever. 

“I am.” 

“We already discussed that,” Archer pointed out. Hakuno is no weaker than Gudako and Gudako manages-“

“You are using Ea and Enkidu is using their Noble Phantasm far more than most. At the rate we’re at, we will be seeing far more problems with Hakuno’s energy. She is not immortal nor divine.” 

She was human. 

Fragile, weak; capable of doing astounding and wonderful things but having the expense of such a short period of time that it was all but depressing. 

Gula stirred a little in his arms, those red eyes looking up at him. 

“Ummum is a goddess.” 

Those words from such a young little life were precious. Caster brushed a hand through the girl’s bangs and leaned in to press his lips to hers. 

“Your ummum is a goddess to all children,” he murmured, “but most of all to you. There is no limit that she will not go for you.” 

“I can go grab her Enkidu,” the being offered, standing up and giving a small smile. 

“I have abum,” Gula muttered. 

Ah, what a treasure he had. 

Caster merely smirked to his other self at those words being said. 

Truly no child took greater pleasure in being a young and innocent child as greatly as his own. She seemed to understand the benefits the world had given her, to understand how truly fortunate she was in being able to live at his side and as the princess of this kingdom. 

In so many respects, she had been handed a greater benefit at being a young girl than a man. The practice of swordplay and magecraft would not be thrust upon her. She had options as a young woman. 

It was merely that those options would fade as she grew old enough for a lover. 

The thought was distasteful. 

Caster picked at the food nearby and motioned for Enkidu to resume sitting. 

They waited for Gula to once more doze off before resuming their conversation. 

“Ishtar will be coming here.” 

“She will.” 

Merlin would be receiving an earful when the magician returned. He had not permitted the man to go to Ishtar for assistance. Nor had he permitted Merlin to lie to Siduri and take a collection of jewels to the goddess’ home in order to persuade her. 

The idea was clever. 

The intent was clear and well-meaning. 

The practice and implementation- Well…

“I will see to the ones responsible for this decision when they return. The problem that we face now is how to both protect Hakuno and Gula while, at the same time, utilizing the assistance being brought forth from that useless goddess.” 

“Let’s just kill her.” 

Both he and his archer self stared at the being as they said that, watching the being shrug off the comment. 

“She killed Hakuno, we killed her. I see no problem with this.” 

There were a handful of problems with that line of logic, but if they could replace the woman’s importance in Uruk…

He’d save that thought, as he always had. 

“Let’s think of other ways,” Archer dismissed, waving a hand with a smirk firmly in place. “Hakuno would get upset if we wasted energy in that manner.” 

“Hakuno enjoys being utilized, perhaps continuing to watch Gula-“

Archer and Enkidu both raised a hand, shaking their heads. 

“If you insist once more on Hakuno seeing to Gula, you are going to die yourself and I’d rather not expend the efforts of ruling in your place after you’ve become… like this.” 

Like this? 

Successful? A father? Possessing power that far exceeded any and all others that could possibly even ponder about becoming a caster? 

He was a great mage king. 

He was-

Archer pressed a hand to his chest. 

Enkidu glanced towards the doors of the room, climbing off their seat and rushing away. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Something’s wrong.” 

The other’s voice had gone soft, his gaze narrowing a moment before he motioned for him to remain. 

“Stay here.” 

“I can deliver Gula to Hakuno and-“

“There’s something going on around Hakuno.” 

Something-

His heart was starting to race at the thought. The others had left a while ago. They shouldn’t have made it to Ishtar’s temple so quickly, even with the magician at their side. Even with it having been a day, that was not enough time for them to reach Ishtar’s mountain temple, was it? 

When he tried to get up, he felt Archer shove him back into his throne. 

“Watch. Her.” 

The man motioned at the child in his arms. 

“GIL!” 

The being’s voice cracked as it screamed his name. The girl in his arms was stirring, the sound of running could be heard. 

His eyes drifted to Archer’s hands. 

He’d seen such a thing only happen once before. Little bits and pieces of the mana that composed the bodies of a servant were falling apart. Like flecks of gold, the man before him was slowly beginning to disappear. 

His expression was darkening with each second, his gaze remaining on the parts of him that were starting to fade into nothingness. 

“…Useless mongrel.” 

“Abum?” Gula opened her eyes gently, looking up as Archer started to vanish. “Abum, what’s going-“

“Gula,” Caster pressed the girl’s hand to the man. “You have to repeat the words I tell you very carefully. Do not make a mistake.” 

“What are you doing?!” Archer snarled. 

It was obvious what he was doing. 

They were going to lose both him and the clay being if something was not done. His own power was still exhausted from the fight against the beasts earlier. He had no other mages, trained or otherwise, that could rise to the occasion. 

That left only one who could do this. 

“Gula,” Caster called, making the girl stir a little more. 

“Okay,” the girl told him sleepily. 

“She’s too young! You stupid Caster! She’s barely able to stand on her own!” 

He told his daughters the words he had researched all this time, listening to her repeat them. He could see the girl wince a little as the red marks formed on her hand. 

The slap came to his face a moment before Archer glared at Gula. 

“Do not let him leave that chair!” 

“Y-you hit-“

“DO NOT LET HIM MOVE!” 

Archer ran as fast as he could, throwing the doors open and turning to head towards where all were running from. The cries of the clay being could be heard down the hallway. 

“Abum?” 

Gula looked up at him. 

“Abum, what’s going on?” 

“Your mother left you to look after your other abum,” Caster told her simply, holding her close. He could feel his body shake as the roar of the archer could be heard echoing throughout the palace. 

Something had happened to Hakuno. 

His face pressed against his daughter’s hair. 

“Gula?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Stay with me.” 

The girl turned in his arms, her frown fading slightly at his words. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her face pressing against his chest. 

She held onto him tight as he heard the sounds from the palace. Sitting in the empty audience chamber, Caster felt her hold him back from seeing all that had happened before. 

She blocked out the sight of the blood on his hands, the sound of her mother’s words echoing from the moment before her loss. 

The girl held him tight and hummed a bit. 

“It’s fine,” the naïve child assured him. “I’ll stay here. Other Abum can see what is happening and fix everything. That’s what you, Enkidu, and ummum do. You make everything okay.” 

He could hear the familiar voice in the hall. 

"I should have left the barrier around all of the palace," Caster murmured, closing his eyes.

The useless one had returned. 


	27. Kur

She’d felt the emptiness in the bed and had needed to move. The room was darkened and Gula's Enkidu was lying nearby. As she looked around, she could feel a creeping need come over her.

She needed to go make sure that Gula was with Gilgamesh. 

Along with that, now that she was standing upright and putting on a loose robe, she found she really wanted to attempt one more time to talk to Caster about what was going on. She’d slept a few minutes, at least. That was a start towards better things.

Then she had felt it. A great blaze of pressure came from the doors as Hakuno looked around for the audience chamber. A mounting surge of mana was heading up the ziggurat steps. She could sense the tension drop, the guards calling out and pushing priests further into the palace before she turned, storming for the front.

Trouble and shouting meant that her problems were most likely in that direction.

Sure enough, trouble had come. Adorned in white and gold, the undergarment adorned goddess stormed the palace. Her great red eyes gleamed like the depths of fire and hell. She shook off the opposition in her path and raised her bow. As she did, Hakuno could see the sheer pleasure the woman took in what she was about to do. In return, Hakuno mustered every bit of mana still in her veins.

They had moved the barrier without thinking about Ishtar.

Ishtar was no doubt after Gula and Caster.

“Gilgamesh was right about you,” Hakuno growled.

The laugh came a moment before she could see the gems shooting forth. She dodged, moving quickly around the entrance area and preparing for taking the goddess down herself.

Reaching her hand back, she could feel an axe meet her hands, having still been hidden under the same gaudy tapestry of Gilgamesh’s mother, Ninsun. She could feel her power radiate through the weapon, her eyes narrowing on her target. This was going to be bloody and it was going to feel good.

It always felt damn good to get back at someone for hurting those close to you.

Her weapon swung, clanging against the bow Ishtar held so dear. Her feet swung out, shoving and injuring the goddess as she went.

Over and over again, she struck. The pain lanced through her arms and her shoulders.

_It’s been so long since I used my axe. _

_Truly, it hadn’t been since before Enkidu had died since she’d held it in her hands. The world before her had been so vast and the time in the world had seemed so endless. Gilgamesh had laughed at her weapon of choice, showing her his treasury and offering a weapon of greater appearance. _

The dark axe with its golden repairs gleamed nicely for her though.

It caught the goddess’ bow, throwing it into the air and away from the goddess.

Once more, there was a firm reminder of who the useless goddess-

Something slammed home into her chest.

Glancing over her shoulder, she could see someone slamming the weapon into her again. The figure remained under their hood, hidden away before they went running for the door. The goddess herself was yelling, grabbing her as she fell forward.

“YOU FOOL! THIS WAS NOT YOUR FIGHT! THIS WAS FOR YOUR GODDESS TO SETTLE!”

“GIL!”

Enkidu’s voice screamed out behind her.

A new pair of arms were grabbing her, pulling her in close. She could see Enkidu screaming to Ishtar and Ishtar screaming back.

Gilgamesh appeared only seconds later.

She could see him falling to his knees, that expression of his paler than normal.

“Go to caster,” Gilgamesh told Enkidu, “I will not lose you again. Ishtar, heal Hakuno.”

“I can’t heal! I didn’t… She _attacked_ me first!”

“I don’t care! Save her!”

The goddess glared down at her. “You shouldn’t have attacked me while the temple priests were here. They saw your blasphemy. I can’t even call for justice for this.”

The king roared, releasing her to lay on the cold surface of the floor.

She wasn’t sure why it was so cold.

Uruk was a furnace. She had never had a moment where she was cold.

_I’m dying?_

Hakuno glanced towards the audience chamber with her last bit of strength. She didn’t have the mana to do anything right now. The fight from earlier had been too much. Her fight just now had been too much.

Her eyelids were so heavy.

Her body felt so weak.

A moment to close her eyes passed before she found herself lying in a dark cavern.

The world around her was illuminated by blue flames, burning away at torches. A large cage in the distance showed movement after movement within, impossible to fully perceive as to what they were. She could feel the chill in the air grow stronger and she wrapped the robe around herself tighter, noting the torn fabric against her back itching at her person and the holes welcoming the cold air.

Where…

“Hello?”

Hakuno spun around, staring at the red caped woman nearby.

“…You are not who was supposed to come here. This place and this time were meant for another.”

“Sorry.”

The word sounded lame to her own ears, but she couldn’t think of a single thing to say otherwise. If she wasn’t dead, then she needed to find a way back to Uruk and she needed to get there immediately. The goddess and Gilgamesh were fighting. She had to stop that. Gula would be scared as well, since she seemed to fear goddesses.

“Do you know where I am?” Hakuno asked the figure hiding under her cloak.

“…you are… in Kur.”

_Very dramatic,”_ Hakuno thought, nodding at those words.

Kur.

So she’d somehow gone to another kingdom in Babylonia.

Judging by the look of the space around her, it was somewhere deep in the mountains. It didn’t make any sense for her to have gone here. It didn’t make any sense for her to have miraculously teleport…

But she was also the master to Gilgamesh and Enkidu and things revolving around them seemed to never make sense.

For example, how often Gilgamesh would toss food into and out of his gates without them expiring.

It made no sense.

“Are you scared?”

Hakuno glanced at her strange companion.

Scared was a little bit pointless here, wasn’t it? She really didn’t have anything attacking or coming after her here. The priest had probably cast a spell on her because she was fighting Ishtar and then she’d ended up here. The fact that she had compared it to dying may have been related to the fact that she had died in the palace before. The memories flooding back with her fighting with her old weapon combined with being struck had resulted in what she’d thought.

“I’m fine.” Hakuno flashed a bright smile to her companion, nodding. “Thank you for worrying about me. I appreciate that you came to talk to me, even though I was not who you expected.”

The figure didn’t say a word.

“I was wondering,” Hakuno continued. “Do you mind if I come with you to wherever you are heading back to? I think I could get my bearings better if I stayed close to someone right now.”

A strange rumbling came from underfoot.

Hakuno paused, glancing the other way as a great beast came forth through the air. The head of a lion, the body of a bird; the creature roared from the depths of the cavern, flying as fast and as hard as it could.

She could see fire burst forth from its mouth, blowing light into the room.

And then a series of blue flames engulfed the creature. Before it could reach a great archway in the distance, she saw it struck down and screeching into the echoing space.

There were archways.

“Hey,” Hakuno turned, glancing towards her friend only to find them gone.

Once more, she was alone.

Archways mean civilization. Civilization meant being able to ask for directions and that meant being able to get back to Gilgamesh, Enkidu, and Gula. She’d have to hope that Mash and Gudako could hold things down.

Especially since, when looking at her hands, she could see her command spells were missing.

Calm thoughts.

Just think calm thoughts, she told herself.

The only other problem on her hands at the moment were the blue flames that had taken down that wild and strange creature down here. Whatever those flames were from, she needed to avoid them at all costs.

So… that meant heading into the depths of the darkness.

Further and further from the lights she went, ducking behind rocks and stones. She could feel the wind blow forth through the space, but the direction changed. She could feel a prickling to her skin, like all the hairs on the back of her neck and along her arms were standing on end.

It was as though the entire world around her was being watched by invisible spirits, all of whom were breathing right against her skin.

She could not smell anything.

She couldn’t feel things quite right either, she thought as she found herself pricking her finger on a sharp rock near one of the walls.

_Damn._

Tearing at her robes, she took a second to bandage herself. She had the tie firmly in place a second before she heard scurrying.

A dozen sets of eyes looked at her from the rock she’d pricked herself on. They gleamed from the far off blue flames. The sounds of licking and slurping could be heard before screeches came from the beasts. Their strange, black and white eyes seemed to change which way they blinked, like there were multiple eyelids.

_Keep going,_ she told herself, holding her hand close and hurrying along.

It wouldn’t do to dwell about the beasts in this place.

It wouldn’t do to think about why those things liked her blood. She’d just be grateful that she’d decided to wrap her hand up and head further towards the archways.

As she went, more and more scurrying sounds could he heard.

She could see more of those blue lights as well, illuminating a pathway and-

Hakuno glanced down, noting the jagged rocks under her feet.

Her gaze flickered back, to the series of eyes that were looking at her with wide, inerring fascination. The sight of tongues moving out from dark mouths could be seen. The sight of bloodied claws could be heard clicking now as the beasts let them touch the ground.

_I really could use a servant right now._

The pounding in her chest seemed to go at a breakneck pace. As she looked between them all, she could see slight shifts of movement. The beasts were growing ever closer, waiting for her to let herself look away once more or to take another step.

Blue flames or dark blood sucking creatures with strange eyes?

Slowly, carefully, she continued forth towards the flames now. While she may get burned, there was a lot to be said about being able to simply get it all over at once. Step by step, she continued to watch the beasts crawl over one another, following after her.

She could feel herself beginning to feel real fear now.

Each movement was one closer to dying.

There was no doubt about that. She could see a few get diverted by a carcass and could see them in her peripheral vision beginning to chomp down on the body of the beast. Their sounds- She’d just not think about that.

Arches.

They would lead to civilization.

Civilization.

People in Kur could direct her straight to Uruk.

She would hurry back as quickly as she could and she would reclaim her servants. They would resolve this singularity and then they would figure out what to do after that. It was understandable that she couldn’t simply abandon this world.

Gula was young and needed someone other than her father. While Siduri could try, the woman had seemed overwhelmed with paperwork. Other women in the palace seemed to give Gula a wide berth. That meant, there was no one who would suit the position of caregiver. Well, that and the fact that she found she really loved having Gula.

Perhaps later, when she was older, she could bring her to Chaldea.

Archer had seemed a little too excited about a child for him to have had one in his time. That meant that Gula was probably somewhat of an anomaly.

The more she thought along those lines, the more she could feel a plan forming.

Gula would adore Chaldea.

Whether it was the late night raiding of the kitchens, the silly events that the others hosted, or just the lounging time with all the various heroes and gods; Gula would end up finding her own place within the facility. Along with that, she already could think of a few servants that would look after her when Hakuno found herself busy.

Hell, Romani would watch her.

Hakuno stepped forth onto the path and breathed a sigh of relief, watching the little monsters in the darkness beginning to recede. Their mountain of little things swept back into the depths of the nothingness and Hakuno found herself agreeing to make no more trips off the beaten path.

Arches. Civilization. Uruk. Gula.

The matra for this trip would be that.

Once more, she tore at her robes, bandaged her bloody feet, and carried on.


	28. To Kur!

“Gilgamesh.”

Gula glanced over at the being, hugging her father tightly as Enkidu hurried into the room. Their white robes were fading. Their face was so tired. Gone was the happy smiles and the composed, flawless features of the being’s expression. Instead, there were deep bags that seemed to make it look like Enkidu’s eyes were being sucked into their head. 

They looked bad. 

Her father was repeated the words he’d told her earlier though, casting out a hand and having red markings begin to form around his hand. 

“…those are ummum’s,” Gula murmured. 

The room was quiet. 

That wasn’t right. Those were her ummum’s symbols. She had seen them on her hand before. Why was her father taking… but then again, looking at her own hand, she had symbols too. 

“Abum,” Gula looked up at the king, “I want to talk to Ummum. I think I’m tired.” 

The man closed his eyes. 

“Abum,” Gula tugged at the man, looking over towards the doors. 

There was a ruckus in the halls. 

It had to be a bad dream. 

The doors were opening further, the golden armored king carrying in the figure and kicking at the woman nearby. She could see the woman falling to the ground, roaring in outrage and earning that anger right back at her. 

“SHE ATTACKED ME FIRST!” 

“I don’t give a shit,” the man roared. 

Gula stared at the woman. 

Dark hair, golden adornments, the face and person like the statues that she had seen when passing through the kingdom quickly; there was no doubt who that was. Even as she thought that though, there was a chill that ran through her body. She couldn’t breathe as she saw those red eyes glance their way. 

“What is that?” 

Gula pulled her father’s arms closer, noting that he felt cold. 

“Hey!” 

The goddess’ voice made her jump, finding Enkidu blocking the distance between them. 

“I want to know what that is on the king’s lap,” Ishtar growled. 

“You’re here to help fight against Uruk’s enemies,” the being told her. “Leave my master and his child alone.” 

“Gilgamesh doesn’t have a child,” Ishtar moved closer. Gula could see her climbing slowly to her feet, her eyes fixed on her. She was almost entirely up when the blades aimed at her. 

There was a pain that ran down her arms at the feeling, but she remained still. 

“…You don’t have children, you fool,” Ishtar growled at the archer aiming weapons at her. “I made sure of that long ago.” 

“It seems Hakuno deceived you then.” Her golden armored father moved a bit closer, holding her mother close. “I have one child and she’s sitting right where she belongs. And she’s controlling the very blades that hang around your neck.” 

She was? 

Gula glanced down, feeling the energy she was using. 

Could she do that with the gates? Or was it just her father being tricky? 

“I’m here to help my kingdom,” Ishtar told them, looking around before she crossed her arms. “Anyway, fates said that you were supposed to be dead, Caster. Why are you sitting there breathing?” 

“I don’t die so easily,” the voice behind her told the woman. 

“…It was a trade off then.” 

There was too much talking. 

Her ummum was so unbothered by this whole thing that she was fast asleep. To think that her ummum could be so brave when she was ready to pee…

She could be courageous too. 

Looking up at her lost looking abum and over at Archer abum and Enkidu, she nodded. She stood in front of the throne, moving slowly down as the three on the floor of the audience chamber argued. She could feel a hand swipe at grabbing her, but she eluded her father’s hold. 

Her feet were moving more calmly than her heart was beating. 

Her eyes were following the goddess’ movement before she pulled her hand back. 

It swung, full force, smashing into the goddess’ face. 

“Oh,” Enkidu breathed. 

Gula could feel arms wrapping around her, pulling her up and away from the goddess that sat up on the floor and raged. 

She spat next. 

“I WILL NOT-“

“You hurt my ummum.” 

The woman paused, as did the others in the room from what she saw. 

It felt good. 

It felt so good to be mad at this lady. Because of her, she hadn’t been able to have anything. She’d been stuck waiting and waiting, hiding her face and feeling upset. She hadn’t been able to be loved until recently and it had hurt so much. 

And it was _her fault._

“Look, pipsqueak-“

She tugged at that feeling in her arms, that pull that she wasn’t sure she understood. There was a large gate opening over the goddess’ head. 

A bunch of iron fell. Chunks of uncut, untreated iron that fell straight upon the goddess’s head as she screeched. 

The collection buried her, leaving no trace of her behind. 

“Gula,” Enkidu murmured. 

“It seems my daughter has managed in two minutes what you can’t even dream of accomplishing,” Archer Abum told her, stalking around the pile and holding her mother close. 

“Archer Abum!” Gula held her arms out, around Enkidu’s hold, “Ummum and I need to go be safe somewhere.” 

“Gula,” Archer was holding her mother closer. 

“I wanna protect ummum,” she added. “I can do it! I’m really strong!” 

But, for some reason, her father stood there, holding her mother close and looking back towards where the mage king sat. She could hear the sound of him getting up, moving down the stairs and onto the main landing of the room. 

The pile of rubble moved, the goddess glaring out at her as she uncovered herself a bit and coughed. 

“Your mother is dead, you idiot. She died in the other room. Her spirit is with Ereshkigal.” 

“Is she?” 

The goddess flinched, glancing back as Gula found her father coming to stand nearby. 

“That makes things remarkably simpler… Siduri,” her father called. “You’re in charge of watching things.” 

The attendant in the doorway nodded. 

“Archer, wrap her up for now. This isn’t the condition that we need Gula to see Hakuno in.” 

Condition? 

Gula looked over at her mother again, noting the arm falling to the side as her other father carried her out. He was murmuring softly, giving the pile of iron a good kick as he went. 

“Ishtar.” 

The goddess didn’t dare move as her father moved forward, grabbing her face. 

“Since you know for a fact that my woman is in Kur, you’ll have no problem with directing us there, will you?” 

“I’d rather watch you cry.” 

Gula looked up at Enkidu, tugging at their hair a bit. 

She felt herself set down on her feet once more, moving forward and hurrying over to the two. 

“Miss Goddess?” 

The woman glared at her, shifting as though to escape, but remaining underneath the pile. If she could escape, she was doing a great job at making it not look possible. 

“Miss Goddess, I really love my ummum.” 

“Your mother shouldn’t have fought me. She knew what she was facing. I’m unmatched, little one. I’m-“

“You had a priest stab her during a fair battle you were losing,” Enkidu growled. 

Gula shook her head again, moving in closer. She wiped at some of the dirt on the woman’s face, thinking really carefully about what to do. Her father had always been so good at dealing with difficult people. Her grandmother, the great goddess Ninsun, was so scary when she was angry. Even her ummum was really strong. 

Maybe she had died because she had taken those red marks. 

“Miss Goddess?” Gula leaned in closer. “If you don’t let me have my ummum back, I’m going to make sure that no one ever worships you again. I’ll tell everyone how awful the goddess Ishtar is and I’ll make the priests destroy the temple.” 

“You can’t do that,” she argued. 

She tugged at that feeling again, opening the gates over the goddess again. 

“I’ll be really nice when I ask.” 

“…No.” 

She smacked the woman again, finding the being pulling her back and her father moving between them. 

“Gula, we don’t threaten like that.” 

“She hurt Ummum.” 

“Yes, but we know where she is. We’ll simply drag her down to Kur and trade her off if we must for your mother. There’s no need to lose your temper.” 

“I’m not going!” Ishtar growled. 

“Then how are we going to fight?” Caster looked over at her. “Are you in possession of an extra master around that we could utilize? Hakuno at her least powerful can stand up against gods. With her at our side, especially since she has no servant and can serve to fight on her own, Tiamat would stand no chance.” 

“We have the goddess alliance coming,” Ishtar pointed out. 

“Yes, and I have a dead queen and an heir to think about.” 

Gula shivered at those words. 

There was no way that her mother was gone. She was just sleeping. Ishtar had done something and her mother was just trapped. They could go get her. Even if it was in Kur. 

“Caster!” 

The Chaldeans were storming the room. She could hear the armor clinking, the clothes rustling, and she could see the sweat on their faces. They must have used all the forces of the gods and the mortals themselves to get here as quickly as they could. 

“Pack!” Caster demanded, “take this goddess from my audience chambers before I get any further upset. We have a trip to Kur to make.” 

“Kur?” 

“He wants to go to the underworld to get Hakuno’s soul back from Ereshkigal!” Ishtar declared. 

“Oh…” Gudako looked over at Mash, finding the woman nodding. “Let’s get going then.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Gula climbed down the being’s person again, rushing over to the master of Chaldea and the shielder. She wrapped her arms around them and hugged them both tightly. 

These were friends. 

Friends were such rare and wonderful things. They had heard merely a few words and already had the right idea. Even more though, she found Mash wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly. 

“Don’t worry, Gula,” she told her. “We’re here to fix things, remember? We can’t let Hakuno get hurt. She’s one of ours.” 

“That’s right,” Gudako agreed. “We knew something was wrong the moment Ishtar heard that the barrier around the palace was going to be down.” 

These two…

She hugged them a moment before finding the being back at her side. 

“We should rest for now,” Enkidu murmured. 

“I want to go with everyone.” 

“Gula-“

“Abum,” Gula glanced over at the man. “I have these marks like you and Miss Gudako, don’t I? That means I can help.” 

She really wanted to help. 

Whatever it took. However hard she had to work for it…

She could finally do something. No hiding, no staying in the shadows; just like her mother, she could stand on her own two feet and take part. 

Her mother was a goddess too. She had no doubt this is what she would have wanted. 

Gula nodded to herself, standing like she’d seen Gudako do. 

“I’m coming too. I’ll have Archer Abum help me.” 

“I need my heir in Uruk,” Caster argued. 

“I need my ummum in Uruk, but since I can’t have that, then I want to help bring her back.” 

“Don’t do it, my king,” Gudako warned. “If she’s anything like her mother, she’ll argue until she’s blue in the face… and she has you in her too. I don’t even want to imagine what sweets withdrawal for her would be like.” 

She smiled to the woman, earning a nod. 

“We’ll be support,” Mash agreed. “Kur can’t be any worse than some of the places we’ve been. If we’re dragging Ishtar down there to help, we’ll need all the help we can get.” 

Her father nodded. 

_She was going to be helping!_

A light feeling went through her at the thought. 

“I should have something Gula can wear,” Caster told them. “It will not be light, Gula.” 

She nodded. 

She didn’t need light protection. 

All she needed was to get her ummum home and to help Uruk become peaceful again. Once this was over and the bad people were gone, she would be able to finally spend time with her parents. 

Gula gave the rubble that the goddess was trapped underneath a good kick as she took her father’s hand. 

“Just stay by my side,” she told him. 

Her father nodded, “you better remain beside mine.” 


	29. A B Goddess' Respect

“You look ready!”

Caster glanced over from his throne, his damn chest feeling hollow as Gula bounced into the room. 

He had offered to give her armor. He’d had some things beginning to be created, but, before he could get out what his gifts and armor for the girl were, Gudako and Mash had stepped in. The two had pointed out that they had uniforms that would be good for the weather and that the jackets would help for if the depths of Kur were cold. 

Gula stood proudly in the thing. The matching uniform with that Chaldean master was small enough to fit her. Her mother’s axe was in hand, held carefully as Archer stood proudly behind her in his armor. 

“Do you think so?” Gula smiled brightly to Gudako and Mash, earning two sets of thumbs up. 

“You’re like some of the best masters that I’ve ever seen,” Mash declared. “You look so much like your mother in that uniform.” 

She did. 

If it wasn’t for the eyes and the baby face she had, she’d be a duplicate. The girl seemed to only grow a bit more smug at the news, looking up to Archer for assurance. 

“I would expect nothing less of a daughter of mine.” 

“We just need to do one more thing!” Gudako moved closer, bumping Archer out of the way and sweeping his daughter’s hair up. The hair band was unnecessary. Cheap, even. Both him and Archer were raising a brow at her as she gave another thumbs up to the girl. “Perfect!” 

“Really?” 

The hairstyle was already coming undone, making Mash laugh. 

“I’ll braid it while the six of us are in the wagon,” the shielder offered. 

“Seven,” Caster corrected. 

If they were going to be dragging his daughter down into the depths of the underworld, then he was going as well. It was the best method for assuring that his daughter would be able to leave once she’d entered. 

Siduri seemed to sense the meaning from where she stood. 

Those eyes, already so red rimmed from having to clean the body of his woman up from the main room, were brimming with a new set of tears. She seemed to shake, sensing his meaning and intentions. 

The living didn’t come back. 

For Gula, to make this trip, would mean that she would have to either sacrifice the Chaldeans or she would sacrifice herself. 

He’d barely needed his clairvoyance to sense what that would mean. 

The girl had Hakuno’s heart. The thought of making a sacrifice for those she would become close to in that short trip to the depths of Kur, would be easy to decide upon. Although the others would argue and the others would cry, they would know it had to be done. 

But there was a piece of his Hakuno alive. 

She was not only alive, but she was proud and arrogant already. The strong stance and the loud and clear voice was only something that could come from his line. His other self was already looking upon her with a gaze that said nothing more than that he wanted to envelope her in his arms and hold her. 

He knew only because he wished to do so himself. 

The two would be trapped forever without Hakuno if he remained here. 

“Siduri,” Caster gave her a glance, waiting until the woman gave her small nod. 

“I-I’ll do what is needed.” 

“Then let us be done with this. We have a woman to retrieve.” 

Their party moved slower than he would have liked. Gudako and Mash were still speaking to his daughter, talking about how to use command spells and what some strong commands were if she really needed to utilize them. The master was even giving her saint quartz, on the off chance that she was on last limbs and needed to restore Archer’s power. 

“Only do this if he’s fading,” Gudako warned. 

“Got it!” 

The woman’s berserker opened the wagon for them. The goddess in the corner was still sulking, still eyeing Gula as she moved into the wagon and sat across from her. 

“Hello, Miss Bitch Goddess.” 

The laughter was unnecessary. Both Gudako and Mash were stunned, but he knew better. He’d seen when he’d let that Berserker walk his daughter off with the maids to change. Before Gudako had run along with a uniform for her, he’d heard the man murmur about what bitches were. 

Still, he threw his daughter a look, stilling that wagging tongue before she went any further. 

There were more appropriate ways to handle bitch goddesses. 

“Leave her,” Archer growled at him, patting her head and dropping a candy from the gates. “I like this. She took after the best part of me.” 

“She’s like a tiny pig,” Ishtar grumbled. 

“LET’S,” Gudako moved to Ishtar’s side, laughing a little. “Let’s talk about something else, shall we!? I would like to know more about the goddess that we’re going to see.” 

“Ereshkigal is-“

Caster cleared his throat, finding Gula pausing. 

She’d intended to insult the underworld goddess, hadn’t she? 

Ishtar scoffed. 

“Ereshkigal is frigid, unfeeling. As bad as the little spawn seems to think I am, I’m cuddly, adorable, and loving compared to that woman. I care about the people of Uruk. Although I’ve had my share of mistakes-“

Both he and Archer coughed at that. 

“I was younger! I was like your spawn-“

“Daughter,” Caster corrected, “and she’s much younger than you were when you committed many of your mistakes.” 

“…Fine, whatever.” Ishtar waved her hand, staring towards the front of the wagon where the driver and Enkidu were. “As bad as _you_ may think I am, Ereshkigal is far worse.” 

“I can’t imagine she’d be that bad,” Mash looked around. “I mean, when you think about it, she’s the first face that someone sees after being in pain and passing on. She probably is really comforting-“

Ishtar laughed, her hair falling behind her shoulders as she roared with laughter. A hand went to wipe at one eye. 

“Sorry, sorry-“ Ishtar wheezed, breaking into another peel of laughter. “It’s just- you think because she gets to greet dead people, she’s nice? By that effect, I should be the goddess of love because I’m the most beautiful woman in existence!” 

“She’s right. The jobs they hold and the dispositions are often different.” 

Ishtar was a perfect example. A goddess of love, she may be, she had the disposition of a spurned lover who never got solace or closure. There was no recovering from her, no escaping her delusional and spiteful ways. Even when you thought you were done with her, you’d find a bit more of her latched to your sandal. 

“So, she is that bad then?” Gudako looked over at him, frowning. 

“Ereshkigal is… Different.” 

His daughter was looking at him now, frowning deeply. 

“When she is in a good mood, one can navigate a conversation. Her riddles and games are almost legendary amongst the people, but if one manages, she is true to her word. If you ask for a sword, she will give you a sword, as sharp and as well honed as you had asked… but the hilt may not be there.” 

“She’s dangerous when provoked though,” Ishtar pointed out. 

“Her temper is what children fear when they hear the thunder in the distance,” he agreed. 

That was any god’s temper though. There was nothing unique or special about it. He himself had a temper that could strike fear into others if he was in the right mood. It was not a talent that was rare or even truly worthy of noting. 

The only qualm was when one could keep their cool in that temper. 

It was something that surpassed the knowledge of the goddess sitting across from him. 

“We’ll just need to find her in a good mood then,” Mash told them. 

“…You mean to go down to her?” 

Ishtar froze, looking amongst them. 

“That’s how we’re going to get Ummum. Were you not listening before?” Gula scowled at her, still holding her mother’s axe on her lap and cuddling against Archer’s side. “We’re going to go down to Ereshkigal and ask for Ummum back. We’ll trade for her if we need to.” 

Her hands tightened on the weapon as though any material possession could pay enough for a human life. 

“Pfft,” Ishtar stared at her, her cheeks puffing up a little as she cover her lips. 

“Ishtar, leave it.” 

“I just… She truly thinks-“

“I said leave the matter,” Caster warned. 

His tome fell into hand, quelling the matter before his daughter could sense the question she would soon end up asking if able. The goddess quietened down, allowing for the wagon group to finally focus on other things. 

“Gula,” Mash motioned her over to her, pulling her hair out of the last of its binding with Gudako’s hair tie. The two women were once more brushing through his daughter’s hair, making her move here and there before Archer tossed the girl on his lap to face him. 

“I like your armor.” Gula beamed up at him, patting the obnoxious gold ensemble. 

“That is because your taste comes from my good taste,” the man replied easily. “When you become older, we will have to get you your own set.” 

“Can you run around in it easily?” 

“That is what training is for, Gula.” 

No. 

The answer to that question was no, he could not run around easy in that cliché armor. Hakuno had been the first one to notice before. The constant clanking and the slight cuts and bruises from his armor being pounded on had mounted to the point that the woman had made him the attire he had on now. His pants had been made by her alone. The vest- she’d decided she couldn’t embarrass him with anything average. 

He simply enjoyed them both. 

Still, his daughter was admiring the armor more, finding her archer father pulling the chest plate off and setting both it and the pauldrons on her. The pauldrons went passed her shoulders a bit, hanging from her upper arms as the chest plate almost swallowed her whole. 

“I’ll grow into them!” 

He had no intention of letting her grow to that size. Her mother could not even wear such things. 

Still, Archer laughed, agreeing and patting at her hair as Gudako and Mash got after him. 

“You’re ruining the work, Archer!” 

“It is my daughter’s hair. Without me, there’d be no work to be done.” 

“Cool, stop touching her hair for a minute.” 

The man leaned over her, running his hands through the length of brown hair. The three squawked together, with Gula flailing a little to let her two friends fix her hair. 

“I wanna be a good master!” 

“You are fine,” Archer told her. 

“I could be stronger though! I have people to protect!” 

“You’re fine,” he told her again, leaning in close. “People need to protect you too, do not forget that. You do not give without things being given as well.” 

Caster settled back against the corner of the wagon, yawning slightly. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Ishtar muttered. “She came at me…”

He glanced over at the woman, watching her watch his other self and the child. The mutual grins and the friends around them, joined by that berserker Cu fellow leaning over Gudako, seemed to be killing the goddess’ guilt free conscious. 

It didn’t matter in the end, what the intent had been. 

The fact remained that the goddess had acted once more like a mortal, showing her faults to the people of Uruk. She had once more killed someone who meant the world to the people of Uruk, creating more of a severance between mortals and gods. 

Caster closed his eyes, thinking forward. 

The sights before him, the future unraveling…

He opened his eyes, nodding to himself. 

“Gula will be relying on you,” he told the goddess quietly. 

“Hmm?” 

“You seek to prove yourself, do you not?” Caster glanced over at her. “You say you didn’t mean to, but what will you do to make up for this, Ishtar? When the time comes and things do not go as they expect, you will be required to step in and assist. Uruk needs its goddess to protect it.” 

“…I’m doing this for the wealth that I was promised.” 

Wealth? 

Siduri must have recommended payment to help sway the goddess to help. 

“You’re going to-“

“We’re not speaking of what will happen,” Caster reminded her. 

The woman stared at him a moment before huffing. She brushed her hair over her shoulder again, toying with the ends a bit. 

“Typical,” Ishtar growled. “Fathers are useless creatures. Don’t touch men. Don’t destroy that which you hate. Don’t overshadow your brother. Don’t speak. Don’t demean our honor. All you men do is quell the voices that really need to speak. You think you’re so special for your five minutes.” 

“You don’t know a thing about such a duty.” 

“Oh no?” 

Those red eyes gleamed, the goddess leaning in closer, keeping her voice low so as not to garner the attention of the others. 

“I’m the daughter of Nanna. I know what kind of pathetic heathen the man is. Give the man the moon and he thinks he owns the stars as well. I remember the depths of the underworld as well. I remember coming back, thinking perhaps the man I had found… You cursed your own spawn with the fact that no one is worthy. No one is good enough. There will just be another after another thinking they own the skies above standing at her side.” 

He really did not care for this woman. 

“I’m not wrong. Your whole society is broken, against her.” Ishtar shook her head. “It’s cute, I’ll admit. You have the little family, but no male heir. Your kingdom has bride markets, Mage King. You’ll never escape that.” 

“Then Uruk doesn’t matter. We do this for humanity.” 

Ishtar paused. 

“I have no use, after this.” Gilgamesh closed his eyes, thinking carefully on his words. “A mage needs someone to teach them. The magician himself had taught me much. For Gula, there will need to be someone as well.” 

“You can’t mean to destroy-“

“I have no need to destroy. Tiamat will take much.” 

At this point, his goal was simply to let his child and his people live. They would fight. Many would die. In the end, there would be a pain more bitter and searing than the worst of tortures that he had ever given. He would do this end with the knowledge that, this time, he would vanish on his friend, rather than his friend on him. 

Ishtar was still staring at him. 

The wagon was still heading through the lands, making its way as quickly as possible to where they needed to go. 

They listened to the sounds of Archer harassing Mash and Gudako. Gula laughed and compared her command spells with Gudako, listening to the woman explain more about what it felt like to use them in battle. 

Mash chimed in, speaking of ways that one could be sure to build their strength and train to become and stronger and stronger mage. 

The little fool of a doctor called, chatting with them now as well. Gula seemed to be quite happy amongst them, her hair braided down her back and her smiles coming often. The shy girl that had covered herself and kept her gaze averted was now dressed like the strongest of masters, speaking with a voice that rang with authority. 

In a few years’ time, she would become someone capable of leading many. 

“I can’t believe I respect you,” Ishtar breathed, closing her eyes. 

“Don’t insult me, Ishtar.” 

He leaned back in his corner and watched the goddess wipe at her eyes. That gaze went to him again before she bit her lip and looked towards the front of the wagon. 

By the time the wagon had stopped, the goddess’ tears had run their course, the slight bloodshot gaze now almost back to normal. 

“Let’s go, everyone!” Gudako and Gula declared together. 

Archer and Mash leaped at their command, beginning the descent into hell. 


	30. The Token and the Death Goddess

It was… cold.

Colder than anything she had ever felt in her life.

When the goddess opened the pathway into the depths of Kur, she had imagined going down into a large, cavernous basement. She’d imagined that she would find her mother laying in the depths, maybe hurt a little bit, maybe crying. She had imagined, like a great shooting star over Uruk, that she would be descending into the depths and bringing hope into her mother’s heart. Her fathers would stand at her side, leading the way and praising her for each step she took.

The goddess of the underworld would apologize for taking her mother, again and again. She would sob at stealing from the princess of Uruk. She would release her mother from whatever bonds were there and they would climb back up to the surface together. Maybe Ishtar would die on the way.

Ishtar had been a bad person from day one. It wouldn’t be a loss.

The world around them was cold though.

She could see her breath before her, swirling in the air.

“Master,” her archer father murmured, “you need to keep close.”

He pulled something from the Gates of Babylon, wrapping it around her neck and stuffing her hands into warm fabrics. They helped, but it was still so cold.

Her Caster father was pulling the clay being nearby to a stop, bunding them in a handful of fabrics.

“Don’t move too much, Enkidu. Your clay won’t hold up as well here. Stick close to the Chaldeans.”

“I can see why Hakuno would fall immediately for you. Should I warn her later that you’ll be adding me to your room?”

The being was smacked, but her father chuckled a bit at their words.

“You smartass,” he chastised.

“There must be someone trying to escape,” Ishtar told them, moving to walk next to her. “Ereshkigal tends to enjoy turning down the temp whenever someone thinks they can walk out. It won’t be long now before they are frozen and she can send her beasts to drag the person back into the depths.”

“She what?”

Gula stared at the goddess a moment before she felt a hand in her own.

“It’s fine,” Gudako told her. “Remember? We’re not dead. We’re going straight down to get your mom and straight back up. Deep breaths, alright? You’re in Chaldean uniform just like your mom normally is. You’ve got all of Chaldea supporting you.”

Chaldea…

Her Caster father scoffed. “She has Uruk. She has no need for Chaldea, you fool.”

“I’m growing on you,” Gudako threw back with a smile. “Slowly but surely, I think you’re fond enough of me.”

The king made another scoff, but Gula could see it too. He wasn’t complaining like he normally would when something annoyed him.

“Come on.” Gudako nodded towards the first gate. “This won’t take long if we keep a good pace.”

It wouldn’t.

Still, she wouldn’t feel right until they were with her Ummum.

Her ummum would need a warm jacket and fabrics as well with this chill. Wherever she was, she hoped it was away from the person trying to escape. Beasts pulling people down into the depths of the underworld sounded like something horrible to see.

“STOP!”

They paused at the entrance to the first gate, glancing up at the strange beast that lingered over it.

“Who is the best goddess?”

“Obviously,” Ishtar drawled, “the best goddess is-“

“My ummum!”

Gudako and the others flinched, a handful of hands grasping her and covering her mouth as the strange, bird-like beast tilted its head.

Its beady eyes narrowed a bit.

“…The best goddess is who?”

This time, the others were trying to stop her. She was right though. There was only one person in the entire universe who could be the best goddess.

“U-MUMM!”

Once more, the beast adjusted its head.

“Let us through, we need to speak to Ereshkigal,” her caster father bid.

Instead, it cawed, summoning strange skeletons from nearby.

“Cu,” Gudako growled.

“Master, get behind me.” Her father was opening the gates, his golden armor now gleaming in the light. She could feel her own breath bouncing back to her, her heart racing at sight of blood coming from the bird creature nearby as it was struck with a weapon.

She felt herself hoisted up, held close by her caster father as more weapons were fired off. Her father was reading off his tablet while the others were on the attack. Gudako was hiding behind Mash’s shield, held close as they were hammered by bones. Her servant lunged from one to the next, his mouth opening to grasp the bone-y creatures and fling them one after another after another at one another.

“Berserker! Grab my master!”

Gula found herself slung over the berserker’s back, her arms wrapping around his neck as she practically fell into the strange hood he had. They were running forward, through the gates, deeper into the depths of this place.

“The best goddess,” another bird called. “Who is the best goddess?”

“UMMUM!” Gula called again, refusing to relent.

As the others tried again to stop her, Enkidu was on her side, letting her speak the truth.

“Enkidu-“

“It won’t matter, my friend.” They told her fathers. “Look!”

Look indeed, the beasts had been gathering around them. Skeletons, loads of them, were climbing to their feet all around them. Gula could feel herself holding on to Berserker. She could only hold on as best she could as the berserker went on the attack.

Mash and Gudako went flying by, the two of them back to back as they fought of opposition.

She could do this too.

She could!

Her eyes closed, her body burning a bit as she forced her own set of gates open. She reached in, pulling out-

It was the axe from before.

“You’re getting heavy,” Berserker Cu complained.

“I wanna help-“

She found her axe shoved back in, a spiked lance pressed into her hands.

“What-“

“This is better. I can dodge this.”

She swung. Again and again, she swung the wild thing around, feeling it pulling at her energy. She could see the blade flash a burning red, slamming into the skeletons as they descended further into the depths of Kur. The bitch goddess was looming overhead, sending countless blows at the fray of enemies around them.

“ERESHKIGAL! YOU STUPID BITCH!”

Gula agreed.

This was rude. She just wanted her ummum!

“I’m running again,” Berserker warned her.

“I’m holding,” Gula promised, grasping his hood and holding the spear close to him. The man was on all fours, lunging passed many of the others. She could see her father nearby, his golden armor gleaming brightly.

One day, she wanted armor like that. She was going to look as strong as he did.

For now, she could just hold on, doing her best to help.

“Best goddess?”

“UMMUM!” She called again.

Again and again, they were attacked. She could feel her hair falling loose, but she had to hold onto Berserker Cu and keep going. They were getting so far.

She could see other monsters coming forth from the darkness. Their strange bodies were contorted. She could see strange eyes looking over to her. She caught sight of one before-

Her head turned, looking deep into the depths of a pair of yellow eyes. She could feel every muscle in her body freezing. She could feel the cold slip around her clothing, seeping deep into her bones. The thing had locked eyes and she couldn’t look away. She could feel the world falling away, her heart beginning to stop-

“GULA!”

A large blue mass slammed into the beast, knocking it to the ground. She could feel CuBerserker lunging for it, a loud tearing sounding through the air.

A pair of arms grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

“I’ve got you,” Ishtar breathed, “come on. I’ve got ya.”

She couldn’t breathe. The goddess, the bitch goddess that destroyed so much of her life was holding onto her, holding her close. She could see a fabric being pulled from thin air, wrapped around her carefully a second before the goddess was rubbing at her arms.

“Deep breaths, that’s what Gudako said, right? Listen to that other master and take a deep breath.”

Deep breaths.

Right.

She stared up at the woman, watching her move that large blue bow and slam more attacks into the enemies trying to near them. She was protecting her. Of all the things in this world that she could have ever imagined, the bitch goddess was actually-

No.

This was Uruk’s patron goddess.

The patron goddess for her future kingdom was protecting her, covering for her weakness and keeping her safe in the midst of a great battle. The great goddess of war was showing her favor.

The deep breaths were coming in easier. She found Cu Berserker back, reaching out an arm.

“Come on, we still have to keep going. The others are getting ahead.”

“Can you move?” Ishtar asked her.

“Yeah…” Gula looked up at the goddess, going with what her gut told her to do. She pressed her lips to the goddess’ cheek. “Thank you, my goddess, for keeping me safe.”

The woman grew red, pulling away as Cu pulled her back onto his back. She could see the goddess floundering for a minute before huffing.

“I am the best goddess! Despite what your foolish devotion to your human mother might think! It is only right for me to be protecting the future ruler of my kingdom!”

It was.

But that hadn’t been why she’d done it and they both knew that.

Gula leaned in close, pressing her face to the man’s back. “We need to keep going, Cuzerker. Let’s move.”

The others were still attacking. She could hear the laughter from her father as they caught up. Her body was snatched from Cu Berserker, held close to her Archer father once more as her Caster father told the others to watch out.

A great expanse of light came.

The darkness and the death all around them vanished as the gates of the kingdom were growing forth from nowhere. She could see a thousand bows being prepared. Her father was reading from his tablet more, his red eyes glowing a moment before the last gate was blown straight into the depths of the darkness of Kur.

With the explosions, a great silence began to blossom forth.

The path ahead of them reappeared, but there was something different now.

A series of blue lights were forming in the path. The light from her father’s great attack were fading, making the millions of bones return back into the darkness. With the darkness, they could see a faint light in the distance.

It was like a great cage hanging in the air, large and grandeur than anything she’d seen before. They were like the size of the tiniest of bugs in the human world compared to the size of-

“GUYS!”

Gula paused from her thoughts, glancing back.

She felt her eyes widen.

“DAMN IT ALL! ERESHKIGAL!”

A tinier version of Ishtar hovered in the air, waving her arms and screeching in complaint. With all the enemies defeated for the moment, both her fathers moved close, her Caster father plucking the woman from the air.

“How amusing! To make a problem that was so large so very small. The size finally suits you, Ishtar!”

“We should throw her into a pit here,” Enkidu offered with a grin.

Her Archer father nodded, agreeing. “The fool should have done this long ago!”

Gula went to argue, to point out that Ishtar was doing better now- but something shifted in the side of her vision.

Gudako and Mash were moving in, shifting the shield they had in case it were another enemy.

“…So your ummum is the best goddess?”

Gula watched the hooded figure stand in the middle of the path, the great cage behind them flickering with a moment of light before a scream could be heard.

_Deep breaths. _

That was what the Chaldean master had said. She’d promised that Chaldea was behind them in whatever they did. She had Ishtar here to help her if she needed it. Her fathers were both here, ready and willing to do whatever they could to help. She could feel Cu Berserker’s spear in her hands.

_Inhale…_

_Exhale._

She did a couple of those before she nodded. She filled her voice with every bit of that confidence that her father always had.

“We’ve come to save my ummum from death! She was wrongly killed and needs to be home!”

The figure shifted their hands to their hips, the light flickering to life behind them brighter than ever.

“Death,” the figure growled. “Does not care about right or wrong. It is not the mistake of the living that marks one worthy of escaping the grasp of Kur or not. The poorest souls do not escape judgement when fate decides it is time.”

“My ummum is-“

“Mine. A decade overdue.”

Ereshkigal.

The hood fell back, Gula’s words falling silent at the unrelenting look on that face. She could see the thin lips, the narrowed eyes. There was a cold, unfeeling sense coming off her.

Her fathers were both growling nearby, but…

_She’s used to anger._

Gula bit her lip, her eyes going to the small Ishtar that still hung in her father’s hand by her hair.

The goddess was probably already used to sobbing and pleas as well. She didn’t know the stories of Uruk very well. Whenever someone had begun to talk about their goddesses, she’d ignored them and worked harder. She’d done whatever she could not to hear of the arrogant monsters that were the gods and their antics.

What could she do?

“Hakuno died, but the one that died was from Chaldea, not Uruk,” Gudako pointed out.

“That doesn’t matter. The soul is the same. Wholly. Reincarnating means little when the base is still the same.”

“So she was from here too,” Archer father murmured.

Gula climbed off of Cu Berserker, handing him his lance before she looked to the blond woman.

_Deep breath, _she reminded herself. _Take a deep breath._

The world around them was so dark and so cold. She’d only ever felt like this on the inside. She’d never been in a world that felt like-

Gula paused, her eyes focusing on the goddess’ face.

It was the same kind of look in those eyes that she’d seen in her reflection before. They had the same divine eyes, but that look in them…

“Miss Goddess!”

Gula moved forward, ignoring the others for a minute.

“Miss Goddess.”

“It’s Ereshkigal,” the woman corrected, narrowing her gaze.

“Ereshkigal then,” Gula agreed, standing before the cold and heartless looking woman. She was wearing a hood like she always had. She bore a face of someone that wasn’t pleasant to anyone else.

“What is it?”

They were the same, her and this cold underworld goddess. If that was the case, then she didn’t need to be pleading and begging. She just needed to-

Gula wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist, holding her tight.

“…What are you doing?!”

She just held on, hugging her with all her might. She thought only the nicest of things. Her mother had held her close too, as had her father. They had showed her how to hug like this, when all the world had been cold to her and made her feel like this dismal place.

“Girl! You cannot sway me with hugs and pleas!”

“Gula,” her fathers called.

Gula looked up, passed the golden spinal necklace and the red fabric of her outfit. She looked directly up to that face and smiled.

“You’re a good goddess.”

“…I can’t be swayed into this!”

Gula shook her head. “I know. I just know that you have a bad job. You have to do this and I want to be someone that likes you. So I’m going to think you’re a good goddess and give you a hug. Ummum gives me these and I find they always make me happy.”

“Girl-“

“It’s a hug. Whenever I’m scared or alone, my abum and ummum give me these and I don’t feel scared anymore.” 

That was how hugs worked. They were strange things and the goddess before her was shifting on her feet, falling for them just like she had.

She felt the goddess move, pulling out of the hug only by kneeling down so they were level with one another.

“You do know that I can’t. There is nothing given without something taken here,” Ereshkigal told her. “Even if you are full of life and-“

Gula pressed her lips to the goddess’ cheek, her arms wrapping around the woman again. She hugged the goddess tightly and pet at her hair.

“It’s really dark and scary down here,” she told the woman, “but I can hug you comfort you while we’re here. I need to find my ummum so she isn’t scared either. It’s terrible to be alone, without anyone in the world. If you’re a goddess, and you must be because you’re as pretty as ummum, then I’m supposed to help protect you too, right?”

The woman fell silent.

She could hear movement nearby.

“Ereshkigal, I know we’re asking a lot,” Gudako began.

“I’m here as a trading token,” her caster father told the woman.

“You know not what you offer, king.”

“I foresaw enough to know who was really meant for here, Ereshkigal. I won’t allow for the sequence of events to be altered any further. You already know the situation in the human realm well enough from your meanderings from this place.”

The goddess against her was moving, her arms wrapping around her tighter.

“Ereshkigal-“

“Why are you so warm, little one?” Ereshkigal asked quietly. “You feel like the Uruk sun.”

“That’s why my ummum is the best,” Gula murmured. “She taught me how to be warm and loving like the big Uruk sun. It’s important for being a good ruler to know how to give admiration and praise where it’s due. You work really hard making sure that those that pass have somewhere to go. I know a lot of servants talk about how you care for those who are old and can no longer move well. Those who are sick feel better here. Those who have their hearts broken beyond repair come here and you help. You always help.”

“…you get that silver tongue from your father,” the goddess murmured, but she was hugging back now, holding her in her arms. “You little princess, being all warm and forgiving like this. You don’t want to let your father do what he plans, do you?”

“Abum has the best plans. If he says we should do something, then we need to.”

“You little fool,” the goddess complained. “You tiny, sweet fool. There’s no cruel bone in your body, is there? To think anyone of divine blood could be such a way.”

The goddess fell silent, squeezing her a little.

The others were quiet, waiting for what was to come next.

“…Ereshkigal,” Archer father growled.

“I will agree to the terms given. I will accept the trade, but I’ll prolong the acceptance of my end… at least until Tiamat is defeated. Once she is gone, I will come to collect.”

“You’re giving us ummum back!?” Gula pulled away, beaming up at the goddess.

There were tears in the woman’s eyes, wiped away a moment before she nodded. “I’ll give your ummum back, little Urukian, but you are going to lose- Ah, but you agreed to this as well. Please do not forget and hate me for that, little one.”

“My name is Gula,” she told the goddess.

“How very apt. The goddess of healing, coming down to the depths of the underworld.” The blonde leaned in close, closing her eyes again. “You are so warm, little Gula. So warm and loving. I hope that you share that kindness with your-“

Caster father cleared his throat, halting her words.

“…Yes… Well.” Ereshkigal stood up, her fingers snapping.

The world behind her moved, the mountainous walls shifting and the lights blazing once more. It was like the world revolved, shifting one pathway around for another.

A woman was holding the ground in the path that came to a stop before them in the revolving world in the distance. Her dark eyes glanced up, her face was covered in dirt and mud.

“UMUMM!”

“GULA!”

Gula rushed from the goddess, running straight over to the woman that lay in the path. She wrapped her arms around her tight, clinging and sobbing into her arms.

“Gula, what are you doing here?! How-“

“You died in the palace and we had to come find you!” Gula wept. “There were so many scary things in this place, but the goddesses both helped. They helped me save you!”

A pair of arms were lifting them both up, Enkidu carrying them passed the blonde goddess.

“I will come to help quickly enough,” Ereshkigal told their group, “but I must close the depths of Kur to prevent any humans souls from escaping. Do not forget the deal we have struck, Mage King of Uruk. The end has only one result for you.”

Archer father was pulling them close, hugging them both before Gula found her Caster father squeezing into the circle.

“We need to leave,” Enkidu reminded them.

Gula rescued Ishtar from her father’s grasp, the goddess’ whining simmered to a stop as she set the goddess on her shoulder.

“Gula-“

“Don’t worry, ummum.” Gula smiled over to her mother. “Ishtar’s my friend now. She helped me come save you after what happened. She’s becoming a great goddess.” 

Together, they would help make Uruk better.


End file.
